Love Never Ends
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella is diagnosed with Post Natal Depression, frightened for the safety of her child and Troy she flees, leaving them. When Gabriella returns 6 years later, she wants to be with her family but will she be allowed, will Troy love her again? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Hi guys. I couldn't help myself, a story idea was raging and it needed to be let out. I hope you like this story, this is just the trailer so…please enjoy…**

**Love Never Ends**

**She had been diagnosed with Post Natal Depression…**

_Flashes to Gabriella holding her baby, a look of disgust on her face…_

_Troy: Everything's going to be okay, you'll get over it._

**She was frightened for the safety of her child…**

_Gabriella: I don't want to hurt her; I don't see her like you do Troy!_

_Troy: We can work on it. You'll learn to love her._

**In fear…she left her child and husband behind…to protect them…**

_Flashes to Gabriella packing her bags, leaving a note by the cot…_

_Troy, calling out in the pouring rain to an empty street: GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!_

**Six years later, Gabriella returns, she wants to be with her family…she wants to see her little girl and love her husband…**

_Troy shocked: Oh my god! It's you, Gabriella?_

_Flashes to Gabriella holding a bulky suitcase…_

_Gabriella: Surprise._

**He's afraid of getting hurt again; he still loves his wife…**

_Troy: You left us, you left me…you left your daughter!_

**She wants to be with her daughter, she still loves her husband…**

_Flashes to a little girl, hiding behind Troy: Daddy, why does she look like Mummy! She's like Mummy on the picture…_

_Shows Gabriella crouching down, her eyes soft with tears: My little angel…I've missed you so much…_

**Will Troy let Gabriella in again…**

_Troy: What can you offer me?_

_Flashes to Troy and Gabriella, leaning into kiss…_

_Gabriella: I only did what I did to help. I didn't want to hurt you or Katie._

_Troy: And yet you hurt us all the more by leaving…_

**Will Gabriella ever connect with her daughter…**

_Gabriella: I'm your Mummy._

_Flashes to Gabriella and Katie cuddled up asleep on the sofa…_

_Katie: You won't leave again…because when you left before Daddy was always sad._

**They must convince each other that…**

_Shows Troy bringing Gabriella closer to him…_

_Troy: Why are you even here?_

_Gabriella smiling: Love Never Ends Troy…_

_Love Never Ends_

**Coming soon!**

**That's just the trailer.**

**I know this is an odd one; normally it's Troy who leave Gabriella and the kids or something like that. I think we need a change, this time, Gabriella leaves! What do you think!**

**Review if you'd want to read this story!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	2. Depression

**Hi everyone. This is the first chapter of my story, I hope you like it, I'll try my hardest to make it work. **

**To let everyone know, Post Natal Depression is a depression during pregnancy or after pregnancy. Gabriella, in my story, has the depression after pregnancy. Sometimes, it a minor condition and sometimes it's severe. Gabriella has a severe condition, making her very much dislike her baby and blaming the child for her misery. As you soon see, this is the reason for her leaving! Don't worry; it's not a depressing kind of story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll try my hardest.**

**Chapter 1 – Depression**

GABRIELLA Bolton stared down on the child; the baby Troy had named Katie Bell Bolton. Troy stood beside her, watching Katie with fascinated eyes, beaming with love, shining with worship. Gabriella frowned, why didn't she feel this way? Why wasn't she allowed to feel this way?

Gabriella knew why, the Doctor's had told her. Gabriella had given birth to Katie a week ago and the Doctors had noticed how cold she was towards her daughter, her first born. They had kept them in the hospital; they had kept a keen eye on Gabriella. The young woman shunned her child away; she didn't want her baby close to her. She felt it, she only saw Katie as some _thing_! The Doctor's soon diagnosed her with Post Natal Depression, a severe form, making her dislike her child.

"She's beautiful." Troy whispered softly.

Gabriella looked at her husband in confusion, "Are you sure…I'm mean…that she's ours? Maybe they confused her with another child?"

Gabriella, in her condition, didn't see things properly. She didn't see Katie as her baby; she still believed that the perfect picture of beauty that she had given birth to was not hers. In fact, Gabriella didn't see Katie as beautiful at all, she saw her as some little monster, ugly, unworthy. It wasn't her fault, that's what Post Natal Depression did.

"She's ours Gabriella, 'Troy determinedly stated, he barely understood what Gabriella was going through but be promised himself he would be gentle with her, "Look, she has your hair. Dark brown curls _and_ your nose!"

Gabriella looked closer, her head turning to the side as she inspected the little one, "Do you think?"

"Of course." Troy said.

Katie began to cry, wailing softly as she lay in her hospital crib. Troy picked her up cradling her, shushing her softly as she sobbed. Gabriella was furious.

"Why are you picking her up?" She demanded.

"She's crying honey, she needs love." Troy answered still cradling Katie in his arms.

Gabriella growled, "What happened to disciplining her? You're supposed to let her cry, then she'll learn not to cry."

Troy frowned helplessly; he approached Gabriella who stumbled backwards, terrified.

"She's a week old Gabriella, she's not going to learn yet. Anyway, I like holding her." Troy said, he kissed Katie's cheek and the baby soothed almost immediately, Gabriella watched, feeling the need to do the same but completely alarmed at hurting the child that did not feel like her own at all.

Troy sighed, "Sweetheart, we're going home this afternoon. Don't you think you need to start trying to getting closer to her? Katie needs her Mother, she needs you."

"I don't feel safe Troy, holding her. I want to…I want to hurt her, 'Gabriella whispered in shame, the depression was taking its toll on her, "I know it's wrong and I want to love her. I want to hold her and let her be my own…but…but it's hard. It doesn't _feel _right."

Troy sighed, Katie had slipped into sleep in his arms but he did not put her down, he was suddenly fearful. It was the first time that Gabriella had confessed to wanting to hurt Katie but the Doctors had warned him of such things. They had told him that most women did not act on their emotions, that it was simply part of Post Natal Depression but it did not stop him from panicking. It did not stop him from wanting to try harder, to ensure his wife and child happiness.

"You haven't touched her since the day you gave birth to her, that was the first and last time you held her. You always said you wanted to breastfeed; Katie is being fed by bottle. I remember watching you read to her in the womb, Harry Potter books and Nicholas Spark Novels. Do you really want to change all of that?" He asked her softly.

The young brunette allowed one simple tear to drip down her cheek, she looked at her husband and little Katie snuggled up asleep in his arms and hiccupped sensitively.

"I don't want to feel this way Troy. I know you find it hard but you've got to understand, 'Gabriella exclaimed looking at Katie with pure repugnance, "I'm finding it hard too."

"THERE you go my precious; make sure you're nice and warm." Troy whispered affectionately tucking Katie into her crib at home.

Being home in Albuquerque was wonderful; Gabriella seemed a lot more comfortable there. She sat downstairs working on her latest Novel, not the least bit interested in her Childs welfare.

Troy watched Katie sleep, how he loved her. He had never believed he would love someone just as much as he did Gabriella but it was possible. He _adored _Katie!

Troy was confused and hurt all at once. Gabriella rejected Katie though the Doctors had explained it was not her fault and it would be something, within maybe a year or two that she would grow out of. Troy hoped so, he wanted her to connect with Katie. It was important to him and he knew deep down that somehow it was important to Gabriella too.

Life had been perfect, they had married when they were twenty, they'd been dating for four years. They'd gone two years into the marriage, loving one another, enjoying the passion the other could offer and within those two years Gabriella fell pregnant. Gabriella was wonderful during pregnancy. Pleasant, excited and earnestly delighted. She had sang to her child, embedded in her womb, read her books and spoke to her when she sensed that Katie was at unease. Troy remembered with enthralment how Gabriella had been extremely delighted the first day Katie had kicked and every time they went for a scan he would watch as her face lit up, to see their little angel. Now, Gabriella couldn't bear to look at her baby, Katie was an alien in her eyes, horrific and frightening.

"Mummy will love you sweetie, I promise." He said.

Switching off the light he crept downstairs, careful not to wake her again and entered the living room where Gabriella sat, her favourite, ancient typewriter in front of her, clanking and typing away ferociously.

At the sound of her husband walking into the room, Gabriella brightened and stopped working.

"Hi." She whispered smiling.

"Hey, 'Troy laughed, he walked over to her kissing her resolutely, Gabriella groaned and pulled him closer, enjoying the tantalizing taste of his lips on hers, "Don't be so rough." Troy said beaming, pushing her away playfully.

"Sorry." Gabriella giggled.

At that moment a distant crying filled the house, Troy and Gabriella looked up at the ceiling in unison, both aware of Katie crying. Troy made to move, to go to her, Gabriella, however, had other ideas.

"No, stop it Troy. She's fine." She snarled.

"No she's not. She's crying. There's a reason why she's crying." Troy argued.

The irritated brunette yanked him by the cheeks and made him look at her, "I'm your wife! You're supposed to pay attention to me. I'm your wife!" She repeated.

Troy frowned at her before pulling away viciously from her. Gabriella was shocked, Troy had never looked at her so coldly before. He made to leave but she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella called.

Troy glared at her, "To take care of _our_ baby."

IT was later that night, Troy was asleep, exhausted from watching over Katie, weary from loving her so unconditionally. Gabriella lay there, wondering, why was she _so_ afraid of Katie? Why was she frightened of such a tiny being, something she had created with her own husband?

Getting out of bed, she slipped on her dressing gown and made her way into the Nursery. She walked over to the crib and leaned over to look at Katie who, like her Father, was sleeping.

"Here I'm standing, 'She whispered breathlessly, "knowing how easy it is to end your life, knowing how quick it would be to simply hurt you. Only one thing holds me back. My love for your Father."

Katie did not stir at her Mother's voice; Gabriella leaned down stroking the soft curled hair of her child. It had been the second time she had touched her, it was fear-provoking, it was horrible. Shuddering, Gabriella shifted back and looked at a sheet of paper and pen behind her.

"What I'm going to do Katie is for everyone's sake. These feelings to hurt you…their strong. The only way to ensure you're safety is to…is to leave." She told her.

Turning around Gabriella sat down to write a letter, a letter that would rip out her heart and make her disappear from Troy's and Katie's world…altogether.

TROY heard the slamming of the front door, sickness came to his stomach, throwing himself up and out of bed, he noticed Gabriella was gone from her rest. Worried for his child and for his wife he rushed through to the Nursery. The room was empty, Gabriella was not there but there Katie lay, asleep, unaware of the commotion. He noticed a piece of paper in her crib and bending down to pick it up he saw Gabriella's neat handwriting.

_Troy, my wonderful husband,_

_You'll hate me for what I've done, have no fear, Katie is safe. I did not hurt her, I promise. I am worried I will hurt her, however and so I decided it is best for all of us if I move away, disappear. Don't be upset with me, please. You're a fantastic father, you care for Katie and I know you'll raise her up right. I'm not trying to hurt you, writing this letter has taken any happiness I have left. Please, take care of Katie and don't try and come after me. Our relationship isn't going to last if I can't love Katie…and for now I can't. I'll never stop thinking about you, you'll be in my thoughts every day. You must believe that. I love you so very much and always will. Yours with passion, Gabriella._

Troy nearly choked on his tears, dashing down the stairs he threw open the door and rushed into the garden, the rain hammering down on him aggressively.

"GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA! COME BACK!" He bellowed.

The streets were empty; the night was cold and emotionless.

Tumbling down onto his knee's Troy sobbed, "I need you."

IN the far distance, watching her husband with a desperate need, Gabriella turned and skulked off into the darkness, carrying one large suitcase and the memories of her all too wonderful family.

**That must've been depressing guys. The next chapter is called, '**_**Six Years Later**_**' and I do promise, it will get better. Post Natal Depression is a horrible thing but I wanted to put across the seriousness of our favourite couples case. **

**It is kind of sad but I promise things will get better, really. I understand if you don't find interesting, heck it might sound a little silly to you all but I really think it could work out. Right?**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	3. Six Years Later

**Hey everyone, as you know Gabriella in the previous chapter had post natal depression. Well…many people to overcome such an experience and of course we all know Gabriella does, in the next two to three chapters you will learn how Gabriella does it and the reason why she returns. You see I had to have some reason for Gabriella to leave, right? I hope you all understand that. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 – Six Years Later**

STRETCHING uncomfortably in his bed Troy Bolton looked around his plain cold bedroom and scratched his chest uninterestingly. The morning was bright, the sun shining through his bedroom window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed softly.

Years had passed, six to be precise and Troy's life had been dedicated to raising his daughter. He had not seen his beloved Gabriella in those six years, he had searched for her endlessly but he never found her. It had seemed like she _truly_ had disappeared forever. He had not dated in those six years, though his friends had tried to convince him it was for the best, he had not looked at a woman either. The only loving kiss he ever gave and received was from Katie, every day before she left for school and every night before she went to bed.

Troy loved Katie; she was his little angel, the last image of Gabriella, the only part of her he had some control of. He did worship Katie; she had his rich ultramarine eyes that sparkled with passion and intrigue, her hair was thick with sparkling dark brown curls…just like her mother. She had Gabriella's love for books but she equally adored basketball. Music was also an obsession of hers, part of her that had been held by both her parents. Troy treasured her all the more for it.

"_Daddy!_" An excited voice yelled from the room down the hall.

Troy lifted his head to Katie's voice. Jumping worriedly out of bed he bounded through the landing and into his daughter's bright pink bedroom. Katie stood there fully dressed, holding her favourite book, '_Alice In Wonderland_' in her hand.

"Katie Kat, 'He said breathing a sigh, calling her by her nickname, "Don't ever call me like that again. I thought something was wrong."

Katie giggled," Sorry Daddy. I want to read my book."

Katie was advanced with reading, Troy had been sure to teach her. After his precious wife had left he took the liberty of becoming a full time father. He was reading to Katie every second through her toddler stage, even as a baby. By the time she was four she was a fluent reader. Troy would listen to her reading and would sit with fascination, enthralled. He wasn't sure but by teaching her to read, by offering her the world of books, it gave him a way to get closer to his wife. Gabriella was gripped with the world of books and Troy understood why. Books were remarkable inventions of the human made.

"How about I make some breakfast, 'Troy offered turning his attention back to Katie, "And then we'll read another chapter of '_Alice In Wonderland?_"

Katie smiled walking over to her father, "Okay."

They made their way downstairs together, Katie's hand clutched inside Troy's big hand. Father and daughter were incredibly close, they had to be. Troy had raised Katie by himself, alone. He had kept his promise to Gabriella, he had raised her well and made sure she was safe and provided for.

"HOW have you been holding up today?" Kelsi Cross queried softly.

Troy looked up from his cup of coffee; he stared across at Kelsi and Jason Cross with a fixed, forced smile on his face. Shrugging his shoulder's half heartedly he nodded.

"I'm doing good today, I'm holding up just fine." Troy nodded.

Jason looked across at his wife and sighed, "We don't see it that way Troy. You look like you haven't slept in a while."

"Katie had a nightmare last night, she woke crying. It took me a while to get to sleep, I was worried about her." Troy answered.

Troy lifted his gaze to the bottom of the garden where Katie and Hallie Cross (Jason and Kelsi's daughter) was playing. They were having a skipping contest, seeing which could go the longest. Troy smiled warmly; Katie brightened his day, watching her made him feel better, comfortable in his lonely life.

The friends, all the gang from when they were younger had families of their own. They all considered each other one big happy family but Troy found it hard to connect with them all when he was by himself, Katie and him against the world.

Sharpay and Zeke had been married for three years and twins seemed to run in the family for Sharpay had given birth to two baby boys, Camden and Calem, a year ago. Taylor and Chad were Troy's best friends, Taylor had been Gabriella's best friend and so it had stuck permanently, he was still dreadfully close to them. Taylor and Chad also had a little girl, Monique who held Taylor's extreme intelligence. Perhaps this was the reason for her closeness to Katie for both little girls were smart and enjoyed similar things.

Ryan was getting married in the next month, his wife Robin Tane was pregnant with their first child, a son, or so the scan had told them, whom they had already named Cai.

"Troy, perhaps Katie would like to sleep over at our house tonight? It would give you a break, let you get some sleep?" Kelsi questioned.

"No, she belongs with me. Besides she's got school tomorrow." Troy said shaking his head.

"We'll take her to school with us when we take Hallie." Jason exclaimed.

Troy looked at Katie, every time he saw her; he saw the sparkle of Gabriella. He turned back to face his friends and shook his head.

"Katie slept over with Hallie last Friday. Not tonight." He muttered.

Jason and Kelsi glanced at one another knowing that it wasn't a good day for Troy, that he was once again feeling the strain of the emptiness in his heart.

KATIE approached her Father with a look of reassurance on her young face. She touched his hand and handed him her favourite Harry Potter book.

"Daddy?" She asked smiling.

"Yes Katie Kat?" He asked.

"Are you thinking about Mummy again?" Katie asked, by now Katie knew her Father had days where her Mother was always in his mind. Despite anything, Katie missed her Mother, her father had told her that she had not been well and that was the reason for her leaving them.

Katie had a picture of her Mother in her bedroom; sometimes late at night she would stare into it and wonder what it would be like to meet the beautiful woman. She wanted so much to be like Gabriella, she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and be a great woman. She knew of her father's affection with her Mother and the thought of him loving her so wonderfully made her feel that the woman called Gabriella Bolton, her mother, would one day return.

"Daddy won't stay sad for long pumpkin; I have you to cheer me up. How about we read some of this book then?" He asked her.

Katie settled softly into his arms, opening her book and looking down on the pages splashed with wondrous words.

"Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets. Are you sure we should be reading this before you go to bed? You know you have an active imagination?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"I want to read it and you'll beat up any monster's who are hiding in my cupboard, won't you?" Katie asked sincerely.

"I most certainly will!" He nodded.

Katie giggled and turned to concentrate on her book, she nuzzled her head into her Father's chest, feeling safer than she ever could anywhere else and turned the first page to begin the read…

"TROY, please consider it, she's coming to Monique's birthday party tomorrow, 'Taylor pleaded over the phone, "She's a lovely woman."

"I can't. I don't want any relationships right now. Katie doesn't need another Mother, she has one." Troy exclaimed firmly.

"Yes but she's not around. How can you call that a mother?" Taylor snapped.

It suddenly went quiet; Troy knew Taylor immediately regretted what she had said.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I was just –"

"Gabriella is my wife and is still Katie's mother. Whether she is here or not Katie still see's her as her Mother. I've brought her up with photos around the house, stories about her. Katie calls her Mummy even though she'll never meet her. That is enough for me." Troy growled viciously.

Taylor sighed a little impatiently, "Look Troy I know it's hard but can't you see, Gabriella isn't coming back. She was my best friend, I love her but I can't help but feel annoyed at her for having left you. Katie still needs a mother Troy; she needs one that isn't invisible."

"I can't do that." Troy argued.

"Look, it's time to put away the photo's, it's time to stop telling the stories and find someone who can raise Katie with you. Instead of imagining Gabriella beside you every night when you go to sleep you can have someone. You need a partner Troy; you've got to stop living in the past." She whispered urgently, Troy was fed up with the conversation, he didn't want to talk like this, he didn't want to take the photos down and stop telling the stories because it helped him feel closer to Gabriella.

"I'm not dating." Troy said determinedly.

"Fine, we'll see you at the party tomorrow, it's at four thirty." Taylor sighed, she knew she had lost and she hated it, for Taylor was so used to winning, especially since she was married to Chad.

"Goodnight." Troy said smiling triumphantly.

He put the phone down and made his way upstairs, he looked in on Katie who was asleep; he removed the book she had cradled in her hand and tucked her in tight so she was nice and warm. He switched off the television and removed the teddies from the floor that silhouetted her bed. He didn't want her to trip in the morning.

Kissing her head, Troy smiled, "Goodnight Katie Kat."

He walked into his own bedroom and removed his shirt before crawling into bed. He rolled onto Gabriella's side and took a deep breath, it almost smelt like her.

Looking out the window, imagining her there he whispered, "Goodnight Gabriella."

SHE sat alone on the train. It would take another day to get to Albuquerque and the thought exhausted her. Leaning her head against the window she imagined what her husband would say when he saw her. He would be angry; _of course_ he'd be angry. She just upped and left him all for the sake of a little illness.

A couple canoodling in the corner caught her eye and she turned to look at them with a second of reminiscing intrigue. Turning away to allow them their privacy she thought of _him_, eyes sharp with blue, smile as warm and as welcoming as a summer day, hair sandy and desirable and his body…how she yearned for his body. Strong, powerful and yet gentle. When he used to touch her or press his body against her tiny sleek one she would go crazy, her inside's dancing, her heart singing. She wanted to see him again.

Then she thought of the little one, six years old she believed. How would she cope with seeing her Mother? She hoped she saw her child, if her husband pushed her away, told her to leave or wouldn't accept her back…all she would want is to see her baby. The little one she had given birth to six years ago was still her own and though she had rejected her little girl, she had never been far from her thoughts. Well! She was better now, couldn't hurt her child even if she wanted to. She needed to be with them again, they had been in her thoughts and buried in her heart for six lonely, painful years and now she was returning to be with them.

Playing with the ring on her finger she examined the message on the inside 'Troy and Gabi, always together, whenever apart' and she hoped it was true.

Closing her eyes and leaning back she yawned helplessly, succumbing herself to sleep, "Goodnight Troy."

**I hope that was okay. I hope you can all see that Katie and Troy are close and that Troy's tried his hardest to provide for her over the years without Gabriella. The next chapter involves Monique's birthday party so I'm really pleading you'll still be reading this to find out if someone comes into the chapter ;)**

**Anyway, please review guys, giving me criticism, give me praise and love lol, whatever you want. I welcome all! Thanks again, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	4. At The Party

**Hey everyone, I thought I'd give this chapter before I went to bed tonight, I am personally exhausted. I am quite upset, I was writing a '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' chapter and I accidentally deleted it and now can't find it, I'm so tired but I can't bring myself to start it again lol, you'll have to wait until tomorrow and then I'll rewrite it. It's quite sad as it was quite an exciting chapter; it had a very romantic scene, in my opinion. Oh well:P**

**Anyway, this chapter is personally dedicated to a loyal reviewer ****vona1212****, I'm incredibly sorry for misunderstanding you're review and I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own High School Musical though I wish I did:D**

**Chapter 3 – At The Party**

"WE bought a great present didn't we Daddy, I just _know_ Monique will like it." Katie proudly exclaimed.

Katie was excited for Monique's party, Troy could tell by just looking at her. She was ready to go despite it only being 3.30pm. She was clutching the little gift in her hand like it was some precious trinket. Troy had allowed Katie to pick out the gift because she knew Monique better than anyone. Like Gabriella and Taylor had been best friends, it had so past onto their daughters, Monique and Katie were practically inseparable.

"You did brilliant Katie Kat; Monique is going to love her present." Troy said coming up behind her and placing a sandwich in front of her.

"Daddy, do I have to eat this? There's going to be plenty of food at the party." Katie said looking up at Troy with doe eyes.

Troy found it hard to take control of situations when Katie looked at him in such a way. She had developed Gabriella's intelligent smirk and used it all too well against it. Katie in her brightness had learnt quickly that she could swerve her father to do almost anything when she threw it at him.

"Yes you do, 'Troy said resolutely, "You've got another hour until the party. You don't eat that much party food anyway, remember in Camden's and Calem's party last month. You barely touched a single thing then woke me up 2.30am in the morning complaining you were hungry. You're eating your sandwich, at least it's something."

Katie crossed her arms furiously, "Fine!" She grumbled and picking up one half of the sandwich reluctantly she took a half hearted bite.

"Good girl." Troy said smiling and he kissed Katie's forehead before turning around to finish washing the dishes.

SHARPAY Baylor glared across at Taylor Danforth with obvious displeasure. Taylor seemed determined to get Troy to start dating again. Sharpay was an insensitive person, thoroughly spoiled and threw regular temper tantrums when she didn't get her own way but even she could see that Troy was not ready to date again.

"You can't do that to him Taylor, 'She said as she sat down helping her set out Monique's birthday cake that Zeke had made, "He's lonely sure but it's just not fair to him. He doesn't want a girlfriend, he doesn't need some random lover…he needs his wife."

Taylor sighed, "You can't be serious can you? Gabriella isn't coming back; she could be dead for all we know. She left him Sharpay, she left Troy and Katie and she's not going to return anytime soon."

Taylor sorely missed Gabriella. They had so much in common, had been best friends for over seven years and when Gabriella had left them all, Troy especially, she had been heartbroken. No goodbye, not even a letter. Taylor believed that Gabriella had moved on, perhaps had a family of her own. She believed that Gabriella was enjoying herself in some far away place, never to return to the life she held before.

"_And who is this idiot you're going to set him up with?_" Sharpay demanded.

"Her name is Loretta Williams. She used to live next door to me before I moved to Albuquerque. She's quite eager to meet Troy." Taylor answered.

Sharpay stood walking over to Calem who began to cry because Camden and hit him over the head with a giant lego block. She took the block from Camden's hand and gave him a teddy bear instead telling him off as she went. She kissed Calem's head crooning to him lovingly, Sharpay may have been a drama queen but she was an affectionate mother.

"Well I'm not happy. Gabriella and Troy are meant to be together, their like soul mates, 'Sharpay proclaimed as she rocked Calem back and fore settling him down to sleep, "Once you take someone's soul mate away from them they'll never find another. There is only one soul mate out there for everyone. It's not right what you're trying to do."

"What? You think we should just let Troy be lonely for the rest of his life?" Taylor snapped.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Of course not, he's got Katie. He's willing to sacrifice himself for her; he's done everything for her. He's both a father and mother to that little girl; let him continue doing that…at least until Gabriella comes back."

"You think she's coming back?" Taylor scoffed.

"I hope so." Sharpay replied.

Taylor sighed sitting down, Kelsi and Jason walked in with Hallie in tow. The little girl rushed through the kitchen to go and find Monique and Kelsi and Jason sat down.

"What are you two arguing about...again?" Jason laughed.

"Oh nothing, Sharpay's being a moron once more." Taylor argued and Sharpay smirked playfully, she poked her tongue out at Taylor and all angry thoughts melted away in an instant.

"Ah, the great debate. To date or not to date." Kelsi chuckled.

"I know, we'll make a bet." Sharpay said brightly.

Taylor laughed, "Fine, tell me how this is going to work."

"If Troy takes any kind of interest in this Laura –"

"Loretta!" Taylor interjected.

"Whatever, 'Sharpay sneered rolling her eyes, "Then I'll not bother you again with the '_Troy should not date theory_' but if he doesn't show even an inkling of interest then you'll drop bothering him about it."

Taylor watched Sharpay wearily before slowly nodded, "Deal!"

They shook hands and Jason and Kelsi looked at each other worriedly, where was this bet going to go?

THE party was in full swing by 5.00pm. Everyone had turned up, the children were screaming in delight, chasing each other around the garden with giddiness. The adults sat talking keeping a watchful eye on their little ones as they played and danced.

"I got you a present Monique. Quick, open it." Katie said in excitement handing Monique her neatly wrapped gift.

Monique looked at the present with her soft brown eyes, her dark skin was glistening in the sun, her black hair was tied back into a neat bobble with butterfly clips holding up her fringe. She held most of Taylor's features but had Chad's wicked little smile and keen intrigue for sport.

Opening it with enthusiasm she stared down at a children's book reading '_Mary Muncher's Basketball BeachParty.' _Monique giggled and threw her arms around Katie blissfully.

"Thank you; it was the book I wanted." She said.

"Happy birthday." Katie nodded.

Troy and Chad watched their daughter's with adoring eyes. Seeing them looking so happy made them equally as happy and it was all they wanted.

"Six today, 'Chad said shaking his head in disbelief, "Their growing up quick buddy." He told Troy facing him smiling.

"Tell me about it." Troy laughed.

"I'm already begging Taylor to have another baby, I don't want it to end, I want my children with me for good." Chad exclaimed.

"Is she going to give in do you think?" Troy questioned, they turned to look at their friends, Taylor, Zeke and Ryan were talking as they watched Hallie and a little boy called Max from their class dart past them.

"Sure she will. She loves Monique. She'll give in." Chad said nodding firmly.

At that moment Taylor broke away from the friends with a woman at her side. Sharpay and Ryan's wife Robin, a pretty young woman with mousy coloured hair, heavily pregnant, glared at her ruthlessly.

Chad sneaked away while he had the chance not wanting to get involved in the least, "Troy, 'Taylor said beaming, "This is Loretta Williams, Loretta, this is Troy Bolton."

Troy looked at her awkwardly, he shook her hand and took in her features with disinterest, she was a beautiful woman with thick honey blonde hair and great emerald eyes, her elegant figure moved gracefully but all Troy could see was Gabriella in front of her. He was not interested, Loretta was a nobody, another boring, vain woman, "It's good to meet you." He said politely.

"Oh it's good to meet you too, 'Loretta said in a nasal tone of voice, "Taylor said you were good looking but she didn't tell me you were this good looking. I can tell we're going to get on just fine."

Troy smiled feeling all the more discouraged, "Sure."

Taylor caught Sharpay's eye and was irritated, Troy was talking with Loretta but his heart clearly wasn't in the conversation.

Troy caught sight of Katie removing her new shoes, they were obviously hurting her and broke away immediately, "I'm sorry, 'He said relieved to be away from the woman he could tell he already disliked, "I have to attend to my daughter.

Loretta huffed in indignation and stormed off looking furious. Troy smiled picking Katie up and sitting her on a chair to help her with her shoes feeling relieved and delighted all at once.

THE gate clicked open; the sound of sandals flipped and flopped on the concrete. A lot of the adults turned not expecting anyone else. Whom they saw was a shock to many…

Zeke was the first to speak; he was the first to find his voice, "Gabriella." He gasped.

Troy still had his back to his friends, fixing Katie's shoes but as soon as someone mentioned his wife's name he turned swiftly on the spot and his smile dropped instantaneously.

There she stood, looking striking. Her long curled brown hair blowing in the breeze, her soft chocolate brown eyes glinting with hope, locked with nobodies but Troy's. She looked lovely, Troy mused, her sleek body, the body that belonged to him was trembling but he could not help himself, he straightened up and moved towards her, never taking his eyes from her own.

"I brought a present for Monique." Gabriella whispered breaking her gaze away from Troy as if it had been too unbearable to manage; she looked at Taylor and held up a tiny rag doll.

Taylor walked over to her snatched it from her, muttered a dispassionate thank you and stomped her way over to her husband.

Gabriella looked back at Troy, a longing expression written upon her face, "What are you doing here?" Troy asked truly astounded.

"It's a long story, 'Gabriella replied her voice quavering uncontrollably, "But I'd like to explain. If you'd allow me."

The music had stopped and Katie stood, her eyes wide in shock for she was looking at her mother, the woman she had admired for so long in her pictures. She stood behind Troy, clutching his leg and looking up bashfully at the Mother.

Gabriella let out a little squeak and made to move closer but Troy growled nastily and she flinched back.

"Daddy, why does she look like Mummy? She's like Mummy on the picture." Katie queried innocently breaking the silence.

Gabriella smiled a single tear trickling down her cheek, she bent down crouching to meet Katie's gaze, "That's because I am your Mummy sweetheart. Look at you; you're a _big _girl now aren't you?" She crooned.

Katie looked up at Troy for approval and Troy nodded though his eyes were filled with reluctant tears.

Katie stepped forward a little bravely though she pressed herself against Troy, careful not to get too close to the woman before her, "I'm six years old now." She said proudly.

Gabriella giggled and wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, she stood looking at Troy.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Taylor suddenly snapped, she looked like she had been holding in the rage for a good time; she turned and blubbered into Chad's chest. Chad enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"I'm back." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders, the comment was directed at Troy, she hoped he understood and he would accept her.

"And _where_ are you going to stay?" Taylor growled.

"I was hoping to convince Troy to –"

Sharpay cut Gabriella off.

"If no one will take her in then Zeke and I will, 'She looked at Troy, "She's back."

Troy nodded, "I know."

Troy turned to Gabriella, "We've got to talk. You're coming back to the house to talk. You can explain everything." He said dully.

Gabriella smiled weakly nodding.

"Daddy, I want to come too. Can I come?" Katie asked tugging at Troy's hand persistently.

"No Katie Kat, 'Troy replied shaking his head, "You're going to stay here for the party and Daddy will come and pick you up when I'm done talking to Gabriella."

Gabriella's heart thudded, it pained her that he did not acknowledge her as '_Mummy_' in front of Katie. She couldn't blame him, he was furious with her, she could read it in his expression's, in his eyes.

"But Daddy –"

"Katie, come on." Robin said and she and Ryan took her hands pulling her away from Troy and Gabriella.

Troy looked at Gabriella darkly, "Come on, we need to talk."

He led her through the quiet crowd, Gabriella turned back to look at Katie one more time with a loving smile, she waved gently and Katie smiled and waved back ardently.

Gabriella smiled though she wondered how long the happiness would last…her conversation with Troy…she knew was not going to be pleasant…

**Wow, I can't believe I finished it. Of course Taylor doesn't forgive Gabriella for up and leaving. I hope you can all understand her point of view. I bet you're all wondering whether Loretta is going to be a problem too…hmm??? **

**You may all think that things are going to be just perfect between Gabriella and Katie…I don't think so in my own opinion. Despite Katie being excited about Gabriella's return and Gabriella adoring her daughter…after seeing her, no relationship, not even a maternal relationship just clicks into place after eight years. Their not going to be happy families' right away lol. I hope this doesn't discourage people, it's just I hate it when everything is alright straight away in a story, real life doesn't happen like that. **

**Anyway, review please. xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	5. Back To Stay

**Helllllllooooo!**

**I'm going to try really hard to perfect this chapter; it is kind of important, right???**

**Did you all know Zac Efron had an appendicitis? Hope he gets better! **

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – Back To Stay**

THE silence in the car was unbearable. Troy kept his eyes ahead on the road, he was frightened to look at Gabriella just in case his heart overruled any kind of sense his mind still had. No matter how he prevented himself from looking at her, Gabriella was still thick within his mind. His entire body was craving and yelling. She was so beautiful, different in so many ways. She looked more mature as if her fragile form had undergone a lot of turmoil and stress. Her eyes had once been terribly soft, doe like. Now they were strong pools of warm chocolate, he was hungry for her eyes; he was suddenly hungry for her glorious body.

Troy jumped a little hearing her sigh, finally he forced himself to look at Gabriella whose eyes were fixed on the window. Troy wondered whether she too was slightly embarrassed to acknowledge him. They had not seen each other in six year after all.

He allowed his eyes to flicker ahead again before they argued with him once more and darted eagerly back towards her. His eyes caught the glint of the ring on her finger, _their_ wedding ring. It was still there, still a firm sign of her commitment to him. Shaking his head Troy looked back at the road, how could she still be committed to him? She had left him; there was no way she had lasted those six long years without having a relationship with someone. Without sleeping with anyone.

They pulled up outside of the house and Gabriella got out and looked up with wide dazzling eyes. A smile played on her face and she turned to look at Troy clumsily.

"It still looks the same, 'She whispered, "I'm glad."

"Come on, 'Troy replied dully, "We'd better get inside."

He led her through the garden and using his key he opened the door and allowed her to step inside before him. Switching on the light Gabriella gasped in obvious pleasure, everything was the same. Just as it had been six years ago, not one thing had changed though she noticed that a lot of photo's…mostly of her…hung around the place, making her feel guilty for what she had done. Troy had loved her so very much.

Gabriella followed Troy into the living room and he turned to look at her nervously, "Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked her.

"That would be lovely." Gabriella nodded.

Troy looked at her curiosity written in every handsome feature on his face, finally, he said, "Two sugars and nice and milky." He exclaimed and Gabriella nodded beaming, she was surprised he still remembered how she liked her tea.

Troy disappeared inside the kitchen and left Gabriella alone to explore the living room she knew so well. She wandered about instant memories flashing inside her mind at the mere glance of such ornaments. Stopping in front of a big picture of Katie she felt her eyes soften, her heart ease unpleasantly in her chest. She leaned up and touched the photo allowing her fingers to caress the face of her child inside the photo. How Katie looked like her! The resemblance was uncanny…this only added to her boundless guilt.

A moment later Troy walked back in holding two cups of steaming hot tea. He handed Gabriella her cup and she took a long satisfied gulp. Troy still made a wonderful cup of tea, just as she liked it.

"Please sit down." Troy said and he and Gabriella sat down together.

There was an awkward silence once more, if silence could make a noise it would echo around the Bolton household.

"So, you said you wanted to talk. Let's talk." Troy suddenly said.

The young brunette looked across at the man she knew she so very much adored. She looked down on her tea timorously and began…

"I hope you can understand Troy, 'She whispered seriously, "It wasn't easy to leave you."

"What about Katie?" Troy demanded bluntly.

Gabriella cringed, she could tell this was not going to be an easy conversation; in fact, it was to be quite the opposite.

Closing her eyes she sighed, "Well…what I feel for Katie now is different from what I felt for her then."

"What about Katie?" Troy said as if he had not heard what she had said.

"It was easy to leave Katie, 'Gabriella whispered shamefacedly, when she saw the look of revulsion upon Troy's face she hastened to correct things, "But you know that was because I was ill. Post Natal Depression isn't an easy disease Troy, _you know that!_"

Troy turned away glancing out the window, he wasn't sure why he had allowed her in, the sane side of his brain told him it was because he wanted to scream at her, the slightly more deranged side yelled out 'Because you still love, you've always loved her.'

"You're right, 'Troy said and he saw a look of gratefulness flush across Gabriella's face, "Post Natal Depression isn't an easy disease but if you had stayed we could've made it work. I could've helped you."

"No, you couldn't have. I would've ended up doing some…some kind of…te…ter…terrible thing to Katie. I would never, ever have forgiven myself…if…if I'd hurt her." Gabriella stammered.

"If you had just stayed, 'Troy muttered sadly, he stood up and looked at her angrily, Gabriella cringed under the fierceness of his glare, "Where did you go?"

"Huh?" Gabriella frowned.

"Where did you go? Where did you run? I looked everywhere for you." Troy snapped.

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded, "I knew you would, I went to New York."

"New York? What did you do there, clubs, parties…drinking…_men!_" He growled jealously shaking his head in disappointment.

Gabriella jumped up immediately wanting to reassure her husband in any way possible that this certainly was not the case.

"No, oh no. Never like that. I got a job, 'She said, "I worked in a Dinah. I needed money to pay for therapy lessons. I got over my illness."

Troy took in Gabriella's form, she looked so mightily weak that all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her…but he couldn't. He was suddenly outraged.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?" He shouted, he threw his cup of tea across the floor and watched as Gabriella flinched in terror.

"I didn't want to leave Troy; I never wanted to leave you." She determinedly exclaimed.

"Then why did you do it Gabriella, 'Troy demanded, "I loved you. I loved you so much; I didn't care about your illness. I wanted you to stay and be with me, help me raise Katie."

Gabriella looked up at him. Troy and Katie had been in her heart for the past six years. She had not looked at a man well over those six years, she had never had a lover, Troy had been her lover…in her dreams when she was hungry for him. She had lived alone, aching for her family. She did miss Katie; she watched other Mother's and their children, especially daughters and would feel like a chunk of her heart had been torn away from her, that was Katie.

"I HAD NO CHOICE! I WOULD'VE KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER! I WOULD'VE HURT YOU!" Gabriella screamed.

"You left us, you left me, you left your daughter! _You unworthy bitch_." As soon as Troy had said it he regretted it, he had never cursed Gabriella before, he had never sworn at her, his heart shook, his body trembled, Gabriella too looked stunned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, he stepped towards her, unsure of what to do.

"Being away from you and Katie…it _killed_ me Troy, 'Gabriella exclaimed tenderly, "It snatched away the life from me. There wasn't one single day when I didn't want to come back, some days I'd start packing my bags…but the thought of you hating me or lets say calling me '_an unworthy bitch_' held me back." Gabriella said in a hushed up tone of voice.

Troy watched her; he saw the hurt flash in her eyes and regret engulfed him.

"That's why I returned. The therapist…she told me I was cured…I waited three months and then decided that I needed to be home with my family. I…I need you and Katie." Gabriella said fearfully.

Troy nodded.

"Troy, please…let me stay. I won't get in your way I swear it. I would help out in anyway I can. Please, let us try again. Let us be a family." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy turned to look at a photo on the fireplace of Gabriella and himself. It was a picture of when they were younger, when they had been eighteen, their lips captured in a soft kiss. He knew what he had to do.

"Fine you can stay. You can have the spare bedroom opposite mine, 'He bluntly said, he looked down on the tea still spilled all over the floor, "I'll clean this up and then go and pick up Katie."

Gabriella perked up instantly, "Thank you, thank you so much Troy."

Troy looked unsure of what to do so he quickly slipped into the kitchen to get a cloth and a bucket to pick up the glass off the floor, sighing impatiently to himself he wondered whether he was doing the right thing. Whether it was possible or not, Troy Bolton still loved his wife and yet he was unwilling to allow her to reclaim his heart.

GABRIELLA stood in the spare room and smiled in relief. She was happy to be allowed back in the house, she was sure Troy would not let her. Troy had disappeared to go and pick up Katie, she had asked whether she could go too but he had declined her and thoroughly disappointed she ventured upstairs to unpack her bag.

She wanted to spend time with Katie; she needed to get to know her little girl, having abandoned her so cruelly she felt that the little girl needed her now more than ever.

Gabriella smiled pleasurably as her thoughts turned to Troy. He was so handsome, still strong and charming, his face was still kind and so was his heart.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered to herself shaking her head, her self confidence was low, after the depression had taken its toll on her she had found it difficult to let people in…but she could let Troy in, he was her husband after all.

She felt rather disappointed that she was not invited into the bedroom though Gabriella knew that she would have to regain Troy's heart and trust before she was welcome back into his bed. She knew he would not allow her…she had betrayed him after all, she had expected it…but it did not stop it from hurting.

Smiling triumphantly to herself she nodded as she set a picture of Troy, Katie and herself in the hospital by her bedside. That was the only picture she had taken with her, it was of all three of them which had helped her feel closer to her family.

"I'll make it all work." She said determinedly.

KATIE was delighted; Troy could see it etched across her face. She had never looked so lively, as they drove home he could hear her babbling away but he was hardly listening, his thoughts were on Gabriella. Had he done the right thing?

"Daddy, are you listening to me?" Katie giggled.

Troy broke away from his reverie, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, what did you say Katie?"

Katie smiled, "Daddy, you look funny. Why are you smiling like that?" Katie must've sensed both the happiness and doubt that had filled Troy; she was a clever little girl, inherited from her Mother.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Troy asked.

Katie ignored him and continued on the same conversation, "Can I call her Mummy? Can I?" She queried eagerly.

Troy's heart leapt, he touched Katie's hand and nodded, silently pleased with the way Katie was handling things.

"Of course you can. If you want to." He answered.

"Didn't you say Mummy liked reading? Can she read with me?" Katie asked enthusiastically.

"We'll see Katie Kat, 'Troy said, his mind was still on Gabriella, he had avoided talking with his friends especially Sharpay and Taylor, he had promised them he would speak with them soon and that he needed to get his head wrapped around the idea of Gabriella being back, "If you behave."

Katie nodded happily and Troy smiled, he could get used to her looking so thrillingly hyper.

IT was later that night as Troy washed the dishes in the kitchen. Gabriella and Katie were sitting in the living room and he watched as Katie talked to Gabriella with a fascination animation upon her young face.

"Monique and Hallie are my best friends, we play loads of games like Tag and we like the swings too! Do you like swings, I love swings, they make me feel dizzy." Katie laughed.

Gabriella chuckled, "I love swings."

"Good, one day we can _all_ go to the park and we can get Daddy to push us on the swings, that sounds fun right?" Katie said.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, their eyes met and apprehensively they whipped their heads the other way, embarrassed.

"Yes Katie, 'Gabriela said softly, she was looking at her daughter with the expression of pure love on her face," We can."

The young brunette caught sight of '_Harry Potter_' on the side of the chair and she reached across and grabbed it.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" She questioned.

Katie nodded.

"So do I. Maybe we can read it together?" Gabriella asked her.

Katie giggled nodding, she shifted closer to Gabriella and removed the book from her, wanting to read it as much as Gabriella. Gabriella knew they could find a form of bonding, reading could be it. They both loved to read, they were both wonderfully intelligent…yes reading could be just the thing that would bring them together.

"I'm sorry, 'Troy's voice suddenly growled from behind them, "Katie and I read this book. If you want to find a book you'll have to find one." He said.

He knew he was behaving like a spoilt brat who could not get his own way but reading Harry Potter was his special little tradition with Katie. Gabriella would not take it away.

"That's fine, 'Gabriella said brightly, "We can do that can't we Katie?" She asked turning to her daughter who nodded in response.

Troy felt jealously rage inside him; he never really had to share the two of them. He had always had them individually. Troy didn't know what to do, he loved Katie, she was his daughter but Gabriella was his wife who he suddenly needed more than life itself…yet he would not give into his emotions.

**I know this was rushed but I've got a dentist appointment and I'm actually not very well. :(**

**As you can all see Gabriella is still in love with Troy but Troy is still in love with Gabriella too? Troy feels he has to share them, he's not ready to offer his trust and his heart up to his wife yet…I hope I put the feelings across alright?**

**Review! xoxMusicalxox**


	6. Mother And Daughter, Husband And Wife

**Hellllllloooo! I've decided we all need a chapter of this, I think this chapter is going to be a good one but I'll leave you guys decided. Finally, half term, I bet everyone's relieved right? Lol**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up and let you read the chapter…here you go…**

**Chapter 4 – Mother And Daughter, Husband And Wife**

IT was the sound of singing that woke Gabriella that fine morning. She yawned tiredly remembering where she was. Gabriella was elated, back home where she belonged. Back with her family.

She got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown and slippers taking a deep breath, the smell of bacon sizzling and eggs frying reached her nostrils and she inhaled all the more. It smelt _so_ good.

Gabriella had just reached the top of the landing when THUMP…she knocked into something small and adorable. Looking down Gabriella was faced with an exhausted Katie, rubbing her eyes but smiling ever so softly.

"Morning Mummy, 'She said brightly and then she giggled, "We woke up at the same time."

Gabriella chuckled, "I suppose we did. I'm sorry I bumped into you, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm okay, 'The little one answered reassuringly, "Do you like my Pyjama's? I like yours, their really nice. Maybe I can get a pair just like you and then we'll be like twins. Daddy always says I look like you, he's right too. I _do_ look like you and I'm glad Mummy because you're pretty and that makes me pretty too, right?"

Gabriella laughed at Katie's babbling enthusiasm. She knelt down and stroked her child's hair maternally. Katie looked across at her with adoring eyes, the eyes a child had for their parent. It meant so much to Gabriella.

"We'll see about getting some matching Pyjama's, okay, 'Gabriella exclaimed, "Now let's get downstairs and have some breakfast."

They were walking down the stairs together, Gabriella was telling Katie about the books she had read when she was younger and Katie listened absorbedly.

"You'd like this one book; it was my favourite, its cal –"

"Wait, 'Katie suddenly said eyes wide with astonishment; she put a finger to her lips to hush her mother, "Do you hear that?"

Gabriella listened, "Hear what?"

Katie giggled and lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "Daddy, he's singing."

The young woman listened intimately with her daughter smiling, it had been Troy's singing that had woke her that morning, he sounded…_almost happy_. He was singing The Foundations, Build Me Up, Buttercup. Gabriella closed her eyes listening so intently, she had missed Troy's voice. Memories soared through her mind, of Spring Musicals and singing contests. It was so wonderful.

"Mummy, is Daddy sick?" Katie asked Gabriella breaking her from her reverie.

Gabriella looked down on Katie awkwardly, an instant panic passed over her, what if she still developed feelings to hurt Katie? What if she had to leave again?

Katie was still tugging at her pyjama bottoms swaying Gabriella's mind, "Huh?" She muttered.

"I said is Daddy sick?" The young one queried.

Gabriella chuckled, "Of course not, why would you think he's sick?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and shuffled her feet apprehensively, she took her Mother's hand and another pang of panic coursed through Gabriella though she shook it immediately, she needed to focus on Katie.

"Daddy never sings, _never, _I think he must be happy or something, 'She thought, "or sick."

"Come on, I'm hungry." Gabriella replied and leading Katie downstairs she prepared herself to face once more, her husband.

TROY twirled around happily singing as he did so feeling so light and bubbly that he believed he could do anything, he began to sing again, joyfully, "I need you.  
More than anyone darlin', You know that I have from the start, So build me up,  
Buttercup, Don't break my he…hea…hey guys! Good morning." Troy embarrassingly exclaimed trying to hide his happy dancing as Gabriella and Katie walked into the room.

Katie giggled coming to stand beside her father, Troy bent down and kissed her nose affectionately, "Daddy, were you dancing?" She teased.

"Me? Dancing, no. Never, 'Troy laughed, his eyes landed on Gabriella and he blushed ridiculously, his laughter failed in his throat, "Good morning Gabriella."

Gabriella flashed him a charming smile, "Good morning."

Troy felt his heart choke; he turned quickly to face the oven, why did he suddenly feel like a damn teenager again?

As Katie came and sat beside her Mother she turned to look at her father whose face was covered crimson. Troy looked embarrassed and Katie smiled looking back and fore between her Mother and Father. They looked confused, there was something startlingly tantalizing shining in their eyes. The sight comforted Katie vastly.

"Can we go and see Monique later? I think Hallie's going over to her house too, their going to swap Barbie's. Can I got too?" Katie asked.

"Sure, 'Troy answered coming on over and placing a cup of tea in front of Gabriella and a small mug of hot chocolate in front of his daughter, "We'll go over after I've cleaned the garden shed out. You and Me."

Gabriella's heart sunk, it was almost as if Troy had done it on purpose though she was unsure for she had been out of her family's lives for the last six years. Perhaps he had not thought.

"You're silly Daddy, what about Mummy? She's coming too, isn't she?" Katie exclaimed.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled faintly, "If she wants to."

Gabriella swallowed a mouthful of tea and shook her head, "No, it's alright. I think I'll visit Zeke and Sharpay today. Chad just might welcome me back but I think it'll take a while for Taylor."

"You can come if you want; Taylor will warm up to the idea of you being back." Troy told her as he fixed the breakfast.

"I'm just not ready; I'd better leave Taylor time to calm down." Gabriella shook her head.

Placing their breakfast on the table before them Troy hung up his apron quickly and grabbed a handful of Keys off the counter. He grabbed his jacket and slung it on over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked taking a bite of her bacon.

Troy turned around and kissed Katie's forehead, "Out to clean the shed, the faster I get it done the quicker we get to go to Auntie Taylor's and Uncle Chad's, 'He looked at Gabriella as if he wanted to bid her goodbye too, stuttering something incoherent he stepped outside, leaving Mother and daughter alone.

Troy leant against the wall listening to Gabriella and Katie talking as they ate, he rested his head against the wall taking a deep breath, was it possible that he was still in love with his wife? He had never stopped loving her but…somehow he had believed it had disappeared all over those years. He was very wrong.

AN hour passed and while Katie and Troy went to Chad and Taylor's Gabriella was on her way to Sharpay's and Zeke's house. She took in everything, the long walk, the refreshing air pumping in her lungs, the comforting shade of the tree's as she walked. It was the same path she walked six years ago and just being there brought back memories, memories of Troy and her.

………_**Flashback………**_

"_Wait up Troy." A twenty one year old Gabriella Bolton called after her husband of a year._

"_Catch me if you can." Troy teased as he ran on ahead._

_Gabriella chased after him though she knew she'd never be able to catch up with him. He was fast, a young basketball player. She could never keep up with him._

"_Troy, honey. Where are you?" She gasped as she stopped looking about for Troy who had completely disappeared._

_There was no sign of Troy anywhere, the path was in silence. She decided it was best just to carry on the road to Zeke's and Sharpay's when a weight threw itself into her, knocking her onto the grass. _

_She felt lips on her neck, an enticing hand brushing against her breast; she recognised Troy's body immediately pressed against her own._

"_You frightened me." Gabriella giggled as Troy's tongue traced the length of her neck, she quivered with delight._

"_Hmm, well perhaps I should make you feel better." Troy exclaimed tenderly and he brushed his lips against her own, cupping her face with the need to be near her._

"_I love you…"_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…Giggling pleasantly to herself Gabriella continued on her lonely path to the Baylor's house. As she walked she was stopped by a woman with a graceful air about her, she had warm honey blonde hair and near cold emerald eyes.

"Hello, 'The woman said batting her eyelashes falsely, "You're Gabriella, right? You turned up at the party of Monique Danforth…uninvited."

Gabriella approached her, "Yes, that's me, 'She held out her hand to shake but the woman just looked at it and laughed, Gabriella dropped her hand slightly embarrassed and with the feeling that this was a woman she most certainly would not like, "And you are?"

"I'm Loretta Williams…soon to be the future Mrs Bolton." She exclaimed sharply.

Loretta's words hit Gabriella like a ton of bricks, "Ah, correction there Loretta. _I am_ Mrs Bolton. Gabriella Bolton. Troy's _wife_." She said forcibly.

Loretta laughed a high pitched laugh, Gabriella winced, she sounded like a hyena…a hyena on helium to be precise.

"Please, your relationship with him…well it's laughable. Besides your just some bookworm brunette, I am interesting and exciting." She sneered.

Gabriella growled, no one was touching Troy. He was still her's, she was still his wife and nothing would get in her way of making things better with him. Gabriella was determined to stay in his life for good.

"You? Interesting, I beg to know how?" Gabriella sneered.

"HA! I can offer him a good life, passionate sex, a secure home…I can even offer his daughter a mother, 'Loretta proclaimed proudly, "A proper mother who doesn't want to kill her every two second –OOF!"

Gabriella tackled her to the floor and punched her, blood squirted into her fist, Gabriella knew instantly that she had broken Loretta's nose. Loretta's hand went for her hair and she yanked her down but Gabriella punched her again and was met with a thwack in the eye.

"How. Dare. You, 'She screamed punctuated each word with a punch, "I. love. My. Daughter!"

"GABRIELLA! Stop it." A voice called out, Gabriella recognised the voice but the words barely registered in her head.

A pair of strong arms around her waist was pulling her back from Loretta who was rolling around painfully on the floor. Gabriella turned and found Zeke holding onto her like his life depended on it. Sharpay was behind him watching her wearily.

"Let me at her. _I'm going to kill her._" Gabriella screamed.

"That's enough Gabi, 'Zeke said clasping hold of her tightly, "Stop it before you're going to do harm."

A flash of blonde sped past them, Sharpay was storming towards Loretta who was limping down the road furiously, "Don't worry Gabriella, I'll sort her out."

However, Zeke darted after her too and was suddenly holding both women in his arms, struggling as they kicked and screamed to get free and deal with Loretta.

"Come on girls, we're going in the house." Zeke said and yanking them through the garden gate of his house he pulled them inside.

"This isn't over Isabella." Loretta bellowed.

"Bet on it!" Gabriella snapped back. **(ha ha BET ON IT, sorry)**

"And her names Gabriella you backwards twit!" Sharpay shouted before she was yanked back into the house.

"GABRIELLA, what was she saying to you?" Zeke asked as they set a cup of tea down in front of Gabriella to soothe her shaking body.

"She said…she said she wants Troy. She wants to be the future Mrs Bolton…and, 'Gabriella hiccupped back a tear, "She basically said that she'd be a good mother to Katie because unlike me she wouldn't t…tr…try and kill her every two…sec…seconds."

Gabriella burst into tears and Sharpay swamped her arms around her holding her close as she cried.

"She won't take them away from you Gabriella, you have to know that." She whispered to her.

"But how? I left them so long ago, Troy doesn't love me anymore and maybe…maybe Loretta is right, Ka…Katie would be safe without me around." She grizzled pathetically.

"That's not true, Katie needs you so much, she dotes on you already and Troy loves you, he's always loved you and always will." Zeke said softly.

"Yeah right, how do you know that?" Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay and Zeke looked at each other beaming before turning to their young friend, "Because you didn't see the way he looked at you when you came into the party. He looked as if all his prayers had been answered, like he was alive again. Like he always has." Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up from her tea, "Really?"

"Really!" Sharpay and Zeke said in unison.

Feeling relieved Gabriella sat back to enjoy her tea, her entire body was aching; she didn't want to go home and face Troy in the state that she was in. Sharpay suddenly squealed happily making both Zeke and Gabriella jump in surprise.

"Come on, I want the twins to meet their Auntie Gabi. Their upstairs with my Mother right now. Come on, Mother will want to see you too." She said and beckoning her with a hand to the stairs.

Zeke shook his head with exasperation, "There's no stopping women and their wild ways."

TROY had gone wild when Gabriella returned home with a bloody face. Her right cheek was slice open though not deep enough to require stitches, her left eye was bruised slightly complete evidence that it would be black in the morning. She was trembling but smiling, she looked happy.

"What have you been doing? Have you and Sharpay been fighting? I've always said it's wrong to put you in the same room together. You sometimes clash." Troy exclaimed as he led her through to the kitchen.

"No, I slipped on my way to their house, 'Gabriella replied and when she saw Troy's raised eyebrows she added, "Honest."

Katie rushed into the kitchen and gasped in shock, "Mummy, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes Katie, I'm just fine. I just had a little accident." Gabriella replied.

Katie tried to approach her Mother but Troy held her back, "Not now Katie Kat, Daddy needs to clean Mummy's cuts or they could get infected."

Katie did not look impressed and made sure she stood and watched as Troy dabbed his wife's wound with warm water.

"You always were clumsy." Troy chuckled.

He tried not to shiver, being so close to her, his skin nearly on her own. Troy made sure to avoid locking eyes with her for he knew he would _need_ to kiss her if his eyes met hers.

"Yeah, that's me." Gabriella answered, she didn't want to tell Troy about her fight with Loretta mainly because Troy didn't trust her enough already and for him to know of her fighting would certainly not allow her any time with Katie where he actually trusted her.

The doorbell rang and Troy looked at Katie and beckoned for her to go and answer the door. While she was gone…

"Ouch, that hurts." Gabriella hissed closing her eyes tight.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." Troy whispered.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at him fixatedly.

"Thank you…for this. You don't have to you know." The young woman muttered.

"I know, I want to. After all part of my vows was to comfort you. You're hurt so I'm here." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella frowned; she hadn't been a good wife at all. Their vows had been to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health etc. She had done no such thing, she had left him when she had been ill, she had not been there to comfort his broken heart when she had left, she hadn't honoured him by staying with him. Nor had she kept him though she had kept him close to her heart over those six heart wrenching years. Gabriella had most definitely been a bad wife.

They heard the door close and Katie came running back into the kitchen, Troy and Gabriella jumped apart as if they had been doing something inappropriate.

Troy ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Who is it Katie Kat?"

Katie was followed in by Taylor and Chad Danforth and their daughter Monique Danforth. Gabriella gasped at the sight of her best friends.

Taylor glared at her viciously, "Hello Gabriella."

"Um…hello." She mumbled.

Troy as if almost sensing an argument arriving hushed both Monique and Katie out of the room, "Go on upstairs girls, Katie why don't you show Monique your new goldfish Perry." He said gently.

"Okay Daddy, 'Katie said and she looked at Gabriella smiling before taking Monique's hand, "Come on Monique."

Gabriella and Taylor continued to look at each other scrutinizing, there was such coldness between them. Troy and Chad looked at one another worriedly.

"Hey Chad, how about we watch the basketball match for a while and leave the girls to talk." Troy offered.

"Yeah, great idea." Chad said and he kissed Taylor's forehead, though she made no sign of having felt his affection, before he and Troy quickly scampered out.

"What have you done to your face?" Taylor asked darkly coming to sit beside Gabriella.

"Loretta." Gabriella mumbled.

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise, "You're kidding?"

Gabriella shook her head and Taylor immediately felt pity for her.

"Well, Loretta always was that kind, 'She said shrugging her shoulders, "Anyway, change the subject. Why are you back?"

"I thought it would be obvious, 'Gabriella answered, "To be with my family, for good this time."

"Why did you leave Gabriella, I know you've been ill but what you've done is unforgivable. You left your husband and child alone in the world." Taylor snapped.

"I know, it seemed the right thing to do at the time. I wasn't in the right state of mind. Deep down I did love Katie and that inner maternal feeling though I never thought I had it told me to run away. To come back when things got better. Well I am better now and I'm back to stay." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor stood and walked around the kitchen as if thinking, she looked so confused as if she didn't know how to think of the whole situation.

"Please Tay, what if it were you with Monique. What would you have done?" Gabriella queried.

Taylor sighed shaking her head, "I don't know."

They watched each other in silence; there was confusion in the air between them. Both women could feel it. Out of nowhere Taylor rushed forward and embraced Gabriella; Gabriella melted into the hug immediately and hugged Taylor back softly.

"I haven't fully forgiven you but we're friends again." Taylor said.

"Best friends?" Gabriella questioned hopefully.

Taylor chuckled, "Yes, the best of best friends."

"AND they lived happily ever after, the end." Troy exclaimed closing the Cinderella book.

He dared himself to take a look and found that Katie was sleeping, cuddled up in her bed. It was late and Troy always read Katie a fairy tale before she went to sleep, he was reasonably relieved that she had fallen asleep this time for if she had been awake she would've begged for another story.

"Goodnight Katie Kat." He gently whispered.

He stood and made for the door but jumped finding Gabriella leaning in the threshold. When she saw him she turned away as if not expecting him to turn around and see her.

"Gabriella." He called quietly.

She turned back around and smiled, "Yes Troy."

"You thanked me for something today and now I need to thank you for something, 'When he saw the confusion on his wife's face he continued ever so gently, "You came back and you've made Katie so happy…you brought life back to the house in two mere days."

"Your welcome, 'Gabriella said, "Um…a goodnight kiss?"

"What?" Troy asked astounded his inside churning with exhilaration.

Gabriella chuckled, "No, Katie. Do you mind if I give her a goodnight kiss?"

Troy laughed trying to hide his disappointment, "Oh yeah, sure. Go right ahead." And he stepped backwards so Gabriella could kiss Katie's forehead.

He watched riveted and when she turned back around to look at him she was smiling with an eager delight.

Troy switched off the light and they left together, walking down the staircase, "Would you like a cup of tea?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled relishing the feeling of his shoulders brushing hers, things were working out alright, "I'd love one."

**I'm actually quite pleased with this. This was a long chapter in my opinion. Sorry it took so long to update, its half term lol and I still have homework and coursework lol. **

**Did you like it? What do you think, are they getting closer, am I putting the feelings across properly? Let me know because I want it to be realistic. How many of you hate Loretta! I DO! Lol :D**

**Reviews lol, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	7. Just A Little Closer

**Hey everyone, I decided to update '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' and then I'm going to try and update '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' tonight so bear with me okay.**

**Also, for all those who has forgotten who Loretta (HATE HER) Williams is and I won't mention any names cough Di Nguyen cough lol only joking, Loretta is the woman Taylor introduced to Troy in Monique's party hoping he would like her. As you can all see Loretta is very interested in Troy and see's Gabriella as a obstacle in her way to happiness. I'm glad we're all on the same page though, we all hate her! YAY! Everyone dance:D**

**Anyway, the same old, same old, I'll just get on and say I don't Own High School Musical…blah…blah…blah. We all know the drill, right:P**

**Chapter 5 – Just A Little Closer**

GABRIELLA'S heart literally leapt in her throat on the first Monday back to school for Katie. The weekend was over and Katie was dressed neatly in her uniform looking ever so smart. Gabriella fought back the urge to run at her and throw her arms around her telling her dear little one how proud she was…and she was proud! Very!

Katie stood in front of the mirror as Troy plaited her hair a look of love etched on his face with fantastical detail. Gabriella couldn't help it, she sat on the armchair behind Troy and watched enthralled. She was still confused, how did they interact so brilliantly? How did Troy learn to plait hair? How did they trust each other so eternally? The mere thought astounded Gabriella. It was enough to make her intelligent mind work for hours upon hours at end.

"Do you like my hair?" Katie asked turning breaking Gabriella away from her pensive inspection.

Gabriella took her little one in and nodded smiling, "It's lovely. Your Daddy's so clever."

She watched Troy blush and muttering something about coffee he stumbled out of the room looking devastatingly naïve. Katie turned to look at her Mother and she giggled mischievously.

"What are you laughing about?" Gabriella questioned smiling.

Katie brought her fingers to her mouth trying to hide her infectious giggle, "You made Daddy's cheeks go red."

Gabriella stood and turned around looking at the kitchen door as if she could almost see through it, she smiled softly.

"I guess I did." She chuckled suddenly proud.

Katie looked awkward for a moment as if she didn't know what to say. Gabriella sensed it and knelt down so she was level with the little girl in front of her. She anxiously reached up and touched her arms rubbing her shoulders, trying to comfort Katie though Gabriella had no idea whether Katie understood the simple gesture.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella whispered.

"You won't leave will you?" Katie asked nervously.

Gabriella was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You won't leave us again will you, 'Katie mumbled embarrassingly, "I don't want you to leave see and I don't think Daddy wants you to leave either. I'm frightened you're going to go again. I want you to stay and be my Mummy."

Gabriella could no longer fight the urge; she threw her arms around Katie and held her tight. For a moment the little girl stood rigid for Gabriella and Katie had never really been so close but she soon melted into the hug wrapping her arms around Gabriella and burying her head into her shoulder. Gabriella smiled softly; she took in everything, the feel of her child in her arms and her scent that was so alluringly beautiful that it could bring tears to your eyes in a second. She felt Katie's warm breath on her neck and when she pulled away Gabriella realised that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, 'Gabriella exclaimed lovingly wiping a tear away that had fallen down her cheek and was rolling quickly into the curve of her tiny nose, "I'm not going to leave you. Not ever. You're stuck with me for good now."

Katie looked slightly reassured, "Promise?" She whimpered.

"I promise." Gabriella nodded her head resolutely.

Katie grinned looking much more relieved; she stepped closer to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her again. Gabriella picked her up balancing her on her right hip. She shushed her gently and Katie whimpered a little nuzzling into the side of her breast as if the sound of her Mother's heartbeat gave her comfort.

"I'm never leaving." Gabriella said again soothingly stroking Katie's carefully plaited hair.

Katie looked up at Gabriella her ultramarine eyes glimmering tenderly, "You won't leave again because when you left Daddy was always sad and he isn't sad anymore. He's happy."

Gabriella held Katie closer; a self-conscious pang of guilt was riddling its way through her heart, she knew she had to make things better.

AFTER dropping Katie off at School Troy and Gabriella found their walk home to be unbelievably awkward and uncomfortable. They tried to avoid bumping into one another or allowing any part of their eager bodies to brush past the other no matter how dangerously pleasurable felt.

There was a strange appeal of lust in the air, both could feel it, both hungered for it. After about five minutes or so of the aching need to talk, Troy bucked up the courage to start a conversation.

"So…apart from working what else did you do in New York?" Troy asked, he wanted to know as much about her as he could, what she did in New York, who she'd met in New York, did she like New York or were there any random boyfriends _in_ New York. She had told him she had touched no one but what if she'd been lying as not to make him angry or upset?

"Not much, 'Gabriella answered shrugging her shoulders, "I did a lot of work in New York. I did have a few friends from the PND Group, there was this one woman Katherine North who helped me a lot. She had a little girl too named Frankie. She told me all kinds of things…things that are so horrible." Gabriella shuddered.

"Like what?" Troy queried frowning.

"She tried to throw Frankie out the window once, 'Gabriella said, she looked pale and Troy was worried, "It wasn't her fault but she just wanted rid of Frankie. That was one of the reason I stayed away from you and Katie for so long. In fear of hurting her."

"I can understand that, 'Troy exclaimed nodding, "But I still don't understand why you left. I never expected it."

Gabriella sighed, "I was glad it was something you didn't expect, then you wouldn't have stopped me. I never wanted to leave, I hope my letter explained that but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time."

They stopped and looked at each other, a sad sort of smile played on Troy's lips, he leaned across and touched Gabriella's cheek. She closed her eyes, it felt so wonderful, his skin on hers; she wanted all of him there and then.

"I'm glad you're back." He said in a hushed voice.

"Back for good." Gabriella muttered.

Troy dropped his hand suddenly as if aware of his affection, he looked at Gabriella coldly before he started walking again, she followed him with excitement gushing in her stomach.

"You know Katie really suffered the affects of not having you around. She tried to pretend it didn't bother her but it did. I could see." Troy told Gabriella.

"I know, I feel bad about that. There is nothing I regret more, believe me. I want to make it up to Katie. I'm going to be around for her, I want to be a good mother, 'Gabriella hesitated, "And a good wife too, 'Troy's eyes flashed to hers, "If you'd let me." She mumbled.

They were looking at each other again, staring into each other's eyes and suddenly Troy was leaning down and Gabriella had stepped closer and had dipped her head up. Their lips were getting closer, Troy could smell the sweetest of Gabriella's breath, _how he wanted her_, his lips were about to touch hers when…

"TROY!" A high pitched annoying voice called out.

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart to find Loretta Williams waving to them frantically, a condescending smirk written on her face. She dashed towards them and pushed her way in between Gabriella and Troy. She turned her back on Gabriella as if to shun her way and smiled up at Troy seductively.

"It's such a lovely day isn't it and you look so handsome." She giggled irksomely.

"Yeah it's a great day." Troy muttered.

She was dressed terribly, Troy noted, in sharp red high heels and a short white skirt. Her red top was decorated in sequins and she wore a thick silver chain around her neck. Her face was smeared in make up, she looked as if she had been in a fight, her nose looked slightly bruised and it appeared as if she had tried to hide it up with an obscene amount of foundation. Her lips were thick with bright red lipstick and her eyes with dazzling red eye shadow though it did not hide the black eye. Her honey blonde hair hung loose down her back, dull and boring in Troy's opinion.

Troy then took the time to take in Gabriella as Loretta babbled on insanely about something rather unimportant. Gabriella was beautiful and simple. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a small barely noticeable white belt. A thin soft looking white jumper hung to her, showing off her superb figure. A necklace with the letter 'T' hung around her neck, Troy's heart cried out in joy; it was the same necklace he had given her ten years ago when they had been eighteen. Her face was attractive, make up free. Gabriella could get by without such messy stuff!** (I hate makeup, no joke! :( It makes me so angry!) ** Her soft curled hair was arranged into a tight bobble, the curls splashed down her back, soft and so brown that Troy could spend all day running his fingers through them. She was perfection, she was his!

"So do you want to?" Loretta asked eagerly.

Troy broke free of his thoughts, "Huh? Want to what?"

Loretta giggled playfully smacking him on the chest, "Go out for a drink tomorrow silly."

Troy saw the tears in Gabriella's eyes though she tried to disguise them by looking the other way.

"Um…no thanks Loretta, 'He said, then he added, "I'm sure you've mean Gabriella. _My_ wife."

Loretta turned and looked at Gabriella with disgust, "Oh yes, Hello. I believe we've met." She said with no interest whatsoever.

"Yes." Gabriella grumbled.

Loretta turned back to look at Troy, "So, how about that drink Troyie? I'm sure Isabella could take care of your daughter Kimmy for a while."

Troy frowned, "I said no thank you, 'He watched Gabriella brushed past them, she looked upset, he watched her walk on down the street, her shoulders hunched and shaking, Troy knew she was crying, he turned to Loretta, "If you haven't noticed Gabriella _not Isabella_ and I are still married and I want to work on it with her. I still love her and its Katie not Kimmy."

Loretta looked shocked, "But…she…and…she left you." She stammered in surprise.

"And she's back now and I'm determined to make our relationship work again." Troy said.

Loretta screamed and stormed off without so much as a goodbye, Troy was pleased. He decided it was best to catch up with Gabriella. He took off running.

TROY found Gabriella in one of the parks outside of their house. She was sitting on one of the benches with her face in her hands sobbing. Troy came and sat beside her and took her hand away from her face revealing her beautiful eyes.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Where's Loretta?" Gabriella asked.

"Gone." Troy said simply.

Gabriella stood and started to walk across the park, Troy followed her keeping pace with her all the while.

"I'll baby-sit Katie tomorrow if you'd like, I could even ask Sharpay if we could spend the night over hers…and let you have the house to yourselves." Gabriella whimpered.

"What?" Troy gasped.

"You know so you and Loretta can –"

"I don't want to go out with her Gabriella." Troy said firmly.

Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy in surprise though he saw the flash of relief glint in her eyes, "You don't."

"No! You're my wife Gabriella. I…lov…I wouldn't do that to you." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and Troy slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, he held her close, she rested her head on his chest feeling safe with him.

"We'll make it work Gabriella. I don't want Loretta." Troy exclaimed stroking her hair.

Gabriella hiccupped back a tear and smiled, "I believe you."

LATER that evening Katie was getting ready for bed. After reading a book with Gabriella she settled down upon her Mother's lap.

Troy walked past and Katie stopped him touching his hand, "Daddy, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'm getting ready to go to bed anyway. I'll put you down to sleep." Troy said, he took Katie in his arms and tickled her stomach affectionately.

He looked at Gabriella, "We're turning in, okay."

Gabriella nodded and stood, "So am I, I'm exhausted."

After switching off the lights they made their way upstairs. Troy was about to take Katie to her room when she stopped him quickly.

"Daddy, can I sleep in with you tonight?" She asked him with bold doe eyes.

Troy laughed.

"Alright, just for tonight." The young man said firmly.

Katie was thrilled and looking at her Mother she said, "Can Mummy sleep in with us too?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another, confused. They hadn't slept so close in such a while, the thought made their inside's tickle.

"If she wants to." Troy spluttered fretfully.

So all three, Father, Mother and daughter made their way into Troy's bedroom. Katie jumped onto the double bed and giggled playfully.

"Okay so I'll sleep on the inside and Mummy can hold me and then Mummy will sleep in the middle and Daddy must hold her. Okay!" She stated indomitably.

They didn't argue with her, Katie cuddled up onto the inside of the bed and Gabriella slipped her arms around her waist and held her. Troy came and lay beside Gabriella, his body fitting perfectly into her back. He tensely held onto her, his hand on her waist, his fingers under her pyjama shirt and caressing the skin on her stomach. It felt wonderful. He buried his nose into her hair and took in the scent that was Gabriella. Life was getting better for them all.

"Goodnight." Katie said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight." Gabriella and Troy said in unison and just before Gabriella succumbed to sleep she was sure she felt Troy's lips on the back of her ear, lulling her into a full sense of security.

**YAY! A full Troyella chapter with just enough Gabriella/Katie bonding to finish it off. I haven't spellchecked this chapter because I'm going to the opticians with my Grandmother. So, If there are mistakes there, sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this guys. I loved writing it, review please. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	8. Emotionally Attached

**Hey guys! I thought everyone needed an update of this story. I know you've all been enjoying it so far and you're all really supportive so I thought I'd give you a chapter. :D **

**Also, for all those who haven't read my other story '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' there's still time. It's still going strong, my second most popular story with 1147 reviews so please, it can't be all bad with that many reviews lol. A BIG thank you to all those who helped me get those wonderful reviews. You're gems and so loyal, never change please. **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical…**

**Chapter 6 – Emotionally Attached**

THE night was stilled, the world was peaceful and the atmosphere in the Bolton household was resolutely calm. It was at least half past ten and silence lingered over the living room where two adults sat each both holding a glass of wine to their chests. Despite the strange silence, there was no such unease amongst them, the male, a fine and handsome being sat comfortably, his tranquil ultramarine eyes locked on the precious striking young woman beside him, seemingly unaware of his transfixed gaze upon her. His eyes admired her, taking in her glorious locks of dark brown hair and the fine curve of her magnificent body. Anyone within spitting distance of them could see the unruly desire that was splashed within his eyes…

Gabriella Bolton turned and found her husband Troy Bolton watching her, she smiled softly and took a sip of the wine she had been holding to quell her nerves and hide the pleasure that squirmed deep within her stomach.

It was nice to just be with each other, Troy's and Gabriella's relationship had changed for the better since Katie had convinced them all to share the one bed for the night. Gabriella had been completely and utterly delighted cradled in Troy's arms that night and with Katie in her own she knew they were beginning to form like a real family should be formed. It felt right.

"Can you remember when we used to do this before? When we were younger?" Gabriella suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, except the wine." He laughed motioning to his glass.

"We were kids back then, silly little teenagers who were so desperate to be close to one another…I loved that feeling. I was always safe around you." Gabriella exclaimed.

"My Dad was never impressed that you'd stay over so late, he always thought you distracted me from my basketball, 'Troy answered, "I never really told him that having you around built up my confidence, it made me feel like I was worth something."

Gabriella frowned, something had just come to her, something she had not thought of before.

"What happened to your work? You used to teach Gym in East High before I…well…left." She muttered blushing red at her foolishness of ever leaving.

Troy smiled, "I stopped working. When I realised you weren't going to come back I knew I had to be around for Katie. In a way I was both a Mother and a Father to her, she relied on me for everything and still does sometimes. Now you're around I'm not needed constantly, it's a relief at times but then…sometimes I get jealous too. I don't mean to." Troy added quickly at the end.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you for caring for her Troy, I knew you'd do well with her. She's just as I imagined her."

Troy laughed and standing he walked over to the CD player and switched it on. Immediately the house was filled with soft, romantic music. He turned it down slightly as not to wake Katie who was sleeping snugly in her room upstairs. Troy made his way over to Gabriella who was watching him curiously and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her.

Gabriella blushed and putting her wine down on the cupboard beside her she stood and took his hand ignoring the tingling that erupted over her body. Troy pulled her tight against him immediately. He joined his hands with hers and Gabriella allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder as he began to twirl them around the room, they were dancing.

"I'm actually quite glad you're around for Katie now, it's going to be a while yet but one day Katie will mature and…well, you know, 'Troy stammered looking humiliated, "I wouldn't like to be the one to explain all that…you know…stuff to her."

Gabriella laughed and nodded against Troy's shoulder.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed Troy, 'She chuckled, "Yes, I'm around to explain all those womanly 'stuff' to Katie. You don't have to worry."

Troy smiled, one of his hands found the back of Gabriella's hair and he stroked it absent-mindedly as she pressed herself against him tighter, feeling the urge to be even closer. Troy's lips briefly touched her forehead and butterflies overcame her, she wondered whether he was feeling so superbly fantastic too. She loved Troy _so much_, she had never stopped. He had to feel the same way.

They twirled softly on the spot, their bodies brushing against one another, silently teasing the other though both were unaware that they were doing such a thing.

"Taylor and Chad are inviting the entire group over to their house tomorrow for a barbeque, after school of course. You'll come with us, won't you?" Troy suddenly asked.

Gabriella perked up but her head yelled out in relent, "Um…I don't think I'll come. I still haven't made amends with Kelsi or Jason or even Ryan. I don't even know his wives name. It would be kind of awkward."

Troy sighed, "Kelsi and Jason adore you. They'll forgive you in a heartbeat and Ryan is like the nicer version of Sharpay. If Sharpay can forgive you immediately Ryan most definitely will." He exclaimed. Troy wanted Gabriella to come with him; he wanted to show off his new found relationship with her, no matter how weak it appeared. They had not yet kissed, not passionately, they lips had not touched each others though they both wanted it. They had not told each other that they loved one another nor had they touched each other intimately. It was Katie that kept them locked together so close. It was their emotions that kept them locked together in the heart.

"Please Gabi, 'Troy said and Gabriella's body churned, he had called her 'Gabi' his own affectionate nickname he used to call her when they were alone, "It would mean the world to me and Katie too."

Gabriella sighed, "Very well, you've pulled my leg."

Troy smiled and pulling her close, they continued to dance, well into the night.

KATIE tip toed quietly into her Father's room slightly disappointed that she had not found her Mother sharing his bed as she knew they should rightfully be doing…but very excited to be seeing him sleeping with a smile on his face. Katie wanted her father to be happy and she had noticed a rapid increase of happiness in him ever since her Mother had returned. She was so pleased; her life seemed to be forming together perfectly. She had a proper family, a mother and a father and hopefully…one day a baby brother or sister if she could get her parents to _really_ love each other again.

She crawled into the bed and lay beside her father who was still sleeping quietly; he had not yet felt her presence in the room.

She leant over and whispered ever so gently, "Daddy, wake up. I have school."

Troy mumbled something she could not recognise and shook his head stubbornly.

"Daddy, 'Katie said a little more firmly, "You have to get up."

Troy, still however would not budge and Katie had to think quickly, if Troy wouldn't move she'd have to think on her toes.

"Daddy, 'She whispered mischievously, "Mommy wants to kiss you good morning."

Troy jerked awake looking around and Katie burst into laughter as her father looked around for her Mother, obvious desire in his eyes. When Troy realised that Gabriella was not around and that she was probably still asleep he grabbed Katie by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed tickling her wildly.

Katie giggled as he tickled her stomach, she rolled around laughing and smiling, her tired eyes warm with happiness and constant joy.

"You. Are. A. Mischievous. Little. Devil." Troy said punctuating each word with a kiss on her forehead.

"You got a kiss from me Daddy, 'Katie said innocently, "Second best thing."

Troy smiled, "You're so extra special to me Katie Kat, my special little girl." He felt her shift in his arms and nestle against him, closing her eyes in her sleepiness.

"You do love Mommy though, don't you Daddy?" Katie asked him.

Troy sat mutely for a moment as if he were unsure of what to say. Then, ever so reluctantly, he reached across and stroked Katie's hair before nodding, "Yes my darling, I love her so very much."

Katie sighed, "Then why don't you tell her?"

Troy frowned, it was a problem, he knew that but he also knew that telling Gabriella he loved her might be a problem too. She couldn't love him, not the way he loved her. She would have no idea how difficult it was not to be able to push her up against the wall and claim her his once more. Gabriella couldn't understand the yearning he felt just to kiss her, whenever he was close his knee's felt like they were going to rock from under him and give way at any minute. Could one person feel such a thing? Could one person feel the pain in their heart, the dizziness and fuzziness inside their mind or the ferocious heart beat that would not stop for the world? Was it possible?

Troy's mind often argued with him.

_**Tell her! She'll still love you!**_

_Of course she won't you idiot, she left you years ago didn't she?_

_**She returned?**_

_For the sake of her family, to protect her child._

_**And how do you know that?**_

_She can't love me! It's not possible!_

_**She loved you all those years ago.**_

_But people can change and so can their feelings._

Troy's mind would do the same thing every day, he would argue with himself, tell himself that she loved him but then the doubt would sink in and when he thought he was going to tell her he'd chicken out and wouldn't do it.

"Sometimes, it's not so easy Katie Kat, 'Troy whispered to her soothingly, "But don't worry my precious. I'll figure out how to do it…maybe."

Troy sighed, was it really such a battle to be in love? Was it such a battle to find love and keep it? Why did he have to be so emotionally attached?

**I know this was short but just like 'Husband And Wife' it was a fill in chapter. The next chapter is a long one…I'll even give you a preview just go get you all jeered up lol…**

_**Preview…**_

_**Flashes to Katie slipping and crying on the floor…**_

Katie: Mommy…please, it hurts.

_**Flickers to Gabriella staring at her blankly, frozen in fear. Troy brushes past her furiously.**_

Gabriella: I just panicked.

Troy, angrily: She wanted you to aid her Gabriella. You're her mother for Christ's sake!

**There you go a nice preview for you and the chapter is called '**_**Painful Passions**_**' sounds good huh??? Anyway, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter guys, I'll make it better I promise. :D **

**Review. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	9. Painful Passions

**Hey guys, I'm updating lol. I have an announcement, after I've completely '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' this story and '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' I'll be taking a brief break from writing. I think it's what I need. Don't worry, I'll never be far away and you'll always find me on Fan fiction reviewing. It won't be a long break, perhaps a week or two…all depending how long I can go without getting writers withdrawal lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Also, I've wrote a one shot for all those who don't know called '**_**She Loves The Rain.**_**' So when you can, check it out.**

**P.S Many of you were worried that Gabriella was going to hit Katie…it's not like that, just read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 – Painful Passions**

KATIE was exceedingly excited for the barbeque that evening. School was over and she was ready to go, fully dressed with a backpack over her shoulders crammed with books and games for her friends. Troy laughed shaking his head, she always came prepared. Just like her Mother.

Troy winced thinking of Gabriella. She made his heart ache, she made him confused. He knew his feelings for her had never gone away; she was like a burdening drug, addictive and yet so tempting. Every time Gabriella entered the room he felt a rush of pleasure overcome him. It was enough to drive him crazy.

"Daddy, don't I look smart? Auntie Taylor said to dress nicely for the barbeque." Katie said interrupting Troy's thoughts.

Troy looked up from tying the laces of his shoes and smiled, Katie looked adorable. She wore her best jeans and her favourite pink t – shirt with a purple butterfly on the front. Her hair was arranged into an array of curls, thick and brown around her shoulders. Troy chuckled and stood. He took Katie into his arms and hugged her, Katie embraced him evenly. Troy felt her nuzzle her head into his side affectionately, how he loved her.

"You look great Katie Kat. Very Smart." Troy complimented.

Troy looked at his watch, they were ten minutes late.

"Where's your Mother?" He asked Katie as they pulled apart from each other, Katie looked around but the sound of footsteps ended their search.

"I'm here." Gabriella called entering the living room.

Troy's mouth dropped, his heart pounced and his insides squirmed naughtily. Gabriella looked gorgeous. She wore a knee length red summer dress and her hair was clipped up so it too spiralled over and around her shoulders, like Katie's. She wore no make up, there was no need and when she beamed at her Husband and her Daughter her smile lit up the room. She was simply spellbinding.

"What…am I overdressed? Should I change?" Gabriella asked when she noticed Troy staring at her.

Troy shook his head quickly, "No, of course not, 'He said casting Katie a reproachful frown when she sniggered a little too loudly, "You look fine…you look _beautiful_."

"Oh good, 'Gabriella murmured in relief flattening down her dress, "I was worried it was a little too much. I feel all exposed."

Troy approached her, he touched her hand and Katie giggled watching the movements of her parents and seeing the lust in their eyes.

"You looked wonderful. Anyway, Taylor said to dress nicely. Look at me, Jeans and a shirt. That's about as nice as I can get." He said.

Gabriella chuckled, "You'd look good in anything." She told him batting her eyelashes involuntarily.

Katie's giggle woke their senses and they turned to see her smiling at them, watching them with enchanted eyes. Troy ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Are we ready to leave then?" He asked them both.

"Yes! Let's go." Katie exclaimed brightly jumping up and down on the spot so exuberantly that her parents could hear the thumping and thudding of the books in her backpack.

Gabriella took Katie's hand in her own leading the way out the door. Troy stopped for a moment to admire the scene, he wasn't sure how to let Gabriella in yet but he knew it wouldn't be long until he gave into his desire and buckled under the realisation that he was craving for his wife.

TAYLOR and Sharpay were furious. They watched the annoying honey blonde haired woman strolling around the garden, a sleek, short black dress fixed tight to her body, make up smeared appallingly across her face. Loretta Williams was at the barbeque.

"What is _she _doing here? 'Sharpay hissed through clenched teeth, Loretta was walking around the garden and sniffing disdainfully at the appetisers and party cakes Zeke had made extra special that day, "And why is she looking at Zeke's cooking like that? Damn it, does the woman know taste?"

Taylor groaned, "Don't blame me. She showed up uninvited. What could I do, kick her out?"

"I would've!" Sharpay snapped.

"Yeah, 'Taylor replied her eyes still on Loretta, scorn scorched within in them, "Well…I'm not you Sharpay…though if I was I'd kick her out too."

Sharpay turned to look at Taylor directly. Kelsi came up beside them followed by Robin who was wobbling unsteadily under her feet, her pregnant stomach as big as ever. **(For all those who forgot, Robin is Ryan's fiancé)**

"I don't like her here, she's trouble Tay." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's going to make things worse between Troy and Gabriella, 'Robin added in, "She wants Troy for herself."

Taylor sighed.

"I should never have tried to introduce her to Troy…I didn't think about it…I didn't think about Gabriella's returning. I thought she wasn't coming back." She whimpered and she felt Kelsi's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. No one believed Gabriella was going to come back. You were just trying to help Troy move on." Kelsi reassured her.

"Yeah, I suppose." Taylor grumbled.

Chad walked past them offering Taylor a kindly smile. He could see she was upset but he couldn't offer her help at that precise moment for he was trying to bring order upon Hallie and one of Zeke's and Sharpay's twins (Camden he believed) from fighting over a toy tractor.

The girls all watched Loretta as she picked up one of Zeke's famous Cookies and sniffed it looking disgusted. She threw it on the ground and stood on it crushing it to the floor. Sharpay leapt forward but the girls were too quick, they snatched her up by the arms and held her back.

"I'm going to kill her." She growled clawing at the air, trying to break free.

"Sharpay! Quit it. You're not helping and Robin's pregnant. You're going to put pressure on the baby if she's got to keep holding you back." Taylor bellowed.

Sharpay went limp but she glared resentfully at Loretta who was now sitting down in a deck chair watching the children with an amused, half bored expression on her face. All four women saw her mouth the words, 'Wretched little runts' and all four women held back the need to attack her. She would soon fade away from the picture…when Troy and Gabriella were together properly…she would be gone! They hoped.

TROY, Gabriella and Katie arrived twenty minutes late but this did not discourage Chad and Taylor who rushed over to greet them. Taylor threw her arms around Gabriella, pecking her cheek thoughtfully as they met. Chad and Troy simply smiled at one another already meeting into a conversation as their wives wandered down the garden, chatting.

Katie was already dashing down the garden to go and play with Hallie and Monique. When Troy looked up she was opening her bag to show them the books she had collected up for them. All three little girls looked thrilled with the selection she had picked.

"Guess who's here?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they approached their friends, Kelsi, Sharpay and Robin were all grinning at Gabriella, welcoming her into the circle.

"Who?" Gabriella queried with intrigue.

"The wicked witch of the west, 'Sharpay chimed in before Taylor could reply, she pointed to the solitary blonde in the corner, "Loretta."

Gabriella sighed in frustration, "Oh that's just great."

"Ignore her. She's unimportant. No one's talking to her, she's too horrid. She's made her bed, let her sleep in it." Kelsi answered.

"Easier said than done sometimes." Taylor exclaimed.

Monique and Katie came sprinting over. Monique rushed into Taylor's arms giggling infectiously. Katie stood beside Gabriella dutifully, Gabriella put her arm around her and Katie smiled softly, resting up against her.

"Look Mommy, Katie found her book for me. She said I can borrow it." Monique told her with a smile.

Taylor beamed down on her daughter, she took the book that was offered to her and inspected it with interest.

"A Little Princess, 'Taylor crooned in glee, "It is a good book precious, 'She said handing it back to Monique who smiled at Katie, pleased with her Mother's approval, "We'll have to read a chapter later before we put you to bed."

"Good…but Mommy…I don't think Daddy should listen to this one. He doesn't like princesses." Monique said shaking her head innocently as the adults around them chuckled.

"Okay. Off you go and play, I'm sure Daddy and Uncle Jason will be arguing over who gets to work the barbeque today. Go on scoot." Taylor said.

Monique scampered off quickly but Katie hung back pulling at Gabriella's hand. Gabriella came over to the side with her and knelt down so she could hear her properly.

"What is it?" She whispered to her.

"The lady keeps staring at Daddy, 'Katie told her quietly, "Look." She said pointing over at Loretta who was watching Troy with a keen eye.

Gabriella felt her inside's rage with jealousy but she fought it down, "Don't worry about her, just pretend she's not here and have fun." She told Katie with encouragement.

Katie looked disconsolate, "But Mommy…she looks at him the same way you do…and the way Daddy looks at you. It frightens me. It makes me think she's going to steal him away. I'm scared he won't love me…or you anymore."

Gabriella hugged Katie; she kissed her tenderly, peppering her cheeks with fondness. Katie giggled though Gabriella could still sense the worry that had engulfed her.

"Your Daddy will always love you. I don't want you to ever forget that, okay? 'She told her and Katie nodded, "And he's always going to be around for you."

Katie smiled, "What about you? Will he always love you?"

Gabriella brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek, "I hope so sweetheart. Now, go on. Go and play with Hallie and Monique."

Katie smiled and kissed her Mother's cheek once before she darted off to play with her friends. Gabriella sighed, her eyes on Loretta who was watching Troy still. She had no idea what she was to do about the situation? The thought of Loretta and Troy riddled her with sickness.

AS the barbeque went on the furies of the girls soon faded away and they all began to enjoy themselves. Troy came beside Gabriella and together they watched Katie play. She was so beautiful, a mixture of them both. A gift they had made.

As Gabriella watched her daughter she huffed, she had missed endless years of such a beauty. She had lost out on so much, birthdays, first words, the stages from crawling to walking and her first day at school. Gabriella almost felt envious, she had took spite of herself, she had left her family and they had all reaped the pain of it.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded and she resumed her watch on Katie.

It happened out of nowhere…Gabriella could not stop it as Katie tripped over a step and went tumbling to the floor. The little girl put her hands out to stop herself and ended up scraping them, crashing to her knee's.

Everyone stood, Taylor went rushing over. Katie was sobbing, tears cascading down her cheeks. She was trembling. Taylor tried to comfort her but Katie only had eyes for Gabriella.

"Mommy. It hurts." Katie cried.

Gabriella stood frozen; she had never seen Katie fall before. It was her first fall in Gabriella's eyes of course. A silence had come over them all. The only thing that could be heard was the pitiable sobs of Katie.

Katie choked back another tear, "Mommy…please, it hurts."

Gabriella couldn't move. She tried to but her body yelled no and she just couldn't manage it. Katie wailed and tried to get up but she fell back in shock. Gabriella's insides were yelling. She felt tears prick her eyes but she could not move to comfort her child. She _wanted _to, honestly but she couldn't.

"Gabriella…she wants you." Taylor implored.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh for heavens sake. _Call yourself a Mother._" Loretta screamed standing up, Gabriella was still firm but now her mind was screaming. How dare she?

Loretta snatched Katie up who struggled in her arms, "No! 'She yelped, "I…wa…want…my…Mom…Mommy." Katie hiccupped.

At that moment Troy walked out, at the sight of Katie's cheeks drenched in tears and her sore hands and dishevelled jeans he darted forward, Loretta embraced the opportunity immediately.

"Gabriella wouldn't go to her so I thought she needed someone." She swooned.

Troy locked eyes with Gabriella as he took Katie who was still crying from Loretta.

"Is this true?" He demanded.

Gabriella was still traumatised but she nodded, "I'm taking Katie home." Troy suddenly snarled.

He brushed past Gabriella who followed them quickly. How could she have been so stupid? Her eyes were on Katie whose head was resting on Troy's shoulder as she cried. Gabriella knew she had done wrong.

IT was late. Troy had received numerous phone calls asking about Katie. Even Loretta had called though he knew it was not out of compassion. He had spoken to Gabriella. He refused to though he knew it was almost time to do so.

He pulled the blankets over Katie's sleeping body. She was at peace, no more tears, no more hurting. He had cleaned the wounds on her hands and had kissed the bruise on her knee better. Katie had questioned him on Gabriella, on why she had not come to her. Troy had said it was part of Gabriella's illness, he told her that she was still not very well but he had known it was no true.

Troy kissed Katie's forehead and felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek. He smiled, "Goodnight my Katie Kat."

Troy turned the light off and made his way downstairs. He found Gabriella standing by the window shaking. When she sensed him she turned around and smiled lightly.

"Troy…I'm –" But Troy cut her off.

"Don't!" He said darkly.

Gabriella fell silent and watched him fearfully. Troy took her in; she was still wearing the dress. She still looked beautiful. It was only through Katie's pain that Troy knew he'd shout at her.

"Why didn't you help her?" Troy demanded.

Gabriella blushed with shame, "I wanted to. Really, I did but I couldn't. I froze and I couldn't move."

"Well that's not acceptable. You're not a parent until you perform an unconditional act of love for your child. You couldn't even comfort Katie when she needed you." Troy growled.

"But you don't understand Troy, 'Gabriella complained, "I really wanted to help her but something held me back. I just panicked."

"WHAT? PANICKED! EVERYTIME YOU PANIC GABRIELLA YOU RUN AWAY! SO INNOCENT AREN'T YOU? FLEE FROM THE WORLD!" Troy screamed making Gabriella flinch.

Gabriella burst into tears, "Please don't shout."

"She wanted you to aid her Gabriella. You're her Mother for Christ's Sake!" Troy replied angrily.

Gabriella wiped away a tear.

"Don't you dare mock me Troy. I care for her just as much as you do. She's my Daughter too and just because I left doesn't mean I don't love her like you do. YOU ALWAYS USE IT AGAINST ME!" She shouted.

"What do you mean I use it against you? I do no such thing!" Troy argued throwing his arms in the air in outrage.

Gabriella growled, "Oh sure. You've made me feel terrible ever since I came back. I've always hated myself Troy. I've wanted to die on some days. I've missed everything in my little girl's life. How do you think I feel about…harrumph!"

A weight thrust her up against the wall and Gabriella felt lips on her own, a tongue on the bottom of her lip enticing her lips open. Troy was kissing her and it felt fantastic! It felt amazingly breathtaking. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and meet hers. They embraced so tightly. Troy's hands travelled up and down her body. His nails dug into her thighs as he pushed her dress up feeling the softness of her underwear. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Troy ripped his mouth away from hers nipping at her neck. Gabriella smiled giggling; he could do wonderful things with his mouth. She hastily unfastened the buttons on his shirt; she traced her fingers over his bare skin as she allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. Troy's fingers trailed up and down her thighs as his mouth continued to devour her neck.

"Hmm, kiss me." She giggled.

She yanked his face back up to meet hers and Troy welcomed her. They kissed letting all the anger and frustration they had been feeling out. Troy hoisted Gabriella up against the wall. He needed her. He wanted her.

Gabriella bit his bottom lip eliciting a moan of excitement from the thicket of Troy's throat.

"You are mine! My beautiful wife. No one else's." Troy growled into her mouth.

Troy laughed as Gabriella's hands connected with his trouser as he pushed her again against the wall. Then, suddenly…

"Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing?" Came a timid, tired voice from over the entrance of the room.

Gabriella and Troy jumped part in terror. There Katie stood rubbing her eyes looking confused. Troy quickly snatched up his shirt slipping it on as Gabriella tried to straighten herself down and look more presentable. Her lips were swollen as were his, their bodies were still writhing in pleasure.

"Katie Kat, 'Troy said awkwardly coming over to meet his daughter, "What are you doing up? Come on, let's get you to bed."

Katie still looked confused, "But…but what were you doing?" Katie asked innocently.

"Nothing, go on up." Troy whispered to her.

Katie made her way back upstairs. Troy turned to look at Gabriella but before she could speak he stopped her.

"It was a mistake! It won't happen again." Troy said firmly.

"But Troy –" Gabriella muttered.

Troy stopped her again, "No! Gabriella! It won't happen again. I'm going to bed now…lets see if we can forget about this by the morning. Shall we?"

She heard Troy walking up the stairs and Gabriella slid against the wall, falling to the floor. She rested her head to her knees and cried. Why did the passion have to be so painful?

**Was that okay? Yes, a little action lol. Troy doesn't want to get involved lol but…hey, we'll see what we can do huh? I told you this one would be longer than the last didn't I? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to bed now. It's really late. Review guys and check out my new one shot '**_**She Loves The Rain**_**' Thanks guys. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	10. Awkward

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. If you've been reading my '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' story you'll know that I'm going through a lot of family problems right now and it's really taking its toll on me :) I'll try and update when I can. I'm sorry again. Hope you're all still reading.**

**Chapter 8 – Awkward**

GABRIELLA woke that very next morning feeling tired. Her body felt drained of its energy, she longed for a nice hot shower to soothe her aching body. Troy had really been vicious during their little escapade last night. She walked through to the landing and called out.

"Troy? Katie? Are you around?" Then Gabriella looked at the clock and realised that it was 9.30am and Katie was already in school, Troy was probably on his way back to the house.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, she wanted to take Katie to school too, she wanted to help her fix her plaits and get ready and make her breakfast and all of the other things that a mother was _supposed_ to do! All the things that Gabriella hardly ever got to do.

Still feeling disappointed Gabriella made her way into the bathroom and decided that what she wanted was a nice warm bath instead. She filled the tub up watching it and swirling her fingers in the water and relishing the heat of the bubbles.

As Gabriella slipped off her clothes she gasped, all down her neck lay thick love bites hickeys prominent and dark. Troy had really attacked at her neck, she reached up and touched one, Gabriella was sure she was dreaming. She had to be! Troy, never in their relationship as youngsters had given her such a mark. They had always been affectionate, kissing and nipping at one another but they had never left marks…now it appeared as if Troy was branding her, making her his.

"How am I going to conceal these?" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

Although the marks surprised Gabriella she was also pleased. Her stomach swelled with pleasure. Troy had done that. Troy had kissed her so intimately that he had given her marks proclaiming…perhaps…how much he cared for her.

KATIE sat in her classroom surrounded by her friends, Monique and Hallie of course and two other girls Kayleigh and Mia. They were all close, they had been for so long and they did everything together. Katie decided she had to tell them what she knew about her parents…and maybe they could help her.

She was hesitant at first, "Girls…how do you know when your Mommy and Daddy love each other?"

Kayleigh, a bright young child with beaming green eyes and soft brown hair looked appalled, "Mommy's and Daddy's are _always_ in love, 'She said innocently, "Otherwise they'd never have gotten married!"

Mia nodded in agreement; she had rich blonde hair and deep blue bold eyes, "And Mommy's and Daddy's would never have their babies if their in love."

"I know that, 'Katie said flushing red, "But my Mommy and Daddy have been away from each other for a long time. What if they stopped loving each other?"

"Why are you asking these things Katie? Did you see something?" Hallie queried with intrigue.

Katie nodded, "I think so, 'She could feel her cheeks filling up in embarrassment again for she knew what she had seen last night between her parents hadn't been 'nothing' as her father had said, no, it was definitely a _something_, "It's just…I woke up because I heard my Mommy and Daddy shouting at each other…and I didn't want them to fight…but then it went quiet and I heard a big bang and so I rushed down the stairs thinking Mommy might have hit Daddy or something. I was wrong…Daddy had crushed Mommy against the wall and they were kissing."

The girls all giggled infectiously, all accept Katie who found the story to be rather uncomfortable.

"Well that's just silly, 'Monique said between giggles, "My Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time, their s'posed to."

"Oh, 'Katie mumbled momentarily dumfounded, "But wait, 'She said coming back to her sense's, "There's more…Daddy's shirt was off and…his hands were up against Mommy's legs and…and they were kissing and talking at the same time. Mommy kept giggling, 'Katie said in astonishment, "Like it was a game or something!"

The girls all stared at her in awe.

"Are you sure you saw it right Katie? I mean…I've never seen my Mommy and Daddy doing that! They kiss a lot…but…nothing else…at least I don't think." Monique gasped thoughtfully.

The teacher Mrs Hangtag came over and the girls fell silent for a moment pretending to be drawing. When she knew they were busy she strolled off satisfied.

"So what does it mean?" Katie continued eagerly.

"Your parent's must really, _really_ love each other." Mia said beaming.

"Really?" Katie asked perking up, all her thoughts swayed from her parent's entangled bodies.

Mia and Hallie nodded in unison.

"But I think Daddy was angry with Mommy, 'Katie added her excited face growing sullen, "Because Daddy thought I went back upstairs and I didn't. Mommy tried to say something to him but Daddy shouted at her. Then Daddy opened the door and I ran upstairs but I could hear Mommy crying for a while."

This seemed to confuse the girls; they all sat in silence looking around at each other for answers. They were problems there than none of them could fix. They were just too innocent.

"Maybe…maybe they were arguing all along…maybe you just saw it wrong." Mia suggested.

Katie shook her head, "I never saw it wrong. My Mommy and Daddy still love each other!" **(Aww, isn't she clever!)**

GABRIELLA pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her soaking body feeling relaxed and peaceful. She sighed and examined her neck in the mirror again, half proud, half ashamed. She wasn't sure.

Gabriella turned and picked up her hair clip twisting it into her hair. She started to sing complacently, moving a little to the sound of her own voice.

She didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the whistling. She didn't hear the door handle turn either but she heard and saw the door swing open.

Troy screamed.

Gabriella screamed…and accidentally dropped her towel exposing her body.

Then…silence.

It was wonderful…both stared at each other frozen in a hunger. Gabriella stared at Troy as he stared at her. His mouth twitched as his eyes travelled down her body, admiring her. She didn't know what to do; she just stood there blankly, watching him. A smile played on Troy's lips, it was small and gentle but it held so emotion upon it. Gabriella could see the sparkle in his eyes, she watched as he licked his now dry lips and shifted a little, still hesitant.

"I'm…I'm…well –" She managed to splutter.

Troy seemed to come out of his desperate reverie, he shook his head and fixed his gaze upon Gabriella more resolutely. He frowned.

"Your neck." He said simply.

Gabriella took the opportunity; she bent down and swooped up her towel wrapping it around herself. Her body was shaking, Goosebumps had raged across her body though she wasn't cold… it was all him! Only him.

"Um…yeah…I…and…you…and…we –" But Gabriella stopped herself before she made herself appear completely idiotic. Troy was watching her with amused eyes; she blushed under his domineering gaze.

It seemed to occur to Troy that he was bothering Gabriella…he smiled at her rather bashfully and ducked out of the room, it appeared that the sight of her, whether good or bad, was too much for him to handle.

LATER that evening Troy hid himself away in his study, he was still so confused. Did he forgive Gabriella and allow her back into his life, his bed, his heart or did he keep cold shouldering her. It wasn't her fault was it? She had been ill, the Post Natal Depression had made her act strangely, she had not been in her right state of mind. She was protecting her family…but she had left them!

Troy didn't know what to do, he kept arguing with himself about Gabriella. She was so special to him but she had abandon him years ago and left him to raise Katie alone. She was unaware of how much she had hurt him...but he knew he'd hurt her too. Last night when they had been so very close to making love…after Katie had disturbed them…he had screamed at her and yelled and shouted. Gabriella had been hurt, he could tell just by looking in her eyes.

Troy looked up hearing the squeal of Katie from in the living room. He stood quickly and hurried through to the living room freezing on the spot when he found Katie and Gabriella buried in a book laughing together wildly. Both girls were rolling about humour etched on their beautiful faces. Troy's heart swooned.

Troy was rather ashamed that Katie had caught him and Gabriella that night. It was hardly something the little one wanted to see or needed to see. He was just relieved that Katie hadn't walked in on them when they were more intimately close. He would never have forgiven himself if she had.

Turning on his heel he walked back into the study smiling brightly, they would be okay. They would be just fine!

**Is that okay??? It's kind of short. I'm sorry my Nan is telling me I have to go to bed because I have 'Blood Brother's' tomorrow! YAY! And she doesn't want me to go to sleep half way through…I highly doubt that lol.**

**The next chapter is called _'Just A Date_' Sounds great doesn't it. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked the chapter. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	11. Just A Date

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates again. I'd make me author note longer but I'm too darn tired to do anything so here we go…**

**By the way if any of you are Phil Of The Future Fans check out a new story called 'Phil Returns Out Of Love' by Hermione-maiosh. I've heard it's amazing! And also if you'd like an utterly unique and adorable Troyella story then please check out 'My Smart Gabi' by GabriellaBolton56. I'm reading it and it's awesome! **

**Chapter 9 – Just A Date**

TROY woke that very next morning to the tempting scent of bacon wafting up the stairs. He sat up quickly, thinking. It was his job to cook breakfast in the morning. He liked doing it. He had learnt all those years ago when Gabriella had left Katie and him. He had gone all the way down to town and had entered a café called 'The Falling Star' and had paid the owner, a jolly middle aged man named Charlie Falling to help him cook. Charlie had done a fine job. Then Troy had gone to Zeke and had begged him to teach him how to bake cookies and cakes so that Katie wouldn't miss out on any homemade treats that most mothers normally made for their children. Sure, he wasn't as good as Zeke and he couldn't make a Crème Brule but he made a mean batch of cookies! 

Troy shoved a shirt over his head and decided to investigate. 

As he crept down the stairway he allowed himself to inhale. The scent was warming and welcoming. He could almost see the bacon sizzling and spitting spitefully in the pan, beckoning him forward. Calling him. 

Gabriella must be up, he thought to himself. Troy scratched his head mid thought and sighed. Somehow the thought of having her cooking the breakfast for the first time ever drew him in. It just seemed right for the first time and Troy began to wonder whether things could ever be right again for him and Gabriella. Troy didn't know whether he'd ever be able to hold her again and kiss her, touch her, make love to her or tell her he loved her…because he did! He wanted all those things. He wanted to be with her so badly but the concept frightened him. She had unconsciously toyed with his heart…she hadn't been aware of it at all…not one bit and yet it still made Troy feel that she needed to see what she had done to him. To Katie too. Troy was just so unsure.

Troy reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the living room door quietly; he didn't want to disturb Gabriella too much. He snuck around the corner and smiled softly, there she stood. So lovely. His in everyway. 

Gabriella was still dressed in her pyjamas, her hair pointed in all directions. She looked tired but so very beautiful and natural. To watch her looking so happy at work made Troy's breath hitch in the back of his throat. He wanted her! He wanted her badly.

Troy cleared his throat, "Um…good morning." He muttered.

Gabriella leapt back in surprise. When she saw him she smiled and Troy couldn't help it but smile either. She was still some innocent child, the same beautiful Gabriella he had fallen in love with so long ago. 

"Good morning Troy, 'Gabriella replied quietly, "Um…I hope you don't mind, 'she said awkwardly, "I was up anyway and so I just decided to make breakfast." 

"No, 'Troy answered sharply, "its fine. If it's what you wanted I can't stop you can I?" 

Troy approached her slowly as if he were afraid to come to close too her. She smiled across at him bashfully and Troy stood beside her feeling his insides churn with an unbelievable satisfaction.

"So, what you making?" He queried.

"A full cooked breakfast, 'Gabriella replied, "Does Katie like cooked breakfasts because if she doesn't I can make her something else. It would be no trouble."

Troy chuckled; she wanted so much to please him.

"Katie loves cooked breakfasts…and if you make her one she'll love it even more." He told her.

Gabriella nodded blushing happily. She turned back to the breakfast and Troy took the opportunity to look at her closely. The hickeys were still thick around her neck; she had tried to cover them by the looks of it. She had concealed some of them fairly well but others were more violent than others and nothing could be done about them. Troy could feel a devious smirk work its way onto his face, he had done that. He had marked her. 

Gabriella turned to look at him and the smile on her face fell as she caught him watching her, smiling devilishly.

"What?" She asked.

Troy stepped forward and Gabriella frowned.

"Troy I –" She began but he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips gently.

"Shush." Troy crooned softly.

He didn't know what he was doing. It just came over him, he couldn't help but touch her lips and relish the feel of her breath quickening against his skin. 

"Why do you keep doing this?" Gabriella asked swallowing.

Troy knew what she was talking about. He sensed her confusion and he understood it. He was feeling exactly the same. 

Slowly he lowered his head down to her's and brushed his lips against Gabriella's. She stood rooted on the spot for a moment as if what Troy was doing was wrong…or hard to comprehend but after a few seconds Gabriella reached up her hands and cupped his cheeks pulling Troy closer to her. She moved her own lips against his own, it wasn't rushed or hard or exhilarating like that erotic night when Katie had caught them. It was quite the opposite, slow, gentle and simple. It was special and loving. Neither Troy nor Gabriella tried to push the kiss further, neither tried to entice the other's mouth open to meet tongues. It was just two tender lips moving together. 

Troy nuzzled his nose against hers, he was so eager to be close to Gabriella. He didn't remove his lips from hers. He wanted to be near her. He took a step closer and Gabriella giggled taking a step back. They did this until they closed the space between them; Gabriella's body was resting against the wall. 

When they finally pulled away Gabriella rested her head upon Troy's shoulder feeling relaxed and content. It had been just like those kisses they'd shared when they were younger. Nothing overly sexual but enough to say I want you. It was innocent but mature enough to know that they cared. 

Gabriella felt Troy's lips gently graze the nape of her neck and just for a single moment she was sure she heard Troy whisper, "Gosh, you're beautiful."

GABRIELLA smiled down on Katie who was jabbering away enthusiastically as she held her hand on the way to school that morning. Troy had surprisingly allowed her to walk Katie to school that morning alone. Maybe he trusted her a little more. Gabriella was pleased to see that Katie enjoyed her breakfast that morning. It gave Gabriella a personal maternal pleasure to see her little one so happy around her. Gabriella honestly didn't believe Katie would ever connect with her, how very wrong she was. 

Katie adored her. It wasn't hard to see. She knew that her little girl looked up to her and she wasn't going to mess it up with her, not now, not ever!

Gabriella met up with Taylor and Monique on the way. As the girls walked on slightly ahead the mothers fell into conversation.

"So how's everything going?" Taylor queried.

"Quite good actually, Troy hasn't really picked a fight with me for the past three days. It's almost as if the arguments never happened." Gabriella answered cheerfully.

Taylor smiled, "Good. I'm glad. You and Troy need to start merging that wall between you together. It doesn't look right seeing you so apart." 

"Well, 'Gabriella said smirking boldly, "something happened between us this morning. Something…good I'm sure."

Taylor stopped and grasped her by the arm, "Really?"

Gabriella nodded.

"And what about the hickeys on your neck? Was that from this morning?" Taylor asked her.

"Oh, I was wondering when we were going to get to that, 'Gabriella laughed, she touched her neck nervously, "Are they really that noticeable?" 

"A little. Some of them are anyway." Taylor mumbled shrugging her shoulders, "anyway, tell me about this morning?" 

"Well I was just making breakfast really and we were talking about Katie and he kissed me." Gabriella swooned her mind going back to the wonderful memories.

Taylor screeched with delight, Katie and Monique who were busy chasing each other up ahead stopped and looked back in confusion but when they saw that their Mothers were alright they started back up their game. 

"_Are you serious?_" Taylor giggled helplessly, she was suddenly a schoolgirl again, babbling about the first time Troy and Gabriella kissed.

"Nope! We kissed, oh Tay, it was wonderful. There was no tension or upset, just us. It's all I want." Gabriella said closing her eyes and smiling.

Taylor stopped her again, "Was it like passionate kissing?" 

"No, 'Gabriella answered shaking her head, "Just kissing. Real gentle kissing."

"Chad owes me ten dollars!" Taylor said firmly.

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "WHAT!"

Taylor giggled, "Chad and I had a little bet. I said you and Troy would kiss in the next week and Chad said you'd be sleeping in the same bed. Are you sleeping in the same bed?" Taylor asked seriously.

Gabriella shook her head. 

"Chad _definitely _owes me ten dollars!" 

Gabriella chuckled linking arms with Taylor, perhaps things were better now. Perhaps things were finally picking up.

"HEY Katie, has anything else happened between your Mommy and Daddy. You know, about them loving each other?" Monique asked when the girls had grown bored with their game. They made sure to keep a good of space between themselves and their Mothers so they wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"I don't think so, 'Katie answered, "I know Mommy has bruises all over her neck."

"Bruises? Is your Daddy hitting your Mommy?" Monique demanded in shock.

"No, 'Katie snarled defensively, "I heard Mommy talking to Auntie Kelsi on the phone. I think their called Mickeys." 

"Mickeys? Like Mickey Mouse?" Monique asked, she looked back at her Auntie Gabriella and frowned with confusion, "They don't look like Mickey Mouse, their just like normal bruises."

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what's so special about them?" Monique mused.

"I don't know, 'Katie said, "Perhaps their special bruises between Mommy's and Daddy's. Perhaps when we're older we'll know how special they are when we become Mommy's." 

"Yeah…perhaps." Monique nodded.

Katie glanced back to her Mother, sure, she looked happy and the special Mickey's on her neck didn't seem to bother her. Her Mommy and Daddy just _had_ to love each other! 

ZEKE, Jason, Ryan and Chad came over to Troy's that morning. There was a basketball match on in about two hours and they were all getting ready to watch it. They'd bought everything they'd need to enjoy the game, drinks, crisps (potatoes chips) their basketball shirts and Chad even brought his high school basketball for luck. **(I love that basketball, kind of missed it HSM2 lol, it wasn't around as much)**

"So when you going to ask Gabi out?" Jason asked as he shovelled a handful of crisps into his mouth.

Troy looked up from his soda ignoring Chad who was busy polishing his basketball, apparently it needed that extra shine for extra luck, and bashfully shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I want to…but what if she say's no." He muttered.

"What you need buddy, 'Ryan said sauntering over with an air of cockiness about him, "is my skills on dating. I'd be happy to lend a hand, 'He exclaimed proudly nudging Troy in the ribs, "Offer some advice."

Chad snorted, "Ryan, If I remember correctly when you asked Robin to go out with you, you tripped over your own foot went crashing into a tree, cracked your head open and when finally coming to the big finale said, "Go would you out me with?" 

They all burst out laughing except Ryan who had gone crimson. He busied himself and refuted to watching the TV again to disguise his shame.

"Look Troy, 'Zeke said slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Just ask her out. It's just a date after all and Gabriella likes you, heck she loves you. You're her husband; you've been on thousands of dates with her. Just ask."

Troy sighed, "I suppose I could try."

"That's the spirit!" Jason said enthusiastically.

Troy groaned inwardly, he didn't know how he was going to do it but just like Zeke said, it was just a date, he just had to ask her and yet Troy wondered why his insides were screaming, his body was shaking and his knee's felt like they were going to give from under him. _Damn that crazy four lettered word called love._

LATER that evening after the hype of the game was over, after the guys had gone home, after Gabriella had got off the phone from talking with Sharpay, after Katie was put to bed Troy sat down on the sofa and began to think. In his mind he was working out how to ask Gabriella out.

_Okay Troy! You can do it. You did it before when you were younger, you can do it now. You're the man! _

Gabriella chose that moment to walk through the living room door a book in her hands, her reading glasses balanced on the end of her nose. When she saw Troy she smiled and came and sat beside him.

"Hi." She said brightly.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"You know I'm thinking of getting a job, that way I can pay for rent and I'd be able to take Katie out on the weekends if that's alright by you and you could come too if you'd want. It's a real –"

"No." Troy said quickly.

Gabriella frowned hurt and Troy realised what it might've sounded like.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'd love to go out over the weekends with Katie and you and sure you and Katie could go together by yourselves sometimes. I was talking about the rent. I…you don't have to pay rent." Troy said softly.

Gabriella's eyes shone with sincerity. She touched his hand and smiled, "Thanks…I really don't mind paying rent." 

"No. It's not right. You're family. You, Katie and I…we're family." He told her.

Gabriella's smile widened and she shifted closer to him putting her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers. They kissed chastely, it was as gentle as before and it lasted seconds. 

"Thank you, 'Gabriella mumbled, "For everything." 

Troy knew it was now or never. He had to do it or _he'd never do it_!

"Gabriella, could I ask you something?" Troy asked, their faces were so close together Troy was sure they were going to kiss again.

"Of course you can." She replied her bold eyes glinting with lust and love.

"I was wondering…wouldyouliketogooutwithmetomorrow?" He said hurriedly.

Gabriella chuckled, "Huh? I'm sorry Troy, I didn't catch that."

Troy took a deep breath, "I said would you like…like to go out with me…tomorrow maybe?"

The smile on Gabriella's face brightened again, she looked mesmerizing! She turned her gaze to the fireplace, the reflection of the golden flames sparkling in her cinnamon eyes making them appear goddess like.

"I'd love to Troy." She whispered breathlessly.

Troy leant across and kissed her forehead, he smiled as he watched her close her eyes in content. He was just a man…she was just a woman. It was just a date. It was everything! 

**I think there was plenty of sweet Troyella in that one guys. I'll try and update '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' next. I know that's my most popular story at the moment so I've got to stay loyal too. Then I've definitely got to try and update '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' I feel terrible about not updating that in a while. Hope you're all still reading, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxxx**

**P.S isn't Katie and Monique just adorable:P xx**


	12. The Date

Chapter 10

**Hiya guys, I promised a chapter and even though I'm exceedingly tired and really stressed out right now…I'm true to my word. :) so everyone dance…for me because I'm knackered! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…I'm trying to really hard..**

**Chapter 10 – The Date**

"IS it true?" Sharpay asked Kelsi excitedly as they skimmed through the aisle of the shopping centre early that Thursday morning. Kelsi and Sharpay often went shopping together; it was something they had adapted to doing from the moment the Hallie had been born. **(Food shopping, not clothes shopping just to let you know.)**

"Is what true?" Kelsi asked picking up a large carton of milk, she casually slipped it into her trolley and turned to Sharpay with a questioning look upon her pretty little face, "About Troy and Gabriella you mean? About them going on a date?"

Sharpay nodded eagerly.

"Apparently. That's what Robin told me anyway. She told me when I went over to borrow '_West Side Story_' from Ryan yesterday evening." Kelsi replied.

Sharpay giggled and Camden and Calem who had been scrapping in the seat of the trolley began to laugh with her though neither of them knew why. Sharpay turned to look at her babies affectionately and ruffled their hair.

"Behave the both of you, 'she said firmly, "Or not milkshake."

"Kay!" Calem said and both boys began to scrap with each other again whilst Sharpay turned back to Kelsi unaware of their little battles.

"So…they are going out!" She said triumphantly.

"Yeah. Tonight, 'Kelsi nodded, "Katie's going over to Taylor's for the night."

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, "What?"

Kelsi laughed, "I think anyway. Troy and Gabriella might be picking her up if their not home too late."

"Oh please, 'Sharpay chuckled, "They won't pick her up."

"Huh?" Came Kelsi's response.

Sharpay turned and looked at Kelsi rather proudly; she looked strangely magnificent even amongst the vegetables that lay cradled in her tiny arms.

"Oh come on Kelsi, your not that innocent. Gabriella and Troy are going to want the house to themselves. _To be alone!_ They can do absolutely anything by themselves." The blonde said rolling her eyes impatiently but Kelsi saw her fingers flinch with enthusiasm at the new gossip.

"Not if Katie gets her way. When I phoned Gabriella earlier this morning to ask if she wanted to join us she said Katie was in a foul mood. Poor thing. Probably thinks she's been left out or something." Kelsi said as Sharpay wrestled to get the twin's apart from each other for Camden and Calem were still fighting ferociously in the trolley seat.

"Hmm, 'Sharpay mumbled, "She's always been used to having Troy to herself. She does worship Gabriella though, follows her around like a lost lamb."

"Yeah, Gabriella goes with her to school in the morning and everything. Katie loves it." Kelsi answered.

"She'll get over it, 'The young woman beside her told her, "And speaking of school. Why aren't you with Hallie this morning?"

Kelsi stopped inspecting a packet of chocolate chip cookies closely, "Oh Jason's taking her today. I thought it best to just get the shopping over and done with already. I'm exhausted."

"Jason wearing you out huh?" Sharpay smirked.

Kelsi nudged her blushing crimson, "Wouldn't you like to know." She said conspicuously and both women took off down the aisle continuing their talk…

KATIE sat sombrely at her desk that morning in school feeling disgruntled and annoyed. Monique approached her cautiously aware that she wasn't in the mood to play so instead she sat beside her and touched Katie's hand gently.

"Katie. Katie, are you okay?" Monique asked.

Katie nodded though it was obvious that she wasn't okay. She looked downright depressed!

"Katie, tell me what's wrong? Did you're Mommy and Daddy fight again? Has your Mommy gone away?" Monique asked quickly, she was worried for her friend, it had been a long time since Katie had looked so sorrowful.

Katie looked up from her hands that were folded on her lap, "No, Mommy's still at home." She whispered.

"Then what is it?" Monique asked.

Hallie came up behind her too and touched her shoulders softly; Katie smiled a little feeling slightly comforted by the gesture.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight…and leaving _me_ behind." She muttered.

Monique and Hallie exchanged amazed smiles.

"Really?" Hallie said brightly.

Katie nodded, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because that's a good thing silly." Monique told her.

Katie frowned, how could her parents leaving her out be a good thing? How could she being by herself with Monique for the night be a good thing, not that she didn't love Monique. How could the situation be a good thing when she wasn't with them? They were a family weren't they? They were supposed to be together. A full package, Mommy, Daddy and Katie.

"Don't you know? My Mommy and Daddy go out sometimes and I have to stay with you sometimes or any one of our Auntie's and Uncles and that's a good thing because their going on a date. Mommy is always happy after her dates with Daddy. They kiss all the time, 'Hallie said scrunching up her nose in delight, "And Daddy always makes me and Mommy breakfast in the morning and sings to us. It's loads of fun!" She enthused.

Katie took the time to think but Monique cut in.

"And we'll have loads of fun at my house I promise. Mommy's ordered in some DVD's and we're going to have pizza and ice cream. Hallie's coming too." She said as if it made the entire situation better.

Katie smiled, "What DVD's?"

"Spongebob Squarepants The Movie, Balto and Beauty And The Beast." Monique giggled.

Katie turned serious, "Are you sure my Mommy and Daddy will love each other after their date?" She asked them.

Monique and Hallie nodded, "Absolutely." They said in unison.

GABRIELLA was excited…well…no excited wasn't the word for what she was feeling but it was all she could manage at that moment. She dashed around her room trying to think clearly which was exceedingly hard to do. She had already changed for the date that was taking place in thirty minutes but she needed to fix her hair and find her new shoes. She also had to be downstairs in twenty minutes so that she could take Katie to Taylor's and Chad's with Troy. It was all rather slapdash.

She rammed her clip into her hair hurriedly. Everything seemed to be going out the window. She was panicked…she wanted to look spectacular for the night. She wanted Troy to need her. She wanted him to look at her and see the woman he had once loved. If that was possible for him.

"Gabi, we'll be ready to leave in ten minutes." Troy called up the stairs.

Gabriella sighed, "Sure!" She called back.

Gabriella fixed her earrings and sighed. _Breathe Gabriella, just breathe. It's a date and it's going to be fine. You're married remember! Just think when you were younger you did this all the time, no worries about anything._ She fixed her second earring easily and smiled ostensibly satisfied with her appearance. She continued to muse. _Troy cares about you, if he didn't would he have asked you out! Come on girl, keep calm._

Gabriella sat back on her bed feeling calm…and that was when she remembered a very strange and painful memory…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_YOU'RE doing so well Gabi, 'Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear tenderly, Gabriella was dripping with sweat, she was in the hospital, her face was glowing with tiredness and she was panting heavily like a dog, "We're almost there."_

"_We! What do you mean 'We?' She bellowed at him.  
_

"_Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Troy exclaimed softly._

_Gabriella turned to him and smiled faintly, her chest hurt, her spine coursed with a permanent ache and all she wanted to do was push. Her swollen stomach pulsed, the Midwife's bustled around her frantically preparing her._

"_I'm so tired." She whimpered taking another well needed gulp of air._

_She felt Troy's lips on her sweaty forehead comfortingly as the head Midwife took a position at her legs._

"_Now Gabriella, you're fully dilated and when your next contraction hits you must push okay? Push with all your might." The Midwife explained soothingly._

_Gabriella nodded and Troy took a hold of her hand trying to console her as best as he could._

"_Ready…and push." The Midwife yelled out and Gabriella pushed her inside's feeling like they were going to split. She shrieked loudly, the pain was unbearable. She had been told it was painful but this was unbelievable. _

_The contraction ended and Gabriella gasped. She collapsed back breathing deeply, her insides were yelling out to push. She turned and looked at Troy ruthlessly. _

"_I hate you." She snapped viciously._

"_You're almost ready for another contraction Gabriella." The doctor told her gently._

"_Oh shut it…I hate you too!" She snarled at the Midwife._

_The Midwife counted her in and Gabriella began to push again. Her body cried out with her. Troy was at her side and his face was contorted in pain. She turned at him and screamed loudly feeling sick inside. When the contraction was over Gabriella whimpered and fell back again feeling exhausted._

"_I'm so tired…I can't go on." She moaned. She didn't want to move; it felt like she was going to break in two…and moving was going to be the end of her._

"_I've lost the feeling in my hand." Troy said in disbelief. _

"_Lucky __**prick!**__ I wish I'd lost the feeling in my body… What you just felt…is __**nothing**__ compared to what I'm…going… going through." She grumbled bitterly._

_The Midwife approached her again, "Okay. Last time and it's over. Are you ready?" _

"_Not really but this baby's coming out whether I'm ready or not." Gabriella cried and the midwife counted her in again and Gabriella pushed and pushed. She wailed loudly, her insides squirmed, her body seared with constant pain, she could barely hear Troy's encouraging calls or the Midwife telling her everything was going to be okay...all there was, was pain._

_Then…she heard it. The cries of a baby. Gabriella heaved a ferocious gasp and landed back to her pillow, her face contorted in agony. Her body quivering in pain. _

"_Oh well done Gabriella…you have a beautiful baby girl." The Midwife said beaming proudly. _

_Gabriella didn't hear. She just lay back, tired, wanting to be left alone._

"_Would Dad like to cut the cord?" The Midwife queried._

_Troy smiled nodding and Gabriella watched blinking, trying to concentrate as Troy was handed their daughter. He approached her and kissed her forehead lovingly. _

"_This is our darling little girl." Troy said grinning widely. _

_He handed her to Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella however couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It was a wrinkled, bloody rat! Nothing more, nothing less. She was confused, shouldn't she be sobbing with joy. Kissing her child despite the blood covering its body, perhaps rocking her to sleep. _

"_Isn't she beautiful Gabi?" Troy said softly._

_Gabriella looked up at her husband whose eyes were glowing down on her so appealingly. She shook her head and shoved the baby into his arms, thoroughly disgusted, "NO! She's horrible. She's filthy and horrible and I don't want her. She's not my baby." _

_Troy looked confused, "Gabi?" _

"_Keep it away from me Troy…I swear…it's not our baby!" _

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

THOSE words echoed in Gabriella's mind.

"_Keep it away from me Troy…I swear…it's not our baby!"_

Katie. Her adorable little Katie. She was everything to Gabriella and Gabriella was truly sickened by the way she had behaved that day. She had remembered how when she had left that night…how spiteful she felt. She had remembered her thoughts. Katie _should've_ left, that were her thoughts, she should've stayed and they should've got rid of the baby.

Gabriella cringed. How could she have thought that before? How could she even imagine something so vile? So cruel! To her perfect, intelligent, special and beautiful little girl. It was unthinkable and inhumane.

"Gabriella!" Troy's voice rang up the stairs awaking her terrified sensing.

"I'm coming." She called to him, she sat up from her bed and yawned still thinking to herself, she knew she had to make things better. She had abandon her husband and little girl…they had needed her and she had left them. It was right.

Gabriella got up and hurried downstairs slipping on her coat. She didn't want Troy to see her just yet, she was a little nervous. Katie came darting her way, already dressed in her pyjamas. She leapt into Gabriella's arms and Gabriella smiled twirling her around playfully. Katie giggled and rested her head on her shoulder. The memory flashed into her mind again and she couldn't help but hold Katie closer.

"My beautiful little angel." She whispered to her stroking her hair affectionately, she felt Katie sigh relaxingly against her shoulder, "You'll always be safe with me my little darling. _I promise_."

"Mommy, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Katie asked her as they pulled way, Katie was still held tight in Gabriella's arms, she didn't want to leave her little girl go. She wanted to hold onto her forever and reassure her that she was loved and that she was wanted by her Mother.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy I'm home." Gabriella answered honestly.

Katie smiled and kissed her cheek softly, "Come on, it's time to go. Daddy said so."

Gabriella watched as Katie put her coat on. She was slipping on her shoes when she looked up and grinned.

"Well, are you going to be a slowcoach all night…come on Mommy? We have to go already." She giggled and Gabriella walked over and affectionately ruffled Katie's hair before helping her with her shoes.

Troy came from out of the kitchen fixing his shirt. Gabriella looked up at him beaming. He looked so handsome in his new shirt and his jeans. His hair actually looked as if it had been brushed, he was devilishly handsome. Gabriella took a deep hungry breath and there it was…his cologne…the same he had worn on their first ever date. She couldn't really remember the name but the scent hung over him and Gabriella had to fight the urge to take hold of Troy and kiss him.

Katie looked equally incredulous, "Gosh Daddy, you look smart."

"Why thank you Katie Kat, 'Came his reply, he turned to look at Gabriella smirking, aware of her silent praise, "Now, let's get you to Auntie Taylor's and Uncle Chad's or this date will never begin."

Katie laughed and she grasped Troy's hand looking up at him adoringly. Gabriella was surprised to find a hand slip into her own…but it wasn't Katie's. She glanced down on Troy's big hand. Her own hand felt minuscule in his large one but it felt so right, his rough textured skin against the softness of her own. She watched with pleasure as he intertwined their fingers. He winked at her seductively before he turned to Katie who was tugging at his hand, she wanted to go.

"Alright, Alright madam. We're going." Troy laughed and with that they left for the night…what did fate have in store for them?

AFTER dropping Katie off at Taylor's and Chad's that evening Troy and Gabriella started to walk through Albuquerque making their way to a peaceful, romantic restaurant called '_The Remington Restaurant_' it was a quaint little homely place, beautifully decorated in red with great burning lanterns and soft soothing music playing quietly in the background.

"Do you like it? If you don't then…then we can always go somewhere else?" Troy asked timidly.

Gabriella smiled, "It's lovely." She proclaimed brightly.

Troy looked elated; the waiter showed them their table and nodded his head courteously, "Would you like me to take your coat ma'am?" He asked Gabriella.

She nodded shrugging off her coat before handing it to the waiter. Troy gasped. She looked, as Sharpay would say, fabulous. Her soft black dress hugged elegantly to her hips, her hair was fastened tight into a black flowery bobble. Troy's heart swelled, her shape was sleek and more prominent in the dress, her shoes were flat, Gabriella had always hated high heels, but they sparkled black in the light. Troy couldn't believe he was out with someone so beautiful. If it was for the wedding ring she sported on her finger he wouldn't be able to believe she was his at all, that she was his wife and that he was her husband.

"Is it alright?" Gabriella asked nervously, Troy smiled feeling butterflies erupt inside him as Gabriella's cheeks went crimson.

"You look absolutely _amazing_." Troy said breathlessly and Gabriella smiled taking the huskiness of his breath as a good sign.

Troy almost forgot himself. He walked up beside her and pulled Gabriella's chair out. She smiled sitting down, Troy took her hand and kissed it his gaze desirable from under his eyelashes before he moved to sit opposite her. Gabriella's felt light headed and she couldn't help but return his flirtatious smile with her own feminine one.

Feeling like foolish teenagers again they busied themselves to hide their slight embarrassment by picking up their menus. Gabriella felt a little flushed, she hadn't felt so unbelievably dizzy with attraction in so long. Troy made her feel special and wanted though she knew he wasn't seeing her in a sexual way at all. She was just a friend now…maybe?

"What do you think?" Troy asked from over the top of his menu.

The young brunette smiled, "Perhaps the chicken salad."

"Doesn't look too bad." Troy agreed, "What do you want to drink?"

"Just an orange juice please." Gabriella replied.

After Troy ordered two chicken salad's and two orange juices the couple settled down to talk openly about everything.

"Katie's glad you're back you know." Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella looked up from her folded hands and nodded gently. She knew. Oh yes she knew so dearly of her daughter's joy that she was back to stay with them.

"She sure is, I'm happy about being back too. I didn't think I'd ever be back here where I belong, 'She exclaimed breezily, "It just feels so comfortable and right. If you can understand that."

Troy's hand slipped across the table to Gabriella's, "I do Gabi."

They shared a smile. A smile only lovers could possibly share, a smile they had not known from each other in six years.

"Did you find a job?" Troy questioned.

Yes, 'Gabriella said nodding her head looking pleased, "I did actually. I'm quite happy with it too. I start Monday. I was actually wondering…whether you'd…um drop me off in your car…and pick me up. If you can't I'd walk home. It's not far honestly it's just I'm nervous. My first day in a job at Albuquerque. I don't want to go on my own." Gabriella asked apprehensively.

Troy smiled casually, "Then you shan't go by yourself. I'll drop you off and pick you up. I won't leave you on your own."

Gabriella cheerfully smiled. Troy touched her hand from across the table and they squeezed their hands together staring at one another closely.

"Thank you." She said.

The waiter returned with their meals and drinks and Gabriella and Troy ate silently though their body language gave enough of a hint at how they were feeling. Troy's shoes touched Gabriella's sandals from under the table and their gaze flickered back and fore from their plates to their eyes, a mixed invisible pleasure rooted between them.

"This is wonderful." Gabriella managed to say through the meal.

Troy looked up, "Yeah, 'He smiled tenderly, "I've missed you."

"You…you really missed me?" Gabriella stammered.

Troy nodded. It was true, since she had come home Troy had been happier, in fact happier than he had ever been in the past six years and Katie seemed content. She appeared comfortable in her body, she had always been a little unsure, a little self conscious about herself, the fact that she didn't have a mother around had made it all the more difficult. Now, with Gabriella home Katie seemed well and confident, just how she was supposed to be. Troy had never completely seen it before but now that he thought of it, Katie looked more like her Mother than ever before. The thought soothed him and made him tremble with pride. He couldn't wait for more children…more little Gabriella's and little Troy's.

Wait! He couldn't assume something like that. What if Gabriella didn't want to be involved with him in that way? What if she didn't want more of his children?

"I missed you too you know. Everyday…you and…after a while…I missed Katie too." Gabriella mumbled.

"I…I always wondered whether you did but I understand…if you didn't _really_ miss her. After all she was a burden to you when you gave birth to her. I know that you left us for a reason…no matter how much it hurt."

Gabriella looked up, "It hurt me too. My heart felt as if it had been torn from my chest. I wanted to die. Years and years without you Troy and then when I realised that I cared for her too…years and years without Katie." She told him softly.

She swallowed some salad feeling she might choke at any minute. She felt her hands quiver and her fingers were met with Troy's again. She smiled.

"But I am glad to be home, 'Gabriella replied, 'And I intend to stay."

THEY walked out of the Restaurant hand in hand truly reminiscing their teenage years. It was exhilarating, a joyful memory. Neither Troy nor Gabriella could feel more peaceful. They made their way down the road, the streetlights shone bright in the darkness, the pavement was silver from the moonlight and the humming of crickets serenaded them as they went along.

"Come on, we'd better pick up Katie. It's quite late." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked at her deviously, "Why don't we just let her spend the night?"

Gabriella smiled gently. She felt rather timid around him but Troy's ultramarine eyes were shining so vibrantly down on her that she went all weak and simply allowed him to pull her home…

THEY got into the house falling in with its silent reserve. Troy followed Gabriella up the stairs his eyes on her all the while. She was so beautiful and all his. He stopped at her bedroom door with her and shuffled clumsily from foot to foot.

"I had a wonderful night Troy, thank you." Gabriella murmured.

"I know. I enjoyed myself too, 'He replied, he could feel his own cheeks tinting red but he couldn't help himself, he stepped closer, Gabriella was pressed against the wall watching him keenly. She felt his hand creep into her own again and smiled nervously, "Perhaps…perhaps we could do it again?"

Gabriella nodded, "I'd love to."

They stepped closer again both trembling. Their hands entwined shook with pleasure and they just needed to be closer still.

"What can you offer me?" Troy queried shaking his head.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I can offer you your wife back, the mother to your child…breakfast in bed in the morning…someone to love and care for…a sexual relationship and…my heart, 'They considered each other again, "You had it before…it's always been yours."

Troy reached forward and kissed Gabriella ever so chastely on the lips. She touched his cheek smiling bringing him close to her. They kissed ever so tenderly for a few moments before pulling away and smiling at one another.

"Goodnight." Gabriella whispered.

She was about to go in when Troy stopped her quickly.

"Um…I know…I know I shouldn't ask you this…but we're…we're still married aren't we?" He asked.

Gabriella was confused but nodded.

"Yes." She answered.

Troy shuffled his feet again.

"Well…do you…just for tonight…um…do you want to sleep…sleep in…with –"

Gabriella giggled and taking his hand she brought him through to his room with her. They both looked anxiously at the bed and then to each other.

"Um…shall we just sleep in our clothes we're wearing now?" Troy asked.

"Good idea." Gabriella giggled.

They timorously climbed into bed, Troy on the one side and Gabriella nestled into chest. She buried her head close to him and smiled soothingly. Troy nuzzled her forehead rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Goodnight." Gabriella yawned.

She looked up at him for a moment and they kissed tenderly for a second or too.

"Goodnight my Gabriella." Troy said beaming and with that they let the night send them off to sleep in peace.

**I hope that was okay, I tried so very hard and it was 11 pages long lol. A new record :P **

**Also I want to ask you a question…**

**From High School Musical 1 and High School Musical 2 which character do you like best…**

**Gabriella**

**Or **

**Sharpay**

**It's just I always wanted to know. My favourite is Gabriella because she's so sweet and innocent whilst Sharpay is an evil cruel cow but that's my own opinion. So tell me, who do you like more?? **

**And also please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. :D xxx xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	13. A Mother's Love

**Hey guys, so glad to see so many of you are still reading and thanks for the awesome reviews of the previous chapter. You're all amazingly supportive! Thanks! **

**Also, thanks for answering my question about who was preferred, Sharpay or Gabriella. For the majority that answered Gabriella…yay you! (Clapping like London Tipton) for the few who answered Sharpay…oh well…it's your decision. Actually those that mentioned that Gabriella was unbearably innocent…well let's just say you'd hate me lol. My cousin lol, say's I'm so innocent I make Gabriella Montez look like a masked murderer lol. But that's just her opinion and I don't believe her. Anyway, enough babbling I think. **

**Chapter 11 – A Mother's Love**

"_PSST_, wake up."

Troy groaned and turned over snuggling against the heat of the body next to him. It was too early to get up. He was tired.

"Hey! Wake up." Came the persistent voice once more and Troy again shifted, not opening his eyes but burying his head closer to the body next to him.

His mind was working now even if his body wasn't. He could smell something refreshing, the scent of jasmine and a hint of something else he couldn't quite make out. _Hmm, that's wonderful. _

"Daddy, wake up please." The voice pleaded but Troy wasn't listening, he recognised the scent almost at once.

Jolting awake quickly he sat up bewildered. Katie was grinning across at him from her place at the bottom of the bed. She looked bright and ready to take on the day, the exact opposite to how he felt. He turned and looked beside him to find Gabriella still sleeping. Then he remembered. Yes, the smell…her scent. Her bodily scent had always reminded him of jasmine and something he never could quite keep a hold of but always left him swooning for her.

"Daddy." Katie said quietly so as not to wake her Mother.

Troy turned his attention to his daughter ignoring the mass of butterflies that were building in his stomach.

"Yes Katie Kat?" He yawned.

"Did Mommy sleep here last night?" Katie asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

Troy paused briefly, unsure of what to say to Katie, then he nodded unwillingly. Katie's face broke out into a beam and Troy's gaze flickered back to Gabriella who was wearing the same expression as she slept. His heart leapt, they were so alike. So very much Mother and Daughter. They were his world.

"Oh really? Daddy that's great! You, me and Mommy can be like a family now. _A Real family_. Can't we?" Katie exclaimed enthusiastically, she stood up her body appearing to float with delight and Troy couldn't help but smile as she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him clinging to him as if she were never to leave go again.

"Sure angel, 'Troy whispered kissing her softly on the cheek, "we always were a family."

Katie pulled away from their embrace giggling and Troy shook his head hardly able to contain his joy at her happiness.

"Where's Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad?" He asked stretching.

"Downstairs. Auntie Taylor sent me up to get you, 'Katie answered, "But she came and checked first. Daddy, why did she come and check first? Did she think you might be sick?"

Troy felt his cheeks turn crimson. He knew that Taylor checked because she didn't want to risk Katie walking in to find him and Gabriella naked after a night of love making…not that they would've.

"Yeah. That's right. She thought I might've been sick." Troy nodded.

Katie giggled.

"Why don't you go downstairs and tell Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad we're coming down. I'll wake Mommy."

Katie nodded eagerly and kissing Troy eagerly on the nose she turned on her heel and went bounding out of the room, ecstatic at her discovery of her parents so closely intertwined.

Troy laughed to himself and turned to face Gabriella…watching her for a second or two before he began to gently nudge her awake…

GABRIELLA muttered a little feeling a gentle hand on her hip, easing her awake subtly. She turned on her side hearing a tender manly chuckle. Her heart quickened slightly at the sound and she almost awoke but she allowed the warmth of the bed to pull her back into her dream world.

"Wake up Gabriella." She heard the voice whisper and she groaned for a moment before she fluttered her eyes open seeing the face of an angel, her first sight of the day. Troy.

"Good morning." Troy said and Gabriella shivered as his hand touched her cheek, his index finger caressing just under her chin delicately.

"Morning, 'Gabriella replied, she glanced towards the window and grinned as she saw the sunlight, "And what a lovely morning it is."

"Come on, we have to get up. It's Friday. Still a school day." Troy told her.

Gabriella sighed collapsing back into her pillow, "Uh, how did we ever manage getting up for school?" She asked in disbelief.

Troy laughed, "I have no idea."

He stood up and kissed Gabriella chastely on the lips before he hurried into the bathroom to get changed into some decent clothes and to shower. Gabriella sat lay back on the bed, running a hand through her curls. She sighed knowing she'd have to go to her room to get some clothes.

"Troy, I'm going to get changed and then I'm going downstairs. I'll see you down there okay." She called.

"Okay beautiful." Troy replied and Gabriella smirked feeling triumphant, nothing could be better right now.

AS Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy walked the girls to school that day the conversation turned to Troy and Gabriella's date, making them both blush profusely.

"Katie, Monique. Not too far, 'Taylor ordered as the children dashed ahead of them, she turned to look at Gabriella beaming, "So, did you enjoy yourselves?"

Troy and Gabriella shared a timid loving smile, something they hadn't done in so long, something they often did when they had been younger, knowing how much they cared for one another.

"We had a great time." Gabriella enthused.

"The best." Troy agreed.

Chad and Taylor smiled.

"So, will you be going again?" Chad asked enthusiastically.

Troy nodded, "Definitely." He said and Gabriella giggled turning her embarrassed gaze to Katie and Monique who were playfully pushing each other as they walked down the road ahead of their parents.

"So is it true to what I heard?" Chad chuckled.

"What?" Gabriella asked turning her attention back to her friends.

"That you two slept in the same bed last night." Chad sniggered wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Taylor thwacked him around the head sternly, "Ow! What was that for?" Chad demanded as Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing.

"For nosing! You know they slept in the same bed. Stop prying." Taylor growled and Chad seeing the venom sparkling in his wife's eyes backed down fearfully.

"Sorry honey." He muttered and Troy and Gabriella stopped laughing as Taylor beaming tenderly, kissing Chad's head better. Chad smiled.

Gabriella caught sight of the school ahead, "Come on, we're nearly there." She said and they continued to walk, their conversation shifting…

AN insatiable pleasure was coursing through both Troy and Gabriella that afternoon. They sat alone in the garden enjoying the sun and the quiet atmosphere the garden seemed to hold.

Gabriella felt a certain pang of loneliness, the house though she had never really noticed before seemed calm and unnatural without Katie. Gabriella supposed it was her motherly instincts kicking in and it was hard to understand Katie's absence. Troy lay beside her, awake but with his eyes closed in contentment. His arm was slung around her waist and he was resting his head against one of the ancient sycamore trees that they had taken refuge under. Gabriella studied him for a moment, curious.

He seemed older, tamer even. Some of the wild happiness had gone from his body, slumped its way out. His skin was still soft and gentle; his touch was as tender as it had always been. His eyes flickered open for a moment and then closed again, Gabriella caught a flash of that dazzling ultramarine and the sorrow behind them mixed with an unearthly desire. Gabriella's inside's tingle and her heart thudded and thumped, jumping and jolting with enjoyment.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered quietly.

Troy mumbled an exhausted 'yes' his eyes closed as if he were still asleep. He traced his fingers under Gabriella's shirt, brushing them against the bare skin on her stomach. Gabriella fought back a shiver.

"Do you miss Katie when she's gone?" She asked.

Troy opened his eyes and frowned abruptly, her question had taken him by surprise. He sat up a little and Gabriella followed lead feeling a little nervous about what she had just asked.

"All the time, 'Troy finally answered, he sighed looking dejected, his eyes fell to his lap and Gabriella's hands that were clasped with his own, "when she was a baby…gosh I'd spend hours just playing with her, reading to her, running around with her. I wanted her with me all the time, 'Troy smiled gently, remembering the distant memory, "she kept me sane over those years…without you, 'he hesitated and looked at Gabriella with weak eyes, "Katie is so like you in so many ways, I just loved having her close. I was always a little frightened that she might run off too."

Troy gulped and Gabriella was suddenly engulfed with remorse. What had she done to him?

"Once, I lost her when we were in the supermarket she was three at the time, 'Troy smiled timidly but Gabriella could see a flash of horror pass over him, "I had never been more terrified in all my life. All I could think was 'Not her too, not my baby.' It was the worst ten minutes of my life. When I found her at the sweet aisle I'd never been more relieved. I just rushed to her wrapping my arms around and holding her."

Gabriella smiled and Troy continued, "I honestly don't think Katie knew what was going on. She just chewed pleasantly on a sweet she had and watched me. I was so happy to see her; I just smothered her with kisses holding her so tight. I never wanted to let her go again."

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

"And when she started school, 'Troy laughed, "now that was a challenge all on its own. Getting her ready, bribing her with a new reading book if she went on her first day. She _loved_ it, Katie loves everything about school but you're right, I do miss her when she's gone. I feel like…part of me is missing." He explained.

Gabriella hiccupped back a tear, "I feel that too. Right now." She admitted.

Troy's face broke out into a delighted grin, "_Really?_" He gasped.

Gabriella nodded wiping away the stray tear. Troy touched her cheek kindly and nuzzled his nose against hers feeling dizzy at his sudden desirable scent.

"Being a parent…it's breathtaking isn't it? Don't the moments just grip you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It's wonderful at times and then absolutely terrifying at others." Gabriella replied though she seemed to be asking approval. She needed to know whether Troy had ever felt the same way.

"Exactly!" Troy laughed and Gabriella's worry smoothed out with joy.

Gabriella was about to reply when Troy's lips crashed down onto her lips. Gabriella melted instantaneously and wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and pulling him closer to her. She whimpered at the sweetness of his mouth, the way he tasted so unbelievably wonderful. Troy had no idea what he did to her.

She pulled away from him all too reluctantly.

"Come on, let's go inside." She said standing up, she walked a few paces across the garden and turned to find Troy still lying on the ground, watching her with fixed ravenous eyes, she knew immediately that she had him completely under her grasp.

THAT night Gabriella lay in her own bed alone feeling tired, drained of all energy and ready for a long comfortable sleep. She sighed tucking her hand under her pillow cuddling into the warmth of the blankets and the soothing howls of the wind outside her window. Then…suddenly…she felt something shift in the bed next to her…another body! She shrieked with terror leaping up but was met with a tiny body next to her's, shivering.

It was Katie looking up at Gabriella with sorrowful eyes, tears coursing down her cheeks, her soft sleek hair, so identical to Gabriella's, in a frenzied sham around her shoulders. Gabriella's heart softened.

"Oh Katie, what's the matter?" She whispered relaxing; Gabriella took Katie in her arms instantly, holding her and rocking her back and fore as she shivered in her hold.

"I…I…didn't mean…to…to wake you Mommy. I…I…had a ni…nightmare and I wanted to sleep in…with…with you." Katie cried cuddling against Gabriella's warm body, reassured by the gentleness her Mother was offering her.

"It's alright my angel. I was awake, I just didn't hear you come into the room that's all, 'Gabriella told her gently, "hush, it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. You're fine."

Katie sobbed for a little while, Gabriella hummed to her, kissing her forehead every now and then. She stroked her hair and nuzzled her affectionately. Katie calmed after a while.

"Better?" Gabriella asked her.

Katie nodded, "I can still sleep here though. Can't I Mommy?" She pleaded.

Gabriella chuckled and kissed Katie's forehead, she placed her on the inside of the bed and watched as Katie nestled into the bed smelling the sheets and being comforted by Gabriella's scents.

"Settle down. No more nightmares. No more bad thoughts." Gabriella murmured to her.

Katie smiled faintly though it seemed forced, "But I dreamt I couldn't find you or Daddy. You left me."

Gabriella's chest clenched, "Never my sweetheart. We'll never leave you." Gabriella said, she kissed Katie's forehead and watched Katie drift off into her dreams.

Gabriella smiled settling down into her bed, pulling herself close to Katie who was now asleep beside her. She kissed her cheek once before she settled into the bed allured by the warmth of her child's body and the darkness of the room. Just before she swayed toward the unconscious world Gabriella chuckled, maybe being a mother could work out for her…Katie seemed to love her…and so did Troy.

**Was that alright?? It was just a fill in chapter considering that I abandoned you all for the past…week I think?? Lol. **

**I am sorry about that; I'm planning on updating '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' next, I'm pretty busy right now so I hope you can all understand the lack of updates. Please review and tell me what you think, sorry is there are any spelling mistakes. **

**Also, has anyone got any idea's how to introduce Loretta back into the story. Remember Loretta...horrible witch. Hates Gabriella, loves Troy...doesn't really care about Katie but pretends she does. Hopefully that helps! So, any idea's. We need a little drama now, what do you think?? :D **

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	14. A Mother's Fury

**Hiya guys, as I said in my last update of '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' I'm sorry about not updating. Most of you who read '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' probably know but I'd like to tell the others why I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been throwing a right wobbly and I've got my OFFICIAL GCSE's coming up in about two weeks which has left me quite stressed as revision is tight right now. Seriously, my Mam is considering buying me calms lol. So please bear with me. I'm sorry about not updating…but these exams will predict where I end up in the future. A good job or ending up working in a box factory. :( **

**Chapter 12 – A Mother's Fury**

TROY woke that morning feeling content, stretching his arms over his head, relaxed and completely comfortable. He got out of bed quickly, quicker than he had in many years and made his way through to Katie's room. His heart thudded to a stop, Katie's bed was empty, the room was cold as if an infinite chill was lingering over it. He dashed through the landing and crashed through Gabriella's door. Relief swept Troy up immediately; there Gabriella lay sleeping on her back, her attractive face peaceful and snuggled up under her arm was Katie.

Troy chuckled and approached the bed to watch his girls sleep. It still baffled him, they looked so alike, a true mother and daughter. He was so proud of them because they were his. His girls, his family, his wife and his daughter. Katie did look so much like Gabriella, her hair spiralling and beautiful, her nose soft and button like, rounded perfectly like Gabriella's, her cheekbones, delicate and graceful. The only part of Troy did she inherit was his eyes, gentle ultramarine, a most wonderful shade of blue. Troy had always been so pleased that she had taken after him with her eyes for Gabriella had always admired Troy's eyes and perhaps it would draw her closer to Katie because of the unique match.

Troy came to himself finally and smiling happily he reached across and nudged Katie awake.

"Katie? Katie precious?" He said quietly.

Katie murmured shaking her head; she nestled closer to Gabriella and breathed deeply in her sleep. She smiled to herself and cuddled up into Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella did not stir but only pulled Katie closer in her sleep.

"Katie Kat? Wake up Katie." Troy said again nudging her just a little harder. Katie shifted and her eyes fluttered open and met her Father's. She smiled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, morning Daddy." She whispered as if knowing not to wake her Mother.

Troy laughed, "Come on sweetie, 'he held out his arms for her and Katie stood and walked into them, Troy's arms enfolded around her immediately and he kissed her cheek lovingly, "how come you're in here?" Troy was still unbelievably relieved that Katie hadn't disappeared, his heart had almost broken when he'd found her bedroom empty.

"Daddy, can we have breakfast now?" Katie asked.

Troy smiled; he set Katie down on her feet and ruffled her already messy hair, "Sure. Go on down and I'll wake Mommy. What do you want for breakfast?" Troy asked as Katie darted out of the room.

"Pancakes!" She called out as she ran down the stairs.

Troy turned back to Gabriella and for a moment he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful in her dreams. His forever. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

He leaned close to her gently whispering, "Gabriella. Gabriella, hello. Wake up."

Gabriella turned on her side and opened her eyes watching him keenly. She yawned tiredly.

"Hi, Katie's already awake. Time to get up." Troy said he could feel his inside's churning; her eyes were glorious, sparkling cinnamon in the light of the morning.

"I'm so tired, just want to lie here." She grumbled.

Troy leaned across and kissed her forehead, "I know but once you've had some breakfast down you you'll be ready for a full day. Come on, 'he took hold of her hand and pulled it gently, "I'm making pancakes."

Gabriella smiled watching Troy stand and make his way over to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute." He whispered and he winked at her seductively before he turned to make his way downstairs to make breakfast.

Troy heard the bed shift, he listened to Gabriella sighing contently to herself and his heart swelled almost instantly, he had _never_ fallen out of love with her.

BREAKFAST went by pleasantly. Katie sat munching her pancakes as she watched Gabriella and Troy's gaze's flicker between each other, obvious want in their eyes.

There was a positive feel to the air, it felt right and easy. The discomfit between the family had vanished and it was as if it had never been. How simple it was to simply be together.

"That was yummy." Katie said enthusiastically swallowing her last mouthful of pancake.

"Good, Daddy's speciality." Troy chuckled kissing Katie's forehead.

"Can we go to the park?" Katie asked hopefully.

Troy winced, he had promised Chad he'd help him paint the spare bedroom in his house and he would not go against his word.

"Oh precious, I can't I'm sorry, 'he said guiltily, Katie's face turned miserable and her shoulder's hunched over in defeat, "we could go another time." He said quickly.

"No, I understand, it doesn't matter." Katie said softly.

Troy felt another pang of guilt but before he could say anything Gabriella jumped in, "Well…I could take Katie to…the park." She told him hesitantly.

There was a silence for a moment, Katie looked back and fore between her parents, they were staring at each other, both transfixed by the other.

"Oh it doesn't matter, 'Gabriella finally muttered in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I asked. It was a suggestion."

She stood, her cheeks flushed but Troy grabbed her arm swiftly and stopped her, "No, 'he said a little too quickly then realising how eager he sounded he coughed to hide it, "Um…you can take Katie."

Gabriella's face broke out into a half grateful, half surprised smile.

"YAY! Can we go now Mommy? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Katie asked jumping and down on the spot.

"Sure Katie, go and get changed and we'll leave straight away." Gabriella answered.

Troy and Gabriella watched as Katie darted out of the room squealing with delight. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled softly, "Thank you Troy." She whispered before she too made her way to the door to get changed.

"What for?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned once more and flashed Troy a tender heart-warming smile, "For trusting me."

TAYLOR and Monique decided to tag along that day. It was a perfect Saturday morning, the day was warm but there was a gentle breeze over Albuquerque. They took Taylor's car taking it slow as the drove falling into a comfortable conversation. Behind the Mother's sat Monique and Katie, giggling and singing songs.

When they arrived outside the park Katie and Monique were already dashing out of the car and into the playground. They headed straight for the swings. Gabriella and Taylor stepped outside and walked slowly to the closest park bench, sighing continently to themselves, they watched their daughter's play.

"Can you remember being so young?" Taylor laughed amused.

Gabriella took a deep breath and shook her head, "Sometimes it's a blur. I loved being young."

"Yeah, when we were young we wanted to be older and now we're older we want to be young again." Taylor said smirking.

Gabriella reached across and touched Taylor's hand. Taylor squeezed her hand back in return, they were like sisters. Best Friends, kindred spirits forever. Taylor laughed.

"I'd have never believed when I was a teenager, if someone had come up to me and told me I was going to be married to Chad with a daughter and another little one along the way." Taylor said tears glistening in her eyes as she watched Monique and Katie swinging wildly.

"No, me eit – what? Wait? Another one, 'Gabriella spluttered, "another one along the way?"

Gabriella wasn't sure whether she'd heard Taylor correctly but her best friend nodded beaming. Gabriella threw her arms around her hugging her tight.

"Oh congratulations, I'm so pleased for you. Since when? How far gone are you?" She asked gently.

"I found out on Friday, apparently I'm three weeks. I found out Thursday." Taylor giggled wiping away her tears.

Gabriella was stunned, "Does Chad know?"

Taylor nodded.

"Oh Tay, how did he react?" She asked eagerly.

Taylor smiled proudly; she touched her soon to be swollen stomach and rolled her eyes, "He was thrilled. Wrapped his arms around me and kissed me until his lips ached. He wanted another baby too." She answered.

Gabriella smiled. Life was just getting better. She was so pleased for Taylor, so proud that her life was turning for the better. Everything was just fine. Everything was perfect.

MONIQUE and Katie were playing joyfully together; they were so comfortable around each other like a mini Gabriella and Taylor. They were swinging, trying to see who could go the highest. Monique seemed to be winning. Then, suddenly a familiar face was in front of them, daunting, false, cold.

"Hello Monique. Hello Katie." Came the nasally voice.

It was Loretta Williams. She was smiling down viciously on the little ones who had stopped swinging and were watching her fearfully. There was something incredibly intimidating about Loretta.

"Did your Mothers teach you manners? 'she simpered, she looked at Katie, "Well of course, _your _Mommy was never around was she sweetie, 'she said coldly, "but I'm sure your Daddy must've taught you to respect your elders."

"HEY!"

Loretta turned around swiftly as Taylor and Gabriella came stomping over looking furious. Loretta's smile grew.

"Oh, Taylor, Gabriella. It's so lovely to see you." She said falsely.

"Cut the act Loretta, 'Taylor snarled walking over to Monique and standing next to her, Monique shifted as close to her Mother as possible, something that didn't go unnoticed by Loretta, she grinned down on the little girl, "we've not got time to exchange false pleasantries with you." She snapped.

Loretta chuckled, "Well actually, I was coming to speak with Gabriella." She said pointedly.

Katie whimpered and tugged at Gabriella's arm. Gabriella nodded resolutely to Loretta.

"Fine, 'she replied, she turned to Taylor, "Will you take Katie over to the other side of the park and get her an ice-cream." She handed Taylor money, enough for Katie and Monique to have an ice - cream each.

"But Momm –" Katie protested, Gabriella stopped her smiling.

"Go on baby, I'll be with you soon. Okay? Off you go." She said and she kissed Katie's head before she watched Taylor lead her off with Monique in tow.

Gabriella turned back to Loretta.

"So, talk?" She growled.

Loretta watched her scornfully, "I was just passing the park, saw you with Katie. What? Mother, daughter bonding now are we or are you just waiting for the right time to kill her? Post Natal Depression is an odd thing Gabriella."

"I wouldn't harm a hair on Katie's head!" Gabriella argued.

Loretta laughed.

"Please! You left her and Troy alone for six years. You're a cruel ungrateful bitch. You don't _deserve_ Troy's love! You don't _deserve_ anything he offers you."

Gabriella was incensed but Loretta seemed to thrive off everything she said.

"You are unworthy of a family Gabriella Bolton. You're not fit to bear Troy's name! You were NEVER fit to have his child." Loretta sneered smugly.

"And yet I have Troy's name and the mother of his child. Does that irate you more Loretta? _Hmm_?" Gabriella laughed scornfully.

Gabriella sensed Loretta's anger; she chuckled and made to turn away from her.

"I will have him and when I do I'll be shipping your precious little daughter off to boarding school…and you, you'll be a mere memory, 'she laughed, "And besides, I suppose one day Katie will be just like you. Albuquerque's bike. Everyone will have a rid –"

Gabriella turned and threw a punch at Loretta feeling livid, she could criticise her any day but she would never insult Katie. Loretta touched her nose and felt blood and full of shame she turned on her heel and stormed off heatedly.

"YOU look somehow different today Gabriella." Troy whispered turning his head to the side that evening watching Gabriella curiously.

"Hmm?" Gabriella frowned.

Troy smiled, "I don't know what. There's an extra twinkle in your eye."

"Is it bad or good?" Gabriella asked leaning closer to Troy seductively.

"Oh it's good. Very good." Troy whispered.

Gabriella reached across and touched Troy's cheek; she could feel a slight array of stubble on his skin. She gentle ran her index finger down the length of his face, tracing little squiggles up and down his arm with her other hand. Troy closed his eyes and moaned.

"Shush, 'Gabriella giggled suddenly pressing a finger to his lips, he kissed the tip lovingly, "last time we woke Katie."

Troy chuckled, "Come here." He ordered in a hushed voice.

Gabriella crawled onto his lap and settled there, she gasped with enjoyment as Troy's lips met her neck, her mind was swooning crazily.

"You! Mrs Bolton, 'Troy said between kisses, "are beautiful…and all mine." And as one of his hands brushed ever so sweepingly against her breast Gabriella's mind was filled with nothing more than just pleasing him in any way she could.

**No! They did not do it before any of you think they did. I don't know guys, I think the stories losing it's sparkle, it doesn't seem as special anymore or wonderful. I was so proud of it in the beginning but now it seems bland. What do you guys think?? If any of you have any ideas about spicing up the story tell me, as long as it's not 'Loretta and Troy sleeping together' shudders! Or Loretta kidnapping Katie or Gabriella. Anyway, ideas are welcome.**

**Also guys, don't expect an update on either _'Husband And Wife_' or _'Love Never Ends_' now until Sunday. I'm going to see my Cousin who moved away from where I live about two years ago. I haven't seen him in ages and I really miss him so I'm spending two days down with him where he lives. I won't have access to a computer when I'm down there and anyway, I want to use all my time up with him. I hope you guys understand. I'm leaving tomorrow, that's the reason for this update really. I'M SO EXCITED!! :D _I get to see my best friend again!!_**

**Review soon! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	15. The Miscarriage Of Justice

**Hiya everyone! OMG! HSM3 is nearing, it'll be out in cinema's October and I'm so excited. I found a video on Youtube, I don't know if any of you have seen it, just type in 'High School Musical 3 Set Visit' and it's the first video up the top. EEEKKK!! They said things about how different relationships are formed…omg…omg…if Ryella/Troypay SHUDDERS becomes a big thing or anything other than Troyella I will personally beat Disney's butts!! **

**Furthermore, thank you so much for the idea's on how you'd like the story to go. Their all really amazing ideas and I think I'll use one or two! Thanks again guys. Si xxxxx**

**Right, without further ado…drum rolling…lol.**

**Chapter 13 – The Miscarriage Of Justice**

LORETTA Williams had never been more furious! How could her life be going so atrociously? Loretta had always succeeded in everything. Every fibre in her ruthless life had been surrounded in perfection. She was attractive, intelligent, compassionate, interesting and talented. **(Loretta thinks a lot of herself lol.) **Yet…somehow she had not managed to bring Troy Bolton into her seductive clasps. She had so hoped that he would fall for her charm instantly…that he would love her as soon as he had met her but her hopes were futile. Troy had shown no such interest in her. He was too attached to his pretty, innocent, geeky little wife and his all too annoying daughter. Something needed to be done.

What a prize! _The_ Troy Bolton. How Loretta fantasised about her first kiss with him. How his body felt tight up against hers, how they would move together during their first actions of love making. She just wanted to reach out for him and hold him close. She needed him to be hers! _Now!_

All she had to do was get rid of Gabriella…for good…

"WAKE UP! Wake up Mommy."

Katie sounded particularly exuberant so early in the morning. Gabriella groaned into her pillow burying her head under the blanket as her daughter continued to bounce up and down on the bed trying so desperately to wake her up.

"Come on Mommy. It's time to wake up, 'Katie said impatiently, "Daddy say's you've got your first day working today! You _have_ to get up."

It was true, Gabriella was finally getting to her experience her first day of work at the ever popular Albuquerque café 'Cappuccino' and the only reason it was so popular was because it was the only café in Albuquerque.** (Made up by the way guys)**

Gabriella murmured and allowed Katie to grab her hand and pull her out of bed. Katie looked ecstatic. She pounced and jumped around her mother giggling wildly.

"Come on Mommy. Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad are waiting for you downstairs too!" Katie said encouragingly.

Gabriella inwardly cringed, "Why are they here?"

Katie smiled jumping ahead of Gabriella as she led hr down the stairs, "their coming to see you on your first day silly. And guess what?"

Katie didn't give Gabriella time to answer she jumped in straight away.

"Uncle Chad has brought his recorder. He's going to film your first day." She whispered excitedly.

Katie ran on down the stairs shrieking happily. Gabriella stopped for a moment frowning. Please, this can't be happening, she thought.

She came downstairs to find Troy, Taylor and Chad all waiting for her. Chad immediately zoomed the camera into Gabriella's face grinning annoyingly as he tried to get a proper shot of her.

"Good morning Gabs, 'Taylor said in a sort of talk show host voice, "we understand that it is your first day working at the Albuquerque café called 'Cappuccino' how are you feeling?" She asked exuberantly.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Tired."

"Ooooohh, ladies and gentleman the nerves are kicking in." Chad chuckled.

Gabriella pushed past them feeling exhausted. Taylor, Troy and Chad exchanged worried, curious glances.

"I'll go talk to her." Troy said quietly and he made his way through to the kitchen.

He found Gabriella sitting beside Katie at the Kitchen table. Katie was eating her toast and gabbling enthusiastically to Gabriella who was absentmindedly playing with her little ones hair.

"And Monique said it wasn't true! She said Sleeping Beauty wasn't really sleeping but she was, wasn't she Mommy. That's what I said anyway." Katie exclaimed.

Gabriella came out of her trance and Troy realised whilst watching her that Gabriella had been in her own little world. She had not heard Katie.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, what's that sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey look! Daddy is here." Katie said brightly and she got out of her chair and threw her arms around Troy eagerly.

"Why don't you go and see what Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor are up to." Troy said kissing Katie's forehead.

"Okay." Katie enthused and she bounded out of the kitchen.

When Troy was sure Katie was gone he turned to Gabriella who was sitting cradling a glass of orange juice. She looked as if she hadn't slept and this worried Troy. He came and sat beside her and placed his hand gently on her thigh bringing her out of her reverie. Gabriella smiled dizzily.

"Now that the disturbance is over, 'Troy chuckled, "perhaps you can tell me what's bothering you."

Gabriella turned towards Troy, her bold bright eyes boring into him. He fought the impulse to reach out for her and kiss her.

"I'm just a little nervous about today. You know there's been a lot of talk in Albuquerque lately about me returning, 'Gabriella smiled, "and Sharpay's probably been the start of it, unintentionally though I think."

He touched her hand, "Don't be nervous. We're all here for you. I'll drop Katie off at School first and then you can serve us a cup of coffee, 'he said smirking, Troy's face then turned serious, "I'll be with you Gabi. I don't care about the rumours and whispers that have gone around about your return. I care about you and I want you to do well on your first day."

Gabriella smiled, "Really." She whimpered.

Troy allowed his left hand to reach forward and pull her chin up gently so her gaze would meet his, the effect was immediate. Troy's skin crawled with pleasure when she looked up at him.

"Really!" Troy said positively.

Gabriella smiled brightly, "I suppose I'd better get ready then, 'she said leaning against Troy to whisper into his ear, her lips tenderly brushed against his ear lobe and every limb, every fibre in Troy's body erupted with excitement, "don't want to be late now do we?"

TROY dropped Katie off at the school gate that morning. Both Gabriella and Troy got out of the car with Katie to see her in, both seeing it as their responsibility to do so. Katie kissed Troy and hugged and then turned to Gabriella and did exactly the same.

"I hope you have a great day today Mommy!" Katie said brightly.

Gabriella kissed her daughter's forehead, "thank you Katie. Now off you go. Hallie is waiting for you." She said and in the distance Hallie was standing waving exuberantly from the opening of the door.

"Bye." Katie called as she ran on in.

Troy and Gabriella watched the door slam shut. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled, "Ready." She asked.

"Yes, 'Troy laughed holding out his hand for hers, she took it and their fingers intertwined, "We'd better go."

"AH, Gabriella, 'Came a cheery voice as they entered 'Cappuccino' that early morning, "You're here on time. Well done my dear."

The voice belonged to the owner of the café, Rosalie Robson; she was a friendly lady in her middle fifties. She was kind and considerate and always willing to help someone out. Albuquerque loved her.

"Morning Mrs Robson." Gabriella said politely, she rushed over to the employee hanger and grabbed her apron, ready to start the day, "How are you?"

Mrs Robson wasn't paying attention however, she was looking at Chad and Taylor who were recording Gabriella's every action, "What's this Gabriella? A fan club?" She laughed good-heartedly.

Gabriella giggled, "Something like that ma'am."

Troy had gone to sit down at one of the tables and was looking through the menus; Taylor had broken free of Chad and walked over to sit with him. She was still beaming proudly at Gabriella who was helping Rosalie set out the plates for breakfast.

Then, suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the café, "Oh Rosalie. Can't the new girl wash the plates tonight? My nails are ruined." Loretta Williams walked through from the kitchen wearing an apron like Gabriella's. When her eyes landed on Gabriella she glared.

"Oh, so _you're_ the new girl." She sneered.

"That's right." Rosalie said putting an arm around Gabriella, "Isn't she a pretty little thing?"

Loretta sniffed, "I suppose." She answered bluntly.

Loretta disappeared back into the kitchen looking livid. Rosalie chuckled and turned to Gabriella, "Pay no mind to Loretta. She's not the nicest of people dear. In fact, the only reason I hired her was because I owed her Mother a favour, 'she glanced at the kitchen door, "She isn't very polite my dear, not like you, and she's not exactly friendly. Watch yourself now poppet."

"Thank you Mrs Robson." Gabriella said softly.

"There you go my sweet, now why don't you go and serve that delicious husband of yours, 'Rosalie laughed nodding towards Troy, Chad and Taylor, "looks like their waiting for you."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded and she picked up a notebook and pen and made her way over.

"Was that Loretta?" Taylor groaned.

"Yep." Gabriella answered.

"What is she doing here?" Chad demanded.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Works here I suppose."

Troy offered Gabriella a sympathetic smile, "Just keep out of her way okay. No more arguments between you guys."

"Yes sir." Gabriella laughed saluting him.

"Right, I think we're just about ready to order." Chad said looking back up at her from his menu.

Gabriella smiled feeling far more comfortable. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and surveyed her friends thoughtfully, she couldn't ask for a better family.

AFTER the morning shift was over Gabriella waved goodbye to Taylor, Chad and Troy and went for a break. Troy promised he would be back later with Katie so she could see her Mother on her first day. Gabriella was counting the minutes until he returned.

Feeling peckish Gabriella grabbed her bag and went outside. She found an empty table to sit at. After setting her bag down she pulled out a cheese sandwich. She had made it the night before ready for her first break. She also had an apple.

She took her time unwrapping the sandwich with care. She was ravenous; she hadn't eaten much for breakfast. Even after her talk with Troy she couldn't stomach much.

"Shouldn't eat too much, 'Loretta's voice said from behind her, "you might add on a few extra pounds, 'Gabriella turned around, Loretta eyed her unfeelingly, "and you're big enough already."

Gabriella resisted the urge to smack her, "How's your nose?" She sneered.

Loretta almost glowered at her. She touched the base of her nose and sniffed contemptuously. Gabriella could see the thick smear of make up powered around the faint bruise on the bridge of her nose.

"It's fine. Hardly felt it. You can't punch to save your life." Loretta snarled, Gabriella ignored her rolling her eyes, she took a bite of her sandwich and closed her eyes happily, it tasted so good.

"That's why you ran off clutching your nose, 'she answered swallowing her mouthful, her eyes widened as she watched Loretta root around in her handbag. She grabbed a packet of cigarettes and pulled one out, Gabriella frowned, "I didn't know you smoked."

"It's more of a casual thing." Loretta chuckled, she placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it with a lighter, she took a long drag and breathed out the smoke, Gabriella coughed as it came wafting towards, Gabriella had always hated smoking **(And I do!)**

"Why did you follow me out here?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't. It's my break too, 'Loretta argued, she glared at Gabriella, "anyway, I'm surprised things haven't started changing already. The old bat in there, 'she said referring to sweet Rosalie, "has already taking a _disgusting_ liking to you."

Gabriella watched Loretta; she didn't dress appropriately for a café. She wore a short mini skirt with sparkles and a white shirt with a rather revealing chest line. Gabriella had always wondered too how Loretta ever managed to walk around in huge thin high heels. The art of heels had never really fitted Gabriella. Gabriella had always been a klutz and heels just made it worse. Gabriella preferred to wear flats.

"Jealous much? I think we've established that in life you'll always come second best to me, 'Gabriella said cruelly, "_In everything_."

Loretta huffed.

"Just you wait; when Troy kisses me he'll see that there is no need for you. I can give him everything he wants. I'm stronger than you Gabriella, 'Loretta was shaking with anger, she took another drag of her cigarette and glared, "you don't understand him like I do. You can't offer him anything."

The young brunette laughed, "Oh really, 'she challenged, Gabriella had suddenly lost her appetite, she shoved her sandwich back into the plastic bag and rammed it into her bag, "we'll just see about that. The way I see it Loretta, if Troy had wanted you before he would've accepted your affections way before I turned up at the Monique's party, 'she smiled triumphantly as she stood up, "I wonder if it'll bother you if I told you I've already slept in his bed."

Loretta's body tensed viciously, "_Liar!_" She hissed.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella replied, "wouldn't you like to know." And she walked back through to the café feeling like she had just one a war.

"YOU'RE doing great Gabriella, you're adapting to the café really quickly, 'Rosalie said proudly as Gabriella gave in another order, "Well done!"

"Thanks Mrs Robson."

"Oh sweetheart, don't call me Mrs Robson. She was my mother. I'm Rosalie, 'she said softly, she glanced over at Loretta who was sitting down at one of the tables admiring her new shoes, "you know, Loretta called me Rosalie from the beginning. No manners dear."

Gabriella wiped at the counter and smiled, "I'd rather call you Mrs Robson. I think my own mother would frown if she knew I wasn't showing my elders proper respect."

Rosalie laughed gently.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, 'the door tingled open and in walked Troy and Katie, Katie saw her Mother and waved elatedly, "oh looks like you're wanted. Go on over."

Gabriella hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Go on. You've worked pretty hard. Go and see your daughter."

Gabriella dropped the cloth and made her way over to Katie and Troy. She could feel Loretta's eyes on them all but she tried to ignore her.

"Hi, 'Troy said, he kissed her lips chastely, "how's it going?"

"Not too bad. I like it here. Mrs Robson is such a sweetie." Gabriella answered.

Katie was already tugging at her apron. Gabriella knelt down to look at her.

"Hey. How was school today?" She asked her.

Katie looked ecstatic. She opened her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "Great. I had a gold star for my drawing. I made it for you Mommy."

Accepting the paper, Gabriella opened it. She felt her heart thump hard against her chest, the picture was beautiful. Katie had drawn, in crayon; a picture of Gabriella serving coffee had the café. At least that's what it looked like.

"Look on the back. I wrote something too." Katie giggled.

Gabriella turned it around and read the abnormally neat writing:

_To Mommy,_

_You're the best,_

_Love Katie (Kat)_

Katie looked rather nervous, "My teacher helped me write the middle part because I didn't know what to say." She said apprehensively.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. Katie kissed her cheek happily, aware of how well she had done.

"It's lovely my angel. I'll put it on my cupboard later so I can always look at it." She said stroking her hair.

Gabriella turned to look at Rosalie who was busy scolding Loretta for something she had done wrong.

"Come and get some chocolate cake. My treat." Gabriella said and taking Katie and Troy's hands and leading them over to sit at the counter.

Katie beamed with enthusiasm, "With hot custard on top."

"I'll see what I can do." Gabriella said winking at her.

GABRIELLA placed a large bowl of chocolate cake and custard in front of Katie, **(Have you ever tried it, it's beautiful!) **Katie picked up her spoon happily and scooped up a mouthful. Gabriella set down Troy's cup of coffee on the table in front of him and then very carefully placed Katie's small mug of hot chocolate beside her.

"There you go Katie. Enjoy."

"Thanks Mommy." Katie smiled.

Gabriella caught sight of Chad's camera.

"What's that doing here? Is Taylor and Chad here too?" She queried.

Troy shook his head, "No, Chad let Katie borrow it. Just in case she wanted to video you at anytime."

"Is it on?" Gabriella questioned.

Katie nodded.

"But don't worry Mommy; I'm not filming you right now." She said reassuringly.

Gabriella ruffled Katie's hair affectionately, "You're such a cutie, 'she laughed, then her gaze fell on Troy's wrist where a thick gold bracelet hung, "Where did you get that?" She asked, she couldn't recall seeing it on Troy's wrist during any part of their marriage together, she was pretty sure Troy hadn't been wearing it before she left.

"Oh, 'Troy frowned, his fingers brushed against the thick chain, he looked uneasy as he unclipped it and handed it to Gabriella who inspected it thoroughly, it was gorgeous, "well, do you remember my grandfather. Jack Bolton Senior?"

Gabriella nodded, Jack Bolton Senior had been Troy's grandfather, it had been his Father's, father. Jack himself had been named after him.

"Well two years after you left…he…um, 'Troy looked uneasily at Katie to see if she was paying attention, she didn't seem to be, she was too busy playing with the camera, "he passed away." Troy whispered.

"Oh Troy, 'Gabriella gasped, "I'm so sorry. If I'd known –"

"It doesn't matter, 'he answered quickly, he accepted the bracelet back from Gabriella, "He left it to me in his will. Said he wanted his favourite grandson to have it."

"It really is beautiful. How's Grandma Patty?" She asked, Patricia Bolton, Troy's grandmother, a.k.a, Grandma Patty was Grandpa Jack's wife.

"She's okay. I'll take you to see her soon. She'll be happy to see you. I think she misses Grandpa though." Troy added in sadly.

Gabriella reached down and touched his hand offering him comfort, "I really am sorry." She exclaimed watching Troy set down the bracelet on the table next to him.

"Look, I've set the camera at a new angle, 'Katie laughed breaking the silence, she had managed to get the camera to look up at the scene so all three of them were in the shot, "Uncle Chad couldn't even do that!"

Troy sighed, "Look I'm going to use the bathroom for a moment, Katie wait here. Gabi, I know Rosalie wants you back at the counter but just keep your eye on her for a moment. I'll be a few minutes." Troy said and he stood and kissed Gabriella's forehead tenderly.

"You got it." Gabriella nodded.

Both of the girls watched Troy walk to the men's restroom before Gabriella turned to Katie and smiled, "I'll just be over there sweetie, okay."

Katie nodded.

"Okay Mommy." She replied.

Gabriella walked on over, unaware that Loretta had just heard the conversation about Troy's grandfather and also unaware that Troy had just left the bracelet on the table.

LORETTA made her way over to where Katie was sitting alone. She could see Troy's bracelet glinting, pleading with her to snatch it away. When Katie saw her she looked terrified.

"Hiya Katie." She said coldly.

"Hey, 'Katie said softly, she glanced towards Gabriella, "My Mommy is just over there, 'she said quickly, "so I'd –"

She was cut off by Loretta laughing. Loretta suddenly snatched up the bracelet, "Hey that's my Daddies!" Katie protested angrily.

Loretta laughed and held the bracelet next to her chest, treasuring it.

"And now it's mine, 'Katie's eyes began to fill up with tears, "Oh what's wrong? _Is Daddies precious Katie Kat going to cry?_" She teased.

"Please give it back." Katie whimpered.

Loretta laughed, "As if!"

"But…but…but Daddy will be upset if you take it. I'll tell him you took it!" She threatened.

Loretta knocked Katie's bowl of cake and custard over, "No you won't! You won't tell him anything, 'she leaned down and whispered very gently, "Because one day I'm going to be your new Mommy and I'll make sure you're miserable for the rest of your life."

Katie began to cry.

"HEY! Get away from my daughter!"

Gabriella was storming over looking outraged. Loretta quickly pocketed the bracelet and held her hands up innocently.

"I was only talking to her, 'she said, she glanced at Katie venomously, "we're good friends aren't we Katie." She snapped.

"Go away! Now!" Gabriella growled.

"I'm going. Why would I want to hang around with you guys anyway?" She answered and she strolled away leaving Gabriella to tend to Katie.

Gabriella pulled out a cloth to mop up the cake and custard. Katie was crying. Gabriella ever so tenderly placed her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Katie, 'she said kissing her cheek, "What did she do?"

"She knocked over my bowl, 'Katie murmured, "she was being nasty Mommy. She said she was going to be my new Mommy and make my life miserable. She won't, will she? I don't want her to! I want you to be my Mommy forever." Katie wailed.

Gabriella placed her arms around her daughter comfortingly, she lifted her up and held her to her chest, Katie snuggled into the crook of her neck and Gabriella sung gently to her.

_Be brave little one,  
Make a wish for each sad little tear,  
Hold your head up though no one is near,  
Someone's waiting for you._

_Don't cry little one,  
there'll be a smile where a frown use to be,  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you._

"Did she hurt you baby?" Gabriella asked her, she rubbed her back comfortingly shushing her soothingly as she whimpered into her shoulder.

"Not really Mommy, 'Katie sniffled, "But…but she took Daddy's bracelet."

Gabriella pulled back for a moment blinking with confusion. She reached forward and nuzzled her own nose with Katie's. She pulled her closer again.

"It's alright baby, we'll fix it. I promise."

WHEN Troy returned he found Gabriella and Katie embracing strongly, he smiled until he saw Katie's teary face.

"What's wrong?" He asked Gabriella.

But before Gabriella could reply his gaze turned to where he had left his bracelet. It was empty.

"Where…where…where is my bracelet?" Troy stammered.

He didn't notice Loretta brush past Gabriella and ever so casually slip the bracelet into her pocket. The ruthless blonde strolled away as if nothing had happened. Gabriella glanced at Katie nervously, she herself had not felt Loretta's evil trick but Katie had. Gabriella slipped her hand into her pocket and Katie looked at her imploringly, shaking her head. Gabriella merely frowned; she didn't understand what her daughter was trying to tell her.

Gabriella felt the cold chain against her skin, feeling foolish and confused she pulled it out and Troy gasped with surprise.

"Gabriella! You…you stole it!" He said his mouth open wide.

Gabriella tried to protest, "No…I didn't…I…wouldn't –" Troy cut her off.

"Pack your bags, 'he snarled, he snatched the bracelet from her hold and took Katie into his arms, the little was screaming to be with her mother once more but Troy held onto her tight, "No Katie!" He said loudly, she fell silent.

"Troy, 'Gabriella pleaded following Troy out of the café, "Troy, what do you mean pack my bags? Troy, just let me explain. Troy! TROY!"

Troy ignored her, "Just go. When your shift finishes you're leaving. I don't want to see you ever again!"

And with that he was gone carrying a screaming Katie to the car. Gabriella staggered to a chair and sat down sobbing. This was all Loretta's fault! She had to fix things before it all went desperately wrong.

**That was a long chapter. 11 pages. You see what drama does! Lol, personally I thought the chapter was boring. Very boring. Was the chapter too...rushed??**

**Anyway, let me give you a preview of the next chapter…here it goes…**

_**Flashes to Katie and Troy…**_

_**Katie: But Daddy, Mommy didn't steal the bracelet. It wasn't her! **_

_**Troy: Don't you lie for her Katie. She's an irresponsible Mother! She stole from me! She's leaving when she comes back from her shift.**_

_**A tear drips down Katie's cheek.**_

_**Katie: I hate you! I hate you! I wish you had run away instead of Mommy! I want Mommy! **_

………**there you go. :D How does that sound?? Now I'll try and update as soon as I can, my official GCSE exams have started right now so I'm pretty busy. I hope you all understand. **

**Also, a big thank you to ****popz-attitude-angel**** who thought of the unique idea of Loretta framing Gabriella. Well done chick, this chapter is dedicated to you. ****Keep your eyes open for the next chapter then, it's called '**_**A Loyal Daughter**_**' **

**BYE! Review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	16. A Loyal Daughter

**Hiya everyone, Si here!! Gosh this has been a difficult chapter to write, trying to put all the raw emotion in and the actions and hoping so desperately that you can see it clearly in your mind. I hope you enjoy it! :D **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to ****mysupermanwillcome**** because I promised her I'd update Monday but it completely slipped my mind. Sorry chickity, this chapter's all yours! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14 – A Loyal Daughter**

TROY tried desperately to ignore Katie's heart wrenching sobs at the back of the car. He'd never liked her crying, it didn't sound right, it didn't feel right. He glanced guiltily through the review mirror only to find Katie's face in her hands, her shoulders hunched over shaking as she cried and whimpered.

He opened his mouth wanting to comfort his little girl but hesitated and closed it again. He didn't know what to say? Gabriella, his beautiful and sweet wife had sinned against him. She had stolen one of his favourite possessions and had torn his heart to shreds. How could he explain that to Katie? How could he allow her to see the anger he was feeling toward Gabriella? He couldn't, he just couldn't!

"Where's the camera?" Troy whispered softly, he felt numb, his mind was swirling with disbelief, his ultramarine eyes were glowing with an intense confusion.

"He…he…here." Katie hiccupped holding up the camera so Troy could see it through the mirror.

"We'll just drop it off to Uncle Chad then shall we Katie Kat?" He said trying to sound positive but he was sure Katie could hear the malice in his voice.

Katie wiped the tears from her eyes but as soon as she did so they began to spill again. Troy's heart plummeted further down his chest, he felt as if he could not breathe.

"We won't be too long. When we get home I'll make you some hot chocolate, 'he said patiently, "and then you can get into your pyjamas and go to bed."

Katie frowned, "But…But it's only 7.45pm, 'she argued quietly, "and I want to wait up for Mommy."

Troy sighed wanting to slam his head down onto the steering wheel. He didn't want to tell Katie that when she woke up in the morning her Mother wouldn't be there to greet her.

THE café was closing in an hour's time. Rosalie never liked to keep it open too late, she always said it attracted the undesirables into her home and this was something she disliked greatly. Loretta was finishing early; she had asked or almost told Rosalie that she was leaving for a family event. Rosalie didn't argue but she didn't like it.

Loretta was pulling her coat over her shoulders, she caught sight of Gabriella, face blotchy with tears, eyes puffy and red, her lips was quivering pathetically and her body seemed slumped over with defeat. Loretta frowned with confusion; Gabriella still found the strength to continue her work whilst she had lied about having to spend time with her family to get off an hour early. She couldn't understand it.

"Okay, I'm going, 'she said her nasal like voice filled with pride at the work she had done for the day, it no more than two to three days, Troy Bolton would be hers, Gabriella was leaving, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Loretta." Rosalie called from over the counter.

Loretta couldn't leave it go however, she approached Gabriella smiling smugly. She'd never felt more triumphant.

"_Oh poor Gabriella_, 'she crooned cruelly, "has Troy finally seen the real you?"

Gabriella glanced at Loretta coldly, "what worries me is that he hasn't seen the real _you_ Loretta!" She snarled.

Loretta flashed her a conceited smile.

"Don't worry, 'Loretta continued arrogantly, she turned around and glanced over her shoulder at Gabriella whose face was tearful, "I'll take good care of Troy for you…and your beloved little brat."

"You won't win this! If it's the last thing I ever do in Albuquerque! You will not win." Gabriella snarled.

Loretta laughed, "I already have."

EVEN after Troy explained endlessly to Taylor and Chad that evening about Gabriella's shameful betrayal, the couple still could not completely believe what they were hearing from him.

"Honey, are you sure?" Taylor asked wrapping her dressing gown around herself even tighter; she had just come out of the shower and was hoping for a soothing half hour in front of the TV with Chad before they put Monique to bed.

"Positive, 'Troy nodded, Katie and Monique sat on the sofa opposite their parents, Monique was trying to show Katie her new book '_The Princess And The Pea_' but Katie was listening intently to her father, how could he say that? He didn't know what had really happened, "I saw it with my own eyes."

Own eyes? He had seen no such thing! Katie was infuriated. Troy had only seen what he was led to believe. He had assumed and Katie didn't want her Mother to get the blame for something she hadn't done. Katie didn't want her Mother to leave them. She liked having her around, Katie looked up to her Mother, she felt secure around her. It wasn't right!

"But Daddy –" She protested.

"Hush up Katie, 'Troy said, he turned to Taylor fretfully, "She's a little overwhelmed I think. Maybe a drink or something would calm her down?"

"Sure, why don't you girls come and have some squash?" Taylor asked, standing.

Monique and Katie nodded. Monique followed her mother out to the kitchen enthusiastically still clasping her new book in her hand. She hadn't listened well enough to understand the seriousness of the argument going on between her Auntie and Uncle. Katie however faltered on her way out; she looked between her Father and her Uncle Chad wearily. She was terrified for her Mother and terrified for her family. She just couldn't grasp hold of why all of this was happening.

After a moment of bewilderment she followed Monique and Taylor out to the kitchen, leaving Chad and Troy alone.

"Look buddy, are you absolutely sure you saw what you saw, 'Chad queried anxiously, he took a sip of the coffee in front of him before turning his attention back to his friend, "maybe you made a mistake? It's possible."

Troy shook his head, "The bracelet was in Gabi's pocket! I'm as shocked as you are but that's how it happened. Katie was there too."

"And what does she have to say about this?" Chad inquired, Taylor was now leaning against the door listening in, Chad looked up at her and they shared a tender smile.

"I think she'll try to jump to Gabriella's defence perfectly. She was sobbing when I took her away from Gabriella. She screamed louder when I told her to pack her bags."

"Wait? What? 'Taylor interrupted, she looked dumbfounded, "you're meaning to tell me that you told your wife, _the one true love of your life_, 'she enforced seriously, "To pack her bags and leave?"

The two men stared up at Taylor blankly. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed them both with her venomous eyes.

"Well what could I do? She stole from me?" Came Troy's retort.

"How do you know that Gabriella stole the bracelet Troy? How can you honestly know? Did you see her take it?" The young woman demanded.

Troy frowned, "No." He answered.

Taylor laughed scornfully, "And did you give Gabriella the time to explain to you what happened? 'she wanted to grin with triumph for Troy sand Chad were looking up at her like two petrified school boys, "or did you even pause to think about whether your wife, the woman you vowed to be with through better or worse, actually took the watch? I mean Loretta; the incarnate of the devil was hanging around!"

Troy exploded, "Don't you dare start all that 'for better or worse' wedding crap Taylor! Gabriella's no saint, if you do remember rightly she abandoned me and her daughter through one of the best and worst times of our lives! HOW DARE YOU!"

Taylor rose to the challenge immediately, "OH I DARE TROY BOLTON! You're supposed to love Gabriella and yet you don't even have the decency to believe her when she's being honest with you. She's obsessed with you, she adores everything about you and yet you show no trust towards her at all."

"Well she did leave me, 'Troy growled, "as I said before. How well would you trust Chad if he just upped and left you for the maximum of six years?"

Taylor fell silent and Troy nodded, satisfied that he had won the disagreement.

"Exactly! You have no idea how I feel." He exclaimed.

Katie and Monique peeped from behind Taylor, they had heard the commotion when they'd been in the kitchen and had come to investigate.

"Come on Katie! We're leaving." Troy said standing.

"Troy, please don't –" Chad muttered standing; Troy thrust the camera into his hands and shook his head.

"We're going, 'Katie came and stood beside Troy and looked up at her Uncle Chad with alarmed, doe like eyes, her Father touched her head soothingly before he walked out of the living room in his fury, "I'll see you tomorrow…perhaps."

Katie looked from her Auntie, Uncle and Cousin frowning. She turned to her Uncle with her serious gaze and said, "You have to check the camera. I think it filmed what happened."

"Huh?"

"The camera. Check it Uncle Chad. Please." She implored.

Chad nodded his eyes dancing with confusion. Katie heard Troy calling from outside and with one more desolate glance over her shoulder, she was gone.

WHEN they arrived home Troy and Katie sat down on the sofa quietly, neither knew what to say to the other. A chilled silence was lingering about them and both Father and Daughter found it unsettling and almost alien like.

Katie was alone with her thoughts. She wanted to tell her Father about the Evil witch Loretta but she was intimidated by Loretta and was frightened of what she would do if she found out what Katie had told Troy.

"So, do you want hot chocolate?" Troy queried.

Troy stood up and made his way through to the kitchen. Katie followed him nervously.

"Daddy?" She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Came Troy's response, he was rooting through the cupboard for some mugs trying to appear as though the nights events had not bothered him but Katie knew better, she could see the pain and uncertainty etched across his handsome face.

"You…you won't…won't really make Mommy leave…will you?" She stammered.

Troy froze and Katie watched his body tense all the more.

"Katie, 'Troy breathed, "you don't understand, your Mother has to go."

Katie's lip quivered, "But…but why?" She sniffled.

"Because it's just not working, 'Troy made his way over and knelt down so his face was level with his daughters, his beautiful eyes were twinkling with tears as were Katie's. He rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her compassionately, "its better if it's just you and me. Katie Kat and Dad taking on the world."

A tear slipped down her cheek, "I don't want it to be just us. We're a family now, 'Katie snivelled, Troy's grip slackened on her shoulders, "I like Mommy being here and you do too Daddy."

Troy's heart quivered in his chest. He loved Gabriella, he had never stopped loving her and yet he was so perplexed by her behaviour. Why would she steal from him? Why would she do such a thing? The consequences were fatal for all of the family, when she took the watch she'd not only broke his heart but her own and Katie's too.

Troy wiped away the tear comfortingly; Katie locked her gaze with him, wanting him to see sense.

"But Daddy, Mommy didn't steal the bracelet, 'she said shaking head, "it wasn't her."

Troy tried to fight back his anger, "Don't lie for her Katie. She's an irresponsible Mother! She stole from me! She's leaving when she comes back from her shift."

Katie yanked herself away from her Father's hold and glared at him irritably, she didn't like him accusing her Mother of wrong. She didn't like the way he spoke of her Mother.

"You love her Daddy! You love Mommy and I love her too. Why are you being so mean?" She grumbled.

"BECAUSE SHE LEFT US! 'Troy bellowed, Katie flinched back in fear, "SHE LEFT US BECAUSE SHE HATED YOU! SHE LOVED ME AND SHE HATED YOU AND NOW SHE'S BACK AND EVERYTHING'S GOING WRONG!"

Katie couldn't help it, tears slipped down her cheeks, she tried to fight them back but she couldn't. Brushing them aside with her hand she glanced up at her Father through her long eyelashes.

"I hate you." She said in a hushed voice, Troy's face fell and grew pale with disbelief.

"What?" He gasped.

"I hate you! I wish Mommy had taken me away with her when she left! I wish you weren't my Daddy!" She screamed.

Troy was in shock. He managed a half smile of surprise; he advanced towards Katie, unsteady on his feet, "Katie, you don't mean that." His voice cracked.

"Yes I do, 'Katie argued stepping backwards, "I hate you! I hate you! I wish you had run away instead of Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

Troy watched as Katie dashed through to the living room. He followed her quickly frightened of losing sight of her but wanting to all the same, praying he was dreaming. Troy's heart broke permanently.

"Come back here young Lady, 'He ordered hot on her heels, Katie darted up the stairs and Troy stood at the bottom calling to her, "Katie Bell Bolton. Come back here this instant." But Katie didn't reply nor come back; Troy closed his eyes tight as her bedroom door slammed shut.

Drunk to the brim with defeat Troy staggered back through to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa sobbing into his hands. His little girl, his beautiful baby hated him. His tears and hiccups drowned out the sound of Katie's window slamming shut as she escaped the house…

"SWEETIE, why don't you go home early, you have a pretty hard, dramatic day?" Rosalie offered as Gabriella sat on the floor scrubbing the surface.

Gabriella didn't look up but continue to clean, "I'm not so sure I want to go home at the moment, 'Gabriella knew that if she went home she'd have to leave and she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay forever and be with Troy and Katie, "I really don't understand Troy sometimes."

Rosalie knelt and lifted Gabriella's chin making her look at her, "He's a man Gabriella. One day they love you, the next their screaming like a spoilt brat because you forgot to iron their tie. Their temperamental creatures, 'she stroked Gabriella's cheek caringly, "Don't worry so much. It'll all work out."

Gabriella smiled and pushed back her fringe from out of her eyes, she sighed tiredly.

"Okay, just let me finish up here and I'll go…and thanks for today Mrs Robson. I don't think you'll find me back again. I think I'm leaving Albuquerque for good." Gabriella murmured fighting back tears.

"I thought so myself, 'Rosalie placed something in Gabriella's hand, Gabriella opened it revealing 50, she gasped, "But…but I've only worked the day?" She said with surprise. **(Just for you all to know, I'm Welsh (Yes sheep and Daffodils lol) and don't particularly know how American money works so…sorry if it's all over the place.)**

"I know but you've been the best employee I've had for a long time. Plus you'll need some money to get you to your next destination. It's not much, this is just to say thank you for your work today, 'she kissed Gabriella's forehead in a maternal sort of way, "Good luck dear. I hope it all works out for you and Troy….and Katie too."

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered slipping the money into her pocket.

"I'll leave you to it then." Rosalie said softly and she got up and made her way to the front door to clean the outside tables.

As Gabriella scrubbed the floors she set about thinking of the predicament she had landed herself in. Troy. She loved Troy; she loved him with every fibre in her body. She had been infatuated with him since the moment she had met him. He had quickly become her life during the first few weeks of their meetings and as their relationship had progressed she knew that she wanted to spend an eternity with him. Troy Bolton was Gabriella's everything.

The door opened again but Gabriella didn't look up, she was too busy trying to make the floor sparkle.

"Gabriella dear." Rosalie called from behind her.

"Just a second Mrs Robson. I'm almost done." She said breathlessly.

"I don't think this little one is going to wait." Rosalie whispered softly, Gabriella confused turned her head to inspect.

What Gabriella saw astonished her. Katie stood next to Rosalie looking exceedingly tearful. Her shoulders were shaking from crying and in her arms she clutched one of her favourite Harry Potter books. She was soaked through, it had been raining outside and the night was pitch black as if the sky had been quilted over with a dark sheet.

"Oh Katie, 'Gabriella crooned quietly, "what are you doing here?"

She stood and wiped her wet hands into her apron before taking Katie into her arms and holding her closely. Katie snivelled and nuzzled into her Mother relishing the warmth she offered her.

"I…I argued with Daddy." She whimpered.

Gabriella looked down on her daughter; she looked so helpless and heartbroken. She picked her up and allowed her to lay her head onto her shoulder. All the while Gabriella rubbed her back whispering words of comfort and love to her.

"Why did you argue?" Gabriella asked her.

Rosalie stood close and she touched Katie's shoulder and smiled, "How about some cake?"

Katie nodded, "Thank you." And Rosalie walked out to the back to leave them alone.

"Katie? Does Daddy know you're here?" Gabriella asked.

Katie shook her head. Gabriella sighed, "Oh poppet, you shouldn't have run away. Your Father will be so worried about you."

Katie looked bashful. Gabriella walked over to one of the tables and set her down on the chair opposite her.

"I don't think he will." Katie answered.

"Why?" Gabriella frowned.

"Because I said really mean things to him, 'Katie exclaimed, "I was sad because he wants you to leave and I don't want you to."

Gabriella reached across and touched Katie's cheek comfortingly. Katie closed her eyes enjoying the feel of her Mother's hand on her skin. It made her feel secure.

"Honey, 'Gabriella said gently, she didn't want to frighten Katie but she wanted her to see that what she had done was serious, "you mustn't go running off on your own at night. The streets aren't safe for a sweet little girl like you. Anything couldn't happened to you."

Katie nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Hush now, 'Gabriella said reaching for Katie again, she took her back into her arms and held onto her, knowing that she would no longer see Katie after this fateful night, "I'm here. I'm here."

Gabriella held onto Katie lovingly, Mother and Daughter simply sat and embraced, both loving one another, both holding on for as long as they could…

TROY was in a panic, he hadn't noticed Katie had gone until he went upstairs to apologise for shouting at her. When he'd found her bed empty and the window open he was filled with an aching panic and grabbing his shoes he darted down the stairs to go out and search for her.

Troy however didn't have to search far. He opened the door and there Gabriella stood with a key in her hand and Katie balanced gracefully on one hip, asleep.

"Oh…hello." She said quietly as not to wake Katie.

Troy's heart fluttered with relief, "Thank god. I was so worried." He whispered and he took Katie out of Gabriella's grip and hugged her to him, desperate to keep hold of her tiny little form, concerned of losing her again.

"Thanks…for…for bringing her home I mean." Troy said awkwardly.

Gabriella nodded, "Well…I'd best go and get packed."

Troy glanced over her shoulder at the pouring rain and guilt passed over him.

"Maybe you should leave in the morning, 'he said and when Gabriella blinked in confusion he added, "well, the weathers terrible tonight and I don't want you to leave when it's so cold and...and well you know –" His voice trailed off in embarrassment but his eyes overlooked her hungrily, her soaked hair, her weak tearful eyes, her desirable lips. Turning his attention back to Katie he knew he needed a very, _very_ cold shower to take away the lust that was sizzling up in his body.

"Okay. Thank you." Gabriella said and she leaned up to kiss Katie's nose before she brushed past Troy to go to bed, "Goodnight." She called as she reached her door.

Troy looked down on Katie, wondering when her connection with Gabriella had grown so rapidly but also wondering when he had fallen even deeper in love with his wife.

"RIGHT, so do you think Katie knows what she's talking about?" Taylor asked as she and Chad replayed the camera's events later that evening.

Monique had been put to bed and was sleeping peacefully. Taylor and Chad were worried for Troy and Gabriella. What if it didn't work out?

"Katie's a clever little kid Taylor; it's got to be right." Chad answered.

Taylor nodded and they pressed play to re-watch the video. The video showed some pretty normal events. Gabriella serving Coffee, Troy leaning up to kiss Gabriella as she set down a muffin in front of him, Rosalie waving from the counter.

"Hmm, I don't think there's much on here." Chad muttered.

"Wait, 'Taylor said abruptly, "There's Loretta. What's she saying to Katie?"

They watched as Loretta snatched up the bracelet from across the table and they heard and saw Katie protest.

"_Hey that's my Daddies"_

Loretta's reply came after, "_And now it's mine. Oh what's wrong? Is Daddies precious Katie Kat going to cry?"_

"That cruel cow! She's mocking her." Taylor said in fury.

"Poor Katie." Chad said.

They watched the struggle of communication between Loretta and Katie and gasped as Loretta knocked Katie's bowl of cake and custard over. The couple frowned as Loretta vowed she would one day be Katie's new mother and would make her life miserable.

"She's a witch." Taylor snarled.

"Shush, Gabriella's coming." Chad said and true to his word, Gabriella came onto view of the camera.

They watched as Gabriella cleaned up the mess Loretta had made and then put her arm around Katie. They exchanged a few words and Gabriella took Katie into her arms and sung to her softly. Taylor and Chad exchanged a tender smile.

Then Troy returned and the argument began when he realised his bracelet was gone. When Loretta brushed past Gabriella and slipped the precious chain into Gabriella's pocket both Taylor and Chad screamed at the TV Screen.

"NO! That's wrong! Gabriella's innocent." Chad exclaimed.

"I know. It's going to be proven. First thing in the morning we're going to Troy and showing him the tape." Taylor said firmly.

"Too right, 'Chad agreed, "Loretta's plans are going down!"

**Whoa, that Chapter was quite long and it had a real darkness to it. I'm hoping to get some really good reviews on the matter guys telling me what you think. Will Troy let Gabriella stay?? Will Katie forgive Troy?? Does Loretta get what she deserves?? Ooooohh, it's so dramatic lol.**

**Anyway, hope you all review. **

**Also, if you're searching for a new Fan Fiction that's a Troyella and a great read check out '**_**My Boss**_**' by PreciousPearl. I'm not lying, it is fantastic! It's emotional, romantic, sweet, dramatic, filled with friendship and feeling. If you like that kind of stuff you'll like 'My Boss' **

**Anyway, review and sorry if there's any mistakes in the chapter. I've been working hard to get this done for today and I don't want to disappoint. Sorry there wasn't loads of Troyella, I will make it up to you guys soon with some real lovey dovey chapters: P xxx xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	17. With Me

**Hello guys, I'm really glad to be getting this chapter updated. This is our celebratory chapter just like I said so everyone enjoy it! I am really glad the entire copying my story thing got sorted out. I was actually terrified throughout that days wait. Thanks for all your help guys, really your awesome.**

**Also, I've decided to keep the Authors notes as a reminder of what happened with this story…plus I don't want to lose the reviews I gained either, he he :P xxxx**

**If any of you don't know, I've updated the next chapter to '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' the chapter is called '**_**A Day Full Of Surprises**_**' so please check it out when you can. You won't be disappointed with it, I assure you.**

**So, here's the next chapter guys and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15 – With Me**

THE day seemed dark, rain splattered and thrashed against the windows of the Bolton household, lightening lit the skies and thunder raged through the heavens. The tree's scraped against the windows, blowing and waving frantically through the howling wind. Troy couldn't believe it. It was like it was _fate_ for Gabriella to stay. It had rained and stormed all night.

He stood in the doorway of the living room watching Katie and Gabriella giving their last goodbyes. The sight was enough to break your heart, Troy felt guilty but he refused to allow himself to buckle under his feelings for his wife. Gabriella had to go. She had done wrong by him.

He could hear Katie and Gabriella whispering to each other, their words pained him. Katie was still furious with him, she had not acknowledged him all morning, had ignored him point blank when he had asked her what she had wanted for breakfast that morning. Their argument had hit Troy hard; he could still hear her words ringing in his ears and his mind. '_I Hate you_', how they bruised him, how they had made his heart crack open. Troy wondered whether he had lost Katie to Gabriella.

"You be good for your Daddy okay?" Gabriella said softly, she was sobbing; kneeling down in front of Katie looking as if she had not slept at all, her eyes were puffy and red and she was sniffing back tears as she stroked Katie's little face.

Katie nodded reluctantly and turned her gaze to Troy. Her own ultramarine eyes were fixed upon him venomously; the words '_If looks could kill_' were perfect to how the situation seemed to be going.

"Good girl." Gabriella whispered, "My special little girl." She crooned and she put her arms around her and held her close, Katie began to whimper, the little one had been holding back tears all morning and now it seemed she had caved.

"I don't want you to leave." Katie cried.

"I know, I know. I'll make sure to come back and see you, 'Gabriella turned to Troy anxiously, "If that's…alri…alright by you?"

Troy nodded in consent. He was numb; he felt he could do no more. His family was torn, it had been six years ago and there was no difference today. He loved Gabriella, deeply, passionately, irretrievably, but his mind was ruling over his heart. He couldn't allow himself to get to close to Gabriella, in case he lost her…and now, he _was _losing her…for good.

"Thank you, 'Gabriella breathed looking more at ease, it seemed as if she did not believe he would agree, "thank you."

Troy offered her a half hearted smile and turned to look at her single large suitcase, waiting patiently at the door. Gabriella heaved another strangled sob and Troy's heart collapsed with pain. To hear her sounds so aggrieved…it was unbearable.

"Are you ready to leave?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella stood and looked at him, her lip quivering as she sniffled, then suddenly she exploded with sobs, "please Troy. _Please_ don't make me leave, 'she pleaded, "I'll do anything. Just let me explain."

Troy cast her aside with a smouldering look, "You don't deserve the right to explain, 'he snapped but his heart was screaming, 'let her try' "You don't deserve anything from me. I want you out of my house."

Gabriella grasped Troy by the shirt forcing her to look at him. Katie was sitting on the sofa whimpering and sobbing.

"Let me go." Troy growled.

"Please, let me stay. I'll do anything you want. Anything at all. _Don't make me leave_, don't let me leave you…don't let me lose our little girl, 'she sniffled desperately, "I love you Troy. I don't want to lose you. I'll _die_ if I leave."

"Don't lie to me Gabriella. You've left before and you survived! You'll do it again." Troy argued.

Gabriella looked stunned; it was as if Troy had slapped her. Her face suddenly became pale with disbelief.

"_Why are you doing this to me?_" She gasped.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Troy bellowed once more and flinching away from him Gabriella went to Katie's side and kissed her forehead softly before she brushed past Troy, stepping into the passageway to collect her bags.

She picked up her suitcase and surveyed Troy with her tearful eyes, her face the picture of anguish, "You know, 'she blubbered, opening the door, "I…I thought…maybe…just maybe, you might've still loved me like I love you…but it's clear now…I'm just living…in…in a dream. Goodbye Troy." She sobbed and she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Troy blinked in confusion hardly understanding what he had just done. He stood in the window watching her walk up the street, her body slumped in defeat, sobbing and heaving in pain. Troy felt sick inside, he swallowed a lump in his throat. His entire essence had been telling him he would regret his decision and now…he was! He had let her go, the love of his life. The woman he adored so much and loved beyond belief. She was his, he realised, always had been, even when she had left him! How could he betray his darling Gabriella in such a way?

He felt something small press itself up against his leg; Troy looked down finding Katie glaring up at him viciously. She was clasping onto his leg with terror, her bold blue eyes glinting with pain and hurt.

"You know Daddy, 'she whispered, "Yesterday when I said I hated you I didn't really mean it…but…now…I do. You made Mommy leave…and she loves you. I do hate you Daddy! _I hate you very much_." She snapped and with that she burst into tears and darted up the stairs, away from Troy's comforting arms.

Troy leaned against the wall in astonishment, he had just lost everything. He had lost the most important things in the world to him. His baby, Katie. His beautiful wife Gabriella.

GABRIELLA looked at the ring on her finger, sniffling and wiping away her tears. She couldn't believe Troy. Why didn't he believe her? Why wouldn't he just let her explain? She loved him. She loved him with every passion within her body. She had never loved anyone else like she had him…but why would he do this to her? It was obvious that there was a great lack of trust between herself and Troy. She was eager to rectify it.

She felt the rain beating down on her face, the splashes of water made her tears seem just that…rain. Gabriella was glad to be out in such weather, no one could see her cry if it was raining.

As she made her way to the nearest bus stop she realised with a heavy heart that she had not said goodbye to her friends…but then again…she had never said goodbye to them when she had left six years ago. She supposed they would be better off without her. All she brought was anguish, anger and hostility. Gabriella didn't belong.

She looked at the ring again, remembering the day that Troy had slipped it onto her finger, remembering with agony…

………_**Flashback………**_

_It was one of those days where everything seemed perfect within itself. The friends were all together, spending a day at the beach. They were young, footloose and fancy free, enjoying themselves to the extreme. _

_Gabriella was walking along the beach alone. She had enjoyed herself that morning and feeling the chill starting to settle over the beach she had put her skirt on over her bathing suit. She could see in the distance that all her friends were coupled together. Taylor and Chad were down by the ocean, arguing as per usual over something stupid. Gabriella laughed, knowing they'd be just fine by the next half an hour. Kelsi and Jason were sunbathing together, looking completely relaxed and at ease. Sharpay had Zeke at her beck and call, he was propping up an umbrella over her head, hiding her away from the excruciating sun. _

_Being nineteen had opened a world of opportunities for Gabriella. People seemed to look at her in a different light, she was considered to be more mature. She was trusted with things. She was able to apply for better jobs. Gabriella loved being nineteen. Life was going good._

"_Hey beautiful, 'A familiar voice called to her, "Wait up." Gabriella turned to find her long time boyfriend Troy Bolton, looking exceedingly handsome in his trunks, looking at her adoringly._

_Gabriella straightened her skirt and walked towards him to meet him. The smile that was written on Troy's face made her heart feel like it could fly, that she was her invincible. She smiled bashfully, suddenly light headed. How could she possibly resist such flawlessness? _

"_Hi, 'she greeted, Troy took her in his arms and kissed her affectionately, giggling as his nose nuzzled into her cheek, "where have you been for the last ten minutes?" _

_A blush crept along Troy's face; it spread from his left cheek, across his nose, to his right cheek. Gabriella smiled._

"_I've been busy…um…trying to work through some things I wanted to say to you." Troy answered taking her hand and pulling her along the beach, their feet sinking into the soft, supple sand._

_Gabriella's heart nearly staggered. What was he thinking about? Did he want to break up with her? In an instant her confidence plummeted. _

"_What's up?" She queried her voice quivering._

_Troy took a deep well needed gulp of air. He was looking at Gabriella with a deep thoughtful expression on his attractive young face. He seemed apprehensive. Gabriella wondered where this was going. _

"_You see…Gabi…we've been together, 'Troy started, "for a good long time –"_

"_Approximately three years I think." Gabriella chimed in for good measure, Troy offered her a friendly smile._

"_And I feel it's time for our relationship to take another turn, 'he exclaimed, when he saw the look of confusion upon Gabriella's face he added, "For the good of course."  
_

"_Of course." She said nodding but she couldn't understand it, their relationship, in her opinion, had reached the full height of seriousness, they were already sexually intimate, had been since they were eighteen. What more could there be?_

_Troy seemed to be fiddling with something around his neck. It was his silver necklace. Gabriella blinked, she was even more confused. _

_Troy seemed to be pulling something off his necklace…a ring? _

"_Gabi, 'Troy whispered, he held the engagement ring in his hand and got down on one knee, Gabriella smiled, he was keeping the ring safe on his necklace for her, how endearing, "will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" _

_Gabriella blinked back the tears and locked eyes with Troy's, feeling she was the luckiest girl in the world. _

"_Are…are you serious?" She gasped._

"_More serious than I've ever been in my entire life Gabriella." He exclaimed firmly._

"_Then…yes I will marry you." She sobbed and with that Troy launched himself at her, taking her in his arms and spinning her around as she giggled and kissed his face tenderly…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…as she slipped out of the memory Gabriella removed the wedding ring and placed it into her pocket. It was time to move on, even though there was a slit in her heart that would be a constant reminder of the pain she had caused with her family.

Up ahead she spied a store; the windowsill was laden with alcohol. Sighing in her depression Gabriella stepped inside, hoping to drown her sorrows. She had never really liked drink, the taste had always disgusted her but maybe just this once she would be able to forget what a terrible mess she had gotten herself into.

TROY'S attempts to convince Katie to talk to him were futile. The little girl kept herself locked in her room and no matter how Troy tried, she would not give in. Katie was still very angry with him and Troy couldn't blame her, he was already regretting his decision about kicking Gabriella out. He wished he'd never done it and that she was in his arms, holding him and loving him.

"Look Katie Kat, we'll soon forget this ever happened. Just you watch." He said quietly at her bedroom door.

He heard her whimpering and sniffling, "I don't care…I…I…want…Mommy." She wailed.

Troy sighed, "Look honey, everything's going to be just fin –" He stopped when he heard the doorbell, his body leapt with exhilaration, maybe it was Gabriella! Maybe she had come back!

"Hold on a second sweetie. I'll be back in just a moment." He told Katie reassuringly before he darted down the stairs to answer the still ringing door.

He opened the door excitedly, "Gabrie…oh, 'he said catching sight of his visitors and feeling his entire body sink with dissatisfaction, "Hi guys, 'he smiled as Taylor and Chad stepped into the passageway, "Come on in."

Taylor and Chad sat down turning to Troy seriously. Monique came and sat beside them looking confused at the tight atmosphere that circulated the grown ups. Troy rubbed his eyes and sat down opposite them.

"Please don't say we're too late." Taylor pleaded.

"Huh?"

"Too late to reveal the truth, 'Chad explained, "Where is Gabriella?"

Troy coughed back a reply and Taylor gasped putting her hand to her mouth in surprise. He didn't, he wouldn't, he hadn't!

"Troy…did you kick her out?" She questioned.

She saw the look of shame written upon her friend's face, it was true evidence of what he had done.

"You did, didn't you?" Chad muttered.

"Yeah, 'Troy nodded, "I did…and I wish I hadn't. _I really do,_ but I was angry. I mean, she took my bracelet. That was important to me. I'm as shocked as you guys are…I mean I'd never believe Gabriella would do such a thing but –"

"Gabriella didn't do it Troy!" Taylor spluttered out before Troy could continue.

Troy stopped, "What do you mean? How do you know?" He asked her.

Chad held up the camera containing the proof of Loretta's devilish plan. He smiled boldly, "It's all on the tape."

"I don't really know what you're talking about but…if…if this tape helps, show me." Troy nodded and with Chad's help they began to set it up in the TV…all hoping it would shed some light on the treacherous situation…

………_**Ten Minutes Later……… **_**(Sorry guys, I'm not going to repeat the film again, it just gets boring…Troy has now seen the tape)**

TROY sat in his chair, numb, sick… bewildered. _Loretta!_ Loretta Williams, that two faced witch. How could she do this? She had framed Gabriella! She had turned Troy against her.

If Troy could kick himself he would. He had shunned Gabriella away, his perfect, beautiful, innocent wife. The Mother to his child, the reason why his life had meaning. He was furious with Loretta, tormenting Katie, framing Gabriella, toying with their family as if it were a mere game…and he had shunned Gabriella away, he thought again bitterly.

"I…I've betrayed her…when…when she needed me." He choked.

Chad touched his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault buddy, you were…you were under the impression she had done something wrong. It's not your fault; it's not your fault that all this has happened."

"I have to find her!" Troy exclaimed.

Taylor and Chad exchanged nervous glances as Troy began to walk around the room, slinging his jacket on over his head, "I've got to bring her back, she belongs here with me. I'll go out looking for her. She shouldn't be too far away. Yes, that's it." He said to himself, it was as if Troy could not even see Chad and Taylor.

"But….but she could be anywhere right now." Taylor pointed out.

"And I'll find her, 'Troy answered determinedly, he turned to Chad and Taylor, "will you take Katie back to your house guys? Please, I'm desperate." He said and without even their consent he had grabbed his car keys and was out the door in a flash.

Chad looked across at Taylor smiling, "Well we've done our bit, let's see if he can do his."

She nodded, "I'll go and get Katie."

NIGHT had fallen over Albuquerque, the weather continued to rage like a hurricane, Troy could hardly see through the windscreen of his car, thunder and lightening flashed in the skies and a terror had riddled its way into his heart. He was frightened he would never see Gabriella again. He had searched all the way through Albuquerque for her. He had found no sign of her; all thoughts were going through his mind. What if she had been attacked? Kidnapped? Murdered? Maybe she had gotten onto a bus and had gotten lost?

He just had to find her and fast.

"Stupid Troy, 'He snarled at himself, "send away the best thing that's ever happened to you! Why do I have to be a typical damn man?"

Ahead of him was a bus stop, he was just outside of Albuquerque having decided to take his search further. He could make out a still figure through his screen and driving closer he could see the dark hair of the unknown being blowing wildly in the wind. His body flinched, Gabriella!

She was sleeping, he could make out, he leaned to the back of the car and grabbed a thick woolly blanket. It looked as if Gabriella had been sitting there all day. He got out of the car and approached the stop cautiously. He reached the shelter and took in the sight of his wife. She was drenched from head to toe, sleeping undisturbed. Her body seemed to be covered with Goosebumps and her teeth were chattering in her sleep. She looked terrible.

"Oh no, 'Troy frowned spotting a bottle of Vodka in her arms, Gabriella didn't drink, but as he took her in his arms he smelt the alcohol on her breath and nearly heaved with the disgusting taste that he and his wife were always against, "Gabriella. What have you done?"

He took her to the car and sat her in the passenger seat wrapping the blanket around her firmly. She was still shivering, unaware of her Husband's presence. She was too drunk.

Troy placed the suitcase in the back and nodded to himself proudly. He got in beside her and looked at her for a moment. Gabriella murmured a little, still asleep.

"We're going home." He whispered to her softly, love and lust twinkling in his handsome eyes, and feeling somewhat relieved, he started the car and began to turn back to the direction of Albuquerque…

WHEN they arrived back at the house Troy sat Gabriella down in his bedroom and began to remove her clothes, careful not to wake her. He helped her change into her pyjama's not trying to invade her privacy but wanting to care for her. He dried her hair quickly wondering all the while how Gabriella could remain asleep through such a procedure. He pulled back the blankets and placed her on the inside of his bed. Then, he went downstairs and phoned Chad and Taylor to tell them he had found Gabriella. He asked them if they would allow Katie to stay the night, they consented of course. Then, feeling content he returned to his room and switched off the lights before he crawled in beside Gabriella, slinging an arm over her waist.

He kissed her forehead affectionately, "I'm sorry." He whispered to his sleeping wife, "I love you. You belong here, 'he promised her, "with me."

**Hmm, I'm a little…cautious with this chapter. It didn't feel right at all. I don't know, maybe you guys can let me know what you thought. Hmm?? **

**Anyway the next chapter is called 'Mistrust' and here's a preview…**

_**Flashes to Gabriella sitting opposite Troy, "Just tell me why you don't trust me?" **_

"_**It's not that. I just…don't know how to react you being back, 'Flashes to Troy leaning in towards Gabriella, "but I know…that…that I love you." **_

**THERE YOU GO! I hope that's tickled your fancies guys and I hope you're all anxious to read on. Anyway, I will update soon. xoxMusicalxox/Si xx**


	18. Mistrust

Hiya everyone, I'm feeling in a fairly great mood today

**Hiya everyone, I'm feeling in a fairly great mood today. Don't have a clue why but it's nice. I'm going to write this chapter and then write a chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' because it needs some attention lol and I will not write another chapter of anything until I've completed its next chapter. Sorry but I'm really lazy with '**_**Humuhum**_**u' and it's unfair to my reviewers.**

**Also, I'm almost finished with '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' I don't particularly think there's much left with the story so I'll be sure to make a new story when it's finished. I have two new stories stored away in my head, waiting to be let out but I think I'm going to go with my gut instinct and write the one that feels right. Then I'll go onto the next… lol…anyway now that I've babbled I think we'd better go onto this chapter.**

**Chapter 16 – Mistrust**

THE storm had passed, the sun broke through the clouds, the twitter of the Dawn Chorus resonated through Albuquerque, life seemed brighter.

Gabriella stirred feeling a warm weight resting against her. She turned and nestled in deeper to the heated unknown thing. How comforting it felt, lukewarm breath on her forehead, the whistling of a gentle snore, a hand on the small of her back.

Gabriella frowned, half asleep, half awake. Where was she? Her head ached a little, her mind tried to understand what she could not comprehend. She'd had a drink; she'd had a drink when Troy had thrown her out. She should've still been on the bus stop, sobering up…where was she?

Opening her eye's she blinked with confusion. She recognised the sandy brown hair, the strong, muscular body, the hand resting upon her skin. Sitting up, alarmed, bewildered, irritated, she yanked herself out of her husband's grip, startling him awake.

"Wassat?" Troy grumbled his eye's half closed.

"_What am I doing here?_" Gabriella shrieked and then stopped, realising that shouting hurt her head, she pulled the blankets around herself tighter, Troy sat up, realising Gabriella's confusion, looking panicked at the annoyance written on her striking young face.

"I can explain." Troy said softly.

"Ooh, a likely story, 'Gabriella snarled ferociously, "I said the exact same words yesterday but you wouldn't give me the time of day."

She moved to get out of bed but Troy grasped her wrist and pulled her down to him. Gabriella tried to wrestle her way out of his grip but Troy was unbelievably strong, her attempts were futile.

"Leave me go, I thought that was what you wanted." Troy looked pained; he released his hold on her, stunned by her words.

"Look…I know the truth, about what happened. About…Loretta. She was the one who caused all the problems. Not you, 'he exclaimed softly, "and I'm…I'm sorry."

Gabriella feigned surprise, "You? Apologising? _To Me_? 'she said sarcastically, "I never thought this day would come!"

Troy could see how frustrated Gabriella was. She stood up paced the room, holding her head in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. Troy got up off the bed and stood in front of her. Confrontation glowered in Gabriella's eyes but Troy fought her anger, trying not to be intimidated by her. Slowly, hesitantly he lowered his head to her's and ever so tenderly brushed his lips against her own. Gabriella did nothing at all; she stood still allowing him to do as he wished. Troy wished she'd respond but she didn't. She was as still as a statue.

"I am very sorry, 'Troy implored when he'd finally pulled away, "I…didn't believe you and I should've. That was wrong of me. I know that now. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed up at her husband blankly, "What can you possibly do? You've already ripped out my heart."

She stepped toward him, resting her body against his, feeling every inch of him, resting her head into the crook of his neck, she began to sob pitifully. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, encasing her with his hold, loving her with as much care as he could muster.

"I'm so sorry." Troy whispered to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Gabriella blinked back the tears, "_Hold me_." She pleaded and Troy's embrace became tighter, possessive.

"Always Gabi. Always and forever." He promised her.

Gabriella shivered as his lips came into contact with her neck. She groaned as his tongue grazed her collarbone hungrily. She brought her hands up to Troy's hair, forgetting the pain drumming in her head, forgetting the dizziness she was feeling, forgetting the anger and the confusion she was experiencing and just wanting to get lost in the sensual feeling of his lips on her skin.

Then remembering the burning hatred she felt for him, for Troy's betrayal, Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy's hold and glared at him venomously.

"Why am I here?" She asked him darkly.

Troy looked a little baffled; he ran a hand through his already untidy hair and gave her an uneasy smile, "I found you. You'd been drinking; you were in some bus stop. I brought you hom –"

"That's not what I meant, 'Gabriella cut him off, the look in her eyes was chillingly provoking, "why did you come looking for me? I think we've both established that you and Katie are better off without me."

"Never, I was a fool. I am a fool. I don't want to be away from you, not ever." Troy muttered, his eye's dancing with love.

"Don't lie to me Troy." Gabriella growled.

"I'm not." Troy argued.

Gabriella turned to look at the door, "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." She said frowning, she turned to leave.

"In your pyjamas?" Troy called anxiously.

"I'll be fine." Gabriella sighed and Troy heard her footsteps sounding down the stairs. He only hoped she'd return.

THE door opened and slammed shut and Troy jerked up from the sofa looking around boldly. Maybe Gabriella had returned. Maybe she was home again. He heard footsteps and the shuffling of shoes, he stood excitedly and made his way to the door but his heart slowed when he caught sight of Katie sitting on the stairs, pulling off her shoes, a gentle smiling playing on her lips. Sensing her Father's presence she looked up and smiled wider.

"Hey Daddy. Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad just dropped me off, they couldn't stop, Uncle Chad said it's Auntie Taylor's first scan today, to see how the baby is doing, 'Katie said exuberantly. Troy had almost forgotten about Taylor's pregnancy, it was her first ultrasound, "where's Mommy? Auntie Taylor told me she was back. Can I see her?" She asked peering around Troy's body, trying to catch a glimpse of Gabriella.

"Um…no, she's gone out for some milk, 'Troy lied, he didn't want to tell Katie that Gabriella had wandered off, he didn't want to upset her. Katie seemed friendly as if she had never argued with him and he didn't want that to change again, "so why don't you come in and I'll make you a sandwich and we'll wait for her."

"Okay." Katie nodded and she pulled herself up and took Troy's hand, allowing him to lead her through the living room and into the kitchen.

As Troy searched the cupboards for bread the conversation turned, "Daddy." She said nervously.

"Yeah?" Troy answered hardly hearing Katie at all.

"I'm sorry, 'she said, "about telling you I hated you, 'Troy turned to look at her and Katie was smiling at him sincerely, her bold ultramarine eyes shining with sorrow, "I don't really hate you. I was just angry. I didn't like how mean you were being to her."

"I know Katie Kat, 'Troy replied, "and I'll try and be better this time."

"And you and Mommy will share a bedroom?" Katie asked hopefully, Troy felt his cheeks flush.

"Katie, 'he said sternly, "you shouldn't say that. If Mommy wants her own room then I won't argue with her."

Katie looked equally embarrassed, "sorry Daddy. I just like you and Mommy being together. It's a good thing. Don't you like being with her?"

"Very much so, 'Troy nodded, "more than anything."

"Then why don't you?" Katie asked turning her head to the side and looking at her father curiously.

"Sometimes it's not easy to have what you want. I want your Mommy to be with me so _very_ much. When the time is right Katie, it'll all work out." Troy smiled bashfully.

Katie watched Troy fix her sandwich, filling the bread with tomatoes, ham, lettuce and cucumber; she looked out towards the window wistfully, wanting to see her Mother making her way down the path, "I hope so Daddy. I really hope so."

NIGHT came and there was still no sign of Gabriella. Troy had put a panicked Katie to bed at nine 'o clock, having to ignore her complaints, wanting her Mother desperately. Troy had done everything within his power to keep Katie occupied through the day. He'd read Harry Potter with her. Talked about the possibility of buying a puppy, played basketball with her in the back garden and had even watched the movie '_Racing Stripes_' three times. At the end of the agonizingly long day, Troy himself was restless for the return of Gabriella.

He stood in the window, pacing back and fore, staring out at the flickering street lights, the moths dancing in their web of light, his stomach churning in anguish. Where was she? Had she truly made a run for it? Had she abandon him again?

Troy felt like kicking himself. He had driven Gabriella away; there was no doubt about that. He'd driven her off with his jealously, with his anger, with his spite and his confusion. He didn't understand himself, how could he possibly understand her too?

"Where is she?" Troy whispered to himself, biting his lip as his gaze scoured over the street.

Then, a figure.

A dark figure.

Troy's body began to pulsate. He watched its movement, recognising them; he saw the untamed curled hair flying in the wind and the hunched, slender shoulders. Troy hurried through to the hallway and opened the door. He smiled as Gabriella lifted her face to catch his gaze. She looked at him and smiled softly, gently.

"Hi." She whispered walking down the path towards him; she looked more at ease now, relaxed even.

"Hi." Troy said breathlessly as she came and stood in front of him, looking up at him with her eyes, red from crying.

"So…am I still welcome here?" Gabriella asked timorously.

Troy held open the door for Gabriella and breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped inside. She turned to him looking worried.

"Is Katie okay? Is she home?" She asked him.

Troy nodded, "She's asleep."

"I'm kind of tired myself; I think I'll hit the hay." Gabriella nodded yawning, she moved to get past him but Troy stopped her, putting his arm on the wall and looking at her seriously.

"I want to talk first, 'he said, "if you don't mind."

Gabriella looked a little reluctant. She shuffled her feet looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Troy touched her cheek making her look at him. Their eye's met and he beamed at her imploringly.

"Please."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "fine."

Gabriella led the way through to the living room, she sat down looking uneasy. Troy sat beside her and gently set a hand on her thigh, trying to comfort her.

"So, talk." Gabriella said.

"Why did it take you so long to come back? I thought you'd gone again?" Troy queried.

Gabriella looked down at her hands. She licked her lips, frowning hard. Troy traced a circle along her thigh but this only seemed to intensify the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just…worried and hurt right now. I don't know what to believe anymore." Gabriella answered.

"About what?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sat silently; her eye's boring into her hands. Troy nuzzled his head into her cheek and gave a half hearted sort of giggle.

"Tell me." He persisted.

"It's your lack of trust Troy, 'she said and when Troy looked at her blinking blankly she continued, "just tell me why you don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I just don't know how to react to you being back, 'Troy answered, he hadn't been expecting such a response, she looked immeasurably pained, without thinking he leaned in towards her, "but I know…that…that I love you." He whispered seductively and he was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"That doesn't answer my question Troy!" Gabriella said folding her arms and leaning away from him, not giving him the satisfaction of touching her.

Troy sighed, "I…I'm scared of getting close, 'he muttered, "I'm frightened you'll leave me again. I don't mean to mistrust you Gabriella. It's just since you've been here things have become cloudy, unreadable. I've never had to have another weight on my shoulders, someone else supporting Katie too and it's been bizarre and life changing, 'he explained to her, he touched Gabriella's cheek sweetly, "I never fell out of love with you and I'm so worried to wake and find you gone again."

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, leaning into the feel of his hand on her cheek. She nodded leaning into him, "I never fell out of love with you either." She admitted and she touched her lips with his, needing him close to her.

Their movements were slow at first, gentle and unrushed. Gabriella's hands soon rose to touch Troy's chest, doodling little crazy eights as they continued to kiss. Troy's arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer to him, situating her on his lap.

Troy smiled against Gabriella's lips hearing her moan and knowing that he elicited it from her. She whimpered at his touch, relishing the feel of her body pressed hardly against his. When the need for air arrived they broke apart, Gabriella continued her act of love upon Troy, kissing his neck, peppering him with warm refreshing chaste kisses. Troy's hands were in her hair, caressing all the while. How sensual it seemed for them both, how natural it came. They felt like teenagers again, lust and love surging through them, anticipating the thought of being caught so intimately. Missing the contact of Gabriella's lips, he reached up to her face and pulled her back down to him, meeting her lips again. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Gabriella's lip and for a moment she teased him, permitting him no entrance, giggling against his mouth. Growing impatient he gently bit upon her lip and gasping she opened her mouth and his tongue met her's in an instant. Troy and Gabriella had never felt so physical, their actions were only minimal and they had been far more erotic in the past but there was something satisfyingly pleasing about their loving movements.

"I love you." Gabriella whimpered between kisses, Troy's hand was tracing the skin on her back under her shirt, the feel was unbelievable.

"I love you too." Troy mumbled into her mouth, pulling her closer to him.

When exhaustion of being so close filled them both Troy and Gabriella broke apart breathing heavily.

"Are you ready for bed?" Troy asked looking at the clock; Gabriella's head was against his chest, she was listening to the flighty beating of his heart.

"Yes." She murmured in breathless anticipation.

Troy stood carrying Gabriella. She made no protest to being held like a baby. Troy could tell she quite enjoyed it, with her legs entangled around his waist he carried her to her room.

"You know, 'Troy said blushing, "we are still married and a…a married couple tend to…sleep…in…in the same bed…in the same room. I was…just think, 'he stammered rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "if…you'd thought about…moving…in my…room. Permanently? So…it would be our…room?"

Gabriella smiled, "really? You want me there?" She enthused.

Troy touched her arm, rubbing it, "More than anything."

"Okay then." She giggled.

"Maybe tomorrow we can move your things into the room. We could make it our own?" Troy offered.

Gabriella nodded, "I'd like that, 'she turned to the direction of the bathroom, "I'm going to clean my teeth, alright?"

She kissed Troy's cheek and turned to the bathroom door, listening to her husband's footsteps retreating into his…now _their_ bedroom. She rolled the words '_their bedroom_' around on her tongue, liking the sound of it. As she cleaned her teeth she thought of Loretta. Of how furious she would be that her plans hadn't gone well at all but rather than going to Loretta herself Gabriella would wait until Loretta came to them, seeing how happy the family was a whole.

She swilled her mouth out and stepped outside to the passageway. Katie's bedroom was opposite and smiling to herself she peeked in. The little girl was awake, tired, but awake. When she saw Gabriella she looked delighted.

"Mommy! 'She said launching herself at Gabriella, hugging her leg hard, Gabriella chuckled and bent down picking Katie up and kissing her forehead lovingly, "you came back."

"Did you doubt I would?" Gabriella teased.

Katie pulled back to look at Gabriella firmly, "Daddy was worried about you, 'she told her, "he wasn't the same when you were gone. I knew he'd want you to come back. Daddy loves you Mommy."

"I know, 'Gabriella whispered, "and I love you Katie."

Katie beamed, "I love you too."

"Right, are you ready to go to sleep?" Gabriella asked.

Katie nodded and Gabriella set her down in her bed. Katie snuggled down and Gabriella pulled her blankets around her kissing her forehead once more.

"Goodnight my little Katie." She crooned.

Katie yawned, absolutely shattered, "Goodnight Mommy." And within mere seconds she was sleep.

Gabriella closed Katie's door and walked along the landing, she knocked on the bedroom door and looked in on Troy who was already in bed, waiting for her. Smiling and blushing like an adolescent in love she switched the light off and crawled into bed beside him.

Troy's arms automatically emerged around her waist. He kissed Gabriella enticingly, she whimpered with pleasure, his hand resting on her back.

"I'm sorry for everything Gabi." He said to her earnestly.

Gabriella pulled away from him making out his handsome outline in the darkness, she nuzzled her nose against his and sighed, "It's in the past Troy. Like everything else." She promised.

Troy slid down onto his pillow and Gabriella joined him. They fell asleep, their foreheads resting against the others, their hands still entwined. As it should be!

**I'm surprisingly pleased with this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. It was perhaps one of the lightest chapters I've wrote in this story so far. I bet you're all happy Loretta hasn't gotten away with her evil plan but all annoyed that she hasn't got her just deserts! Don't worry; I'm sure she will ;) **

**Right, I'm going to bed lol, it's quite late and I'm exhausted, got two concerts in the morning with my school choir and I'm not even in school anymore. Not 'til I go back in September anyway lol. Oh well, once you join my school choir you'll never leave. :D xxx**

**Please review guys, it would be much appreciated. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	19. The Dramatic Change

**Hello guys. Sorry for my lack of updates on this story. Anyone who's reading my story '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' will know exactly why and I'm too heartbroken to explain right now. :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends here on fan fiction, Sarah590. She's always praising me and is a great friend to talk to. This is for you chick! Hope you enjoy.**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2 but my Mother bought me High School Musical socks yesterday! I know sad right?? But I LOVE 'EM!**

**Chapter 17 – The Dramatic Change**

IT was the buzzing of the alarm clock that stirred Troy awake that morning. The light had already broken through the darkened clouds and the twitters of birds outside the window made him feel on top of the world.

He brought himself up onto his elbow and watched the woman sleeping beside him gently. Gabriella was curled up into a ball, her hair sprawled across her pillow, her body rising and falling as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Troy reached out and touched a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger, playing with it intriguingly. Gabriella did not stir or show any signs of waking.

The night's events played over and over in Troy's mind. He had told Gabriella he'd loved her last night. They had confessed their feelings for one another. They had showed each other affection and love, both taking and receiving.

Katie would be delighted. Now they were back together again. The little one had been waiting for it patiently, Troy had known.

"My wife." Troy whispered rolling the word out over his tongue, watching closely as Gabriella uncurled herself and turned to face him, nestling her body into his side, "_My_ wife." He said again with a tone of surprise as if he could hardly believe it.

Troy's thoughts were drawn away from Gabriella. A tiny knocking at the door caught his attention but before he could call out to it, the door had swung open and Katie came bounding in, long dark hair swinging wildly behind her and a bright and happy beam glowing across her face.

"Mommy slept here last night." She said looking utterly ecstatic.

Troy put a finger to his lip to shush his daughter and Katie nodded understanding immediately. She came and sat beside Troy, watching her Mother sleep.

"I'm glad you know, 'Katie said softly, "are you and Mommy friends now?"

Troy kissed Katie's forehead smiling, "Yes Katie, we're friends again. _Very_ good friends."

"Daddy, 'Katie said looking up at her Father with hopeful eyes, "can we do something today?"

"Like what?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know, 'Katie answered shrugging her shoulders, "something as a family. You, me and Mommy."

Troy chuckled. He glanced across at Gabriella who was still sleeping, undisturbed by her husband and child sitting beside her. Troy's heart soared, how could one woman be so beautiful and special?

"Okay. You go on downstairs and I'll be down in a minute. Give Daddy a moment to think about what we can do today." He said.

Katie grinned, "Alright Daddy."

"Go on honey, I'll be down in a second." Troy whispered.

Katie left quickly giggling and singing to herself. Troy could hear her footsteps sounding down the stairs. He never felt safer than when he was in his home with his family, sensing them, hearing them, and knowing them! Feeling lulled and at ease with the soothing atmosphere cloaked about him in his room Troy turned on his side and lay back down beside Gabriella whose breathing was relaxing and warm against his skin. He wound his arms around her waist tugging her closer still to him. Ever so slowly he pressed his lips against her's, brushing them softly with his own. Gabriella murmured pressing herself tighter against Troy, unaware of how much she affected him, of how much he ached to be nearer to her.

"Shush, 'he whispered putting a finger to her bottom lip, "sleep Gabriella. Sleep."

TROY left Gabriella to sleep a little longer that morning as he made breakfast. Katie was sitting at the table with a book in her hand, reading in rapture, her adorable little face beaming as she devoured word upon word.

He cracked another egg into the frying pan and left it to sizzle for a moment before he turned to Katie, still engrossed in her book.

"I think I know what we're going to do today Katie Kat." He said grinning broadly.

Katie looked up and smiled, "Where Daddy?" She asked eagerly swinging her legs in her excitement.

"How about I make us a picnic and you, me and Mommy go to the beach for the day? How does that sound?" He asked.

Katie looked absolutely delighted, "Oh yes! That's great. When can we go! Can we go now? _Please Daddy_."

"Soon, 'Troy replied turning his attention back to preparing the breakfast, he flipped over a pancake and began to bustle over the eggs that sizzled and spat violently in the pan, "after we've had some breakfast."

"What's after breakfast?" A tired, rough voice asked from over the crackling of the breakfast.

Troy rounded quickly and smiled, Gabriella was standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked exhausted. Katie was looking at her too, beaming up at her Mother, evident worship in her bright ultramarine eyes. Gabriella came and stood beside Katie, kissing her cheek softly.

"Good morning sweetie." She said.

"Morning Mommy." Katie exclaimed.

Troy feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart and plastering a look of pain across his face, "And where's _my _kiss?" He demanded.

Katie giggled and Gabriella winked at her, "you'll have to come and get it yourself." She laughed.

Troy rolled his eye's and sauntered over. He stood in front of Gabriella and leaned down and captured her lips into a simple, tender kiss.

"Good morning." Gabriella whispered.

"Good morning to you too." Troy said flirtatiously, caressing his wife's arm with his index finger.

Gabriella sat down beside Katie as Troy turned back to the breakfast.

"So, what's after breakfast?" She queried.

"Oh well Katie and I have decided we're all going to the beach today for a picnic. I hope you're up for it." Troy replied.

"I love the beach! Sounds great." Gabriella said cheerily.

"There's a beach about two hours away from here, 'Troy said looking at his watch, "if we leave by 10.00 we should be there by 12 'o clock."

"Oh is that the Sandston beach, the one we went to when we were young?" Gabriella asked eagerly. **(The Sandston beach is made up, I'm not to good with American places lol)**

"That's the one." Troy nodded.

"Let's hurry up and have breakfast then. I'm starving." Katie said impatiently.

"Well you're in luck, 'Troy chuckled placing two plates in front of them, "breakfast is served for my two favourite girls."

"KATIE, quick we're getting ready to leave." Troy called up the stairs; Gabriella was already in the car waiting for them. They'd made a picnic and had packed some extra clothes just in case they decided to venture into the sea.

"Coming." Katie shouted and the thump, thump, thump of anxious feet rattled overhead.

Katie came dashing down the stairs, the picture of impatience and excitement. She jumped into Troy's arms from the third step and giggled as he caught her and swung her around playfully. Kissing her forehead he carried her out locked the door behind him. Troy could just make out Gabriella beaming at them from the car.

"Are you happy now Daddy? That Mommy still loves you?" Katie suddenly asked taking Troy completely by surprise.

"More than anything, 'Troy said quietly to her, "and what about you?"

"I'm happy Daddy." She said sincerely.

"Good." Troy nodded satisfied.

"Can I have a little brother or sister now?" Katie whispered.

"What! 'Troy gasped, astounded, "let's take it one step at a time now Katie Kat. Okay?" He said nuzzling his nose with her's. He opened the car door and allowed her to crawl in.

"Let's do your seat belt." He told her, pulling the strap over her. It stopped midway and Troy frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked from the front.

"It's the seat belt strap, 'he muttered, "it won't work."

"Let me help, hang on a second." Gabriella said gently opening her car door and coming around to assist her husband.

She took the belt off Troy and gave it a little yank before she pulled it over Katie and clicked it into place. Katie was safely strapped in.

"How did you do that?" Troy demanded mouth agape.

"You just have to have the touch, 'Gabriella replied poking out her tongue, she closed Katie's door and turned to him, "I think you're lucky you have me coming along, don't you?" She teased.

"Come here Mrs Bolton." Troy said huskily holding out his arms for her. Gabriella buried herself into his embrace, breathing in his scent, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Yoo-hoo, 'a sudden high pitched, nasal like voice called, "Troy."

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart to find Loretta approaching them. She looked as stunned to see them as they were to see her.

"Oh, 'she said obvious disgust in her face as she came up to meet them, "_you're _still here are you? I thought you'd be gone by now."

"How ever did you know I was leaving Loretta?" Gabriella snapped back.

Loretta said nothing but continued to overlook Gabriella viciously.

"I decided it was best of _my wife_ stays with me and our daughter. It's really what's best for us all, 'Troy exclaimed breaking the women's death glares at one another, "and besides, I love Gabriella."

Loretta cocked an eyebrow, one hand on her hip looking appalled, "Well, I wish you all the happiness in the world." She growled.

"Thank you." Troy nodded.

"I'd better be going then, 'Loretta told them turning on her heel, "I don't want to intrude."

"Of course." Gabriella chuckled under her breath.

"Oh and Loretta." Troy said stopping the evil headed blonde in her tracks, she turned on her heel and batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Yes Troy." She said smoothly.

"If you ever try to disrupt the happiness of my family again I shall take the video on my camera that contains the evidence of you stealing from me to the police and let them deal with you personally." Troy snarled threateningly. Loretta's simpering smile fell within an instant, "and if you ever try to hurt my little girl again, and oh yes Loretta, I've got evidence of you tormenting Katie too, then _**I**_ will deal with you personally."

"I…I…wouldn't…I –" She stammered knowing she had been caught out.

"Now go." He barked at her.

Loretta backed away cautiously looking truly alarmed. She could see the venom in Troy's eye's and was frightened of it. Gabriella stood beside him, proud and happy that he had seen what Loretta was capable of.

"I'll see you soon." Loretta said timidly.

"Oh Lord I hope not." Troy sighed and they watched as Loretta darted down the street and out of sight, no guilt within her eyes but mere fear and desperation.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen." Gabriella crooned leaning up and kissing her husband chastely upon the lips.

"Someone had to stand up to the witch. Besides, she deserved much more than that. I only offered her a small portion of the fury I was feeling." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so, it was all for you, 'he promised, "you and Katie."

Gabriella's cheeks flushed with both delight and embarrassment, Troy smiled at her, feeling young again, like a teenager.

"Shall we go then?" He asked turning to glance at Katie who was watching them anxiously through the window.

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip in concentration, watching Troy all too adoringly. He opened the car door for her and she nodded in thanks. Troy couldn't help but grin to himself, being so love struck, being so blissfully happy.

"WE'RE here!" Katie cajoled with a thrill of absolute ecstasy, her nose pressed up against the car window, watching the gushing of the wild sea waves and the twinkle of the sun on the golden sand.

Gabriella was smiling beside Troy, "Yes, 'she sighed with contentment, "we're here."

The beach looked positively delightful. The soft sparkling sand, the dark blue water, swimming and swamping outwards and inwards. A little boy and his dog were hurrying through the water, the little boy giggling blissfully, a couple were walking hand in hand along the beach, the young woman resting her head on her partner's shoulder, a ice cream van tune was jingling in the distance and the radiating heat pulsed and coursed over the area, making the beaches occupiers lazy and tired.

"_Oh it's just brilliant Daddy!_ Come on! Let's go now." Katie squealed clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Come on then. Out we get." Troy chuckled and Katie was already swinging open the door and dashing out of the car, as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Gabriella smiled coming around to stand beside Troy, holding the picnic basket over her wrist. Troy put an arm around her casually and they watched Katie sprinting down towards the sea, arm flailing at her sides as she ran.

"I always loved the beach. There's just something about it, 'Troy told Gabriella softly, "that always…I don't know…made me feel safe."

Gabriella looked up at Troy; her dark brown eye's glimmering with hope. _He did love her!_ There was a chance for her to find happiness again with Troy and Katie.

She shivered under the touch of Troy, his fingers were amazingly alluring and all she wanted to do was be closer to him, _get closer_ to him. She laid her head against his chest, resting herself there with a pleasant satisfaction and relishing the feel of his hold tightening around her.

"I think we'd better go, 'Gabriella said beaming, "Katie is waving to us."

Troy slipped his hand down her arm until it came to rest in her own. Their interlocked fingers and feeling completely at ease with one another they walked down to meet their daughter who was already sitting in the sand, playing.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Troy agreed.

They came and stood in front of Katie, watching her as she dug her hands into the sand eagerly. Troy nudged Gabriella in the ribs and she chuckled gazing up at him, her face glowing with a boundless admiration.

"Shall we sit here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think we'd better set the blanket here, 'Troy said retrieving the basket from Gabriella. He watched as she opened it and took out the long red blanket and began to lay it out on the sand. He allowed his eye's to travel over her body hungrily; he took in every curve, all in which he had explored at some point in their marriage. He licked his lips, hardly able to contain how much he wanted to reach out and touch Gabriella. It had been so long since they had been intimately in contact with each other, he wasn't sure if he could remember, he thought, embarrassed, how to swoon her, how to move her, how to make love to her.

Gabriella as if feeling him watching her looked up, bewildered. When their eye's locked she smiled and sat down on the blanket, patting the space beside her. Troy came and sat beside her and leaned forward, grabbing Katie and bringing her to sit in his lap.

"_Daddy_, 'she protested, Troy nuzzled his nose into hair, "I was playing."

"Oh go on then." Troy chuckled releasing her, Katie went and sat about a metre in front of them and continued to play in the sand.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Troy asked Gabriella, turning to look at her directly.

Gabriella smiled faintly, "better, much better, 'she answered and Troy signed with relief, "but, 'she added and her expression was suddenly empty and desolate, "I'm still hurt Troy."

"I am sorry Gabriella, 'Troy said seriously, "very sorry."

Gabriella looked away, tucking her arms under her legs and concentrating on the sounds of the waves, rushing and hurling wildly. Troy came and sat behind her, winding his arms around her waist, tangling his legs around her tiny body. Gabriella leaned against him, safe.

"I know you are. I just didn't understand why you wouldn't believe me. I'm your wife and shouldn't there always be some kind of level of trust and honesty between us." Gabriella queried.

"I do trust you, it's just…there was something there…something kind of barrier that was confusing me and preventing me from getting closer to you, 'Troy looked bashful and ashamed, "but I wanted to get closer to you Gabriella. I really did." He said desperately.

Gabriella offered Troy a smile that bordered compassion and suspicion. She turned towards Katie who was still playing by herself peacefully, taking one handful of sand and taking it over to another part of the beach. In truth Gabriella didn't have a clue what her daughter was doing but Katie wasn't fazed by the bewilderment in her Mother's expression and seemed appeased by her own actions. Troy's touch brought Gabriella back to the present.

"I'm also sorry about Katie." He whispered to her.

"Huh?" Came Gabriella's reply.

"About my being jealous of you and Katie spending time together, 'Troy confessed, "I've never really had to share both of you. Before it was just you and me and then when you were pregnant it was all three of us but then…you…you left, 'he hesitated, "and it was just Katie and I and I kind of got used to that. When you came back I was living what I believed to be the implausible. I had the two most important people living with me under one roof when that had never been so before. I couldn't get my head around it. I couldn't understand my jealousy or my anger. Do you…get what I'm saying?"

"Sort of." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy hold on Gabriella became tighter, firmer, "just give me time Gabriella, 'he said in a hushed voice, "just _please_ give me time."

THE family of three spent a full seven hours at the beach together, enjoying their time to the fullest. They played in the water, they walked along the beach eating ice cream, they had a picnic under the shade of an umbrella and had a sand castle competition too which Katie promptly won though it was obvious that Troy and Gabriella had let her win.

The day was coming to an end, dark clouds were descending over the valley and both Troy and Gabriella were frightened that a thunderstorm was going to hit them. They were driving home, and it was already picking to rain. The sky ahead of them looked deathly and dangerous, cloaking the perimeter in shadows.

"I don't like the look of it Troy." Gabriella said, her eye's set upon the black clouds above.

Katie was sleeping in the back seat, her breathing was even and soft, she was not aware of the storm approaching nor did she seem bothered by it. Gabriella glanced over her shoulder to check on her, Katie was snuggled up against the window, her seatbelt wrapped around her securely, her little arms wrapped around herself. Over her was Troy's jacket, keeping her warm.

"I don't like the look of it either Gabriella, 'Troy exclaimed, "we won't get even _half _way home before this storm hits us. It's going to be a brutal one, I can tell you that."

Gabriella looked fearful, "What are we going to do?"

Troy was deep in thought, twiddling his fingers on the wheel as he tried to think of some sort of plan that would bring them out of the storms way or at least keep them safe. Then it hit him!

"Can you remember that little abandon cabin we found down this way when were about eighteen?" He asked.

"I…think…so." Gabriella replied trying to bring up a clear view of the old handsome cabin they had stumbled across during their weekend stay at the beach.

"It's around here somewhere I think, 'Troy continued, "I think we'd better have a look for it and settle down for the night. We've still got food and if the cabin is anything like it was when we found it before then it should be just fine to stay in. What do you say?"

"It's a good idea." Gabriella said as the first boom of thunder echoed through the heavens, Gabriella and Troy flinched, they both hated thunderstorms.

"It's settled then, 'Troy smiled, "the cabin it is."

"FOUND it, 'Troy said waking Gabriella's senses from the storm, the skies were alight with flashes of lightening, thunder grumbled and rumbled within the air and rain splattered and splashed down upon the car, "it looks pretty much the same doesn't it?"

Gabriella peered through the window, trying to make out the small cabin in the rain. It looked a little difficult to see.

"Are we going in then?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded silently.

"You hurry on in, 'Troy told her, "I expect the door will be open like it was back when we were younger. I'll get Katie."

Gabriella didn't need to be told twice; she threw her jacket over her head and opened the door quickly before darting out and through the rapid rain. Gabriella was drenched within an instant, the water soaked her clothes and through to her body. She shivered as she reached the old, ramshackle door.

The door swung open with ease and Gabriella stepped in, eye's wide with wonder. It was _just_ as she remembered it, except it had collected a little more dust since she'd been younger. There was a dried up, empty fireplace in the centre of the wall facing her, around it was a large red sofa with soft crimson pillows, backed up by a large oaken table. In the right side of the room was a large double bed with dusty sheets and fluffy pillows. Memories came flashing back to Gabriella, she recalled herself and Troy sharing the bed many years ago, snuggling up against each other for warmth. Both had been terrified, they'd never been so far away from home in such a dark, horrible place and the night had been just the same as this night. Thunderous and violent.

"Wow, nothings changed." She gasped turning to the other side of the room where a petite stove sat daintily, waiting to serve.

The quaint, cold and bare cabin brought a source of security to Gabriella. She stepped inside further and looked around the room closer. It was dusty, yes, but with a bit of cleaning before they all settled down to sleep it would be as good as new.

"Whoa, it still the same." Troy said with the same incredulous tone in his voice as Gabriella had, had.

Gabriella turned and looked at him, smiling softly. He was drenched through as well and Katie was resting in his arms, asleep.

"Why don't I clean up this mess and then we can all relax." Gabriella sighed putting her hands on her hips and surveying what needed to be done, her mind was suddenly in overdrive.

"Sure, I'll set Katie down on the sofa for a little while then." Troy nodded.

Gabriella watched Troy place their daughter down on the sofa with a tender look on his handsome face. He kissed her forehead smiling at her serenely. The little one didn't stir, she was peaceful.

"I'll just pop out to the car and get the picnic basket. There's still some sandwiches in there. That'll have to do for tea tonight." Troy said gently and another roar of thunder sounded ahead.

Gabriella watched Troy leaving. Something had occurred to her. Her relationship with Troy had taken a dramatic change. They had become serious again, they had become like they had been before, husband and wife. Gabriella had wanted this for a long time…and yet she was so very afraid! Why was she so afraid?

**Another chapter gone. I would've continued but this chapter itself was 11 pages long and I know you guys wouldn't have minded another seven to eight but it would've killed my hands. **

**The next chapter will still be with the cabin. What goes on over night and no Troyella doesn't do anything **_**like that **_**if you no what I mean. ;) they have a daughter in their presence. I do hope however that the chapter is romantic and sweet. I want it to be that way!**

**Anyway, review please and tell me what you feel about the story so far. Also, I'll probably not update any of my stories until Sunday. Sorry but I'm going to see the Musical 'Wicked' as a late birthday present and I'm spending three days on the west end. I leave Thursday! I'll try and update as soon as I can on Sunday and will start writing the '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' epilogue tomorrow! Thanks again guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx **


	20. At The Cabin

**Hiya everyone! I'm back again and let me tell you that I enjoyed myself immensely! **_**Wicked**_** was fantastical, no word of a lie. I loved it; everything became so clear when you watched it. I was really taken with it and the Musical was truly beautiful. I'm telling you guys, if any of you want to watch a world class Musical, go and see **_**Wicked**_**! **_**High School Musical**_** and **_**Wicked**_** are now officially my favourite Musicals ever! **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I also updated the final chapter of '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' and I must say I'm really proud of how it turned out. Those who haven't read the final chapter, go, go, go! Those who haven't read the story at all…go and check it out. I try not to disappoint it! :D xxx**

**Chapter 18 – At The Cabin**

"THIS weather, 'Troy said in a hushed voice as another crack of thunder filled the air, "it's horrible, like it's going to last forever."

The cabin was at peace, a fire was crackling and spitting in the background emitting a soft golden glow about the room, casting the shadows away into corners to hide. Katie was still sleeping peaceful on the sofa, her breathing was even, relaxed and Troy turned back to check on her every now and then, worried that the raging weather outside would wake her from her rest.

Troy was sitting at the window looking out into the dark night. The tree's looked unbelievably large compared to the tiny cabin and their branches resembled monstrous claws as the lightening lit up the night and the wind blew them to and fro. They frightened Troy that was for sure.

Gabriella seemed unfazed by the weather; she bustled around the quaint, quiet room clearing it of its dust, cleaning the room from top to bottom. She had been at work for the last hour and Troy watched her, fascinated with her patience, amazed by the quickness of her work.

"Are you coming to sit down?" Troy asked her smiling. Gabriella turned and looked at him; her eyes were wide and twinkling in the firelight. Troy's body shivered involuntarily.

"Let me just set up the bed, 'she said quietly, "then we can put Katie down to sleep properly."

Troy nodded and standing he made his way over to sit in front of the fire, watching as Gabriella propped up the pillows, fluffing them up and making sure they would be comfortable for Katie. She finished with a satisfied nod before looking toward Troy, beaming, obviously pleased with herself.

"Will you help me with Katie please?" She asked him.

"Sure, 'Troy nodded getting up, he approached Katie, his eye's surveying Gabriella hungrily before he scooped the little one up into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, Katie stirred in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Troy could feel her breath on his ear, "she's pretty tired huh?"

Gabriella smiled, "she's had a long day. We all have."

Troy watched Gabriella pull the sheets on the bed aside and slowly he placed Katie onto the soft mattress before Gabriella pulled the sheets back over her and tried to make her more comfortable, wrapping her tightly in the blankets. Troy overlooked Gabriella as she leaned down and pecked Katie's forehead, maternally stroking her hair out of her face.

Troy chuckled watching Gabriella with a tenderness that he hadn't felt in a long time. Feeling his eye's on her Gabriella straightened up and looked at Troy with dazzling bold brown eyes. She offered him a sweet smile and turned to face him completely. The heart in Troy's chest was thumping like a marching band; he wondered whether she could hear it.

"What?" She said cocking her head to the side, looking like an exquisite puppy.

"Nothing, 'Troy said coming to stand directly in front of her, his chest brushed against her's and Gabriella ducked her head, her cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment, "it's just, 'he reached for her face, cupping her cheeks in his large hands, their eye's locked, "you're _so_ unbelievably beautiful."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy glaring furiously into space, "you don't mean that?" she said shaking her head with dismay.

Troy came behind her and wound his arms around her waist tugging her to his body, he heard Gabriella gasp with surprise, "why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know, 'Gabriella whispered in terror, "Sometimes it's hard to believe something you don't believe yourself."

Troy nodded in agreement and turned Gabriella around in his arms, she was gazing up at him, biting her lip with concentration, "To me Gabriella my dear, you are beautiful, 'he told her firmly, "and I am so lucky to have found you again."

Troy had the feeling that Gabriella was staring at him unseeingly, her eyes were almost blank except for some distant sparkle that seemed so eager to burst free in her dark brown orbs. Troy couldn't deny it. _He wanted her!_ He wanted Gabriella, his wife so badly it hurt to think about it. He stepped away from her, anxious that she would feel the hardness his want down below and be frightened or disgusted by him.

"Come and sit by the fire with me." He offered Gabriella.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her over to the fireplace. He sat down and casually gripped her waist and pulled her down to sit with him. They faced each other; their eye's locked on one another.

"What do you see?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella smiled at him, "I see you of course." She giggled.

Troy leaned forward and traced a finger along Gabriella's jaw. She closed her eye's, beaming at her husbands touch. Troy liked Gabriella's reaction. He felt her body tremble and he heard the anticipated hitching of her breath in her throat. He liked having that particular desire affect on her. Troy wanted to make her feel wonderful again and he wanted her to make him feel the same too.

"You do so much to me." Gabriella breathed.

Troy felt overcome with joy. He liked being near Gabriella. He felt safe with her.

Gabriella leaned forward watching him with passionate eye's, she leaned forward so their lips were mere inches apart from each other's and said in a seductively husky voice, "kiss me."

Troy didn't need to be told twice, he pressed his lips against Gabriella's forcefully and Gabriella groaned into his mouth, bringing her hands to his hair and dragging him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met in a frenzied hurry; there was deliberation in their movement but it was cloaked behind hunger, need and an immeasurable greed.

"You have no idea how much I want you." Troy moaned between kisses.

Gabriella yanked herself away from him and grinned at him suggestively, "believe me Troy, _I do_!"

Troy pulled Gabriella back towards him, bringing his arms tight around her waist and yanking her harder to him. They kissed amorously, gently caressing one another. Soon they gave into the weight of their lust and soon lay back, Gabriella resting her back on the floor and Troy leaning over her, their hands exploring each other, ravaging one another with desire.

"We can't do this, 'Gabriella suddenly protested gasping for air, trying to push Troy away from her, "Katie…and it wouldn't be appropriate."

Troy pulled away from her but reluctantly. He sat up and carefully pulled Gabriella onto his lap where she sat nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Do you ever wonder, 'Gabriella suddenly whispered, "what would've happened if I hadn't left?"

Troy considered this. He had never really thought about it before. He had never wanted to before Gabriella had returned. Troy had tried to live for the future despite the fact that he had been wedged within the past for _too_ long. He'd lived for Katie but he was sure that if he had not had Katie to provide for he would've died of a broken heart a long time ago. Gabriella was watching him curiously, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"Sometimes, 'he exclaimed, "it's not something I tried to think of a lot."

Gabriella flashed him one of her signature smiles and nodded in understanding, "I thought about it a lot, when I left I mean." She told him.

"What did you think?" Troy queried anxiously.

Gabriella's fingers were at the nape of Troy's neck again. She was looking at him with a cheerful smile but her pupils were dull and pessimistic.

"About…about what would've happened to Katie if I'd stayed? Would I have hurt her in any way? I've heard of women hurting their children when they suffer from post natal depression…heck I heard that some have killed them and…I just…sometimes wondered whether I would've been the same, 'Gabriella looked down at her legs, ashamed at what she was saying looking truly devastated with her choice of words. Her eye's pricked with tears and she sniffed them back forcefully, "I also wondered about us. Would we have still been in love if I'd stayed? Would my illness have affected us?"

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead affectionately, "I do still love you with all my heart!"

"I know, 'Gabriella sighed, "but would we have still been in love if I'd stayed?"

"Of course we would've. I adore you so much Gabriella. If you left me again I would die." Troy told her resolutely.

Gabriella giggled and lay down on her side scooping her hands under her head. Troy lay down beside her, wrapping her into a soft but firm embrace. Gabriella shivered feeling his lips on her neck, his tongue running along her skin with eagerness.

"Hold me forever." She pleaded to him.

Troy pulled away and leaned over her, his weight pressing against her tiny form. His eye's flickered to Katie who was still asleep, cuddled under the blanket of the large bed looking truly at peace.

"I will my baby, 'he promised, "for always."

Troy listened to Gabriella's breath and how it evened out. He knew she was asleep within a few minutes…

"WAKE up Daddy."

It was Katie who woke Troy. She was standing over him, her thick dark hair looking messy around her shoulders and her cheeky smile wide and bright. The little one was giggling to herself, looking delighted at the sight of her parent's so closely embraced, sleeping together next to the smoking dying fire.

"Good morning sweetie, 'Troy said quietly untangling himself from Gabriella and sitting up. Katie came and sat opposite him, grinning, "sleep well?"

"Yes, 'Katie nodded and she looked around blinking with confusion, "where are we Daddy?"

"There was a storm last night so we spent the night here, 'Troy replied, "it's just an old cabin."

"Oh, 'Katie muttered, "how did you know about this place? It's very small."

"Mommy and I stumbled on it once when we were younger. We remembered it I guess." Troy replied.

"When are we going home?"

Troy chuckled, "Soon. We'll have breakfast when we get home, just wait until Mommy wakes and we'll leave, okay?"

Katie smiled, "Yes, okay." She seemed to regard Gabriella, watching her Mother thoughtfully. Troy frowned.

"Anything wrong Katie Kat?" He asked soothingly.

"No Daddy. I was just thinking about you and Mommy…you're happier now, aren't you?" She asked.

"How do you know?" Troy laughed.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, "I just do. You're eyes are brighter now Daddy and you're smiling more. You never really did that a lot before. I used to be frightened for you…because…you didn't seem as…as…you are now."

Troy sat, stunned by his daughter's clever choice of words. She was so intelligent, so sweet and questioning. He loved her all the more for such things; these were qualities her mother possessed.

"Come on Katie Kat, 'Troy chuckled wondering how she'd ever grown so knowledgeable, "let's get up and leave Mommy sleep a little longer."

Katie took herself into Troy's arms and he carried her over to the sofa where they settled down to allow Gabriella peace to sleep.

THE ride home proved to be as calm as ever. Katie sat in the back seat of the car looking out of the window; her bold blue eye's shining with interest. Troy and Gabriella sat in the front looking ahead; their hands were mere inches apart from each other, each resting on Gabriella's seat. Every now and then their gazes would meet and they'd both share a shy, amorous smile. There was a satisfactory way in which they looked at one another. It brought both immeasurable pleasure.

"I…was…um wondering, 'Troy began, he cleared his throat feeling tense again. Gabriella was looking at him now, beaming brilliantly, "if you wanted…um…you don't have to of course, 'he stalled, heck she was his _wife_, why was he talking to her like someone with a stutter, "but…if –"

"Troy, 'she said quickly, "just spill it out now."

Troy took a deep controlled breath; he could see Katie in the back seat of the car watching them, biting her lip with absorption, "I wanted to know whether you wanted to…go on another date with me? Tomorrow night maybe?"

"I'd love to." Gabriella answered, delighted.

Troy looked astounded, "really?"

Gabriella's hand met his completely and Troy's insides swelled with a thrill. How he loved her! Gabriella nodded.

"So, where are we going?" She queried.

"I thought a dinner and a movie?" Troy offered.

"Sounds lovely." Gabriella agreed.

Katie stuck her head through the gap between them, yanking her seat belt along with her, "So whose house am I sleeping over tomorrow? Auntie Taylor's? Auntie Kelsi's?"

Troy looked at Katie through the mirror and poked his tongue out at her, Katie laughed, "We'll just see, okay?"

Troy and Gabriella's eye's met again and a chill gave over them. They _wanted_ each other and _needed_ each other…

**So it was pretty much a mushy, lovey-dovey Troyella chapter with a little Katie here and there. I hope that was okay?? I do however have a question for you which I would like you all to answer. **

**One of my reviewers in their previous review mentioned Gabriella possibly getting pregnant. Now it wasn't something I was initially planning with this story, it never actually crossed my mind but now…I'm wondering…**

**So I'm going to leave it all up to you. Does Gabriella get pregnant in this story or not? Your choice!! I'll count up your reviews and if there are more yes's than no's then she's pregnant, if there's more no's than yes's she's not pregnant. I'm asking because Gabriella's been pregnant a lot in my **_**other**_** stories and I don't want it to become too much of a novelty. Like I said guys, it's your choice. **

**Right going now, review soon and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Sorry if there are any errors there, I'm still a little low I guess. I'll try and update soon so keep waiting for my next chapter! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	21. Reassurance

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's took me so long to write this chapter. I had to consider all your guys reviews and then try and decide where I was going to go with the story and how I was going to make all the characters work from now on in because things are starting to take their own courses in this story. Hmm?? **

**So I suppose this is just a fill in chapter. I hope that's alright??**

**Oh, by the way, in the previous chapter some of you found it hard to review and so had to message me your reviews. There is a reason behind that. The Author notes I had left concerning Sassy (**_**I'm sure you all remember her, grr**_**) were beginning to bother me so I deleted them and that caused the story to go all over the place making it difficult for you guys to review. It might do it again when you try and review but please don't let that stop you. I **_**love**_** your guys reviews so keep trying. This will not be a permanent change. :D xxx**

**Anyway, I've babbled enough I think…let's get on with it…I don't own HSM1, HSM2 or HSM3 and never will…sadly…blah, blah and blah! **

**Chapter 19 – Reassurance**

IT was one of those lazy days where the sun was shining, the heat was burning and the sound of frantic happiness was lingering amongst the people of Albuquerque.

Gabriella and Taylor were standing at the kitchen sink in the Danforth's washing and drying the dishes after dinner that evening. Troy and Gabriella had brought Katie around to play with Monique and they had been invited to stay for dinner. The evening had gone by splendidly and whilst Chad and Troy took the kids out to the back garden to play some basketball, Taylor and Gabriella had retired to the sink, to talk and wash up.

"Look at them, 'Taylor said sighing with happiness, she was looking out at Katie and Monique who were trying to steal the basketball from Chad who was teasing them by holding it above his head, "their so beautiful. Our future."

Gabriella smiled removing a plate from Taylor's hands and drying it with a dishcloth, "I know and you'd never believe we made them. Katie and Monique I mean."

"Are you happy the way things turned out?" Taylor queried and when Gabriella frowned she continued, "the way our lives have changed…sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse?"

"Oh, 'Gabriella smiled softly, she thought for a moment and then nodded, "well yes, I suppose I am happy. I mean I'm with the man I love, I have a ever- adoring, beautiful daughter and I'm with my family again, 'she nudged Taylor in the ribs, "what about you? You're pregnant!"

Taylor dried her hands and touched her slightly swollen stomach, a tender sort of expression playing on her charming face, "I am happy too, in fact I'm more than happy…but do you ever wonder what things would've been like if we hadn't met Troy or Chad…if we'd travelled different paths?"

"I don't doubt fate if that's what you mean, 'Gabriella exclaimed, "we were obviously meant to meet Troy and Chad and get married and have children."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Taylor answered nodding in understanding.

"How far gone are you in your pregnancy?" Gabriella asked Taylor, changing the subject.

"I'm nearly two months. I'm just surprised that I've already got a bump coming along, 'Taylor chuckled, "I know I shouldn't have one just yet."

"Maybe you're having twins." Gabriella teased.

Taylor smacked Gabriella's arm playfully, "please don't let Chad hear you say that, he'll be over the moon if he thinks I'm having twins."

Taylor turned back to the sink and picked up another plate, scrubbing it as she gazed back out the window. Her eyes were soft as she surveyed her husband and daughter. Chad was scooping Monique up in his arms and she was giggling joyfully, completely at ease with her father. He kissed her nose affectionately and Taylor laughed, her voice filled with an undying love for her family.

"You love them so much don't?" Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded, "their my world. To be without them would be torture. I can't imagine being away from Monique and Chad." She whispered.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and Katie and smiled sadly. What had she done when things had turned treacherous in her life, she had fled and here Taylor stood, brave and strong. Proud to be a mother and wife. She made Gabriella feel ashamed!

"YOU'VE been terribly quiet today." Troy said during the ride home to Gabriella. He had noticed the change in her when Taylor had called them all back in from the garden for some desert. Gabriella had picked at her ice cream silently until Chad had asked her if he could have it.

"Not feeling too good actually, 'Gabriella lied cradling a sleep Katie in her arms, "I think I might go to bed when we get home."

"What's wrong?" Troy asked thoughtfully.

"I've got a headache. Don't worry, it calm once we get home. I'm sure of it." Gabriella said reassuringly.

Troy didn't look convinced but smiled and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to frustrate Gabriella, "Alright, if you say so." He nodded.

Gabriella's arms tightened around Katie protectively, the little girls head was resting just under her breast. Gabriella felt her maternal instincts kick into her place, she could feel Katie's heart beating rapidly against her and Gabriella herself knew that Katie had been lulled to sleep by her own heartbeat. It brought Gabriella some kind of comfort, knowing that Katie loved her so. Gabriella liked Katie having to rely on her and she adored the want that flashed in Troy's eyes every time he looked at her. It made Gabriella feel needed.

THE night had passed on slowly and Troy was beginning to get rather tired. Gabriella and Katie were already in bed, asleep. Gabriella had retired to the bedroom as soon as they had arrived home and Troy had not heard a peep out of her all evening. Troy had settled Katie an hour ago after a mug of hot chocolate and a bedtime story before he had returned downstairs to sit alone.

It wasn't hard to see that something was bothering Gabriella. She had been dreadfully quiet all evening since dinner. Troy didn't like her being upset, it made him anxious which he couldn't be blamed for. The last time something had been up with Gabriella she had left him and her newborn baby alone in the world, even if it had been through an illness like post natal depression. Troy felt almost sick with worry.

He hoped that Gabriella would be better tomorrow. He was taking her out on their second date. The pair had planned it the day before last. They were going to the Movies and then they would take a nice stroll around one of the local parks. It was something they'd liked to do when they'd been younger so it would bring back memories for the _two_ of them.

"Am I disturbing you?" A hushed whisper called, frightening Troy out of his reverie.

Troy stood nearly knocking over a stack of Katie's books as he went. There Gabriella stood in her pyjama's looking like a timid child; her eye's downcast, holding her hands carefully in front of her. Troy smiled at how beautiful she was. Was it possible to be so fanatical over someone?

"No, no, of course you weren't, 'Troy said quickly, he took in Gabriella's sad, soft look and grinned at her joyously, she was his and he was her's. Very slowly he held out his arms to her, "come here." He whispered.

Gabriella obliged immediately, walking into his embrace and enjoying the feel of Troy's arms weaving around her waist, tugging her closer to him. Troy began to sway them from side to side almost like they were dancing without any music. Gabriella buried her head into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, liking what he did to her.

"It's nice to feel so carefree, isn't it?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella mumbled a half hearted reply.

"What's wrong?" Troy suddenly queried squeezing Gabriella's arms a little, trying to ease her.

"Nothing, 'Gabriella whispered, "nothing at all."

"Gabriella, 'Troy exclaimed seriously, "you've always been a terrible liar so why don't you tell me what's _really _bothering you?"

Gabriella sighed and pulled away to look up at Troy, "It's…it's just…it's something that bothered me today really. When I was with Taylor washing the dishes."

"What?" Troy pleaded with her.

Gabriella turned in Troy's arms and made to move away from him but his grip was firm on her waist and he would not let her go.

"Tell me." He said in a hushed voice.

"It's nothing serious, I'm making a big fuss over nothing really, 'Gabriella replied and when Troy nuzzled his nose into her neck she could not help but continue, "it was when I was talking to Taylor."

"What about it?" Troy questioned rubbing her back soothingly.

"We were talking about…about Chad and Monique, 'Gabriella stopped and hesitated, taking a gulp of air as if it were something she required at that moment in time to calm her nerves, "Taylor made a comment…about…about not being able to live without them. She said it would be torture."

"Yes and why is that upsetting you?" Troy queried.

Their eye's suddenly locked; Gabriella turned her head towards Troy and looked at him intently. Unconsciously Troy's hand slid down to her hips and then slid back up again. Gabriella shivered.

"It just made me think, 'Gabriella began, "about our family. Taylor would never leave Chad and Monique no matter what but I left you and Katie to fend for yourselves…I'm…I'm a horrible wife and mother." Her lip was quivering and her eye's seemed blank and unreadable.

"Is that what this is all about? 'Troy demanded in astonishment, Gabriella nodded, "then let me ask you a question?" He said pulling her closer to him.

"Sure."

Troy sighed, "Why are you even here? Now?"

"Because love never ends Troy…the way _I_ feel about _you_ doesn't anyway." Gabriella said offering Troy a small smile.

Troy suddenly pressed his lips against Gabriella's taking her by surprise. She moaned into his mouth and turned quickly in his arms, yanking his face nearer to her's.

"Exactly, 'Troy whispered when they pulled apart, he allowed his nose to trace against hers and smiled wider, "you may have left us Gabi, but you never forgot about us and we were always in your thoughts. You were ill and in a way you were right to leave, you did it to protect Katie and I, 'Troy's finger traced Gabriella's lips zealously, "and it kind of proves that somewhere in the back of your mind, even though you couldn't acknowledge it, you loved Katie just as much as I did because you did what needed to be done to protect her."

Gabriella fought back her tears, "You think so?"

"Yes, 'Troy promised, "I do."

Gabriella couldn't resist anymore, she pushed herself up against Troy and kissed him fervently, holding his face in between her fingers. Troy tugged Gabriella with him firmly pushing her between him and the wall. It was a nice feeling to be so close together and Troy and Gabriella could hardly contain the rush of their emotions, their tongues were tangled together passionately, each trying to find power over the other. Troy's hands went under Gabriella's shirt feeling the softness of her dark skin; she whimpered needing to feel him with her.

Then, "we can't, 'she groaned pushing him away from her, Troy frowned, confused, "Katie's upstairs and…it wouldn't be right." She gasped for breath.

Troy nodded, "your right I suppose."

Gabriella smiled touching his cheek feeling the tell tale sign of rough stubble, "Soon, 'she promised him, "very soon."

**As you can all see guys, Gabriella and Troy are very serious now…or that's the way I see it. I hope I brought that last part across correctly so you all know what I'm talking about lol. Their relationship has taken a change…whether it's for the better or the worse you'll just have to see. Sorry if there's any mistakes, busy, busy!**

**I hope it was a good chapter, like I said it was a fill in, five pages long but still it was a chapter. :D xxxx Anyway, review and tell me what you think. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	22. Katie's Birthday Shocker

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of this update but I've been pretty busy right now. My exam results are nearing and I'm getting pretty nervous I can tell you that. '**_**Breaking Dawn**_**' came out too and I've been reading it like crazy and am already on my third time of reading it so! It's awesome! Also my Mother recently bought me a puppy because she couldn't handle me being so upset over my dog who died the beginning of last month and the puppy is proving to be a right pain in the butt lol and is keeping me on my toes.**

**  
Also at the end of this chapter I have something very serious to say to you guys but it can wait until this chapter is over. I'm contemplating what needs to be said. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to three people.**

**1. Andizzle, who is writing a cracker of a story right now, it's called '**_**Man's Bestfriend**_**' and it just so happens to me my favourite story at the moment. I'm serious guys, go and check it out. It's Troyella and is completely amazing! :D**

**2. Miss Chevious, I know your going through a hard time right now and I'm here for you chickity! This chapter is also for you. :D**

**3. prettyprincess168, she gave me the idea for this chapter and I'm really excited to see if it all works out. Thanks for your help chickity! :D**

**Chapter 20 – Katie's Birthday Shocker!**

"TROY, 'Gabriella giggled pulling herself away from her husband's unbelievably satisfying lips on her neck; they were outside the _Cappuccino_, swooning around each other with an amorous excitement, "behave, 'she said firmly though in truth Gabriella didn't want Troy to stop, "I have to get into work before Rosalie thinks you've abducted me."

"And what's the matter with that? 'Troy said in a husky voice placing a softer, gentler kiss upon her mouth, "You're my wife aren't you? I have the right to abduct you."

"Hmm, can't you abduct me later?" She teased, playing with his hair affectionately.

"I would, 'Troy grinned nibbling at her neck, "but you don't understand, 'his voice lowered to a simpering hush and Gabriella shivered as he uttered the words that made her body feel it was about to melt, "I want you _now_."

It had been a week since Troy and Gabriella had shared their views on Gabriella's anxiety about her depression. They had decided to postpone their date to another day, wanting to spend time with one another, assure one another and spend more time doing family activities with Katie. Over the week they had become even closer and both Troy and Gabriella's relationship had expanded and grown in more ways than one. That night they had exchanged their worries there had been a solemn promise between Gabriella and Troy. A promise to rekindle their love permanently. The pair could not deny the inevitable any further, their relationship was going to modify. It was slowly becoming more and more intimate and they both liked it.

"What time are you finishing work tonight? Remember Katie wants help with her homework." Troy asked finally pulling away to look down on Gabriella's sweet, doting face.

"Half five hopefully, 'Gabriella answered, "Don't worry, I'll be back in time to help her."

"Good! 'Troy said brightly, he nuzzled in against Gabriella again and sighed liking the heat of her body mingling with his, "And do you know its Katie's birthday in two days?"

Gabriella suddenly winced, "Oh no, I completely forgot, 'she said her voice tinged with disappointed as she smacked herself in the forehead, "I should've remembered. I feel terrible now, forgetting my own child's birthday."

Troy hushed her, comforting her, "It's not your fault Gabi, heck sometimes I forget important things. Remember when were twenty one and I forgot our wedding anniversary. At the time that was the most important thing in the world to me but I still managed to botch it up and give you your gift the next day."

"I'm just not used to it Troy, 'Gabriella said still ashamed of forgetting Katie's birthday, "I haven't been around enough but don't worry I'll be sure to get Katie something absolutely amazing. She'll love it."

"I believe that beautiful." Troy said softly and he pressed his lips against Gabriella's again, taking his time to show her how he worshipped her, running his tongue into her mouth, making her moan against his own lips.

There was a jangle of the door in front of them and Rosalie stuck her head out beaming out at the couple happily. Her face showed no sign of annoyance at Gabriella's lateness or Troy procrastinating her work. She was genuinely delighted that they had decided to stay together.

"Gabriella sweetheart, come on, it's time to start work." She chuckled.

Gabriella turned and nodded apologetically, "Sorry Rosalie. I'll be there in a second."

Rosalie laughed, "Okay."

"Look, I'm in trouble now, 'Gabriella scolded, "and it's your entire fault." She said turning her head away from him playfully.

Troy sighed and hung his head feigning sorrow. He looked up to find Gabriella staring at him, she poked her tongue out to him and he grinned at her.

"I'd better go." She whispered and she made to move but Troy's hand was on her's pulling her back.

"What?" She asked, beaming.

Troy looked incredibly devious; he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled, "One more kiss?" He pleaded.

Gabriella threw him a disapproving look but relented and pressed her lips against Troy's once more, soft and chaste, "I'll see you later. I'll bring home a treat for you and Katie." She promised.

"Have a good day." Troy called as he watched Gabriella disappear into the café, he smiled to himself cheerfully, she really _did_ belong to him.

"HEY, Katie, 'Monique said coming up beside her friend during class and sitting beside her, Hallie was closely behind her clutching a handful of colourful crayons, she dropped them onto the table and watched as they splayed and rolled about wildly, "you've been really quiet today. What's wrong?"

Katie looked up from her drawing of a goldfish and offered her friends a smile, "nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Hallie asked.

"It's my birthday in two days and Daddy asked me last night what I wanted but I didn't know. He told me to think about it and tell him soon." Katie answered.

"Oh there's loads of things you could have!" Monique cajoled cheerfully.

"Yeah like the new Hannah Montana Karaoke machine!" Hallie exclaimed.

"Or the entire Harry Potter Book collection!" Monique added on.

"What about a kitten! You could name him Muggy!"

"The new Millbury's Dollhouse. I'd have that!"

"Girls, girls, girls, 'Katie intervened giggling, she had to stop them or they'd have a list longer than the great wall of china, "it's alright. I'll think of something."

"Anyway, you told me yesterday you had everything you could ever want, 'Monique said, "you're Daddy and Mommy are behaving like Daddies and Mommy's should you said and you're happy with everything."

Katie shook her head having changed her mind, she had said that to Monique yesterday but more and more things had been swarming around in her head and Katie had decided there was but _one_ more thing she wanted.

"I sort of have an idea about what I want but it might take a while to get it." She told them thoughtfully.

Monique and Hallie exchanged frowns not having a clue what their friend was talking about. Katie seemed absolutely sure of what she wanted and her face was fixated so firmly it seemed as if she were determined to get it.

"Any clues?" Hallie asked as she grabbed a yellow crayon and began to colour in the slightly messy princess she had drawn.

"Nope, 'Katie said resolutely, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "you'll just have to wait until my birthday party. You are coming aren't you?" She added apprehensively.

"Course we are, 'Monique laughed, "we'd never miss your party Katie. You're our best friend, 'she said softly, "and besides we have to give you _our_ presents too!"

"Good! Everything is going to be perfect!" Katie said clapping her hands with excitement and she was going to have the best birthday _ever_!

**Two…Day's…Later**

**Katie's Birthday**

EXCITEMENT rang through the busy back garden of the Bolton's that bright and happy afternoon. Balloons of all colours were hanged up on fences and chairs, tables and gates. Music pulsed on the atmosphere and the sound of laugher reigned overhead. Katie's eighth birthday party was a success. Everyone was there, Zeke and Sharpay and the boys, Ryan and a very, _very_ pregnant Robin, Taylor and Chad and Monique, Kelsi and Jason and Hallie. Then, Troy's parents and a few of his other friends and a whole giggling gabble of Katie's classmates.

"She does like the party, doesn't she?" Gabriella asked nervously from inside the kitchen, Troy was standing beside her also looking out at the joyful occasion.

"She loves it Gabi." He said reassuringly.

Gabriella put her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, "I just want it all to be special for her. I've never been around for one of her parties…it makes me anxious."

Troy kissed her forehead, "what present did you get her anyway?"

Gabriella lifted her head off of his chest and giggled, "You'll just have to wait and see. It's wonderful. I'm sure she'll love it." She exclaimed eagerly.

"Anything Katie receives from you Gabriella will be special because you gave it to her." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled earnestly up at Troy. He was beginning to ease her worries. Gabriella wanted Katie's party to be extra special to her because it was the only party of Katie's that Gabriella had ever attended and she wanted Katie to have only the best for that day. Gabriella had scraped together the last of her money from her bank account and her two weeks pay to get Katie her birthday present and she hoped to the heavens that she would like it. Gabriella had tried _so_ hard.

Wiping her hands with a towel she picked up a tray crammed with sandwiches and turned to her husband, smiling at him softly, "Come on, help me with these trays." She said and she Troy grabbed two trays and together they made their way outside to join the festivities.

"You worked so hard on this and you did a great job." Troy complimented as they reached a table and placed the sandwiches down.

"Thanks though it wasn't just me. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi helped out too. Robin sat down and told us what looked best. She couldn't help physically, being pregnant and all." Gabriella replied.

Katie suddenly came darting up wearing a new red summer dress that her Auntie Sharpay had bought for her.

"Hi sweetie, 'Gabriella said her eyes swarming with love at the sight of her daughter, "you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes and look what Uncle Ryan and Auntie Robin gave me for my birthday!" Katie exclaimed ecstatically and she held up a large box with a brand new CD player inside.

"Wow, that's great. Did you say thank you?"

Katie nodded exuberantly, "Yep! Now we can listen to my favourite music together."

"That'll be great honey." Gabriella replied smoothing out Katie's curls.

"Um…Mommy, when are we going to have cake?" Katie asked hopefully, Troy and Gabriella exchanged tender, affectionate smiles.

"Soon. Another five minutes, alright. Then you can have your presents from Mommy and I!" Troy answered for both Troy and Gabriella had prolonged their presents for Katie and though neither had told their partner what they had gotten their little girl both were tremendously excited to see how the other had done, perhaps even more excited that Katie herself.

Taylor and Kelsi decided to ruin the moment by rushing up to Gabriella and throwing their arms around her. Gabriella melted into their embrace enjoying the feel of the warmth her 'almost sisters' gave her.

"Eight years old, 'Taylor said sobbing into Gabriella's shoulders, "they grow up so fast don't they?"

Kelsi gently patted Taylor's back compassionately as Sharpay approached, "she's a _teeny tiny_ bit emotional right now, 'the blonde laughed, "pregnancy can cause so many hormones."

"Oh but the next thing you know they'll be abandoning us for their own husband and then having children themselves. I just can't imagine it." Taylor continued to wail.

"Hey, 'Troy said sternly, "lets not jump too far Taylor. Katie's _never_ having children."

Kelsi giggled, "Troy, you can't say that."

"Yes I can. She's never having a boyfriend therefore she can never be swooned into temptation therefore eliminating her chances of getting pregnant." Troy said proudly.

The women all exchanged smirks but when Troy's seriousness did not alter their smiles dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Sharpay asked frowning.

"Nope! I am one hundred percent serious. This is my daughter we're talking about and I know I how teenage boy's minds work. I was one myself, remember?" Troy replied.

Gabriella thoughts about what her husband had said and the way they had been together when they had been teenagers, she bit her lip with concentration, "Hmm, good point."

The women all chuckled as Troy escaped inside to get Katie's birthday cake…

"HAPPY birthday to you, 'the group of people sang as Gabriella set down Katie's birthday cake upon the table in front of her, "happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Katie, happy birthday to you!"

Katie beamed to herself as Ryan led them through the traditional '_hip, hip hoorays_' thinking about her birthday wish she would make when she blew out the candles.

"Okay Katie Kat, 'Troy said happily as Gabriella's fingers interlocked with his own, "here's your birthday wish! What would you like for your birthday?"

Katie didn't need to even think, the words spilled from her mouth so easily that it was obvious she had given the suggestion a great deal of her time and dedication, "I want a baby brother or sister!" She exclaimed loudly.

Gabriella who had been taking a sip of her wine choked and inhaled the drink up her nose, heaving for breath in her surprise. Troy nearly fell over; he screamed "_What?_" and had to be helped to a seat by Jason. Sharpay burst into a childish fit of giggles and buried her head into Zeke's chest whilst Taylor and Chad looked at one another in puzzlement. Katie looked so pleased with herself; she hardly registered her mother still choking on her wine as her Auntie Robin tried to smack the air back into her. All the children were smirking and chuckling under their breaths and suddenly Katie felt very ashamed, her cheeks tinting pink.

Troy, after he had gained some control over himself came and sat beside Katie who was staring down at her cake forcefully, obviously not wanting to look up and see her friend laughing at her.

"Sweetie, 'he said softly over the rasping cough of Gabriella who still had not recovered from the shock, "I can see you've though really hard about what you wanted for your birthday, 'he said gently, "but what you've asked for is not easy to get. It takes a long time for a baby to come."

"I know, 'Katie replied, "but I can wait."

"No Katie Kat, 'Troy told her a little more firmly, "you don't understand. Your Mother and I are not going to have another baby…not for a while."

"But…but why?" Katie asked her lip trembling and tears filling her bold eyes.

Gabriella now joined them; she sat down on the other side of her daughter and touched her shoulder comfortingly. Katie was not thrilled with the agreement that her parents had seemed to have come to.

"Listen Katie, I know how much you've set your heart on this and I understand that you'd like a little brother or sister to play with, I was an only child too and I understand how lonely it is for you but you see –" Katie cut Gabriella off, wrenching her hands out of her's and standing up.

"You just don't want me to be happy do you? You're just frightened because you left me and Daddy and you will leave my baby brother or sister too!" She yelled and the group gasped as Gabriella's body went limp with defeat and surprise. Katie, alarmed by what she had said stormed out of the garden in a blinded fury.

"Katie, 'Troy called after her, "come back here young lady and apologise to your Mother!"

Katie's final cry came out in a hurried, strangled, "No!" and with that she was gone.

Everybody looked around at one another, puzzled and only Gabriella's pained sobs could be heard over them all. Troy came slipped into the chair next to her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"We have to go and see Katie, 'he whispered to her softly and when Gabriella nodded he said rather loudly to his friends, "Um…we're just having an off day with Katie guys. Kelsi play the music and continue without us. We'll be right back."

Together, grasping their shaking hands firmly they left the party to find Katie and try and talk with her.

TROY and Gabriella discovered where Katie had been crying within the house. She'd buried herself in one of the spare rooms closest to her bedroom and was sitting in a large rocking chair by herself, holding her face in her hands and whimpering helplessly.

"Katie Kat." Troy called to her and when Katie did not reply the pair stepped into the room further.

"Leave me alone." Katie's muffled cry replied.

"Honey, you can't stay locked in here forever. You have guests who are waiting for you downstairs." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I can't…can't go back down there, 'Katie blubbered, "I behaved really badly."

"I'm glad you see that. What you said to your Mother Katie Bell Bolton was rude and uncalled for!" Troy scolded in a seriously firm voice.

Katie hung her head with shame, "I know Daddy." She said in a hushed voice.

"Why don't you tell us what made you even think about babies?" Gabriella asked tenderly, lifting Katie into her lap and kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't know." The little one answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it must've come from somewhere." Gabriella exclaimed reassuringly.

Katie sighed, "it's just I like the way everything is now…we're a real family again and I thought maybe a baby brother or sister would make it even better. I do want brothers and sisters…it's sometimes not so nice being by yourself."

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another awkwardly. The fact that they had not christened their new found relationship sexually yet brought some kind of barrier between them and though the change would be upon them soon both Troy and Gabriella were embarrassed and a little nervous to think about ever being sexually entwined again.

"Look, have some patience sweetie. Mommy and I are still trying to adjust to each other and we've got plenty of time to have children, right Gabi, 'Troy said and he frowned when Gabriella would not meet his eye, what was wrong with her? "The truth is Katie Kat, we're just not ready to be parents again but when the time is right everything will fall into place."

"Yes, 'Gabriella agreed nodding, coming out of her silent reverie, "and you're not so lonely. You have us and Monique and Hallie and all your other cousins and Auntie's and Uncles. You've got a family that loves you and don't you think for the time being that it is enough?"

"I suppose so." Katie nodded.

"Good." Gabriella whispered nuzzling closer to her daughter, "I think we'd better go back to the party. Everyone is waiting for us."

"I don't think I should go. I wasn't nice at all down there." Katie replied anxiously, her cheeks blushing crimson.

"Oh hush now. It wasn't entirely your fault and I bet everyone has forgotten already, 'Gabriella giggled, "you still have to open your presents."

Katie's eyes suddenly lit up at the word and she finally relented nodding eagerly, "Okay!" She said brightly and grasping both her parents by their hands she led the way, feeling a little better that for the time being she was an only child because she had perfect parents.

"OKAY, 'Gabriella said setting her rather large gift down in front of Katie, the little girl clapped her hands frantically and began to pull the ribbon off neatly, "happy birthday Katie!"

Troy smiled watching the excitement gleaming in his daughter's eyes, "So what did you get her?" He asked leaning into Gabriella.

"Just wait and see." Gabriella whispered.

Katie pulled open the box and there sitting with a yellow bow around its neck was a pretty little Spaniel puppy. Katie squealed with delight and picked the puppy out of the box allowing it to lick her face and offer her love.

"You got her a puppy?" Troy exclaimed his face falling with shock.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Gabriella laughed as Katie came to thank her, wrapping her arms around her Mother affectionately.

"Oh Mommy she's so pretty." Katie enthused.

"I'm glad you like her." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella." Troy said nudging her, Gabriella ignored him.

"What are you going to call her?" She asked.

"Gabriella." Troy repeated.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Katie answered still hugging Gabriella happily.

"Gabriella." Troy continued but Gabriella shushed him and he fell silent as Taylor passed Katie Troy's seemingly large present.

Katie handed her puppy over to Gabriella and turned to face Troy's gift.

"Gabriella, 'Troy said frantically as Katie began to open his gift, "I got Katie –"

"A puppy!" Came Katie's shriek of utmost joy.

"Too." Troy finished and Gabriella turned to look at Troy with surprise and Katie pulled from the box a little black and white sheepdog pup, "I didn't know you were getting her a dog otherwise I'd have changed my gift."

"Likewise." Gabriella replied and then she burst into a fit of giggles, closely followed by the entire party.

"Two puppies!" Katie said gleefully holding the little sheepdog in her hands.

"Yes, 'Troy chuckled, "two."

"You've got two names to think of now haven't you?" Sharpay laughed coming up behind Katie and stroking the Spaniel in Gabriella's arms.

"Thanks Mommy! Thanks Daddy! This was the best birthday ever!" Katie said smiling brighter than she ever had before.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one proudly; perhaps they had made a difference for Katie…they could not give her sibling yet but they had given her perhaps a lifetime of happiness…

**I hope that was okay guys. Ten pages, it took a while but I got there. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Okay, here is the serious thing I wanted to talk to you about. One of my good friends, Miss Chevious has been going through a real hard time lately. Her friend stole stories without her knowing and told them they were hers and asked Chevious to put them up on her fan fiction for them because of her lack of confidence. Miss Chevious did not know that her friend had stole the stories. She thought they belonged to her friend. Miss Chevious did so, being a good friend and all, and it all backfired. Someone recognised the stories and Miss Chevious has been having a hard time of it ever since getting violent and angry flames. I pity her very much and I believe that it wasn't Miss Chevious who stole the stories as I myself read one of the stories and recall her saying that the story was written by one of her friends. I myself reviewed and said that her friend was a good writer. **

**So if any of you have been flaming Miss Chevious please, think about what's gone on. This is not another version of sassy who stole the story and knew fully well that she did. This was Miss Chevious trying to help out a friend. If all of you are angry because I've chosen to support Miss Chevious please don't take it out on me and start flaming me too. I'm just stating MY opinion on the matter. **

**Anyway enough of that, please review this chapter and look out for my next update. The chapter is called '**_**Loving You**_**' and I hope you all read. Also, I will be writing the new chapter to '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' shortly so look out for that too.**

**Also, to you guys who are having your G.C.S.E exam results on Thursday! Good luck! I'm having mine too and frankly, I'm terrified.**

**Review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	23. Loving You

**Hi everyone, the time has come for another chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my newly updated chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' and those who have not read it yet, go, go, go!! **

**So for my UK fans there is but ****51**** days until HSM3 is released and personally I can't wait. My friends are going to get really fed up with me talking about it in school lol and then not to mention my HSM pencil case, bag, pen set and folders. I know, how childish am I? A sixth former, one of the oldest students in the school, meant to be mature, coming to school with everything High School Musical. Oh well, if you love something enough…you won't care and I don't! :D xxx**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys are ready to read on and probably are getting peeved off with me for babbling so………………………just joking……………………**

**Chapter 21 – Loving You**

IT was such a peaceful night, the air was clear and the moon was beaming beautifully in the sky. There was no wind rustling in the trees, no clattering of scavenging cats in dustbins or the rumbles of storm clouds brewing overhead. The night was truly calm and serene.

Gabriella Bolton stirred from her sleep, exhausted but happy. She'd been having the most wonderful dream…of being young again and walking along the beach with Troy. Gabriella often dreamt of being youthful though it wasn't something she missed terribly. They were just memories and being older had its advantages too.

She rolled over in her bed hoping to snuggle in closer beside her husband but she was met with a warm bare space. Gabriella frowned and opened her eyes in confusion, where was Troy? Sitting up in bed she gazed around the dark empty room.

"Where is he?" She said to herself.

She stood and made her way across the room grabbing her dressing gown as she went. She slipped it over her shoulders and opened the bedroom door looking about her curiously.

"Troy?" She called.

There was no reply and feeling anxious she made her way through the passageway towards Katie's room along the way checking the bathroom and spare bedroom, her old room.

"Troy." She called out again and once again she was met with no reply, she carefully opened Katie's bedroom door and frowned harder, Katie's bed was empty but sleeping in their basket were the two puppies she had received for her birthday newly named Luna and Patches.

An unknown ache passed over Gabriella and concern was suddenly surging through her. She quickly tiptoed down the stairs, her panic progressing and growing. Her chest was heaving heavily but from the worry, not the speed she was going. She reached the bottom and opened the door swiftly, managing to stop it from banging against the wall as she came to an abrupt halt.

There nestled on the sofa together was Katie and Troy. Gabriella smiled softly. Troy was sitting back and wrapped up in a tiny thin blanket upon his chest in a tiny ball was Katie. The sight was lovely to behold.

As if sensing her there Troy's eyes flickered open and when he caught sight of his wife standing in the doorway he smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing down here?" Gabriella asked curiously as Troy held out his free arm for her, inviting her to come and sit with them.

"I went for a drink of water about, 'he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was at least four 'o clock, "quarter to two and Katie was here sitting by herself. She looked a little troubled so I sat down to talk with her."

"And what did she say?" Gabriella asked settling down into Troy's arm and nuzzling up against him, she tenderly kissed the soft skin in the crook of his neck.

"She was still a little upset about the fuss she made at her birthday party." Troy replied.

"Oh, that's behind us now. Katie shouldn't worry too much. At least everyone has a spoilt moment in one of their parties. She's no different to anyone else. I remember how I cried and fussed in my eleventh birthday party because my Mother got me the wrong type of cake. I was so ashamed of myself that day." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well nonetheless she's sorry, 'Troy told her gently, he softly caressed her hair smiling complacently to himself, "and I'm not going to argue with her. This will teach her a lesson about manners. I was a little embarrassed that day too."

Gabriella turned to look at him, taking in his handsome face, "Look at me, 'she demanded firmly and he turned to smile at her, "you raised her well Troy. You're a good father."

"That means a lot Gabi, coming from such an amazing mother." Troy complimented her and his smile became broader as he saw the flush of crimson make it's way across his wife's face.

Gabriella reached forward and touched Katie's face lovingly. The little one did not stir but only nestled in deeper against her Father.

"I think we'd better get to sleep. We have a date tomorrow, remember?" Troy laughed.

"How could I forget?" Gabriella answered and she rested her head upon Troy's chest and closed her eyes, completely comfortable in his embrace.

_**The Very Next Day – That Evening**_

"ARE you excited?" Kelsi asked eagerly as she helped Gabriella pick out her outfit for her date with Troy.

"Very excited. I wonder what movie we'll see. Hopefully a comedy or something, nothing gruesome or scary…Troy wouldn't do that anyway. He knows I don't like Horror movies." Gabriella babbled and Kelsi and Taylor exchanged knowing smiles.

"I hear Wall.E is a cute film and Mamma Mia is showing." Sharpay offered.

"Hmm, I don't think Troy and I will see an animated film but Mamma Mia sounds good. Would Troy like it though?" Gabriella frowned; Sharpay came up behind her and began to fix her hair.

Across the room sitting on the floor was Hallie, Katie and Monique. They were being watched closely by Robin who was too tired and exhausted to get up and help the others. He swollen stomach looked ready to burst, she had but mere days to give birth to her baby and she was both excited and nervous.

"I don't think Troy will be too bothered, 'she exclaimed, "as long as you're out with him."

"Well we'll just see about a movie. A comedy is still my best bet." Gabriella told them.

"But Mamma Mia _is_ a comedy, 'Sharpay smirked, "and it's also a Musical, did you know that?"

"Sharpay you've told us this at least five or six times today." Robin groaned from the background.

"I know. It's a fun fact isn't it?" Sharpay squealed clapping her hands with delight.

The girls all chuckled turning their attention back to helping Gabriella…

GABRIELLA waved to Sharpay, Robin and Taylor as they left the house that night. Only Kelsi remained behind as she was taking Katie back to hers and Jason's for the night. Gabriella was grateful to the girls for their help, thanks to them she looked laid back and comfortable wearing a pair of soft blue jeans and a dark red top with a matching belt. Her hair was curled thickly silhouetting her shoulders and she wore just a pinch of rouge lipstick to bring out the colour in her eyes. The girls had congratulated themselves, she looked gorgeous.

"So I look okay Kels?" Gabriella asked playing with a strand of her hair.

Hallie and Monique were sitting on the sofa playing contently with each other's hair and as Gabriella spoke Troy stepped into the room.

"You look stunning Gabriella, 'he told her sincerely, "the girls did a great job."

Kelsi giggled and noticing the shared loving expression between troy and Gabriella she cleared her throat and turned herself towards the children.

"Come on girls. Time to go. Uncle Jason has dinner on." Kelsi said firmly.

"You don't have to leave right away, 'Gabriella said quickly, Troy's hand was already in her's and she knew he was ready to go but Gabriella suddenly felt terrible. The girls had all helped her and she was already kicking them out of the house, "would you like a cup of tea or something?"

Kelsi pulled her handbag over her shoulder and shook her head grinning, "No, no. I'd best get going. Jason will think I've got lost or something. You know how he is anyway. I went shopping for two hours last week and he'd phoned the police and reported me missing because he'd forgotten that I'd told him, 'she chuckled pushing her glasses up her nose as Katie and Hallie came and stood beside her. Kelsi ruffled Hallie's hair, "why don't you two say goodnight?"

Hallie hugged Troy and Gabriella and smiled, "I hope you have a good night Auntie Gabi and Uncle Troy." She said softly.

"We will sweetie." Gabriella replied nodding.

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." Katie whispered and she wrapped her arms around Gabriella's waist tightly and hugged her hard before turning to Troy and doing the same.

"You behave for Uncle Jason and Auntie Kelsi okay?" Troy ordered seriously.

Katie gazed up at her parents and nodded obediently. Troy stroked her hair warmly and winked at her.

"We'll be going then, come on Katie. Hallie." Kelsi said and taking the little girls by the hands she made her way out, bidding goodbye to her friends as she went.

Troy turned to Gabriella taking her hand in his again. He leaned close and kissed her cheek caringly.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked her.

Gabriella chuckled, "yes, let's go."

TROY and Gabriella would've taken the car if the night had been stormy or cold but they were lucky that wasn't so. They strolled together, hand in hand, as they made their way to the movies. They were talking excitedly, their heads close together as they conversed and their bodies even intimately closer.

"And she steps on the ball." Troy finished as Gabriella burst into laughter, he had been telling her a rather comical story Zeke had once told him. It was one of Sharpay's family stories but Troy found it so hysterical he decided he'd tell it to his wife.

"That's a good story." Gabriella said as her laughter died away.

"I thought you'd like it, 'Troy said smugly pulling her closer to him, "you know, you look lovely tonight?"

Gabriella flushed pink, "you don't look so bad yourself you know?" She said nudging him in the ribs.

Troy did look handsome. He was wearing a simple light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked as if he had attempted to brush his hair and he was wearing his favourite cologne though Gabriella could not recall which it was.

Troy stopped their trail and looked at her seriously. Gabriella frowned and when Troy reached a hand up to caress her face she closed her eyes and held her breath, relishing the feel of his skin against her own.

"You changed you know." He whispered.

"Really?" Gabriella asked equally as quiet.

"Yes but in a good way. Everything about you is good you know." He complimented.

"Tell me." Gabriella asked almost desperately.

"Well, 'Troy began and then started to walk again, "you're more tuned into yourself. When we were young, newly married we were still teenagers in our right. It was kind of like us against the world, you know? We weren't afraid of anything…_you_ weren't afraid of anything."

"When did that change?" Gabriella queried.

"You started to change when you got pregnant but it only altered slightly. I could see the maternal instincts breaking out of you, 'Troy told her, he was watching her now, his eyes doting and his hand pressed so tight with hers Gabriella was sure her fingers were going to snap completely in two, "it was beautiful to watch. You were so sure of yourself and still so unafraid of the world around you. You were…indestructible and to see you so healthy and happy…it…Gabriella…it made me indestructible as well."

Gabriella could see the earnestness shining in Troy's eyes, she was sure she'd fallen in love all over again for not even the star's could overpower the brightness embedded in those glorious ultramarine orbs.

"Then…when Katie was born…I could see fear…and only fear." Troy said his voice faltering as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whimpered in a hushed voice, they'd stopped again and were gazing at each other longingly.

"You hated her so much…and I could see how frightened you were of her. You were like a child again. You'd matured so much over your pregnancy and to see you so innocent and alone was heartbreaking. I didn't know how to help you." Troy said his voice downcast.

Gabriella looked down at her feet with shame, "I didn't know how to help myself." She confessed.

"I still loved you though, even when I saw the hatred in your eyes. The night you left was the worst night of my life and the day you came back, though I didn't show you, was the best." Troy explained to her.

Gabriella couldn't understand the sudden excitement that passed over her. She lifted her gaze back to Troy's and smiled, "let's go home." She offered.

Troy blinked with confusion.

"But we haven't even seen a movie yet." He said with surprise.

"I'd rather be home, 'Gabriella answered, she ran a finger down his chest gently and Troy involuntarily shivered, "I'll make us something to eat there and we'll watch a movie in the house."

"What about Katie? Shall we go and pick her up?" Troy asked.

"No. She's looking forward to sleeping over at Hallie's now. We'll have the night to ourselves." She said and not arguing, Troy began to lead her home…

THE house seemed bitterly cold and quiet when Gabriella and Troy finally arrived home. Removing her jacket and hanging it up Gabriella moved towards the kitchen wondering what to make for dinner.

"What would you like? I'm not sure what we have right now? I think I'll have to do some extra shopping tomorrow. Remind me in the morning and I'll get it on my way home from work." She said patiently making her way through the hallway.

Just as she was slipping off her shoes she felt a hand on her hip. Looking up she met Troy's gaze and saw the want in his eyes and the passion written upon his face. Slowly she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was hesitant at first and Troy and Gabriella broke away to look at each other seriously a few times. Then when both were confident their lips touched again and they did not break away. Gabriella turned quickly in her husband's arms and brought her hands to his chest, unbuttoning the top buttons, her hands shaking. Troy pulled away and looked down on her beaming.

She opened his shirt completely and ran her hands over his chest, delighting at the feel of his warm skin against hers, "You know, 'she whispered as Troy's lips connected with her neck, she groaned as his tongue grazed her collarbone, "I'm not so hungry anymore."

When Troy made no comment Gabriella knew the discussion was over and as Troy affectionately nibbled at her ear she lowered her lips to his chest and began to kiss his bare skin, emitting groans of pleasure from him.

"I want you." Troy moaned into her ear and before Gabriella knew it he was grabbing her by the legs and carrying her up the stairs, she giggled wildly as they stumbled, still trying to kiss and caress each other.

They managed to make it to the bedroom successfully and without either of them getting hurt. Gabriella had already removed her red shirt; it was discarded and left forgotten half way up the stairs. Troy very gently placed her down on the bed and looked at her tenderly, bringing his head down to kiss at her shoulder, nudging down her bra strap with his nose as he went. Gabriella's breath hitched within her throat and she arched her back with satisfaction as his mouth travelled down towards her breasts where it settled softly between her cleavage. Her breath was quickening and her heart was thumping erratically. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time, she didn't know whether she'd feel this way again but it was happening and her insides were churning for him, Troy, to be nearer to her.

He hands found his trousers and she began to undo his belt with impatience. She could feel his want against her and knew immediately that Troy wanted her as much as she wanted him. This tension had been building up in them for a good long time, since they had been almost caught by Katie that embarrassing night, except this time Katie wasn't going to disturb them.

She grasped hold of his jeans and expertly dragged them down his legs. Troy tried to help, his lips still firmly attached to her's. When she finally managed to remove them they were thrown across the room before Gabriella grabbed Troy's cheeks and slammed his face back down to her's, kissing heatedly.

"I…I love you." Troy proclaimed breathlessly.

Her own jeans were already being removed and Troy's hands were already caressing her thighs, deliberately, tenderly, caringly. Shivering with the contact she giggled wondering why she felt like a teenager again. Gabriella almost swamped into the memory of the first time they'd made love but she forced herself out of it and concentrated on her husband as his final piece of clothing was removed.

"Troy, 'she whimpered and Troy pulled away from her, his finger's touching her underwear briefly, ever so needing, "please Troy." She pleaded wanting to feel his body pressed against hers, wanting to feel him.

Troy quickly discarded her last piece of clothing and softly reached forward to caress her face, "are you sure?" he asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "I love you." She managed to splutter out from excitement.

Then, Troy moved closer to her and nodded, passion glazing in his eyes as he joined his body with hers, both moaning with ultimate pleasure as they began to move as lovers do…

…LATER that night, Troy woke and lifted himself up tiredly. He was unbelievably exhausted but a sense of completion had passed over him as if he was preparing for what had just transpired all his life. Making love! Making beautiful love! Troy had never remembered sex with Gabriella ever being so amazingly pleasurable or wonderful.

He turned on his side and found her sleeping beside him, her naked form pressed against him. Troy moved aside her hair and kissed her shoulder blade, grinning. Gabriella looked so at ease, so relaxed. He could feel the sweat on her body, intermingling with his own and the heat radiating off of her. The moonlight shone through the window and onto her face. Gabriella's cheeks were tinted red. Troy had never seen her more glorious.

His mind began to play back, remembering each movement they had made together, how they had whispered each other's names and moaned with enjoyment and joy. Making love to Gabriella had been worth the wait and as he watched her asleep by his side Troy knew that Gabriella truly was his.

He lay beside her and nuzzled his nose into her hair, sighing contently, "goodnight Gabriella, 'he said yawning, "I love you."

**There you go guys. I hope that was okay. I didn't write the entire sex scene because I always get uncomfortable writing scene's like that. I usually take it to the place where their just about to have sex…then you guys get the picture and use your imaginations :P xxx Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in there guys! :D**

**Review please and tell me your thoughts. I'll update soon.**

**I'd better tell you, my updates will probably be limited again since school starts back up for me tomorrow so just hang in there for me guys. I promise never to leave it too long. Look out for the next chapter soon!**

**Also I'm thinking of a new story. I have two in mind so when I'm ready I'll post one up. Hope you read. Do you guys want a new Troyella story?? Let me know.**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx Review!**


	24. Perfect

**Hello everybody. I know it's taken me a while to start up this chapter but I school has started back and stress has piled on already. Have you guys started school?? How's it going for you all?? **

**I'm still thinking up a new story so all be patient and I'll update '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' soon, it's hard to believe that story is almost over and ever harder to believe I can actually spell that word without looking :P xxx**

**To my Uk-ian HSM fans, we have 41 days until the HSM3 release and I've got to say I'm very, VERY, VERY EXCITED! I can't wait, everybody dance for HSM3! Go on! Go on! Go on! Lol. **

**Finally, this chapter is dedicated to a great reviewer of mine and friend, BlackBeauty613. Thanks so much for your support chickity and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 22 – Perfect**

THERE was a strange and yet beautiful silence between Troy and Gabriella that very next morning. They lay there in bed, basking in the sunlight as it shone through the open window, their bodies pressed together tightly, both feeling the heat of last nights passion and the way they had proclaimed to each other that they were still in love. Gabriella laid her head against Troy's chest; she could hear the calm beating of his heart and could feel the sweat on his body, intermingled with her own. She sighed, pleased, enjoying the feel of his hand in her hair, caressing.

Troy was awake, they had both been awake for the last two hours but exhausted from their fervent activities they had not felt the need to get up and start the day. They were both ravenous and their stomachs were empty but Gabriella and Troy were too tired. Instead they simply lay there, feeling each other's equal breaths.

Troy's lips were on Gabriella's forehead, lovingly. Gabriella smiled and nestled in closer to her husband, he was humming contently and she smiled knowing that she had made him happy and that she had brought him pleasure as he had brought her.

"We've got to get up." She mumbled into his chest.

"Soon." Troy sighed.

Gabriella lifted her head and moved closer to Troy, her body was aching; their love making had been both gentle and rough throughout the night, having both been eager to get to know each other again, "Katie will be home soon. We have to get up. I don't want her to catch us like this."

"I suppose your right." Troy groaned, he looked down on Gabriella, locking his gaze with hers, he could see the boundless joy in her eyes and the tiredness. He brushed aside a strand of her hair from her face and pressed his lips to hers.

When they pulled away Gabriella sat up, wrapping the sheets around herself. She climbed out of bed, leaving Troy to lie there. He grabbed his pants from the floor and yanked them on quickly before trailing after her, like a love struck puppy.

"I'll run us a quick shower then." Gabriella said seductively making her way to the bathroom.

"Us?" Troy asked, his eyes bulging with surprise and his body reacting in bizarre ways, he hadn't showered with Gabriella for…years!

"Well, 'she said turning to look at him suggestively, she opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame, Troy shivered involuntarily, she looked breath taking, "it would be quicker if we showered together."

Troy had a funny feeling it would _not_ be quicker but he was eager to be closer to her again. Gabriella straightened, seeing the yearning cross over him and she unhurriedly sauntered through to the bathroom, switching on the showing and looking at Troy from over her shoulder, her eyes glinting devilishly, her body language inviting.

"I'm hot and sweaty and I need a shower and I think, dear husband, you do too. Come on, 'Gabriella muttered alluringly, her voice husky, she allowed the sheet around her to drop to the floor exposing her body, Troy gulped, "I have good hands, I'll massage those tense, tired muscles."

Then, she stepped into the shower and closed the door, the water soaked her in an instant and Troy, hardly able to contain his sudden enthusiasm threw his pants off again and hurried over to join her.

As he opened the door Gabriella's arms wove around his waist and yanked him in and his mind went wild as her lips went to his neck and her hands began to rub and down his heated chest…

"WHAT a perfect day." Troy said almost triumphantly as he dried his hair. Gabriella was downstairs, refreshed from their morning shower, cooking breakfast. If he became very still and listened very carefully he could hear her singing cheerfully as she pottered about the kitchen. He couldn't hold back his delighted grin, knowing he had elicited the happiness from her.

Gabriella had been wrong about the shower. It had in no means been quicker to shower together and the pair had spent at least twice as long kissing and holding each other, making slow and passionate love before they tired and contented with washing each other's tender bodies.

"Troy, 'Gabriella's voice suddenly rang up the stairs, "Troy, breakfast."

"I'll be there in a second." Troy called back.

He dropped the towel swiftly and shoved a fresh shirt over his head before darting out the door and down the stairs.

The kitchen smelt absolutely splendid, Troy sniffed at the air hungrily. The rich aroma's of bacon and egg lingered in the air and the smells suddenly made him realise how starving he was. Gabriella was standing at the oven, shovelling a fried egg from the frying pan to a plate. Troy smiled allowing himself the satisfaction of watching her, she was dressed down, wearing a grey tracksuit and her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail.

"It smells great." He suddenly said and Gabriella jumped, turning on the spot, her expression surprised.

"Don't sneak up on me again, 'she giggled holding a hand to her chest in relief and sighing, her body relaxing, "you frightened the life out of me."

"Sorry, 'Troy chuckled, he came and stood before her, sweeping her untidy fringe from her face, she looked extremely exhausted but beautiful nevertheless, "you were amazing last night." He whispered softly.

Gabriella's blushed graciously and ducked her head, self-conscious; Troy smirked, though he enjoyed the untamed side of Gabriella he was always drawn in by her sweet innocence, he loved that side of her far more than any of her many unpredictable personalities.

"Sit down. Breakfast is just about done." Gabriella said shaking herself from her embarrassed trance. Troy sat at the table and continued to watch her as she moved about the room, eager it seemed, to make things perfect.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"No, no, 'Gabriella replied picking up a plate and bringing it to him, she set it down and then fetched him his coffee, Troy felt he was the luckiest guy in the world, he grabbed her by the waist after she set down his mug and pulled her into his lap. Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles, "behave Mr Bolton."

Troy kissed her hand and in return Gabriella pressed her face into his hair, breathing in his scent. These were such moments, such tender moments that made both Troy and Gabriella realise how obsessively in love they were with each other.

"Right, eat your breakfast." Gabriella ordered, standing out of Troy's embrace to fetch her own breakfast.

Troy stared down at his plate and his mouth was suddenly watering. Bacon, fried eggs and toast. It looked fantastic! Gabriella sat opposite him with her own plate and seeing the look on his face, grinned, accepting his silent appraisal.

The day was booming with perfection…

"DO you think Mommy and Daddy had a good time at the Movies?" Katie asked as Kelsi and Jason drove her home that morning.

Hallie and Katie were sitting in the back of the car playing with Hallie's pony set. They'd been quiet through the journey until Katie had asked her question. Jason and Kelsi shared a smile.

"I'm sure they had a great time sweetie." Kelsi answered her.

"What film did they see?" Hallie queried.

"I don't know, do you know Auntie Kelsi?" Katie replied shrugging her shoulders.

Kelsi frowned, "I think they went to see Mamma Mia though I'm not too sure. You'll have to ask when you get home."

"Mamma Mia sounds boring, 'Hallie growled shaking her head almost angrily, unlike her Mother, Hallie had little patience with Musicals and she had heard her Mother talking about the movie with her father, "I'd rather see something better than that! Like Open Season or Ice Age!"

"Their not in Movies anymore Hallie, 'Jason replied keeping his eyes on the road, "but I don't like Mamma Mia either. How about next week I take you to see Wall.E?" He offered.

"Really!" Hallie exclaimed brightly.

"If you'd like." Jason nodded.

"Can Monique and Katie come too?" The little one cajoled.

"Of course they can, 'Jason turned his attention away from his daughter to his wife who was scowling at him disapprovingly, "what?"

"You told me you were taking me to see Mamma Mia next week. You're trying to get out of it aren't you?" Kelsi snarled, arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you know the others are coming over to Troy's and Gabriella's right now? I hope they have enough water in the kettle." Kelsi could tell he was trying to change the subject and quickly.

She sighed impatiently and gazed out of the window mirror and true to Jason's word there was Ryan and Robin driving behind them in their car, heading it seemed for the Bolton house.

"I just hope we're not disturbing them when we arrive." She mumbled, flushing at her own thoughts…

THE doorbell rang just as Gabriella and Troy were finishing up with breakfast. Gabriella got up to answer it, calling, "That'll be Katie." As she went. Troy picked up the plates and placed them in the sink, listening as his wife opened the front door.

There were more than two sets of footsteps coming through the house, Troy listened closely, it seemed a great deal more. There had to be at least nine sets…or _more_ _than that_, he was just estimating

"We have visitors." Gabriella chuckled and trailing behind her was the entire family, Taylor, Chad and Monique, Ryan and an _extremely_ pregnant Robin, Sharpay and Zeke with Calem and Camden squabbling in their arms and last of all, Kelsi, Jason, Hallie and Katie.

Katie rushed into Gabriella's arms and hugged her enthusiastically, Gabriella kissed her forehead, lifting her from the ground and cradling her closely. Troy stood beside them and managed to give Katie a kiss on the cheek while Gabriella fawned over her so indulgently.

"Hi guys." Troy said to the friends and they all welcomed him back with their own, bright hellos.

"Did you have a good time?" Katie asked excitedly.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another and a moment passed between them both where they remembered last night's performance combined with this morning's.

"We had a great time Katie Kat." Troy said stroking his daughter's hair

"Good I'm glad. I had a good time too. Hallie and I had pizza and we watched Cinderella with Auntie Kelsi and Uncle Jason though Uncle Jason fell asleep before it really begun. Then Auntie Kelsi took us to the store and bought us ice cream, it was really nice, 'Katie babbled, Gabriella and Troy chuckled, she was so keen, "anyway, what film did you watch?"

Gabriella and Troy panicked for a second…

"The Duchess."

"Mamma Mia!"

They looked at one another awkwardly and the group around them shifted uncomfortably.

"So, which is it guys? The Duchess or Mamma Mia?" Chad asked grinning with delight; he looked as if he knew something which was odd for Chad, since he didn't know _that_ much.

"We went to see The Duchess." Gabriella replied forcefully.

"Oh. That's good." Taylor offered nodding.

"Um…why don't the children go and play and we'll have some tea." Gabriella said.

"Actually we're going out into the garden to play basketball." Troy said motioning for the guys to follow him outside.

"Alright. Katie why don't you take your friends to your room, 'Gabriella said, she turned to look at Sharpay, "there's a few toys over in the corner for the boys to play with."

"Thanks Gabriella." Sharpay laughed as she and Zeke went to sit their children down by the window where a selection of Katie's forgotten toys sat, pleading for attention, "now you behave okay, 'Sharpay said sternly but as she went to sit back down with her friends she muttered, "I doubt they will."

The guys left quickly and as the room emptied of Katie and the girls, Gabriella turned to find four sets of expectant eyes upon her, waiting.

"SO, 'Taylor said looking at Gabriella seriously after the second mug of tea, "you went to see 'The Duchess' huh?"

Gabriella's cheeks turned an instant pink and the girls all giggled.

"Yes…it…was um…a very good film. Really deep." Gabriella bluffed and she took a large gulp of tea to hide her worried frown.

"You didn't go to watch the film did you?" Robin chuckled.

"Of course we did." Gabriella said.

"We know you well enough now Gabriella to tell when you're lying." Robin continued firmly.

"Alright, so we didn't go. We were going to, 'she exclaimed desperately, "but we changed our minds and came home."

"I'm glad you and Troy managed to cross that barrier Gabriella. Sex after a long time is sometimes awkward and uncomfortable. I'm pleased you're happy again, really I am." Sharpay said beaming, Gabriella felt her cheeks flushed again, she hated these types of conversations. She was the kind of person who believed that sex was a personal matter between husband and wife or lovers and that it wasn't something to be discussed. Robin and Sharpay were always open about such things, Kelsi and Taylor tended to get roped into the conversation but Gabriella hated it.

"Sex! 'Gabriella cried, "we didn't…we didn't have sex."

"Oh _please _Gabriella. Stop being so coy. You're positively glowing and your holding yourself differently than usual. Your eyes are shining and you have a rather miniscule hickey on your neck." Sharpay said, Gabriella placed a hand to her neck consciously.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Gabriella. We knew the day would come again where you and Troy became more intimate, 'she said sipping her tea, "and besides, 'her hand went to her swollen stomach and she caressed it, ever so nurturing, "sex can lead to the most beautiful miracles. You might get pregnant yourself."

"I hope not, 'Gabriella said and then she froze at the girls shocked faces, "I mean…not yet." She added and sighed with relief when their features calmed again, that was close, she thought to herself.

"I think Katie needs a baby brother or sister. Monique's terribly excited about our baby." Taylor commented, trying to bring the conversation away from Gabriella and Troy's sex life, trying to save Gabriella.

"Yes and I know Hallie would like another sibling." Kelsi said rather dejectedly. When Kelsi had fallen pregnant with Hallie it had been touch and go from the start. The young woman had been told that her womb was very small and that it might not be able to sustain a child. She had been advised to have an abortion for her own safety but Kelsi had not wanted that, she'd yearned for a child for so long and now she was being blessed with a baby…she decided to take the risk. Of course the pregnancy went well but when it was time for Hallie's birth Kelsi's womb had been completely ruined and although the baby came out unharmed Kelsi had been told she would never be able to conceive for a child again. Kelsi could not have more children; Hallie would be an only child…forever.

"Maybe…one day." Gabriella hesitantly said.

"I _love_ how naïve she is." Sharpay laughed good heartedly.

Gabriella stood up, deciding the conversation was embarrassing her. She opened the freezer and pulled out a large tub of ice cream, "Want some?" She asked and she was pleased when the conversation turned to music…

THE friends had spent the entire day together, doing family activities and to be honest, at the end of the day Gabriella and Troy were worn out. Katie was asleep on Troy's shoulder; her body slumped over her Father's as they walked down the garden path. The entire group had spent the day at the park and then the zoo, it was nice for them all and Gabriella had thoroughly enjoyed Katie tugging at her arm, dragging her over to see the Monkey's or the Zebra's. It made her feel relied upon…loved. To top off the day, the way Troy looked at her, a confused and yet passionate smile upon his face made her heart soar harder and Gabriella felt she truly belonged with her friends and her family.

"What time is it?" Gabriella yawned. **(I had to stop myself saying 'SUMMERTIME!' then lol)**

It was already dark, they had just dropped off Zeke, Sharpay and the twins off at their house and when they'd started back home from the zoo it had been 6.20pm, "It's not too late, just gone 8.25pm. I'll sleep tonight, I'll tell you that."

"I'm with you, gosh I'm tired." Gabriella giggled.

"Katie's tired too. Poor thing, she's had a long day." Troy said looking down on his sleeping daughter, his expression loving.

"Do you want me to put her to bed?" Gabriella asked sticking the key in the door and opening it, the warmth of the house met them as they stepped into the passageway.

"We'll do it together. Let's just go straight to bed ourselves. I'm really, _really_ ready to sleep." Troy said and he squeezed his eyes tight for a moment, trying to keep himself awake a little longer.

Gabriella smirked and nudged him, "have I worn you out Mr Bolton?" She teased.

"You know me too well Mrs Bolton, 'Troy laughed, "now come on. Let's get this little one to bed."

Gabriella removed Katie from Troy and settled the sleeping child against her hip. Katie did not stir, merely buried herself into Gabriella's shoulder deeper. Together, mother, father and daughter ascended the stairs. Troy slipped his arm around Gabriella's waist, guiding her as she held her most precious possession in her arms. He gazed at her, his eye's doting. Troy was proud to love such a woman. He still could not believe Gabriella belonged to him, she was his wife. It was a rewarding feeling, knowing that he would wake up to her every morning and lie beside her every night. Troy would always be perpetually appreciative towards Gabriella for choosing him and loving him the way she did.

As they reached the top of the stairs Gabriella yawned again and Troy, chuckling under his breath took Katie from her, "you go on into bed. I'll see to Katie."

"I thought we were doing it together?" Gabriella frowned.

"You're tired. Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded in thanks and reached up to kiss Katie's forehead, "Goodnight sweetie." She crooned gently, she turned to Troy, smiling, "I'll warm the bed up then." She told him and Troy watched her as she walked through to their bedroom, sighing tiredly to herself.

Troy nodded satisfied with himself and took Katie to her room, there he settled her down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Katie looked so much like Gabriella he noted, she was a younger version he supposed. Troy wondered whether this was the reason he had cherished her so devotedly over the years without Gabriella. She had been very last memory of his wife.

"Daddy." A sudden gentle voice said.

Troy broke away from his reverie and smiled, Katie was awake, her eyes were dim with tiredness but she was looking at her father and smiling.

"Hello Katie Kat." Troy said cheerfully.

"Daddy, are you happy?" Katie asked him.

Troy nodded, "Very much so baby, 'he stroked her hair sincerely, "why?"

"I was just wondering that's all. Your eyes are really bright today." Katie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I am happy. I have you and I have Mommy. My two favourite girls in the whole wide world, 'Troy decided he'd better ask Katie the same question, "So, are you happy?"

Katie grinned exuberantly, "I like being part of a family, 'she played with the end of her blanket thoughtfully, the little one looked so joyous, Troy's heart thumped erratically, "even though I was happy with you Daddy and we were good together, I'm happy Mommy is here. She makes you smile _all the time_ and she's really smart. You know Daddy, when I'm older I want to be just like Mommy."

"Sleep now sweetie, 'Troy said, he was swimming in pride and Katie's choice of words, it had been truly endearing to hear her talk about their family in that way, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." Katie whispered.

"I love you too Katie Kat." Troy replied kissing her forehead before pulling the blankets over her properly and turning off her bedroom light, as he closed the door, Troy sighed with contentment, he was thrilled with how things were turning out…life truly was complete.

GABRIELLA was awake when Troy entered the bedroom. She was waiting up for him, her face expectant and clear. She had changed into her pyjamas whilst Troy had settled Katie down and although Troy could see the enthusiasm glimmering in her cinnamon coloured eyes he could also see exhaustion intermingling.

"Katie's asleep." Troy said as he removed his shirt and jeans.

"What took you so long? You were in there a while." Gabriella exclaimed.

"We were talking. You know, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. It's nice." Troy said, he switched off the light and crawled in beside his wife, Gabriella slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, immediately at ease.

"It's kind of strange being a mother, being needed so much, 'Gabriella whispered in the darkness, Troy's lips found her hair and he nuzzled in closer to her. Gabriella groaned, snug, "and it's nice being needed by you too." She lifted her head to look at Troy seriously, her eyes shining.

"I've always needed you." Troy said lightly, his hand caressed her face, ever so loving. Gabriella ran her down his stomach, beaming.

"You're so lovely, really you are." Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes, delighted to be home and in Troy's embrace. She mused how her life had changed from when she had left Albuquerque and when she had returned. She smiled, silently thanking God for allowing her to have a second chance with Troy and with Katie…because in Gabriella's eyes, it was the perfect life.

**Another chapter gone guys. I hope that was okay. It took me a while with this chapter; I kept starting it then deleting it and then starting it again. I just couldn't make up my mind. School's really packing a punch right now lol and I'm not very well right now, I have come down with the flu lol so I shouldn't really be out of bed but I couldn't help myself. I had to write. **

**I hope this chapter came across the way I wanted it to. I needed the emotions of Gabriella and Troy to be just right. Also Katie's though not as strong. What did you think?? Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. **

**Also, soon there shall be some drama…I'm thinking…**

**Anyway, will you guys please review and let me know what you think. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	25. Pillow Talk

**Hi everyone, another weekend is here so I've decided to update. I'm sorry my updates are so irregular right now, its school! I'm in the most important year of my life, Sixth form, and there's a lot of hard work to do right now so you'll have to have some patience with me, okay?? **

**As I said before, there will be drama soon…Ooooohh, the dreaded drama lol so you'll all have to wait and see what goes on. I personally can't wait…I hope you all enjoy.**

**34 DAYS UNTIL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3! WOO!**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to GrayxFreak who is writing an amazing story dedicated to me called 'Hello' I'm loving it so far. You guys should go and check it out, it's absolutely fantastic! Please, I'm begging you, go give the girl reviews! :D xxx**

**Chapter 23 – Pillow Talk**

WEEKS had passed! Time had changed! The relationship between Gabriella, Troy and Katie had grown and altered into so much more than it had been before. They were happier than they had been before, a true family.

Gabriella enjoyed playing 'Mom' because she was so needed by her husband and child. She absolutely loved getting up in the morning and fixing breakfast for them and then helping Katie get ready for school and walking her there. She liked fixing Troy's lunch and then making love with him at night…everything just seemed to have worked out for the best.

She was sitting there in the garden with Katie, playing with the box of Lego they had bought earlier that day. Katie was trying to build a house whilst Gabriella was making the trees to go in the Lego garden. It was great fun…a real Mother/Daughter activity but it made Gabriella think guiltily…what of her _own_ Mother?

Maria Montez was living at the far end of Albuquerque…alone. Gabriella blinked back a few tears and sighed. She had been selfish not to think of her, not to even remember to visit her. Gabriella didn't even know whether Katie had gotten to know her over the years, it had not been something she had though to ask Troy over the months she had been back with them.

Slowly Gabriella calculated how long she had been back, thinking hard as she worked out the days and weeks in her head. She gasped; she had been home for almost nine months **(I'm making it up there guys)** and not even once, not during one second of the day had she thought of her darling Mother and what had become of her. Gabriella felt...once again, the worst person on earth.

"Mommy, look! I'm almost finished!" Katie cried out with utter elation holding up her Lego house proudly, she saw the blank expression on her Mother's face and frowned, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook away the memories and thoughts from her mind and concentrated on Katie, "Oh, sorry sweetie. I wasn't listening, 'she took the little house in her hands and smiled broadly, "Well that is amazing. Look, you even got the windows in." And Gabriella lifted it up and peered through the small square hall.

Katie grinned showing a mouthful of pearly white teeth, pleased with her mother's approval.

"Are you finished with the trees?" Katie queried.

Gabriella held up the supposed trees and Katie giggled, "Mommy, they don't like trees at all, 'they were mere green and brown blobs, "maybe I'd better help you make them."

Gabriella chuckled, "I think that's a good idea."

Together they settled down to make the garden for the house and Gabriella for a while forgot about the worries that had suddenly consumed her that morning.

CHAD, Jason and Zeke had decided to join Troy that afternoon to play basketball. The women had all gone shopping with the children and it wasn't something that the guys wanted to get involved in. Ryan and Robin were going to spend the day together, Robin wasn't feeling very well and Ryan was concerned about her. The guys were happy for the day to themselves but at the end of the basketball match they were all drained.

"We…we really need…to…to get fit." Zeke gasped collapsing on the ground, sweat burning all over his body. Luna wagged her tail brightly, got up from beside Patches who was sleeping against her and came over to lick him affectionately. **(Luna and Patches are the puppies, remember?)**

"You got that buddy." Jason agreed panting like a dog; he fell into a nearby deck chair.

Chad tried to act nonchalant, stretching his arms over his head with ease, "I'm not even breaking a sweat."

"Oh yeah, 'Troy smirked, "That's why you've got giant wet patches under your arms."

The group burst into laughter and Chad scowled at them all, turning his back in shame.

It was true, none of them were as young as they once were and although they were all spectacular basketball players they just weren't as good as they were before. It brought a sadness about them all.

"I really miss basketball." Troy said.

"Yeah, feeling you can do anything. Faking right, scoring, hearing the cheerleaders screaming, encouraging." Zeke nodded.

"Yeah and I'm not even that good at passing anymore, my arm still aches and since the accident with the ladder it's never been the same." Chad sighed. About four years ago Taylor had decided that she wanted the windowpanes of the house painting a nice yellow colour. Chad had gotten right to it and had been doing a fine job. When he was fixing the last window at the top left of the house the ladder he had been standing on had slipped and he had gone crashing to the ground, breaking his right arm and shoulder…his arm always held some kind of weakness from then on in.

"We're all struggling with the concept that we're not as young as we once were Chad. We all feel it." Jason said compassionately trying to pull an excited Luna off of Zeke who was struggling to breathe under her bulky little form.

"I wonder if the women feel it. Gabriella never shows any sign of tiring. She's always lively, ready to take on any challenge." Troy said shaking his head.

"Taylor's the same, 'Chad laughed, "she doesn't seem to notice how tired I get though she's staring to slow down a little now that she's pregnant again."

"Might as well admit it, we're old men." Zeke joked.

Troy patted him on the back, "Not yet my friend, not yet."

At that moment Jason's phone started ringing, he ran over and rooted around for it in his bag, "it's here somewhere, 'he muttered to himself as the others went over to the table for some lemonade that Gabriella had set out for them before she had left to go shopping, "ah, here it is."

He flicked open the lid, "Hello."

The guys all looked over and listened to Jason.

"_What? Now? Really?_"

The friends all exchanged confused looks and moved closer to Jason trying to listen.

"Yeah sure, we'll be right there. Alright, look buddy calm down. Everything is going to be just fine. Yes. We're on our way…and…yes we'll tell the girls. See you soon." Jason said and he flipped down his phone and looked to the friend's jubilantly.

"What's going on?" Zeke asked.

"Robin's in labour." Jason exclaimed.

"What?" All the friends demanded in unison.

"Yep, she's in labour. We got to get down to the hospital and call the girls along the way. Come on guys." Jason laughed and forgetting everything they all ran through the garden as quick as their legs could carry them.

Troy grabbed Luna and Patches and placed them in the kitchen before grabbing his own phone to call Gabriella and the girls. Robin was having her baby!

THE group had been sitting in the hospital for what seemed like hours though it wasn't really. The guys had arrived and had sat outside the delivery room for about half an hour hearing Robin's frantic, painful screams. Ryan had come to see them once; his face had been translucently pale. He had looked both excited and petrified, the friends had seen the way his body had trembled and quaked and they all knew that this was to be the most important day in Ryan's life. The day his baby was going to be born.

"Where are the girls?" Jason asked anxiously.

"They'll be here. Don't worry." Troy said as Robin's shriek filled the air again.

"Their taking their time." Zeke said, fretful, the men were all terrified and they would _all_ feel a lot better when their wives were with them, to comfort them.

Another scream filled the air, alarmed and frightened. Robin's pain was evident within her voice, the friends could tell she was exhausted simply from her cry and they all felt for her, they all wished they could comfort her and Ryan who was probably having a right earful from her at that precise moment in time.

"Oh gosh, I hope Taylor doesn't go through this." Chad grumbled closing his eyes, vaguely remembering Monique's birth and the way she had squeezed his hand so violently he had though his fingers were going to snap in half.

"You've got it all to look forward to." Zeke muttered sardonically.

"TROY!" Came a frantic cry, the group looked up and found their wives and children running towards them all breathless and looking nervous.

"Gabriella." Troy said with relief, he stood and welcomed her into his arms kissing her forehead softly, taking in her scent and feeling at ease again.

"How is Robin?" Taylor asked as she handed Monique over to Chad, she kissed her husband in greeting and looked about expectantly.

"She's still in there, 'Jason answered, and for good measure it seemed, Robin shrieked again and the friends winced at the sound, "she should be fine though I can't say the same for Ryan." He added with a chuckle.

"Mommy, 'Camden muttered against Sharpay's side, it was very rare that the twin's talked, they were always wrapped up in their own little world and too absorbed in each other to take much notice in anyone else, Sharpay looked a little surprised but wrapped her arms around her little one tighter and smiled, affectionately, "who is scweaming?"

"Hush now darling. It's just Auntie Robin."

"What wrong with Auntie Wobin?" Cameron asked from her other side, his lip trembling.

"She's just a little ill baby, 'Sharpay turned to Taylor and sighed shaking her head, "the children shouldn't be hearing this. It's not fair on them."

"Your right. Maybe someone should take them to the park or something." Taylor nodded.

"I'll take them!" All the men said at once and the women laughed.

"Zeke, Jason, 'Kelsi said softly, "you take them."

The pair nodded and gathered up the children, "Come on Hallie, 'Jason said, "let's go to the park."

"We'll phone you as soon as the baby is here." Sharpay said.

"Alright." Zeke replied kissing her chastely on the lips before taking Monique's hand and leading her down the ward with Katie following close behind, encouraging Cameron along with her.

Gabriella looked at Troy, her face clouding over with confusion, thinking about her Mother again…

AFTER what truly _was_ hours Ryan stepped out of the maternity ward looking deliriously happy. He was grinning so broadly that he would make even a Cheshire cat look grumpy. He was removing his scrub as he greeted the friends, his smile brightening the room.

"How's Robin?" Gabriella asked standing.

"She's fine, she's beautiful." Ryan replied, sounding dazed.

"The baby?" Kelsi asked anxiously.

"Perfect…_he_ is perfect!"

"He? It's a boy?" Zeke laughed cheerfully.

"It's a boy!" Ryan exulted and the group suddenly swarmed about him, hugging him, congratulating him, shaking his hand, the celebration was a sight!

"Can we see Robin and the baby?" Taylor questioned.

"Sure, come on in." Ryan nodded and he opened the door and the group all started trailing in. Troy turned to Gabriella smiling.

"Come on." He encouraged gently.

"I'll be there in a sec; I'm going to call the others. Let them know." She answered.

She flipped open her phone and began dialling Zeke's number quickly, though her mind wasn't really in the call or the celebration. Gabriella was still thinking deeply of her Maria and what she was doing at that specific moment in time…

THE celebration had gone well that day. The friends had all gathered around Robin happily and had been introduced to Maximus Michael Evan's (Maxi) for short of course. He was a beautiful little baby, so innocent and sweet wrapped up in an exhausted Robin's arms.

The day had been wonderful. (I'm not going to go on with much else about the baby because I'm absolutely knackered and I have to finish off my homework.)

Gabriella and Troy were getting ready for bed, it was late and Katie was already asleep in her room. The couple were tired, completely ready to sleep. Gabriella was brushing her hair as Troy came up behind her and kissed her neck lovingly.

"You've been kind of quiet today." He whispered.

"It's been a long day. Don't you think?" Gabriella replied.

"A long day but a great day. Little Maxi sure is something isn't he? Did you see Ryan, he was burning with pride." Troy said, he removed the brush from Gabriella and placed it down on the bathroom window, leading her through to the bedroom, "come on. Bedtime."

They climbed into bed and faced each other in the darkness. Their hands connected and they were smiling at one another affectionately. Troy leaned across and kissed Gabriella tenderly.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I've been thinking." Gabriella exclaimed.

"About what?" Troy queried.

Gabriella sighed and moved in closer to him, she nestled her head into his chest and smiled, "My Mother."

"Maria? What about her?" Troy asked, interested.

"Does she still live in Albuquerque?" She questioned.

"Yes. Katie and I go and visit her sometimes." Troy answered.

Gabriella sat up, suddenly alert, her insides were churning, "Really?"

"Yes. I think you'd better see her yourself. I completely forgot about her, I've been too wrapped up in having you to myself." Troy joked.

Gabriella eased back down into the bed and allowed Troy to place his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against her's. Gabriella enjoyed the proximity and sighed happily.

"I think I'll go and see her tomorrow. It would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?" She offered.

"Yes. If you want, Katie and I could come with you." Troy replied.

"I…I don't know yet. I don't know how Mom will react to seeing me again. Troy…what did she think…of me when I left?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

There was silence for a moment. Troy placed his hand under her pyjama shirt and caressed the softness of her skin. Gabriella groaned at his gesture, comforted by his need to love her.

"She was angry Gabriella which was understandable. You left…without even telling her why or coming to say goodbye. She couldn't get her head around your decision, 'Troy said and then his voice took a more cheerful tone, "but she loves Katie! She always boasts about how she had more of your features. She calls her 'the little Latina' or 'her little Latina' it's really quite adorable."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her again." Gabriella smiled.

"She'll be happy to see you too." Troy whispered.

They lay once again in silence, listening to each other's breathing. It was a nice sound, the ease of their patience breaths, the way their bodies fitted together like the perfect jigsaw puzzle. It went on until Troy finally spoke.

"I've been thinking too." He told her.

"Huh?" Gabriella frowned.

"I'd like to get a job." Troy said.

Gabriella turned in his arms and looked up at him curiously, his eyes were blazing boldly and Gabriella held back the need to rip his shirt off of him and kiss him with every need in her tiny body.

"What job?"

"Well, the guys and I were playing basketball this morning and it really got me thinking…maybe I could get a job in East High. Like my Dad did when we were younger." Troy explained.

"That's a great idea, 'Gabriella agreed nodding "is the job open?"

"I think so. If I remember correctly the coach retired two weeks ago and they've been looking for someone to fill the spot." Troy answered.

"Well I think it's an amazing idea and I support you all the way." Gabriella said playing with the hair at the nape of Troy's neck.

Troy chuckled, "I'm glad. Besides when Katie starts at East High I can keep an eye on all those sex crazed boys."

Gabriella laughed and smacked his chest playfully, "Come on you, enough pillow talk. Sleep."

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead lovingly and smiled as she nuzzled in deeply against him.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." Came her reply and they settled down, not knowing what was to happen tomorrow, not knowing what was to come for them soon…

**Ooooohh, hope you liked it guys. I was quite disappointed with this chapter for some reason. I really hated it. I'm also giving Troy the job for the coach because many of you asked about Troy's job which he never had. He gave up his work after Gabriella left to take care of Katie full time. He would've got money from the government for being a single, unemployed parent. Now however, that Gabriella is back he wants to work again. I hope you understand me! :D xxxx**

**Anyway, the next chapter…here's a preview…**

**Show's Gabriella standing in the doorway with Troy and Katie at her side…**

_**Maria Montez: Gabriella? **_

**Flashes to Maria's stunned face.**

_**Gabriella, whispering: Hi Mom.**_

**That is the preview. The next chapter is called '**_**Mother Dearest**_**' and I hope you'll look out for it and enjoyed this chapter. Please, review and tell me what you think. I myself was pretty disappointed with the chapter.**

**Hope you're all looking forward to the drama that is coming up in the next…I don't know…two chapter's!**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	26. Mother Dearest

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend but homework was so demanding and I had no time at all for my fan fiction's and no offence but school will always rule over fan fiction no matter how much I love it. This is my education we're talking about. I hope you understand.**

**I'm really pleased with the response I had for the last chapter, it was a kind of disappointing chapter for me so to have you guys supporting me always boost's my confidence more and more. Thanks guys!**

**I'll be sure to update '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' soon, I promise. **

**Chapter 24 – Mother Dearest**

BREAKFAST for Gabriella that morning was uncomfortable and nerve-wracking. The day was fresh and bright, the sun dazzling through the open window but she didn't seem to notice it. She had been poorly that morning, from worry she suspected for Gabriella was beginning to regret her decision about seeing her Mother. Perhaps she should've phoned Maria in advance and let her know she was back for good…it would've been the decent thing to do.

Absently, Gabriella began to play with Katie's hair whilst she ate her breakfast, her mind was brimming with thoughts and she was already imagining how the meeting would go with her Mother, it always swayed to the worse rather than the better.

"Don't worry so much, 'Troy said softly setting a cup of tea in front of her, seeing the anxious glaze in her eyes, "it's going to turn out just fine."

Gabriella broke away from her silent reverie, untangling her fingers from Katie's long dark hair, "Worried? I'm not worried." She laughed.

"Gabriella, 'Troy exclaimed sitting beside her, he placed his hand on her's, his face tender, "you do know you're a terrible liar, right?"

She didn't answer but simply picked up her cup and took a great hearty gulp, the warmth of the liquid calmed her as it entered her system, Gabriella felt somewhat reassured.

"I'm really excited about seeing Nana today!" Katie said brightly, Gabriella felt a rush of joy, '_Nana_' that was adorable!

Katie had always doted on her Nana Maria and missed her desperately when she didn't get to see her. The little one was exuberantly excited about the prospect of her Mother and _her_ Mother meeting up again; even she knew it was a serious, important moment for them all.

"Are you excited to see Nana, Mommy?" Katie queried.

"I sure am!" Gabriella answered with a feigned excitement though her smile faltered and her voice cracked, she looked ill.

"I'm happy we're seeing Nana, she always gives me cookies and milk and she calls me her little Latina and sometimes when I go down to her house I get presents too. I don't see Nana a lot though so it's nice when I do." Katie babbled enthusiastically.

"I'm glad we're seeing Nana too sweetie, 'Gabriella said, she watched Katie swallow her last mouthful of pancake and smiled, "why don't you go and get ready to go then?" She offered.

"Okay!" Katie giggled and she jumped down from her chair and darted through to the living room. Troy and Gabriella could still hear her quickened steps as she made her way up the stairs.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really up?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I guess seeing my Mother again for the first time is getting to me. I don't mean to be off with you and Katie. I'm just a little anxious." Gabriella replied.

"There's only two ways in which this situation can go." Troy said.

"Yes?"

"Well, 'Troy said sitting back in his chair and winding his arm around his wife's waist, Gabriella melted into his hold, resting her head on his shoulder, "Maria is either going to go absolutely wild with anger….or she's going to be so grateful for you return. That's my opinion on the matter; I mean how else _could_ it turn?"

"Hmm, 'Gabriella murmured, "I suppose your right. I just hope everything goes okay."

"I don't see why it shouldn't and your more than strong enough to take the blow of whatever is to come aren't you, 'Troy brushed aside a strand of Gabriella's hair and caressed the side of her face, she responded by lifting her lips to his and kissing him very chastely on his jaw feeling the morning stubble and enjoying it's rough texture, "don't worry so much. You've been sick this morning, 'Troy said taking in her pale complexion, "it's obviously making you ill and I don't want you to suffer over something you did many yearsago."

Gabriella smiled, "Alright." She whispered.

She kissed him again this time holding on a little longer, Troy pressed his body into her's and grinned against her mouth.

"I love you." He promised her.

Gabriella chuckled, "I love you too."

MARIA lived at the far end of Albuquerque so the family had quite a ride until they got there, it would take at least half an hour. Troy himself was a little worried as to how Maria would react to Gabriella's arrival but he knew the meeting had to take place, it wasn't fair of him to keep Gabriella all to himself. She was a people person, she belonged, he thought bitterly, to everyone.

"What if Nana isn't there?" Katie asked, her voice sudden booming with fret.

Troy's eyebrow's knitted together, yes; maybe they should've phoned Maria first.

"If Nana isn't there then we'll go and visit Auntie Robin and Uncle Ryan. I suppose baby Maxi will be allowed to go home soon." He answered.

Maxi was a beautiful little one with his light blonde hair and his dark blue eyes; he was the true picture of Ryan though he had inherited Robin's petite ears.

"Yes, I'd like to see Maxi soon. He's a _very _pretty baby." Katie proclaimed vibrantly and she began to think of the day when her parents would give her a baby brother or sister, she fell into the daydream with ease.

"By the way, it's the '_take your child to work_' day next week. Is it alright if I take her? I mean you're going to go for your interview at East High so I thought maybe I should take her." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy chuckled, "Oh, one of those days, 'he said remembering his own childhood memory with his Dad, "yeah of course you can take Katie, if she wants to go that is?"

"Thanks." Gabriella nodded, appreciative, she was looking forward to the day where she could take Katie to work and show her exactly what she did, the image's Gabriella had formed in her mind made her choke with near pride.

"Daddy?" Katie suddenly called; it seemed she had broken away from her silent reverie.

"Yes Katie Kat?"

"Is Nana going to be angry at Mommy?" She asked.

Gabriella and Troy looked at one another questionably. They both could see Katie sitting in the back of the car, looking expectant; her eye's shining with inquisitiveness.

"We don't know Katie. Mommy and Nana haven't seen each other in a long time so it could be possible that Nana gets angry with your Mother." Troy replied.

"Oh, 'came Katie's response, she paused, thinking deeply before, "but Mommy isn't angry at Nana is she?" She gazed at Gabriella imploringly.

Gabriella smiled sadly, "of course not honey."

"Good, 'Katie exclaimed resolutely, "I don't want you to be mad at Nana."

Gabriella chuckled before turning her attention back to the front, her stomach was stirring restlessly…

AFTER what seemed like an eternity of eternities the family pulled up outside Segno Street, the home of Maria Montez. Gabriella sat still in the car, looking at the house in which she had grown up in…seeing a thousand memories burst forward with vibrancy as her eyes shifted from the garden to the towering building.

Troy and Katie were already outside, waiting on Gabriella. She felt like she was stuck permanently to her seat.

"Gabriella, 'Troy said opening her door, "come on. It's now or never!" **(H! **_**Now or Never!**_** Ha! Sorry lol, couldn't help myself)**

"I don't think I can." Gabriella replied shaking her head, nerves were already kicking in.

"We're going to be right there with you Gabriella. It's going to be okay." Troy whispered to her, leaning down and kissing her nose.

Feeling a little more confident, Gabriella helped herself out of the car, staggering slightly. Her legs were heavy; she felt she could hardly lift them. The sickness that was rearing up in her stomach was unbearable but Katie's hand suddenly slipping into her's reassured her and she fought down the tension that seemed to be building up inside.

Everything was going in slow motion, Troy opened the gate of the house that was named The Octon House, number 24 and as they walked down the path another, unexpected burst of memories came forward…_Gabriella as a child playing on her bike_…_Gabriella and her old dog Musty, God rest his soul, chasing each other around the garden animatedly_…The images both excited Gabriella and made her feel awkward. Such wonderful memories, such that were to be treasured.

"Maybe we should just go and visit Robin and Ryan." Gabriella blurted out digging her heels in and coming to a firm halt.

"No, we've got to do this now or we'll never do it." Troy answered grabbing her other hand and dragging her along down the path.

"I don't think I can." Gabriella whimpered.

"Yes! We can. Let's go." Troy growled and he continued to drag Gabriella down the path, ignoring her pleas.

Gabriella looked down on Katie and frowned, the little one smile sympathetically and squeezed her hand.

"Everything's going to be fine. Whatever happens, we'll face it together." Troy told her and suddenly they were standing at the doorbell and Troy, despite Gabriella's grumblings, was already ringing the doorbell.

It took a moment but there was evidence of someone being home, a cat meowed and Gabriella frowned, she couldn't remember her Mom ever having a cat. (Apparently things had changed)

"Just a second." Came a calm, feminine voice. Gabriella's stomach jolted and her heart clenched…it was her Mother's voice.

Katie stepped away from Gabriella as if to give her the space she needed for when she would meet her Mother.

There was a click of the door…Gabriella's heart was screaming...the door swung open and there she stood, the older image of Gabriella, long dark curled hair, dark Aniridia and a smile that could light the world…but as soon as she caught sight of her daughter her big beam dropped.

"_Gabriella?_"

Gabriella's smile was small, she nodded, "Hi Mom." She whispered.

It happened a flash, Maria's hand slung out and collided with Gabriella's cheek with such a force that the young woman's head thrashed sideways. She gasped and touched her throbbing cheek, tears stringing her eyes.

Troy shifted Katie behind his back so she could not see the scene that was unfolding.

"You _stupid_ child." Maria shouted at her, tears spilling from her own eyes.

Gabriella frowned, "look at me Mama, I'm not a child."

Maria laughed wiping away a tear, "of course you are a child. If you had been a woman then you would never have left your husband or your beautiful little girl."

"It wasn't my fault. I did what needed to be done." Gabriella retaliated.

"Maria, with all due respect, Katie and I have completely forgiven Gabriella. We're a proper family again. There is nothing between now that hasn't been said or discussed. We…I understand why she did what she did." Troy cut in quickly before fists were thrown.

"And when Troy Bolton was you going to tell me that my daughter was home, 'Maria hissed turning on Troy, she had a new victim, "or perhaps it slipped your mind."

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep my wife to myself for the first few months of her return." Troy argued.

Katie stood between the adults looking a little stunned at the sight of it all. As Maria made to argue some more she burst into tears and stillness came over the adults in an instant and they all swarmed about her patting her and ushering her with soft words of comfort and love.

"I want Mommy." Katie cried breaking free of them all and rushing into Gabriella's arms.

"There, there Katie. It's alright." Gabriella whispered to her, kissing her daughter gently and stroking her hair.

"I don't like you fighting. I…I…thought you were all going to be friends." Katie wailed.

The adults all glanced at each other awkwardly. Finally, Maria shifting said, "I think you'd better come in. Would Katie like some cookies?"

Katie didn't answer but buried her head into Gabriella's shoulder and continued to cry pitifully.

"I didn't mean to upset her, 'Maria said in a panic, she directed her apology to Katie, "I didn't mean to be angry sweetie. Nana isn't angry at you, you're my little Latina. How could I be angry with you? My Latina, I'm sorry."

"I know you wasn't upset…upset with me Nana. You're shouting…at…Mommy and Daddy. Please don't shout. Please be fr…friends." Katie snivelled.

Maria nodded, "oh dear, 'she muttered eyeing Katie anxiously, she stepped aside and glared at Gabriella for a moment, "you'd better come in and sit down. I wasn't expecting visitors otherwise I would've made some dinner. You'll have to settle for some brownies and tea."

Gabriella was a little confused. To see Maria, her mother, so cold and bitter was bizarre though she couldn't really blame her. She had left without saying goodbye. They stepped into the house and a thousand different memories swarmed into place again, Gabriella smirked and blushed, recalling a night in which being alone, she and Troy had stumbled up the stairs, kissing and giggling, enticing each other to further exertions…she glanced at him but it appeared he had not been thinking the same. She carefully lifted Katie further up on her hip and settled her there; the little one smiled and nuzzled closer to her, Gabriella sighed, content with her baby being so near to her. How she loved Katie!

"As you can see not much as changed, if you'd been here of course I wouldn't have to be telling you this." Maria spat spitefully.

"Stop it Mama! I've already suffered enough." Gabriella growled back.

Maria huffed and brought them through to the living room. Gabriella's face lit up with delight, everything was the same, from the chocolate brown sofa to Gabriella's school desk sitting in the corner. Lying upon the floor in front of the fire was a fat ginger tom cat. Katie shifted in Gabriella's arms and finally taking the bait Gabriella let her down. The little rushed straight over and sat beside the feline, stroking his soft fur adoringly.

"Look Mommy, this is Garfield, Nana's cat. I named him, 'she said proudly, "because he looks just like Garfield. Do you like him?"

Gabriella knelt down and patted the cat twice on the head, "He's very sweet, 'she said, she turned to her mother, "I didn't know you were a fan of cats."

"I'm not, 'Maria replied coldly, she walked through to the kitchen and Troy and Gabriella followed, "I found him on my doorstep one morning, he'd been dumped there in a box and I just couldn't let him be homeless or be put down. I kept him and we've grown quite fond of each other, 'she smiled for a moment before turning grim, "you'd have known if you'd have stuck around!"

"Stop saying that. What I did, I did because I care." Gabriella replied rather impatiently.

"Oh is that what it's called now…caring…I call it reckless abandon. You left Troy and Katie behind. You went off on your own probably to live the high life, 'Maria was furious, her eyes ablaze with an endless fire, Gabriella had always worshipped her mother and likewise but now Maria was saying the opposite to what Gabriella was and it stung, "probably spreading your legs for any man who'd take you…drinking…go out on the town while your husband, a dedicated, honest, fine man stays home and takes care of the perfect little child you _both_ created."

"I'm not a slut Mother so don't make me out to be one. I had post natal depression. That was the soul reason for me leaving Troy and Katie and I've regretted it all through the days of my life. When I left Mama, I got help so I'd never be able to hurt them again." Gabriella said her voice cracking.

Maria grabbed a few cups and clunked them down on the cupboard surface, "do you still like your tea as I know it?" She asked her daughter.

Gabriella nodded sombrely. She looked at Troy, her gaze beseeching. He beckoned her forward and touch her arm briefly, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry Mama, 'Gabriella whispered softly, she watched Maria's body become rigid, "_I am so very sorry_! I never meant to do what I did. I love you, I never stopped loving you. You're my mother and if I remember correctly you always taught me to do what I thought was right and that if I could help someone I should always put myself out for people, 'Gabriella hoped she was doing the right thing, she needed Maria to understand, it would crush her to lose her Mother. She was so devotedly important to her, "Mama, if I had stayed with Troy and Katie…I would've hurt them both. I was a danger to myself and to them. I didn't want Katie to grow up thinking I didn't love her. If I had stayed in Albuquerque I would've gone insane with hatred. I never wanted to hate Katie. I never wanted to hurt you but if I had told you what I was doing or where I was going I would've been dragged back and that would be like caging a wild animal…cruel and hazardous."

Maria said nothing.

"Mama, please. Just listen to me, 'Gabriella begged, "I had to get away to make myself well again so I could come back and be the best that I could be for Katie, 'her voice had suddenly turned desperate, if she couldn't convince her Mother then who could she convince, "I love her so much Mom. I truly do and I love _you_…please, if you can ever forgive me…then I would be forever grateful."

Maria was silent, standing in what appeared to be shock. Gabriella looked at Troy and sniffed back a desolate tear. She made to turn into him, wanting his comfort when…

"You're really sorry?" Maria suddenly asked.

Gabriella looked shocked but nodded eagerly, "yes." She sniffled.

Maria turned on the spot and Mother and Daughter stared at one another curiously, "and you won't leave again?"

"Only if I'm sent away." Gabriella replied.

Maria's gaze fell to her shoes, "Then I forgive you…and I am sorry too."

Gabriella and Maria burst into tears in complete unison and rushed into each other's arms hugging and kissing one another tenderly, Troy stared, bewildered by the scene but also amused.

"My precious baby, my darling little girl. Oh how I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Maria was whispering to Gabriella, smothering her with kisses only a mother could give to her child.

Life seemed to have come to a complete halt and the world was frozen for this wonderful moment between the bond of Mother and Child…

"SO, you'll come by for lunch next Monday?" Gabriella asked.

It was time to go home, the family had spent a full three hours together, laughing about old memories, talking about new, it was a lovely day. Exhausted all three Bolton's were ready to go home, Gabriella was particularly pleased with her Mother's sudden change in affection, the bitterness was gone and love was present again.

"Of course I will, if you'll have me." Maria replied, beaming.

"Nana, will you bring cookies?" Katie asked from beside Troy, holding his hand securely.

Maria bent down and kissed Katie's forehead, "if you want my little Latina. Now you be good for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." Katie said flashing her cutest smile.

"It is remarkable how much she is like you Gabriella. I am pleased with that at least, 'Maria nodded with approval, "though she has some of her father's devilish traits." She said touching Katie's nose lovingly and smiling as she giggled wildly.

"We have to go." Troy said checking the time.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella turned to her Mother, "and thanks Mama. I am glad you can welcome me back…even if it took an argument to do it."

"I am sorry I said all those things back there. It was uncalled for." Maria apologised.

They shared a secret smile.

"We'd better go. Goodnight Maria." Troy called leading the way up the path.

"Goodnight dears. I'll see you all Monday." Maria waved.

"Goodnight!" They all cried.

AS they were getting into the car Troy touched Gabriella's hand bringing her out of her happy reverie.

"So, you glad we came?" He asked her.

"Yes, 'Gabriella replied, "and I thank God I have you, you know?"

Troy beamed proudly, "Me too. Me too."

**Phew! I didn't think that was going to end. I'm really tired now, I can feel my eyes drooping as I write. I'm once again sorry it took so long, don't know what was the matter with me lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. What did you think of Maria's response?? Was it as you expected! Tell me!! Sorry if there were any mistakes, you won't believe how tired I am. I'm not in my right state of mind right now lol. :P**

**Anyway, I'm going to be now because I'm absolutely exhausted. Review! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**

**Look out for the new chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' and the new chapter to this story! BYE!! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	27. The Ultimate Sacrafice

**Hiya everybody. I'm sorry for the wait guys, you have no idea how many times I have started this chapter and then deleted it. I've been trying to balance this story whilst doing my homework so please bare with me guys. **

**Also I'll be trying to update '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' A.S.AP! Like I've said it's been really hectic so can you guys just have some patience with me? Please, pretty please with cheese on top. :D xxx**

**HSM3 is coming out on Wednesday my fellow UK-IANS! I hope you're all as excited as I am. EEEKKK!! I can't wait; I really, really cannot wait. It's going to be absolutely amazing and listen up; I get to see it Tomorrow and Friday! YAY!! WOOOOOOO!! I really can't wait guys.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?  
**

**Chapter 25 – The Ultimate Sacrifice**

THE alarm clock rattled and raged that morning in Gabriella's ear as she slumbered peacefully in her sleep. She groaned at the sudden disturbance, annoyed that she had been woken from her delightful dream.

Lazily she batted at the cupboard beside her, slapping violently down on the smooth wooden surface, searching for the all too irritating object that was causing the painful racket…it didn't help that she had yet to open her sleepy eyes to actually _see_ what she was doing.

"Come on." Gabriella grumbled, searching blindly for the clock.

The alarm clock rattled on for a further couple of seconds before Gabriella finally felt its vibrating form and switched it off with a sigh of relief. She turned on her side away from light dazzling through the window and the open doorway which Troy had left open and felt content to know she would be back asleep in no more than a few minutes.

"MOMMY!"

Gabriella heard the erratic cry of Katie approaching and with her heart thumping madly she threw herself out of her bed and darted out of the room, suddenly anxious to find her daughter. What if something was wrong? What if she'd hurt herself?

"I'm coming honey." She called back and as fast as her legs could carry her, she hurried into Katie's room. She reached the doorway and came to an abrupt but calmed halt.

There Katie sat on her bed clutching one of her stuffed teddy bears and beaming up at Gabriella so cheerfully that Gabriella's heart staggered and stopped for a moment, relief and joy filling every cell in her body.

"Katie, 'she said softly, she came and sat beside her, brushing aside a strand of her hair, "you frightened me so much. I thought something was wrong."

"Silly Mommy, 'Katie laughed good heartedly, "why would there be something wrong?"

Gabriella didn't exactly know what to say so and so she kissed Katie's forehead lightly and smiled, "I suppose I have been silly. How about we go and get some breakfast?" There was no point in going back to bed, Gabriella's heart was racing so hard and her body was trembling so fiercely that sleep was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Yes please." Katie replied.

Gabriella picked Katie up and cradled her in her arms. Kissing her once more on the forehead they set off down the stairs.

"Where's your Daddy?" Gabriella queried.

"He's got his job today for that High School thingy, 'Katie replied referring to the job interview Troy had for his application as East High's basketball coach. Gabriella groaned, she had completely forgot him telling her last night and could vaguely remember him kissing her tenderly on the lips before he'd left bright and early that morning, "he was very excited Mommy. I can't wait to hear how he does."

"Me either." Gabriella whispered sharing Katie's enthusiasm.

Today was also a special day for Gabriella and Katie. It was the day in which Gabriella was allowed to take Katie to work with her to show her how her job went and how she earned her living. Katie was extremely eager about going and was ready to learn about the importance of jobs…especially from her Mother. Katie wanted so much to follow in Gabriella's footsteps in every aspect of her little life.

"You ready for today?" She asked.

"Yep, I can't wait. Monique's going with Uncle Chad." Katie told her.

Chad worked in a huge business called '_Chapter's_' which specialised in finding best selling books and making them work just right for the authors. It was a good place to work and although Chad wasn't where he'd always wanted to be, a professional basketball player, he liked his job.

"I bet she can't wait." Gabriella laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No she can't. She was going to go with Auntie Taylor but she has to see the Doctor today about her baby, 'Katie paused thoughtfully for a second, "Mommy?" She asked.

"Hmm." Gabriella murmured, she was off in her own little world, she couldn't believe how tired she was and yesterday she'd been terribly sick. She knew there was sickness bug going around.

"Is Auntie Taylor having a baby girl or a baby boy?" The little one questioned exuberantly.

"I don't know yet. We'll find out soon." Gabriella said wandering into the kitchen and setting Katie down on an empty table chair. The dogs were lying in the corner in their basket. At the sound of their owner's footsteps they sat up alert, tails waggling gleefully.

"I want Auntie Taylor to have a baby boy because then she'll have a boy _and_ a girl." Katie added proudly.

"What about Monique?" Gabriella flicked on the kettle switch and the contraption roared to life.

"She wants a baby sister so she can play Little Princess with her. Monique say's boys are horrible." Katie answered poking out her tongue, "but their not are they? Daddy is a boy and he's nice isn't he Mommy? And what about Camden and Calem? Their okay."

Gabriella thought of the tearaway twin's belonging to Sharpay and Zeke and winced. (not allowing Katie to see) They were a handful, always getting up to mischief. Thinking about it, thinking about _them_, a girl for Taylor didn't sound bad at all!

"Right, 'she said changing the subject and turning to face her child, "what do you want for breakfast?"

SITTING outside the principles office in East High that morning, Troy felt as if he were a teenager again, awaiting a detention for something he'd done wrong. The memories came swarming back to him at the sight of his old school, some bad, some not so bad. It warmed his heart to find everything almost exactly the way it was. He wondered whether the old tree still sat outside the yard in front of the outdoor lunch tables where he and Gabriella had once engraved their initials, forever proclaiming their love for each other. He hoped so, even if he didn't get the job, he thought, smiling to himself, he would have to check. It was important to him after all.

Thinking of Gabriella and Katie he pulled out his mobile and flipped it open, dialling Gabriella's number. They were probably already at the café.

The phone rang at least three times before she picked up, the sound of her voice made his heart quicken with delight, "Hello?"

"Hey baby. It's me." He said.

"Oh hi." Gabriella replied brightly, "so how's it going?"

"I haven't gone in yet but I'm absolutely terrified. There's someone else up for the job too. I've just been talking with him actually; he's just as nervous as me." Troy exclaimed and his voice cracked unnaturally with concern.

Gabriella's voice chuckled lightly down the phone, "you've got nothing to worry about, you're an amazing basketball player. You'll be a good coach and I know you'll have the confidence to pull this interview off."

Gabriella's words soothed Troy considerably.

"Thanks. It's what I needed to hear. So, how's it going down with you?" He asked her.

"We're on our way right now. We're about five minutes from the '_Cappuccino_'. Rosalie's so excited to see Katie. She was crooning about her all day yesterday. Worships the ground she walks on. It's kind of scary actually." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, I don't blame her. We've got a pretty beautiful kid." Troy answered his voice full with pride.

"I know." Gabriella said softly.

"Just enjoy yourselves today alright and later I'll take us all out for lunch." Troy told her.

"We will and we'll see you later okay. I love you." Gabriella said gently down the phone.

Troy smiled, "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye!"

Troy placed his phone into his pocket and sighing tiredly to himself he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering…waiting…

"COME on Katie, we're here." Gabriella said cheerfully as they pulled up outside of the quaint little café labelled '_Cappuccino_.' Katie was beaming from the seat beside her and twisting her little fingers in her eagerness. Gabriella hid a knowing smile, it was always an exciting time for the youngster who went to work with their parents, it was something new!

"Mommy, will you show me how to work the cash register?" Katie asked.

"We'll see." Gabriella answered softly, winking.

"I can't wait. Who else do you work with?" Katie queried.

"Rosalie is the owner of course, 'Gabriella told her, Katie came around the car to meet her and clasped her hand firmly, Gabriella looked down on her little one, loving her with such devotion, "and there are two other people who work with me. Loretta, 'she said darkly, thinking of Loretta being near Katie again made Gabriella's stomach turn uncomfortably, "and there's a younger girl who you've never met. Sophie. She's very nice."

"Is Sophie your friend Mommy?" Katie asked.

"Sure. I get along better with Sophie than Loretta." Gabriella exclaimed they were heading towards the café, taking their time as if they were strolling through some abundant park.

"I don't like Loretta. She's really scary. What if she tries to bully me again?" Katie asked, her voice turning timid and afraid.

"You don't have to be frightened honey. I won't let Loretta hurt you. You'll be perfectly fine." Gabriella said reassuringly but inside her, there was doubt.

Desperate to change the subject Gabriella pointed ahead where Rosalie stood in the window, waiting for them. When the older woman saw the Mother and Daughter she waved wildly and flashed them a dazzling, friendly smile. Katie left go of Gabriella's hand and darted on ahead. Gabriella chuckled under her breath.

"Hello Katie, 'Rosalie greeted coming to the door and beaming down at her kindly, "are you ready to work today?"

"Do I get paid?" Katie joked back, grinning equally as bright.

Rosalie laughed, "I'll see what I can do." And she stepped aside for Katie to go through.

Gabriella reached Rosalie and offered her a smile, "Thanks for allowing her to come with me today Mrs Robson. This means the world to me."

"Oh Gabriella, think nothing of it. She is quite the gem your Katie. Like Mother, like Daughter."

Gabriella blushed gratefully and Rosalie stepped aside to also allow her in. Gabriella grinned knowing the day was going to be worth it.

KATIE and Gabriella had a truly wonderful day together. Katie had proven to be very helpful, assisting Gabriella, Rosalie and young Sophie in any way that she could. She avoided Loretta completely, still terrified of her. Gabriella was always with her when she was around, ever so anxious of leaving them alone together.

"I like working at the café." Katie said that afternoon as they had lunch, they were sitting at one of the empty tables, digging into their sandwiches they had packed specially for the day. At Katie's side sat a thick double chocolate cake perched on a rather small dainty little plate, it was evidently too large.

"Me too. Feels like a home." Gabriella answered.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Katie asked cautiously.

Gabriella swallowed her mouthful and nodded, "Of course you can. Ask me anything you want."

"I heard Auntie Sharpay and Auntie Kelsi talking the other day, 'Katie said sadly, looking down at her hands, "they said you left because of me and Daddy, when we argued before…he said you left because…because you hated me. Is…Is that right?"

Gabriella's throat felt suddenly bone dry. She looked across at Katie with apologetic eyes and sighed, "In a way, sweetie…yes."

Katie looked upset. Gabriella tenderly rested her hands on top of her daughter's and made her look at her seriously.

"I left because when you were born I was ill. I had an illness that made me very upset to be around you. I love you very much Katie, so very, very much but when you were little you were so breakable. I could've harmed you, without meaning to. I didn't hate you my darling, I could never have harmed you, 'she leaned closer and kissed Katie's forehead affectionately, "and does it matter that I left? I'm here now, aren't I?"

Katie smiled sweetly, "Yeah. You're right and I love you too Mommy."

THERE was at least an hour left until closing time and the day had gone by well. Gabriella, tired, decided it was time to slip outside for some air whilst Katie and Rosalie worked on some of the customers who were taking their orders out.

"I'll join you for a moment." A voice said behind her. Gabriella turned and found Loretta following close behind her, her silver handbag swinging on her arm.

Gabriella nodded coldly and they stepped outside. The cold air hit them with bitterness and both women shivered at its ferocity. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her slender body and watched with disgust as Loretta dipped into her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She pulled one out casually and lit it, taking a deep puff. Gabriella nearly heaved at the sudden terrible taste in the air.

"Oh yeah, 'Loretta said unemotionally, "Forgot you didn't like these." She took another long drag and blew the smoke into Gabriella's face. Gabriella spluttered.

"Don't you have anything better to do than pollute the air." She snarled.

"Not really, you took all the happiness from my life. What else can I do now?" Loretta asked sarcastically.

"Get a life maybe."

Loretta glared at Gabriella, hatred searing through her every movement, "I can see you've still got the super brat fawning over you. Troy's _precious little Katie Kat_ really has no idea how pathetic you are does she? I almost pity her."

"She knows everything about me. Everything I've ever done and she still cares for me." Gabriella argued.

"I'll change, I'm sure of it. I mean, who could love you?" Loretta growled accusingly turning her back on Gabriella abruptly.

"Troy loves me." Gabriella said walking around her so she could face the blonde haired witch.

"You're delusional." She replied.

Gabriella chuckled, "Of course I am. That's why he threatened you that day, that's why he ordered you to leave us alone…oh yes and that's why he sleeps beside me every single night and makes love to me regularly, 'She felt a smug pride burn within her at the sudden jealousy in Loretta's eyes, the blonde dropped her cigarette to the floor and stood on it rather violently, squashing it to the ground, "yes Loretta, 'Gabriella mocked, "Troy has sex with me, he doesn't think about you, he doesn't even know you properly. He loves me and never, will he ever, love you!"

"PLEASE STOP ARGUING!" A startled, desperate voice called from the doorway.

Loretta and Gabriella turned to find Katie watching them, her expression full of angst and concern.

"Get back in you little brat! This is adult talk!" Loretta hissed advancing towards Katie.

"Hey!! Don't you touch her!" Gabriella warned her, stepping in between her daughter and Loretta.

"Or what?" Loretta growled.

"Stop it please." Katie begged and she darted past them with tears burning in her eyes.

Loretta filled with anger reached out towards her and pushed into her. Gabriella's eyes were working way too quickly; she saw the blue car, saw it in Katie's path. She saw Loretta's hands on her child's back, pushing her into death's course and she felt the erratic fear in her own heart.

"KATIE!" With all the courage within her, Gabriella threw herself forward as the car came skidding towards Katie. She grabbed her child's shoulders and turned her mid fall, throwing her aside and taking the full brunt of the vehicle approaching. Gabriella shrieked as the pain doubled over in her back as the car smashed into her, throwing her over its large form and rolling her violently over and over again. She felt one final anguish of pain burn over in her stomach before she collapsed with a moan over the halting car.

"GABRIELLA! KATIE!" Rosalie's strangled cry rang over ahead but Gabriella could barely hear it. Her vision was clouding over and yet her mind cried for her child's safety. She could hardly make out Katie's crumpled form on the pavement, where she had thrown her safely from the car's path. The little one was moving faintly.

"Gabriella." Rosalie said, the voice sounded closer this time, Gabriella felt a hand on her forehead and a calmness came over her. Her stomach was aching continuously and there was a pain like none she had ever felt before, burning it's way up her spine.

"Katie, 'she managed to whisper, "see…see Katie first."

"It's alright my love. Sophie is with her, 'Rosalie turned to Loretta, "Quick, call 911! She needs help."

Loretta stared blankly at Gabriella's mangled body, "I…I didn't mean it. I…I didn't. I hate her and the kid…but…but I never meant to…to push her out." She stammered in a dazed sort of voice.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL! PHONE 911 NOW!" Rosalie bellowed angrily and finally coming to herself, Loretta darted off.

"Katie." Gabriella whimpered.

"She's fine honey. Just hold on for me. Okay." Rosalie whispered.

"Katie, 'Gabriella muttered, her eye's turning blank, "Katie…Troy."

AS Troy drove home that evening he couldn't have been happier. His heart was pounding joyously in his chest, the smile on his face was wide and childlike. He was delighted with himself. He had gotten the job. He was officially East High's new basketball coach!

His mobile began to ring in his pocket and suspecting it to be Gabriella he picked it up, grinning broadly.

"Hello!" He chuckled.

"Is this Troy?" A very serious voice said down the phone.

Troy frowned, "Yes, can I ask whose calling."

"Oh Troy dear, it's Rosalie. Look I need to tell you something very important, 'Troy's hearted thudded, "there's been an accident Troy."

"What? Gabriella? Katie? Who was it? Tell me!" Troy demanded urgently.

"Troy…it was both of them. Their in hospital."

**No their not dead! Serious though huh?? Were you expecting that kind of chapter?? I told you I was going to do a serious chapter didn't I?? Now there's probably loads and loads of spelling mistakes in here lol, the chapter just didn't sound right in my opinion but I hope you enjoyed it and are ready to read the next chapter very soon.**

**Review please and tell me what you think. I'm dying here. **

**Anyway, enjoy HSM3 guys! I hope you're all really hyped up to go and see it and when I update my next chapter I want to know all of your thoughts. It's going to be amazing I can tell. Review!! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	28. Shock Horror

**Hi guys!!!! I know, I know, it's half term where I am now and so I should've updated immediately but that's not so. I've got a ton of homework just waiting impatiently to be done and I'm working on it as we speak lol. **

**So, HSM3 is officially out!!! WOOOO!!!!!! What did you guys think??? I want to know! I really, really want to know. Oh a guy it was so worth the wait wasn't it??? I absolutely adored it. The songs were perfection especially 'Can I Have This Dance' and 'I Want It All' they were awesome. I am in love with the film and though it's shameful lol, I cried at the end. Literally cried. I had the little girl next to me going 'Mammy, why is she crying???' Aww!!!!!! Anyway, let's hear your thoughts people, come on, come on!**

**Anyway, this chapter and the previous chapter was supposed to take place ages ago but for some reason a little voice in my head kept telling me to hold back and wait. I've got to say, this is a much better time…don't you think.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who gave me the idea for the car accident, xZANESSA4LIFEx. Great idea chickity and I'm sorry I didn't use it sooner, this chapter is truly yours!!!! :D xx**

**Chapter 26 – Shock Horror**

WORDS could not possibly come to describe the absolute anguish that pulsated aggressively through Troy's trembling heart as he raced through the near empty streets of Albuquerque in pursuit of reaching the hospital that held the treasured lives of Gabriella and Katie. The day had begun with such perfection, the hours speeding by quickly, the moments easing past without a care. How could it have changed so dramatically? How could it have gone from good to bad, from bad to worse?

Troy was still trying rather desperately to think things over in his head. Rosalie had tried to explain everything to him though Troy had gone blank after the words '_Their in the hospital' _and everything else she said was a blur from then on in. He could recall but a few fragments of her sentences, _Gabriella…the paramedics are with them…Loretta did it…Katie _and_…it'll be alright._ Every cell within Troy's body had turned numb.

"Please God, 'he pleaded quietly, his eye's pricked with tears as he imagined them both lying in hospital beds, immobile. His distressed aching expanded, "_please_, let them okay. Please!"

The car skidded around another corner and not far ahead Troy could see the towering hospital building. His heart rate began to decrease slowly as the thought of soon being with Gabriella and Katie calmed him. He was more than relieved to know that Rosalie was watching over both of them, taking care of them.

Troy's thoughts turned bitterly to Loretta. He was sure if he ever caught sight of her again he would rip her limb from limb. She was destroying them. Everything had been fine until she had turned up. Troy hated the thought of her and recoiled away from her image in his mind. After all, she was the enemy in this situation. She had ruined his perfect little family, tarnished everything they had, or could've had. Yes, Troy was sure he would kill her!

"I'm coming Gabriella." He muttered to himself, trying to find comfort in his own words. The hospital was drawing nearer and nearer and the thoughts of his wife and his daughter eased some of the aching that burned through his soul.

Someone beeped from behind him and gazing into his re-view mirror Troy caught sight of Taylor and Chad's car. He had phoned the friends and had told them what had happened. Taylor had been extremely distraught and Sharpay had screamed and shouted her anger down the phone to him, vowing that if it was the last thing she would do, she would get Loretta…and for some reason, Troy believed her.

Slowly, he pulled up outside the hospital and scrambled out of his car. He hurried over to Chad and Taylor's car as they pulled up behind him and waited anxiously.

Taylor was the first out. She rushed into his embrace; bringing Troy to her like a Mother would console her child, shushing him as he clutched hold of her.

"It's going to be okay. You'll be just fine and so will they. Gabriella and Katie…their strong, 'Taylor said comfortingly, "stronger than you think."

"I hope so, 'Troy answered pulling away, "their all I have in this world."

Chad came to Taylor's side and patted Troy's arm, his face a mixture of pain and grief, "Let's get in there." He said motioning to the building.

Troy heaved a gulp of air and nodded, the pace of his heart picked back up again as Taylor and Chad guided him in.

THE hospital was, as always, busy that afternoon as the trio entered the building. Doctor's and nurses were speeding by them, muttering and talking as they went, trying with all the power to maintain the lives they were trusted with. The sight of them made Troy feel sick. He held his breath as he approached the front desk where a young, nervous looking sectary sat, waiting.

"Hi, 'Troy greeted his voice shaking, "I'm Troy Bolton, um…my wife and daughter were brought here. Katie and Gabriella Bolton."

The sectary leaned towards her computer and typed astoundingly fast, her eye's searching for the files she needed. A second later she offered the friends a small smile and nodded, "ah, yes. Mr Bolton your wife and child are up on the 4th wing, I'm sure if you ask then –"

She was cut off by a tall, balding man coming to stand beside Chad. He held up his hand to silence her and almost dutifully, the sectary closed her mouth.

"That'll be enough Denise. I'll take it from here, 'he said seriously, he turned to Troy and nodded in acknowledgement, holding out his hand, "I just so happened to hear as you passed by Mr Bolton. It is good to meet you. I am Doctor Shade and I am at the moment, watching over your wife and daughter."

"Oh thank you sir, 'Troy said, relief burning through him, "how are they, please?"

Doctor Shade chuckled rather uneasily, "if you'll just follow me I'll talk as we go along."

All three moved in sync, listening in as the Doctor explain, "your daughter, Katie, is it…she suffered very minor injuries. She is a lucky girl I'll tell you that. She has a few grazes here and there and we had to stitch up her right knee, the wound was rather deep where she landed on all fours. She's also broken her wrist and is getting bandaged up as we speak, you have nothing to worry, 'he assured, he led them through the lift and pressed the level 4 button, "as I said she is very lucky, the car involved was going at, at least 45MPH which is not disastrously fast but is fast enough to kill a child. If the car had hit her instead of your wife then it would've almost indefinitely killed her."

Troy sighed gratefully. Rosalie had also told Troy of Gabriella's sacrifice, of how she had jumped out in front of the car and had pushed Katie away from sudden death. It was the kind of act that only a mother could carry out and Troy was deeply indebted to his wife for that. She was a _true _parent now having performed such an unselfish, loving act.

"What about Gabriella?" Chad queried impatiently, breaking Troy's line of thoughts.

The lift _pinged_ loudly and opened and Doctor Shade continued to lead the way through the ward. Taylor took both Troy and Chad's hands and squeezed them nervously, biting her lip with concentration.

"Gabriella's injuries, like Katie's are not critical but are more serious. She's broken her left leg and has taken a rather violent crack to the skull. There was a good deal of glass in her right arm but that's been seen too, 'Doctor Shade stopped at an open cubicle, "she's resting as we speak."

"Oh thank you so much, 'Troy said, smiling gently for the first time since he had heard the disastrous news of his wife and child, he turned and his heart took flight within and instant. There, in the cubicle was Gabriella, sleeping peacefully on her side, looking completely safe, "you have no idea how much this means to me. I am truly grateful to you."

Troy stepped forward wanting to go to her but the Doctor held out a hand and prevented him from doing so, "There is more Mr Bolton."

"What more could there be? She's well, anyone can see that." Taylor said with surprise.

"Mr Bolton, I am dreadfully sorry to tell you that the child your wife was carrying is gone. It didn't make the accident; the impact of the crash was too much for the foetus to bear."

"_Huh? Foet…Foetus_?" Troy stuttered.

"I thought you were aware of your wife's pregnancy, 'Doctor Shade said, he turned and picked up a small clipboard that was sitting on a table just outside of the cubicle, "Gabriella was at least…let me see…eight weeks pregnant."

"I…I…we…I…we didn't know." Troy managed to splutter out. His mind was now swirling with new thoughts; his heart was now burning with a new pain…with the thought of never knowing his dead unborn child.

"I am exceedingly sorry Mr Bolton, 'The Doctor exclaimed as Troy collapsed backwards into Chad's arms, "the baby died almost instantly. I suppose Gabriella would've felt the pain though not knowing, would hardly have believed it to be the foetus."

"Can…Can I see her?" Troy pleaded. His baby, _their _baby…gone! They had not had the time to celebrate the making of their child having not known it to be even there and now, all they could do was mourn it. Mourn the fact that their miracle child would never be with them, mourn that they would never hold him or her and yes, indeed mourn the fact that Katie would never meet her baby brother or sister.

"Of course, of course." Doctor Shade nodded, Troy eyed Gabriella nervously, did she know??? If she did how could she sleep with such haunting thoughts on her mind?

Chad supported Troy all the way into the room. He kept his eyes locked on Gabriella, swallowing to keep his mouth moist and to stop the sick that was rising in his stomach from escaping.

"Gabriella?" Taylor whispered, her voice hoarse.

Gabriella turned slowly and Troy frowned, so she was awake after all. He studied her face, not missing the red flush of her cheeks or her bloodshot eyes, the way her lip trembled and her body jerked involuntarily. Troy inwardly groaned, yes, Gabriella knew their loss. The pain that Troy was feeling doubled as he saw the defeated expression upon his wife's beautiful face.

"How are you feeling honey?" Taylor asked.

It was perhaps the most pitiful sight ever weaved. Gabriella turned awkwardly on her side, her lip quivering and when she was turned completely away from her friends she heaved a great cry of pain before she broke into a series of horrific, broken sobs.

Troy was at her side within an instant, trying to ease her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her chastely. Gabriella shoved against him roughly, her sobs growing.

"Get off me." She cried angrily.

Troy was stunned by her coldness but he did not try to comfort her again. It was clear that Gabriella didn't want that kind of compassion. She turned away from them all and continued to cry, her whimpers and snivels truly the stuff of heartbreak.

"Gabi, we…we know how you must feel, 'Chad began, "but the –"

"No you don't." Gabriella muttered vituperatively.

Chad fell silent next to Taylor, recognising his friend's distraught fury.

"How can you know how I feel? How? You're not a Mother Chad and you never will be! My baby…my baby, 'she choked on her sobs, "is…is gone, before I even had the chance to meet…before –"

With that Gabriella collapsed onto her side, clutching her flat stomach. Troy wove his arms around her waist again and this time Gabriella did not push him away. She nestled in close to him and cried, her chest heaving and falling unnaturally.

"It's alright, hush now. Hush." Troy crooned.

"I…I think I'd better go and find Katie, 'Taylor said awkwardly, knowing it was time to leave them alone in peace, "and Chad should go and phone the gang, tell them what's happening."

"Yes, I think that would be the best right now." Troy nodded in agreement.

He watched them retreat as quickly as their legs could carry them. Slowly, he shifted but Gabriella's arms tightened around him, pulling him back, "No! Don't leave me." She sniffed.

"Never, 'Troy whispered kissing her forehead, "I would never leave you."

He listened carefully to her uneven breathing, waiting for her to fall asleep all the while rocking her tenderly and crooning and whispering to her. After some time, Gabriella went limp in his arms and her ragged breath soothed out into an eased, soft snore. She was asleep.

Troy groaned to himself, what were they going to do?

TROY lay beside Gabriella for at least an hour before he finally plucked up the courage to move. He had been afraid to stir or even to make a sound, worried that she would wake and become distraught again. Taylor had returned ten minutes after Gabriella had fallen asleep and had informed him that Katie was in the playroom with Rosalie and Chad. He wanted to see her now, to check on her and hold her close. He wondered whether he should tell her about her little brother or sister but as soon as the thought had woken in his head, it had been dismissed. Knowing about the baby would upset her.

Everything was beginning to make sense now. The reason why Gabriella had been tired all the time, her sore stomachs, her sickness in the mornings, her mood swings…she had been pregnant!

Carefully, Troy unwound himself from his wife and stood over her, watching her striking, fragile form as she rested. Would it change anything between them, he wondered? Would this experience tarnish her again or would it only make them stronger?

He leaned down and kissed her lips ever so affectionately.

"I'll be back." He promised and he slipped out of them cubicle quietly, leaving Gabriella to have some time to sleep.

It felt good to get about and stretch his legs. Walking cleared Troy's mind, he whispered a few silent prayers for his dead, unborn child and for Gabriella who would suffer the deepest wounds from such an experience. It _was_ better not to tell Katie. It would be hard to deal with Gabriella's suffering; it would break him apart if he had to watch Katie in pain too. A few unruly tears slipped down his face and Troy wiped them away with the back of his hand knowing he would have to greet Katie with a happy, beaming face.

The playroom was easy to find. It was perhaps the brightest most cheerful room in all the hospital, a large open space painted brightly with the ever popular Disney characters and butterflies and flowers. The room was filled top to bottom with toys; in fact it was like toy's galore! It fitted every child's needs, sandboxes, dolls, toy soldiers, stuffed animals, in the corner was a large bookcase crammed with books for all ages. Adults stood about carefully, watching the children at play, making sure no one was messing around or misbehaving. It was a good sight, a comforting sight.

Troy spotted Katie in no time. She was sitting over at the book corner reading with Rosalie. Chad hovered close, keeping an eye on them loyally. Troy hurried over and at the sound of the approaching footsteps, Katie looked up and grinned broadly. The book she was holding was flung aside, forgotten in an instant.

"Daddy!" She exulted throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh Katie Kat, 'Troy said happily, he smothered her little forehead in kisses and rubbed her back gently, "how are you baby girl?"

"Okay I guess. Look at my hand Daddy. Doctor Shade said I was very brave; he gave me a strawberry flavoured lollypop, see?" She said and pulled out of her pocket the small piece of insignificant candy that seemed to bring her so much joy.

"That's wonderful Katie." Troy said kindly, chuckling under his breath.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay now?" Katie asked curiously.

"She's fine. She's sleeping and resting up. Have you seen her yet?" Troy queried.

"Nope, Rosalie said I couldn't yet. Can I see her now Daddy, please? I want to give her my card I made her." The little one said; hope glinting in her sharp ultramarine eyes.

"You made a card?" Troy asked, Katie nodded exuberantly.

She wriggled out of his hold and walked over to the table she had been sitting at. She picked up a little piece of folded cardboard and took it to Troy with an adorable eagerness.

Troy took the card from her and looked down on the cover, grinning softly. Katie had decorated it with care it seemed. There was glittered smothered over the surface and bits of red and green ribbon hanging off each corner. In its centre was a picture of Gabriella, (when she'd been younger) smiling broadly and clutching a teddy bear Troy had bought her when they'd first gone out. Above in glittery letters were the worshipping words '_Mommy, My Hero!'_

"Do you think she'll like it? 'Katie questioned anxiously, awaiting Troy's approval, "Auntie Taylor gave me the picture from her wallet."

Troy looked up, smiling, "She's going to love Katie. She really will!"

"So can I see her please?" Katie pleaded looking up at her father with beseeching eyes.

Chad looked at Troy awkwardly and shook his head. Troy agreed completely, Gabriella needed some sleep and good deal of rest. Katie would have to wait just a little longer.

"Soon honey okay. Why don't you go and read the rest of your book for a little bit while I talk to Rosalie." Troy whispered.

"Okay." Katie muttered reluctantly.

"Good girl." Troy exclaimed gently as Rosalie stood and approached him.

"How is Gabriella?" Rosalie asked.

Troy studied her anxious expression and smiled, "she's fine, a little upset right now but that's understandable."

"I heard…_oh Troy_, I'm so sorry for your loss." Rosalie whispered and the truth of her words was written in her sorrowful eyes.

Troy sighed, not knowing what to say. Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and patted his back soothingly. He felt quite uncomfortable in her arms; he stood immobile, waiting for her to pull away.

"We'll get through it. We're a strong family." He said with an almost firm tone of voice.

"I know you are but all the same, 'Rosalie answered pulling back to look at him, "but if you need anything, I'm always around."

"Thank you Rosalie. You're a good friend."

Troy turned to Chad, sighing, "Where's Taylor gone?"

"She's had to go home to take her iron tablets and to get something proper to eat. She's been here a while now, the bab –" Chad cut himself short.

"Don't feel bad Chad. Your baby will be the perfect little miracle. I have no wrong feelings towards you _or_ Taylor." Troy mumbled reassuringly.

"Thanks man." Chad nodded, relieved, his face then turned serious, "beside Taylor's also gone home to check on Sharpay. She sounded like she was ready to kill on the phone earlier…

**With Sharpay**

THERE was intent in her steps, violence glimmering in her bold brown eyes, her lip was fixed and her sleek body was tensed, ready for anything. Sharpay was indeed on warpath.

Loretta had been left alone to man the café while Rosalie had gone to the hospital with Gabriella and Katie. Sharpay grinned cruelly as she saw the little witch standing alone at the counter. No one had returned to the remote little café after Gabriella's accident, it had turned strangely isolated from then on in but Sharpay didn't mind, this would be perfect.

Her vicious intent rose considerably as she slung open the door and watched with joy as Loretta jumped out of her skin and wheeled around to face her.

Sharpay was furious, not only had Loretta hurt Katie and Gabriella but she had caused Gabriella to lose her baby…she was the enemy amongst the friends and she would deal with her personally. No one was hurting her friends, not while she was around!

"What do you want? Why are you here? We're closed!" Loretta said in what appeared to be feigned fury; it was weak…cracking in her throat.

"Closed are we Loretta, 'she said, mocking her nasal like voice, "well not for me your not! I'm a V.I.P here and your about to get thrown out."

Loretta backed away from Sharpay, trembling, "I'll call the police! I swear I will."

Sharpay took from her pocket a large padlock. She clicked it over the handle of the door and smiled smugly holding up the tiny key in her fine, pink nailed hand.

"Do what you want, I don't care. I'm going to teach you a lesson whether you like it or not Loretta Williams. Your days as princess are over, the Queen is back and she's bad!" Sharpay snarled approaching her. Loretta backed away, whimpering.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt them. I hate them both but I wouldn't…I – please Sharpay." She pleaded pitifully.

Sharpay made her way around the counter, smiling vindictively. It was a horrifying sight for anyone, especially Loretta. She could see the meaning in the blonde's eyes and terror was full within her heart.

"Shall I tell you a little secret Loretta before I deal with you?" Sharpay growled, she knew that Loretta would only get away with what she had done if someone didn't sort her out. Sharpay had been intending this for a good long time, the accident with Gabriella and Katie only increased her wanting to teach the witch a lesson.

"Please Sharpay. I'll do anything you want." Loretta cried.

"It's not worth the joy I'll get from this." Sharpay laughed and suddenly she was in front of Loretta. Swiftly, she grasped Loretta's cheeks and her nails pierced her skin, she screamed aloud with pain.

"Do you want to hear the secret Loretta? Do you want to hear of the terrible, beyond human thing that you've done? 'When Loretta said nothing Sharpay's anger grew, "DO YOU?"

"YES!" Loretta wailed in terror.

"Do not shout at me, 'Sharpay snarled smacking Loretta hard across the face, she swung her head back and cracked it hard against the wall, Loretta shrieked, "I am in control here you little bitch! 'Sharpay fell silent for a moment, composing herself, containing her anger for a second, then she added in a simpering tone, "now, this thing that you've done. This inhumane thing?"

Loretta nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You! Killed! Gabriella! And! Troy's! Baby!" She punctuated at every word making sure to get the message across.

"_Baby?_" Loretta squealed with surprise.

Sharpay nodded and swung her hand around to smack Loretta's cheek violently. Her sobs were loud and painful but Sharpay enjoyed her hurting.

"I never knew! I swear it." She screamed.

"You will pay for the grief you've brought my family. You will pay." Sharpay threatened.

Loretta's eyes widened with horror. Sharpay smirked, knowing she was terrifying the life out of her.

"Now let me tell you something about me Loretta, 'she said firmly, "I am not the type of person to be messed with. In fact, I get very angry when the ones I love are hurt or upset and you have caused so much turmoil in my family that in my books it is unforgivable. You see, here in Albuquerque there are two rules to the way of life. No 1, Keep Sharpay Happy. No 2, Keep Sharpay's loved ones happy and you have _violated_ both of the rules."

"I…I –"

Sharpay dug her nails into Loretta's cheeks again, this time drawing blood, "I have been surprisingly patient up to now _you backwards bitch_ and now my patience has ended! Do you know what I do to those who are the bad guys in my books?"

Loretta shook her head, her lip trembling as she tasted the blood in her mouth.

"_Answer me_!" The blonde snarled cracking her head into the wall once more, the woman before her cried out, her sobs breaking again.

"No, 'Loretta snivelled with defeat, "please, please don't hurt me. I'll do _anything_ you want, just stop. Please Sharpay."

Sharpay considered her for a moment, "Anything?" She demanded tightening her grip on Loretta's cheeks.

"Yes. Anything." Loretta whimpered frantically.

Sharpay removed her hand from Loretta's face and sighed, seeming content for the first time, "I will leave you go Loretta, I shan't bother you again if you do as I order."

"_Of course_. Anything Sharpay, please just don't hurt me." Loretta said obediently, nodding her head furiously.

Sharpay smiled, "fine, I won't harm you any further but this is my order to you Loretta! I want you to leave Albuquerque. I want you to go away from here and never come back. I _never _want to see your face here again or I will deal with you personally. I may not look it but I can be dangerous when I want, I think you've had a taster of that tonight!"

Loretta nodded.

"I want you gone by tonight or I will, so help me god, bitch, hunt you down and _kill you!_ DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Sharpay shrieked domineeringly.

Loretta flinched nodding, "Yes. I understand completely."

Sharpay's face turned simpering and very gently she held out the tiny key for Loretta to take. Loretta snatched it up swiftly and darted around the counter, looking terrified.

"Remember Loretta, I will know if you haven't done as I ask. I know where you live and I have means of getting information. NOW GO!"

Loretta didn't need to be told twice, she unlocked the door and wrenched it open running as fast as her legs could carry her. Sharpay smirked and grasped her phone from her pocket, feeling a little smug with the day's events.

She dialled a number rather expertly and held the phone to ear, "Hello…yes…no…I will not be requiring your services tonight. No. I've run her out, 'she said softly, "you'll not have to deal with her but keep the money I sent you anyhow. Yes…Yes…thank you. I'm sure if I need anything else in the future I'll find you. Good. Bye!"

She flipped down the phone and turned on her heels, knowing that neither Troy nor Gabriella would have any trouble from Loretta from then on in. The witch was indeed gone! All they had left to do was mourn their baby!

**Ooooohh, we have seen a nasty streak to Sharpay lol but we all knew it was there. What did you guys think about the chapter? Shocked about Gabriella's unknown pregnancy??? Even more shocked that she lost the baby??? Let me know guys. I would really like to know. What did you think of Sharpay's revenge, good? Bad? :D xxxx**

**Also good job to Bri who pretty much guessed Gabriella had been pregnant! Well done chickity!**

**Sorry if there were any errors or spelling mistakes, I'm exhausted and have been hurrying to get this done for you. :) xx**

**Anyway, it's late and I'm so ready for bed. I'm going. Review please. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	29. Aching

**Hello everyone!!! **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is getting tragically hectic and schoolwork is piling up in the millions. It is getting me down. Thanks however for the amazing reviews, you're all awesome reviewers and are really supportive. I only wish I could update more for you all.**

**Also, I was going to update two days ago but my pregnant sister slipped down nine stairs and has been in hospital so I just haven't had the time to even attempt a couple of lines. I am seriously stressed right now.**

**EEK!!! I accidentally deleted my two stories 'Am I Yours?' and 'Falling For The Enemy' my computer was having one of those off days and it was going all over the place. I ended up deleted my FIRST EVER FAN FICTIONS!!! I'm kinda gutted but oh well, at least it wasn't some of my best stories, huh??? **

**Also to xxxPrincessJololaxxx who asked, did Sharpay hire a Hitman in the last chapter…what do you think? ;) There's a lot of power behind those pedicured fingers! **

**Chapter 27 – Aching**

AFTER some thorough check ups and some well needed rest Gabriella was discharged from the hospital…two day's later. Troy was deeply grateful to be having her home and thanked the God's for caring for her and allowing her to stay in his life. They were driving home from the hospital, immersed in silence. Gabriella's gaze was fixed to the window and had been since they had started home that day. She had not tried to make conversation and so Troy gathered the evidence that she did not want to. She had been terribly cold since the accident; she shunned the friends away, particularly Taylor and Robin though neither of them knew why. Troy had heard from the nurses on the ward that during the night, when she thought the other patients were asleep, Gabriella would cry, cry for the loss of her unborn child. When Troy heard of this his heart all but burst within his chest. His beautiful, pure wife was broken. She had lost her soul during that car accident; it was almost as if it had been knocked from her body during the violent impact of the crash. Troy didn't know what to do. How could he ease her aching, her yearning?

Chad and the guys had tried to console Troy on the matter but it hadn't helped. Their baby was not always far from his mind either. Troy tried to fend the thoughts away by concentrating on Katie's needs. The little girl needed both him and Gabriella very much. In fact Katie was the only person who seemed to pull at Gabriella's heartstrings at that precise moment in time. Gabriella was dead to the world almost twenty four – seven and then Katie would come along and she would brighten up again and would hang onto her daughter's every word. During her first visit to the hospital, Katie had perched herself upon her Mother's lap and had given her a full gripping story about how the Doctor had strapped up her broken arm. She'd also presented her card to Gabriella and had watched with intrigue as Gabriella had burst into tears of joy and love. Troy didn't know whether his thoughts were true or not but he was sure that was the only time in which Gabriella ever truly felt like a hero!

He didn't know how to react to her. Troy had been trying with all the power within him to show Gabriella how much she was loved. He believed she was getting the message but she was unresponsive. She allowed his touches, his gentle words of adoration but they seemed to pass through her as if she were a ghost. During her stay in the hospital Troy would come and sit with her for hours, trying futilely to bring her alive with conversations. She responded some of the time, smiling every now and then but then at other times she would turn on her side and groan uncomfortably. Troy understood that she was too tired to exchange pleasantries with him and he would leave her alone for an hour or so, to rest before coming back to her side again to indulge her in more conversation. He would not give up trying! He would find his wife again.

The silence had suddenly become unbearable as the journey home prolonged. Troy fought back a well needed sigh and pulled up a random subject from his mind, he turned to Gabriella, who was still looking out the window resignedly, "Um, 'he coughed awkwardly, "so I bought a new movie for you to watch tonight."

Gabriella said nothing; she simply continued to stare as if she had not even heard him. Hardly able to contain the new sigh that had broken from his mouth; he reached across the car and took her hand in his.

"Gabriella." He said, more firmly this time.

"Oh, 'she said, startled from her reverie, "did you say something?"

"No…it's…it's nothing." Troy replied.

Gabriella frowned, "I'm sorry, 'she said desolately, "I'm just so tired. It's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open."

"We're nearly home. You can go straight to bed if you like and I'll make you a nice steaming mug of hot chocolate. What do you think?" He said softly.

"Oh Troy, 'Gabriella crooned smiling a little, "you have no idea how wonderful that sounds."

There was more silence and awkwardness had swum over them. Troy felt Gabriella's sad eyes upon him but he kept his concentration on the road, he didn't want to get distracter.

"Is Katie at home?" She whispered.

Troy smiled, "Taylor and Chad are with her."

"What are _they _doing there?" Her tone was suddenly stony and cold; Troy could tell she was not impressed. He was sure she had no problem with Chad but with Taylor. He just couldn't understand why.

"I asked them to come and watch Katie while I picked her up." He answered.

"You could've brought her with us." She laughed bluntly.

Troy sighed again; she could be insufferable at times.

"It was easier for Katie to stay home. Besides she wanted to see Monique and show her, her broken arm." He exclaimed.

"It's not a trophy Troy!" Gabriella snarled.

"I know, 'he argued back, "she's just a child. She's already forgotten what Loretta did."

Gabriella's body tensed when Loretta's name was mentioned. Of all the things they had talked about during her stay in hospital, they had never talked of her. Gabriella hadn't exactly been keen on talking at all and as he glanced across the car to her, Troy wished he'd never brought her up.

"I haven't forgotten!" She said bitterly twisting her hands in her lap.

"We have to let it go Gabriella. I spoke with Rosalie last night and she told me Loretta's gone. She hasn't shown up for work in ages and apparently, she up and left Albuquerque the day the accident happened." He told her, Troy had spent all night wondering what could've driven Loretta to leave, she had been a hard nut to crack and so whatever it was had to be pretty serious. Maybe it had simply been the guilt of her actions, he thought as they took another corner. They were getting closer to home and comfort was passing over him at the thought of having Gabriella home for good again.

"You are getting tired." He commented catching sight of Gabriella yawning.

She nodded and shifted a little across the car. Troy's body shuddered with pleasure as she pressed her tiny form against his. She rested her head upon his shoulder and yawned once more, longer and louder.

"Wake me up when we're home." She muttered and Troy listened with intrigue as her breathing evened out and she slowly slipped into dreams.

THERE was never a more beautiful sight than the expression on Gabriella's face as they pulled up outside the house that afternoon. The smile she wore was glorious in itself and as he walked around the car to open the door for her, his heart swelled with hope that they would recover from the mess that had been bestowed upon them.

"You ready?" He queried opening the door and helping her out of the car, she staggered into his arms groaning in pain as he gripped her wounded arm to steady her.

Tenderly, Troy leaned down and kissed her chastely upon the lips, Gabriella pulled herself away abruptly and he sighed, knowing she was not in the mood for affections.

"Sorry, 'he mumbled, embarrassed, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's okay." She whispered.

"Let's go." Troy said softly, he placed his hand around the small of her back and whilst she leaned against the crutches the hospital had given her, he guided her along as quickly and as patiently as he could.

"I'm looking forward to the warmth of my bed." Gabriella said.

Troy felt the same and he was looking forward to feeling Gabriella in the bed with him again. It had been so lonely there without her, not sensing her next to him, hearing her steady breathing, taking in her rich, Gabriella-ish scent. It had been almost alien to Troy.

"Have you got all my things?" Gabriella asked worriedly thinking of Katie's card that she had put in her hospital bag.

"Don't worry. Their in the car. I'll come back for them, let's just think about getting you in first." Troy said. They'd reached the door and he was fiddling with the keys in his hand, trying to find the right one.

"I can't wait to see Katie. I've missed her so much." Gabriella exclaimed, smiling gently.

"She feels the same way. From the entire time you've been in hospital she hasn't let me read to her once. She's been waiting so impatiently for you to come home." He opened the door and Gabriella stumbled in, breathing in the smell of the house, finding in comfort in its warmth.

"Home." She sighed contently.

All the lights were off; the place was covered in darkness. Gabriella frowned, why would it be dark?

"Um…I thought you said Taylor and Chad were here…with Katie and Monique." Gabriella mumbled.

"I did say that." Troy said from behind her, sounding just as confused.

"Come on. Help me through to the living room." Gabriella whispered and Troy's arms were securely around her waist within a second, guiding her forward. They opened the living room door and Troy switched on the lights…

"SURPRISE!?!?" An eruption of cheers, yells, colourful balloons and puffs of glitter shot towards Gabriella and Troy like a bullet from gun.

The entire group of friends stood before her, holding presents and glasses of wines. Their faces were bright with smiles, welcoming, cheerful in themselves. Above them, a large blue and white banner read, "_Welcome Home Gabi!_"

Gabriella stood in shock, her vision blurring up with tears as she surveyed the friends coldly.

"Guys, 'she heard Troy mutter disapprovingly from behind her, "I told you not to."

"We know but we wanted to. We should celebrate Gabriella's homecoming." Zeke exclaimed gaily.

"Celebrate!" Gabriella shrieked with outrage, there was sudden silence.

"Don't start Gabriella." Troy asked desperately.

"CELEBRATE! MY LIFE HAS BEEN COMPLETELY TURNED OVER AND YOU WANT TO CELEBRATE!" Gabriella continued to shout, ignoring Troy.

Kelsi and Sharpay, sensing Gabriella wasn't finished quickly ushered the children out to the garden where they would not be able to hear her kicking off.

"We didn't mean –" Zeke began apologetically but Gabriella cut him off, she didn't even notice Kelsi and Sharpay returning, looking deeply stunned by her outburst.

"MY BABY IS DEAD! ALL I WANTED WAS TO COME HOME AND FORGET EVERYTHING AND YOU'RE ALL CELEBRATING!" She swung one of her arms out and it went flying towards a vase crammed with roses. The vase swooshed to the floor and landed with a crash, the water and flowers went splashing across the room wildly.

"Gabi, 'Taylor crooned softly going to her aid, she leaned forward and touched her hand, "we didn't know we would upset you like this. We'd never have thrown the party if we'd realised it wasn't what you wanted."

Gabriella snatched her hand back looking offended, "Don't touch me, 'she spat frigidly, her gaze turned down to Taylor's swollen stomach and she huffed in disgust, "_you_ in particular shouldn't touch me."

Taylor backed away in horror at the choice of Gabriella's words, staring at her blankly.

"Now get out of my house! All of you!" Gabriella ordered.

"Baby, please. Go to bed. You're tired." Troy pleaded, stepping in front of her. He looked at Chad and smiled remorsefully.

"Not until their out! Look at them Troy, 'She sobbed wretchedly, "their torturing us. My little baby…is…is dead and their…their celebrating."

"I know. I know. Look, go up to bed and I'll see the guys off, 'Troy turned to look at Robin, "will you take her up please?"

Robin nodded and moved towards Gabriella but Gabriella shook her head, "No! _Not her._ I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure? I don't mind –"

"I said I'd go by myself." She growled and Gabriella shot the friends one look of pure hatred before she hobbled out of the room, whimpering dejectedly to herself.

She heard Troy address the friends as he closed the door behind her but she didn't care, he was too numb to care…

GABRIELLA liked the darkness. It was comforting, soothing. When night came Gabriella was invisible. There was no one there to disturb her thoughts, to harass her tormented mind. There was silence and it eased her.

She wished she could sleep if only for a little time. She'd only manage an hour or two a day and when she did sleep she was plagued with nightmares of the same car crashing into Katie's small unaware form and she, Gabriella being frozen in time, completely immobile and unable to protect her little one. Sometimes Gabriella would dream that it was Loretta driving the car, cackling and howling with laughter, her face contorted with delight at the thought of murdering Katie.

The thoughts were becoming too clear in Gabriella's mind and so she blinked them away and snuggled deeper into Troy's pillow, taking in his fresh, reassuring scent.

She wiped away a stray tear and thought shamefully of the way she had screamed at her friends. Looking back she had realised that they hadn't meant to upset her, not in the way she had made out anyway. The friends had just wanted her home and were relieved that she was. Gabriella shook her head, thinking of how she had treated both Robin and Taylor. She honestly didn't mean it. It was so unfair that they should be blessed with the beauty of life and not she. Robin had little Maxi, newborn and so reliant on her and Taylor was practically swelling with life, her baby resting cosily in her protective body. Gabriella was bitter with jealousy. She wanted to feel new life suckling at her breast or her stomach enlarged with her child, with Troy's child. She hated Taylor and Robin and yet…she couldn't hate them at the same time. Gabriella was severely confused.

She turned on her back and closed her eyes, sighing. She began to imagine what her baby would look like. It would be a little boy, she was sure of that with Troy's soft sandy hair and her dazzling brown eyes. He would have a smile to warm even the coldest of hearts and a face so endearing that all who would lay eyes upon him would love him. She imagined him resting against her breast, guzzling hungrily on her milk, his tiny dainty fingers clasped together as if in prayer. Her thoughts turned to his cry, how gentle and heavenly it would be. Gabriella wondered what it would be like to hear her little boy cry at night and how she would react. Would she stumble out of bed and rush to him? Would she be so exhausted that she'd plead with Troy to go? Gabriella smiled, it was almost as if he were there, lying tenderly within her arms…but of course when she opened her eyes, there was nothing, nothing but the desperate memories of pining Mother.

"Stop being so stupid Gabriella, 'she snarled to herself, "you've brought all this upon yourself. If you hadn't had left Katie and Troy when you were younger…if –" She paused and frowned. Yes, that was it. She was being punished for leaving her family so long ago. She'd done wrong and now wrong was being done to her. She couldn't contain herself, she shrieked with agony at her own thoughts.

"It's my fault." She sobbed suddenly punching the pillow, hardly recognising the pain easing its way up her arms, she relished the ache, "IT'S MY FAULT! I DID THIS!"

She heard the door open but did not respond to it. Gabriella continued to punch the pillow violently when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and hot breath on her neck.

"Hush up Gabi. It's alright." Troy whispered softly, trying to quell her anger.

"I can't Troy. It's my fault. It's my entire fault. I killed our baby." Gabriella snivelled.

Troy gripped her harder and turned her in his arms, stopping her from doing anymore harm to herself.

"Come on now. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you." Troy said gently and Gabriella saw him smile as she relaxed into his embrace, her body beginning limp as she lay against him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered swallowing.

"It's alright. Calm down. Everything will be okay." Troy said and he pressed his lips down on Gabriella's.

They kissed gently for a while, their lips caressing each others. Gabriella felt Troy's tongue at the bottom of her lip, wanting her to open her mouth but she refused, not wanting their embrace to turn into love making. She was too tired for such actions. Troy's arms weaved up and his fingers were there upon her breasts, tantalizing. She moved herself away from him and opened her mouth to protest. Troy took the opportunity in a second and slammed his lips back down onto her's opening her mouth and shoving his tongue into join hers. Gabriella groaned with surprise but responded wholly, relishing his lips and love. He helped her forget for that mere second.

"I love you." He whispered into her mouth, bringing Gabriella's face tighter to his.

Gabriella pushed him away and smiled softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I'm a little tired, 'she whispered sadly, "I'm going to go to sleep."

Troy kissed her forehead, "Okay."

Gabriella lay back on the bed and Troy pulled the blankets over her, smiling softly.

"I'll come up and check on you soon." He said and Gabriella watched him turn away sighing. He looked back once before he closed the door behind him. Gabriella turned on her side and smiled softly, she was safe again, in the darkness.

…_THERE was a startling blinding light. It was beautiful in itself but so bright that Gabriella could not see a thing before. She stared into space, blinking, trying to regain her sight. _

_Gabriella didn't know where she was. She wanted Troy, she wanted Katie but she was lost amongst the light, a searching soul._

"_Troy, where are you?" Her voice echoed as if she were in a hollow hall._

_There came no reply and so Gabriella began to wander, her hands feeling in the pathway of light. She could hear something though she wasn't sure what it was. _

"_Hello. Is anyone there?" Gabriella called out._

_Her voice came back to her, ringing a thousand times through her ears. She could still hear the strange, almost alien noise. She recognised it and yet she didn't. It was all so confusing. _

"_Mommy, 'Gabriella turned and found Katie standing behind her, dressed in a dazzling white robe; the little one was beckoning her, "come on Mommy. Follow me."_

"_Where are we going?" Gabriella chuckled._

"_Come on or we'll miss him." Katie said excitedly and she darted off in front, running as fast as her little legs could carry her._

"_Katie! Katie! Wait for me." Gabriella cried out. Katie was running too fast for her._

_The little one stopped, "Come on. Let's go." She giggled before she started running again._

"_You're going to fast Katie. Stop." Gabriella shouted but Katie did not stop and Gabriella, filled with worry darted after her, taking to a run._

_The light continued to blind her as she run; Gabriella felt around hoping to find some kind of solace amongst the glorious beams of heavenly atmosphere. She could barely see Katie ahead but she could hear her gentle laughter and the pitter patter of her feet and as Katie led her along, the strange noise that was not recognisable was getting louder and nearer._

"_I'm coming Katie. I'm coming." She cried out, her chest heaving tiredly._

"_Then hurry up." The little girl demanded. _

_The noise was getting nearer, a wailing, a screaming and it haunted Gabriella's mind as it filled her ears. _

"_What is that?" She whispered to herself._

"_Come on Mommy. We're going to miss him if we don't hurry." Katie ordered._

_Gabriella paused for a second, frowning, "Him?" _

_Katie was just ahead. Gabriella could see her. The little girl was leaning over something but Gabriella couldn't see. Everything was so astoundingly white._

"_What are you looking at Katie?" She queried curiously, slowly moving over to stand beside her daughter._

_Katie turned around smiling, "Come see Mommy. Quick! Come see. He's been waiting _so _long for you."_

"_Who?" Gabriella asked breathlessly, she came to Katie's side and looked down. Her heart fluttered in her chest. There, in a cradle glowing with endless light was the most precious little baby conceivable. It was her imaginary baby, her little boy, looking up at her, his bold brown eyes beaming. _

"_It's my little brother!" Katie exclaimed adoringly._

_Gabriella hiccupped back her tears, "can…can…can I hold him?" She stuttered, her heart was now thumping violently against her chest and shuddering with joy. Her little one was safe. _

_Katie nodded and leant down to pick up the little baby. She handed her over to Gabriella who was trembling uncontrollably. The baby cooed and Gabriella held him close, feeling his heart beat. He was alive. He was alive! _

"_He is so beautiful." She crooned, "My little darling." _

"_Do you like him Mommy?" Katie queried._

_The little boy was grinning up at Gabriella; his little hand weaved around her finger and tightened as if he wanted to hold onto her forever. _

"_Like him…I love him! He's mine, all mine." Gabriella chuckled lightly, she leaned down and kissed her son's smiling face._

_The room suddenly turned cold and the shining light began to fade. Gabriella looked about, frowning in confusion. The baby started to struggle and cry in her arms and she tried to hold onto him. The room was becoming darker._

"_What's happening?" She asked in a panic._

"_He's not yours! He'll never be yours! Never!" Katie suddenly shrieked and Gabriella looked at her and gasped, her daughter's face was alarmingly terrifying, her eyes a bloody red, her smile a mangle of sharp, malicious teeth. _

_The room had turned crimson; blood splattered the walls, dribbled and dripped down the pathway. Gabriella screamed in horror and clutched her baby to her chest in desperation, wanting to protect him._

_Something sharp pricked against her and she held the baby at a length away from her. She nearly dropped her little angel, he too had turned demonic. His face was pale white, rotting away as he cried. _

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Gabriella screamed._

"_You never had him, 'A voice overhead burned, "you killed your baby Gabriella Bolton. You're being punished for what you did, for abandoning your family when you did!" _

"_No. I never meant it." Gabriella whimpered. The baby continued to wriggle in her arms, his face was becoming a mangled mess of horror. _

"_You are not even fit to bear the Bolton name. Curse you Gabriella MONTEZ!" The voice shrieked. _

"_No. I'm a Bolton. I'm Gabriella Bolton. I never meant it." Gabriella cried back, pleading as her baby became limp in her arms, as Katie circled her, laughing victoriously._

"_Cursed, 'The voice howled, "CURSED!"_

_Gabriella threw back her head and screamed like a crazed lunatic, "NOOOOOOO……………………_

……………_**Coming out Of Nightmare……………**_

…… "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mommy wake up. You're scaring me." Katie whimpered helplessly, shaking Gabriella out of her dream.

Gabriella opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling frantically and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. Katie sat in front of her, looking confused at the sight of her Mother. The little girl reached forward and pressed a tiny hand against Gabriella's cheek. She noticed her mother flinch back in her fright and sighed.

"It was only a nightmare Mommy." She said gently.

Gabriella smiled softly, "I know, I know." She answered and she took Katie into her arms and held her there. More images of her dying baby burned into her mind and she buried her head into Katie's shoulder, hiding in the darkness.

"Why were you angry today?" Katie suddenly questioned.

Gabriella pulled away, blinking with surprise, Katie held her gaze, determined to get an answer. Worry hit Gabriella there and then, had Katie heard her shouting? Had Katie heard her shouting about the baby?

"Did you hear me?" She asked her anxiously.

Katie nodded, "I could hear you screaming but I never heard what you said. You sounded mad. Did I do something wrong?"

Gabriella pulled Katie close again, wondering how she could ever think it was her fault for Gabriella's anger. She kissed her forehead, cradling her lovingly, humming a tune she did not recognise. Katie seemed to enjoy the closeness for she nestled in as deep as she could get to Gabriella.

"You could never upset me. Never." She laughed lightly.

"Then why did you scream at everyone? Daddy is upset too. He hasn't said a lot today. It makes me…sad too." Katie muttered, looking downcast.

Gabriella put her finger under Katie's chin and made her look at her, "Mommy is still very sore from the accident. She doesn't mean to be so upset but for now you have to let me be. I'll be better soon enough I promise but let me just say that I could never be annoyed with you. You're my darling little girl! I love you too much."

"Promise?" Katie asked.

"I promise with all my heart." Gabriella said solemnly.

"And you're not going to leave us again are you?" Katie queried.

Gabriella frowned, "I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to."

Katie smiled, "Good. I don't want you to leave. You're _my_ Mommy, all mine and I love you too."

"Come here and settle down." Gabriella ordered and Katie crawled into her arms securely and turned so she could rest in the crook of her neck. Gabriella watched her close her eyes and rocking her tenderly, Gabriella surveyed her child drifting off to sleep, safely.

TROY walked into his and Gabriella's bedroom that evening hoping to enjoy a nice night's sleep in the arms of his wife. It had been a long tiresome day, night had fallen quick and he was exhausted. He smiled at the sight before him. Gabriella and Katie lay asleep in each others arms, breathing easily. Katie lay tight in her Mother's embrace, untouchable under Gabriella's loving grip. Troy shut the door behind him and sighed, liking the idea of having them both close for the night.

He pulled aside the covers of the bed and crawled in beside Gabriella. Her body was warm and comforting and he nuzzled into her instantly, forgetting all his worries, ready to sleep.

He kissed Gabriella lightly behind the ear, "We'll be fine." He whispered quietly and he set his head into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, loving his girls, knowing they were with him…forever.

**There was something about the chapter I didn't like. Maybe it's because I'm so under pressure lately that I can't see passed my own words…I don't know. **

**I hope you guys are all happy with the chapter. I tried really hard with it and I tried to put as many of your idea's in as possible. They were all great suggestions, thank you guys, you're awesome!! :D xxx**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm really anxious. What did you think of Gabriella's nightmare and her sudden outburst with the friends??? Was it good enough??? Did I put enough emotion into it??? Tell me!!! :D xxxx**

**Sorry if there's any errors. I'm in a REAL hurry! :( xxx**

**Anyway, review. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	30. Searching For Normality

**Wow, I can't believe its the 25****th**** December. Merry Christmas Guys! This year has gone so quick hasn't it and now that HSM is over for good I'm kinda sad. It's actually worrying me, sooner or later because there's nothing to feed our craze we're all just going to get bored and what if the HSM fan fictions all die out??? What if people stop writing the fan fictions or stop reviewing??? :( It makes me sad. I can only write HSM fan fictions. **

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter guys, I was really pleased with them and was glad I had a kind of mixed opinion on the matter. Some of you believed Gabriella's behaviour was completely natural, others thought it was over the top. To those whose opinion was negative, I'm sorry, I appreciate what you have to say but I'm going to keep writing the way I think Gabriella would react. If I upset you then I am sorry, it's just how I am. I'll understand if some people stop reading. I'm sure her mood will stop soon. ;)**

**I saw 'Twilight' Friday and OMG!!!! Pure perfection. I read the books and adored them (Yes I am a Twilighter, though my friends and I prefer fanpires) and so was slightly worried at how they were going to make the film work and yet they did it! It was amazing and Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were so fantastic…I can hardly tell you how much I loved it! :D xx**

**Also, thanks for your concern with my sister guys, I'm glad I'm not far from your thoughts. She's much better now and her baby is fine! :D**

**Anyway, new chapter………….YAY!**

**Chapter 28 – Searching For Normality**

IT was extremely difficult for Troy and Gabriella, trying to balance out their grief with their normal everyday lives. Troy had officially started his coaching job at the School of East High and was working hard to support his family. It had been so long since he'd last worked, it was an enjoyable experience and it took his mind off the lost baby and his pain at seeing his wife suffering so. When he was at home, Troy preferred to sit with Katie and keep her amused. They read and played basketball in the back yard. Troy taught her all he knew about the tricks of the game. Sometimes, when they played, Troy would feel watchful eyes upon him and when he looked up he'd find Gabriella standing in the kitchen window, watching them, a small, gentle smile playing on her lips. The sight gave him comfort and hope. She was still his…or part of her at least.

Troy knew Gabriella was still suffering. Their burden was shared equally. She was quiet and reserved in herself. He often caught her sitting in a silent reverie, her eyes glistening with tears and he would feel guilty, not knowing how to bring her out of her depression. It had been at least two weeks since they had returned home from the hospital and they'd already lost their sparkle as a couple. They still shared a bed but they were no longer intimate and they slept apart as if there were some invisible, unbreakable wall between them. They didn't touch as they once did, there were no words of love amongst them. It was bizarre to comprehend and yet they could not snap out of their phase.

Gabriella wanted to go back to work at '_Cappuccino_' but Rosalie would not yet permit her. Her broken leg slowed her down and she was still suffering headaches from the crack in her skull. The old lady was happy for Gabriella to return but only when Gabriella had completely recovered. Gabriella instead was left to sit in the house, to mope and be miserable.

She avoided her friends as much as she could too, blatantly ignoring Taylor, too consumed with jealousy at seeing her friends swollen stomach, rich with life. She wanted to convey to them that everything was alright but truly it wasn't. Gabriella was acting. She was still hurting.

All in all, things were not easy for Troy and Gabriella…

THE morning air was crisp and warm, the sight of the sun in the sky so early made Gabriella feel lighter than usual. She smiled softly, hobbling down the street as she walked Katie to school. Troy started work bright and early and so it was Gabriella's responsibility to get Gabriella ready for school. Gabriella didn't mind, it took her mind off things and it gave her something to do. Dropping Katie off was always the saddest time of the day; Gabriella was always so lonely afterwards.

"I'm sorry I'm so slow Katie. This silly leg drags me down." Gabriella muttered despondently, it was true, their walks to school were always slow and sometimes Katie arrived late because of Gabriella's exhaustion. It would've been easier if Troy had taken her, Gabriella thought feeling glum.

"That's alright. I like walking to school with you. We get to talk lots and lots don't we?" Katie replied, optimistic as ever.

Her daughter's words comforted Gabriella considerably. She found herself holding her head up higher with pride for it was clear that Katie loved her very much.

"How's school?" She asked trying to create conversation.

"Great, 'Katie exclaimed enthusiastically, "I got a gold star yesterday for writing the best poem on why we liked Summer so much."

"Oh honey well done. I'm so proud of you. I should like to hear this poem very soon." Came Gabriella's truly happy reply.

Katie smiled broadly, delighted with her Mother's response. Gabriella simply continued to hobble and stumble down the road. She felt safe with Katie's little hand resting on her elbow, guiding her.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm." Gabriella murmured.

Katie looked hesitant, licking her lips, and Gabriella noticed her grip on her elbow had tightened slightly upon her.

"You're…you're not fighting with…Daddy are you?" She muttered looking absolutely devastated that she had asked such a question.

Gabriella sighed; it was only a matter of time before Katie (being so clever) would recognise the coldness between the pair of them. She'd only wished she's learnt of it later. It wouldn't last, they would be back to normal soon, Gabriella hoped, and for some time she pleaded to God every night that Katie would see _nothing_ of their change.

"Your father and I are doing just fine." She said.

"But you don't talk anymore and you never kiss or hold hands or anything. Why not?" Katie's voice was imploring.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Gabriella turned to Katie and offered her the softest most compassionate smile she could manage, "It's grown up stuff Katie. Everything will be okay soon enough, you'll see."

"But what if it's not okay, 'Katie argued, she stepped closer to Gabriella and wrapped her little arms around her waist. She nestled in close to her and breathed a sigh, when she spoke again her voice was muffled but Gabriella heard her well enough, "what if you go away again."

Gabriella's heart all but shattered there and then, her hold on Katie became more secure and she rested her tired body into Katie even more, easing her pain both physically and mentally, "You worry too much my little darling and there is no _need _to worry. Your Father and I are okay. It's just silly grown up things."

"If you were going to run away again, you'd tell me wouldn't you?" The little one demanded.

Gabriella held back a giggle and nodded, "Of course." She whispered softly.

"And you'd take me with you?" Katie continued, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yes. I would." Gabriella lied, there was no need for her to run off again, she was set on staying with Troy and Katie for good.

Katie looked uncertain, she eyed her mother suspiciously looking very detective like, "Promise?" She pleaded, straight-faced.

"Cross my heart, 'Gabriella replied doing so, "I will take you with me. I swear."

Satisfied Katie let go of Gabriella and began to guide her down the road again, a smug smirk glowing on her pretty angelic little face at the thought of winning her "argument."

"Right, we'd better get to school otherwise you're going to be late again." Gabriella chuckled though her mind was full of strangled thoughts…

TROY was slightly frustrated in himself. Work was proving to be difficult today what with hormonal teenagers who were only interested in themselves and stuck up snooty teachers who looked down on him as if he were trailer trash.

Troy had never remembered High School being so hard as a kid. He'd loved the experience but maybe that was because he'd had Gabriella with him…to share that special time and to guide him through all his concerns and triumphs.

He sighed, Gabriella. What was he going to do about her? Things were different between them now, _way different_, and Troy didn't know how to act to their new found relationship. Was it possible for someone to fall out of love for Troy was sure that's what had happened to Gabriella? She couldn't love him anymore, she just wasn't the same. She recoiled at his touch, moved from his gaze, shunned his love and ignored his remarks of love. What else could he do?

A commotion started up over the sound of the bouncing basketballs, there was shuffles and jeering and when Troy looked up there was a large gathering of boys in the middle of the hall, chanting and laughing. Troy knew that sign from personal experience. A fight had started up.

"That's enough." He said his voice booming with authority as he started his way over.

Just as Troy expected, nothing happened. The fight continued and the boys that were gathered around cheering were unresponsive as if they had not heard his order at all.

Picking up his pace Troy broke through the groups, "I SAID ENOUGH!" He bellowed in rage and silence descended over the youngsters. All that could now be heard was the scuffling fight between the two young boys as they rolled around on the ground, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Didn't you hear me; I said enough and I _meant it_." Troy leaned down and grabbed one of the teenagers by the scruff of his shirt. The youth choked momentarily whilst Troy held back.

"Let me at him. I'm going to kill the little bastar –" He cut the boy off.

"Hey now, muck mouth, 'he scolded, "no more violence."

"But –"

"NO MORE!" Troy ordered and the teen slumped, defeated in his grip.

Relief passing over him at having regained control of everything Troy turned to the boys, "Now, what's all this about?"

The young man that lay upon the ground was an arrogant, foolish child who delighted in causing arguments with others. He was something of a bully and instantly reminded Troy as the boy version of Sharpay – when she'd been younger of course and meaner. His name was Jared Harper.

"I didn't do anything Mr Bolton, 'he said, his bruised nose was streaming with blood and he sat upon the ground trying to quell the bleeding with his hands, "I was just minding my own business when he came up and started screaming in my face."

Troy didn't believe him for a second and the murmur of disapproval that passed through the group merely helped his theory along.

The teen Troy held back looked incredulous; he was the principal's son, Charlie Grange.

"What do you have to say for yourself Charlie?" Troy queried.

"He's a liar sir. He provoked me. I wouldn't have touched him if he hadn't come on to me." Charlie said.

"And what did Jared say?"

"He's been teasing my little sister, Susie. Everyone knows she's ill and he's been going on to her, tormenting her. If you'd heard the things he'd said to be about her Mr Bolton, you'd have hit him too." Charlie continued, glaring at Jared venomously.

Troy turned to Jared, "Is this true?"

"No sir. I wouldn't dare. Poor Susie. Who'd want to upset her at a time like this?" Jared said in a simpering voice. It was well known by everyone that Susie Grange, Charlie's sister and the Principals daughter was exceedingly unwell. About a year ago she'd been diagnosed with Cancer and had been suffering terribly with the treatment. Everyone was pleased to see she was responding well but a few of the school bullies were having a great time harassing her, especially Harper who was using rude terms to acknowledge her.

Not knowing what to believe Troy looked between the boys, trying to decipher their glances, "Right, 'he said firmly, "since I can't deal with this myself I think it's time we saw the principle."

GABRIELLA was silently counting down the hours until she could go and pick Katie up from school. Boredom had come to her once more and had sat, greedy as it consumed every inch of any amusement she had within her.

In the back of her mind a little voice reminded her that Troy too would be due to come home but she ignored it. _That voice_ wasn't important anymore. Her only concern was her child, her beautiful remaining child.

"Knock, knock." A gentle, uncertain voice disturbed her thoughts and when Gabriella looked a rather timid looking Taylor stood in the doorway, clutching her swollen stomach protectively as she eyed her friend nervously.

"Hi." Gabriella said softly, turning away.

Taking her unenthusiastic greeting as approval of her presence, Taylor stepped into the room, her eyes never losing their fearful glint.

"Can I help you with something?" Gabriella asked in an almost businesslike voice.

"I…I wanted to see you." Taylor replied.

"What for?" Came the harsh reply.

"You're my best friend Gabi, why wouldn't I want to see you." Taylor said, hurt. She sat on the edge of the sofa opposite Gabriella and offered her a small smile.

"I can't talk, 'Gabriella answered, she was watching the clock anxiously, counting down, "I have to go and pick up Katie from school."

Taylor glanced at the clock frowning, "honey, 'she said tenderly, "Katie won't be due home for another hour and a half. Besides, I can walk with you. It's my turn to pick up Monique from school."

Gabriella frowned. She was displeased with the fact that she couldn't get out of talking with Taylor. Her gaze flickered down to Taylor's engorged stomach and her entire body heated up with jealousy.

"I don't want your company. I don't need anyone to baby-sit me." She said harshly.

Taylor looked upset, "I didn't mean it like that Gabriella and you know it. I just want to talk to you."

Gabriella surveyed her friend for a moment, her eyebrows twitching, her face firm with disapproval.

"Speak." She commanded.

Taylor sighed, "Gabriella, I know…what…what you've been through…is…well is hard. You lost a child and no one can ever, _ever_ try and understand that or say that they understand that but I don't want this, 'she said motioning between them, "our friendship to stop because of it. I want to be here for you Gabriella. I want to support you. Don't you see that?"

Gabriella turned to look at Taylor, her eyes glistening with tears, "I…I can't even look at you without feeling angry. You have what I want." She murmured gazing down upon Taylor's treasured bump.

"I am sorry honey. Truly I am but we can get through all these problems together, 'Taylor shifted off the sofa and came and sat beside Gabriella on the small chair, she slipped her hands into her friends, "you are a brilliant mother and one day, when the time is right, you'll have another little bundle of joy to care for."

Gabriella smiled softly, tears swelling in her eyes. She threw herself into Taylor's embrace and broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered as Taylor shushed and hushed her tenderly, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"I know, 'Taylor said allowing Gabriella's trembling hands to touch her swollen stomach, so longing for her own child, "I know."

"AND what seems to be the problem here Mr Bolton?" Principle Grange asked, authority reigning in his voice. He was not looking at Troy but was casting a judgmental eye upon his son, Charlie who sat in between Troy and Jared, looking shamefaced.

"Jared and Charlie seem to be having a disagreement sir. A fight broke out during my class and when I demanded it stop, it did not happen. I thought it best to bring them to you." Troy said, his head was beginning to hurt and all he wanted to do was go home to Gabriella and Katie.

"I see, 'The Principle exclaimed, "I shall have to see what can be done about it. First however, fighting is a terrible thing and no matter the reason for it having to be started, 'he looked between the boys, "I do not appreciate such behaviour in my school. Three weeks detention for both of you. Mr Bolton, would you be happy to supervise?"

"Yes sir. As long as its lunch time detention and of my choice." He was thinking of Gabriella, how distraught she would be if he wasn't home at the right time…but then again, she hardly noticed him anymore. He didn't exist.

Principle Grange nodded, satisfied, "That will do just fine Mr Bolton. I will agree to the lunch detentions, I understand that your wife is still feeling under the weather."

"Thank you." Troy replied, grateful.

"Now, if you'd leave us, I'd like to talk with the boys."

"Of course. Thank you Principle Grange." Troy said feeling even more tired than before. He stood and exited the room, only thinking of Gabriella, wanting her in his arms.

WHEN Troy arrived home that evening Gabriella and Katie were sitting in the kitchen, setting up lunch. He smiled at the scene before him, his wife and daughter, working side by side. It was a good sight.

"Something smells good." He said breathing in the heavenly scent, he came and stood behind Gabriella as she cut carrots and wound his arms around her waist. She ignored him and continued to cook.

"We're making pasta and salad." Katie exclaimed joyously as Troy peppered Gabriella's neck with little feather kisses.

"Sounds great, 'Troy said and then he leaned in to Gabriella and whispered, "how you're feeling?"

She sighed, "Better. Taylor came around today."

"_Really?_" Troy was surprised; Taylor and Gabriella hadn't spoken in a while.

"We've worked through our disagreement. I apologised for my anger with her. We're good now." Gabriella replied.

"I'm glad. Things haven't been right for a while have they?" Troy said gently.

"No. I suppose not but we'll get through it. We're strong aren't we?" Gabriella dropped the knife in her hand and touched Troy's around her waist, nuzzling in close to him.

Katie had wandered into the room, searching for her favourite doll. Troy was pleased. He kissed Gabriella one again, "how about we put Katie to bed early tonight and have some quiet time." He trailed a finger tantalizingly down her stomach, running it up and then down and then up again until it caressed her breast. He felt her shiver in his grasp.

"What do you think?" He queried his voice husky with need.

"I'm going to pass, 'Gabriella muttered pulling out of his hold, shuddering away from him as if repulsed, "I think I'll just…you know…sleep tonight."

She stepped past him, kissing him affectionately on the cheek, "I'm going to go and see what Katie is doing."

"Alright." Troy answered desolately.

He watched Gabriella leave, feeling empty. He would make everything alright again. He would have her love him again. She was his life, she and Katie.

**Yay!! Finally you've got a chapter. Celebrations! :D xxx**

**I hope you liked it guys, it took me ages to think it up but I managed it. Review and tell me what you think everybody. Look out for the next chapter called "**_**Anguished Passions.**_**' I hope you'll enjoy it as much. **

**Merry Christmas Everybody And A Happy New Year! Let me know what you had for Christmas. I had a brand new laptop! :D xx Sorry if there's any errors. Merry Crimbo! **

**Review. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	31. Anguished Passions

**Hello guys. Update! Yay! Let's all dance! I've been thinking of this chapter great and hard, trying to think how I could write it best and eureka, I think I've got it. For all those who have not yet read my updates on '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' I shall tell you now that I've decided to put it on Hiatus for reason that you can read on the actual update itself. Don't be angry with me guys, I have good reasons, really, I do. How was school for you all by the way, I started back today...sadly lol.**

**Anyway I'm just going to jump straight into this chapter for you, I'm a little anxious to get it done. **

**Right, bla, bla, bla, I don't own High School Musical...same old stuff...**

**Chapter 29 – Anguished Passions**

"THANKS for the tea Mama." Gabriella said gratefully to her mother, sighing with contentment that for the first time in a good long time she was not alone during the day.

It had been a while since Maria and Gabriella had spoken face to face (though they often spoke on the phone) and so Gabriella was pleased that the animosity that had been between them before had dispersed and was no longer present.

After dropping Katie off at school for the day, she'd set off to Maria's, not wanting to return to the solitary space she called her home. It warmed Gabriella that her mother had welcomed her so affectionately.

"Oh, it's nothing at all my sweet little darling, 'Maria said fondly sipping her own sweet tea with a satisfied smile, "it's nice to see you though I must say, you look a little peaky. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm just fine, 'Gabriella replied almost robotically for Maria had been asking her the same question for the last hour and half and she was getting bored with giving the same answer.

"How is Troy? Are you on talking terms again?" Maria queried curiously.

"Well, we're better, 'she answered, "we had a full conversation last night in bed. We must've talked for at least...oh I don't know half an hour."

"I suppose that is better but it's still not good enough. Where has your connection gone Gabriella? I remember when you were teenagers, when you thought I didn't know Troy was in your bed at night, 'Maria chuckled at the sight of her daughter's flushed cheeks, "listening to you talking in whispers about everything and anything. I heard your soft "I love you's" and your embraces and Gabriella, it was good. It was real but what have you been reduced to...a load of nothingness. Emptiness. Do you want your marriage to simply evaporate? Do you?"

Gabriella sat in silence, stunned by her mother's passionate words. She shook her head, no; she didn't want her marriage to evaporate. She loved Troy...if she couldn't love him she may as well be dead, her life _was_ him, him and Katie.

"Now tell me, how have you been since miscarriage?" Maria asked, calming instantaneously, as if forgetting her vigorous questions to her daughter.

Gabriella swallowed a hot mouthful and choked, she spluttered for a second, trying to ease her tightening stomach for the choice of her mother's words made her feel sick.

"I'm...I'm coping or just about anyway, 'she said sadly, "I know everyone is getting annoyed with me, with this depression I'm in but how can they understand...they don't know the pain of losing a child."

Maria leaned across and touched Gabriella's hand tenderly, "I know Gabriella, I know but now it is time to look to the present and to the future. You have your family to care for and they _need_ you."

Gabriella looked at her mother, seeing the seriousness in her gaze and smiled, "You're right, yes, you're right."

TROY was looking forward to the lunch special. He was starving having not eaten breakfast before he'd left the house early that morning and not wanting to wake Gabriella from her exhausted slumber he'd simply slipped away in the bright twilight.

The day had dragged by and Troy's struggling strength had withered away with it. He was ready to go home, ready to see his family again.

As he made his way up to the cafeteria, controlled by his hunger, he was brought to a halt by a great bustle outside the teachers' lounge. He'd never seen such excitement before, all of them; all of his colleagues were laughing and joking, crooning and swooning. It confused him.

"Hey, Pearson, 'he called out to the History teacher, "what's going on? What's all this about?"

Pearson turned beaming cheerfully and exclaimed, "It's Sondra Gatems, of course you don't know her...she's the Spanish teacher, she's been on maternity leave but look who she's brought to see us." He stepped aside so Troy could take a look and in the arms of the beautiful, Spanish lady sat a newborn baby, small and defenceless, beautiful and innocent. Troy's chest burned.

"Isn't she lovely?" Mrs Sparks, the mathematics teacher laughed joyously, staring down at the baby girl with envious eyes.

Troy felt downright awkward, like he didn't belong. He gazed down on the baby whose eyes were curious as she watched her admirers and felt a sting of envy. What if Gabriella hadn't lost the baby, he thought dejectedly, he would've had this to come...the images forming in his mind, of Gabriella cradling a little one in her arms teased and taunted him. He was suddenly consumed with a want for home.

The sight of the baby girl in the hold of her mother, it made him almost...livid...

"Her name Sondra?" Mrs Sparks asked, her wrinkled features elated.

"Maya, 'Sondra replied, beaming with enthusiasm, "Maya Jane after her great, great grandmother."

Troy could hold it back no longer, he needed to be home, he needed safety and Gabriella would provide it...

"Pearson, 'he said frantically, his anger rasping, "I have to go home. Get someone to cover for me, okay." Before Pearson could protest, Troy was gone, darting down the hallway, wanting to escape.

GABRIELLA was disappointed. After spending a wonderful morning with her mother, expressing her emotions and enjoying herself, she'd arrived home to find that Kelsi had left her a message, reminding her that she was going to pick Katie up from school (as it was a Friday) and take her home with her to play with Hallie and to sleep over. It had been arranged for at least a week and yet it had completely slipped Gabriella's mind. She was upset; she'd been looking forward to picking Katie up herself merely to have a full day in which she would not have to be depressed or in grieving.

Sitting in the living room, she kept her eyes on the clock, watching the hands ticking their way around, waiting for Troy to return home. He was all she had for company tonight.

The chat she'd had with her mother was worthwhile. Maria had been terribly patient with Gabriella, listening to her hopes and her fears, her worries and her pain. Gabriella had not told her about the nightmares she'd been experiencing, for they were happening frequently, so much so that Gabriella began dreading sleep. How could she explain such childish illusions to her Mother? It would've been foolish.

A sudden banging at the door awoke Gabriella from her reverie; she looked about startled, "Who in the _world_ is that?" She said, a little annoyed at the disturbance.

She got up tiredly to answer the door, the banging did not falter nor stop, "Alright, alright, I'm coming, 'she said and as she unlocked the door and opened it her face dropped with surprise, "Troy? What are you doing home so early?"

Troy looked the image of fury, his face was contorted with anger, his eyes blazing, his chest rising and falling quickly. Gabriella had never seen him look so distraught.

"Troy, 'she asked cautiously, "what's the ma –" Gabriella never finished her question for Troy flew forward, bringing her into a forceful, firm grasp. She shrieked a protest as his mouth closed over hers roughly.

Gabriella's inside turned and tumbled in pleasure but she could not understand what had come over Troy. With remarkable ease he shoved her against the wall, hoisting her up to lean on him. His hands began to explore her body, hungry, needful. She whimpered in surprise as he gripped her breasts almost violently and clasped onto her with a possessiveness she had never experienced before.

She tried to pull away as quickly as she could, "Troy, 'she managed to splutter breathlessly but this only gave Troy the opportunity to kiss her once more, this time enticing her lips open and capturing her tongue with his.

What is wrong with him, her mind screamed as he groaned with satisfaction into her mouth. Troy's hands were on the move, caressing, holding, grasping, Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and she tried to pull away from him, to resist her own desire but she wanted him, she wanted Troy as much as he wanted her.

When they pulled apart, both breathless, Gabriella laid her head gently against the wall, her chest heaving in exhaustion, Troy's near vicious affection continued as he lay nips and bites upon her neck, enticing gasps from her mouth and flinches to her body.

"Troy...please...don't." She pleaded as another moan of bliss rolled off her tongue.

"I want you Gabriella, 'Troy's voice was husky and hard, his hands were working on her shirt, unbuttoning each button one at a time, "I want to feel you and hold. I need you. _You are mine!"_

"Troy, 'Gabriella said forcefully, pushing his hands away, "Troy, no!"

Gabriella wasn't sure what had come over her husband. She tried to ignore her own emotions that were niggling at her to respond. She longed to feel his body against her, moving with her in one rhythm but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

He'd successfully managed to remove her shirt, it slipped to the floor, forgotten in an instant as Troy's head dipped to appreciate her torso. He planted kisses upon her, covering her breasts, nuzzling her, delighting in her squirms of pleasure.

"Please Troy, 'she pleaded, "No."

Troy lifted his head and for a second his eyes lightened, the darkness in them faded, "Don't you want me anymore Gabriella, 'he asked her softly, his voice was pitiful and Gabriella's heart crumbled away in sorrow, "don't you need me like I need you? I want you Gabriella, I want you right here, right now."

His hand came up to caress her cheek and he smiled, his eyes worshipping, adoring.

"I can't –" she began but Troy pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush, 'he crooned, "let me love you Gabriella." He removed his own shirt quickly and Gabriella surveyed her husband's strong muscular form, enjoying the sight of him. Already her mind was arguing with her, telling her to rip off the rest of his clothes and make love to him while she had the chance.

"Let me love you." Troy whispered and just as she opened her mouth to speak, he silenced her with his and gathering her into his arms, carried her up the stairs...

IT was at least 4.00pm when Gabriella opened her eyes from her tiring rest and glanced around the lightness of the bedroom. The sheets were warm against her, easing her into relaxation and she sighed in ease, happy to stay locked in time forever. It was a nice feeling, to wake to the heat of the sheets above her naked body. She turned on her other side, expecting to see the sight of her lover and frowned, Troy's side of the bed was empty.

Gabriella breathed deeply, thinking of their love making. She flushed at the thought, how they had touched and kissed how they'd moaned each other's names and whispered sweet words of love and devotion to each other. It had been astounding. It had been fantastical!

There was a sniff from behind her and then Gabriella felt the strength of two loving arms, enveloping her in love. She moaned happily and turned to Troy, kissing his chest. When he didn't respond as he usually did she looked up. Troy's face was stony and his eyes were glazed with tears.

"Troy, 'she gasped, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, rubbing her naked body tenderly, clinging to her.

Gabriella laughed a little, "for what?"

"I...I...I forced you, I'm sorry, 'Troy said, his voice cracking with his woe he looked disgusted with himself, "I was too rough and I...I forced you Gabriella. I'm sorry, I am really, really sorry. I would not blame you if you never forgave me again."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She moved up his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him closer. Troy shuddered at her touch, afraid he would hurt her.

"Troy, 'she said, "Look at me, 'for he would not meet her gaze, "look at me. You did nothing wrong. We did nothing wrong. How can you say you forced me? You seduced your wife, there is no crime in that!"

"Seduced? 'Troy recoiled, "more like raped!"

"Never Troy! I consented! We had sex, together!" She proclaimed proudly, she grabbed his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Look at me Troy, 'she said and his gaze locked with hers, "We made love Troy and when you look at me do you see a fearful wife whose been raped by her husband?"

"No." Troy replied quietly.

"No! So stop all this nonsense. We made love." She repeated.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and sank down to rest his head upon her chest. Gabriella relished the feeling of his hot breath against her cleavage and as he lay there, pondering their disagreement she stroked his hair tenderly. How wonderful it felt, to feel his naked body against hers.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"I love you."

She felt him smile and knew everything was alright.

BOTH Troy and Gabriella rose from bed at seven o' clock having made love a further two times before giving into their stomachs and coming downstairs to make something to eat. The mood between was easy and calm and they shared the duties of cooking their meal, kissing and giggling like two love struck teenagers, doting on one another.

It was only when they had actually sat down to eat their meal that Gabriella brought up the subject of Troy's return home so early...

"2.45pm. I'm pretty sure East High doesn't let their students home at that time Troy, 'she said as she swallowed a mouthful of fried chicken, "or maybe the time has changed since we were in school." She smirked as Troy looked up at her from his plate.

"I wanted to be home." He replied bluntly.

"What to sleep with me? It's not a normal everyday situation is it?"

"No, you're right but something happened today, nothing serious, 'he reassured when he saw the concern on Gabriella's face, "but it frightened me. It angered me."

Gabriella's hand searched for his across the table and Troy accepted it, slipping his fingers into her tiny palm, safe.

"A teacher came in, she had her baby with her and...and I thought of you, of us...of Katie...what it would be like if our baby survived. I was angry, 'he shook his head, remembering his emotions, "so angry at everything and everyone. Why us? Why did our baby have to die? We've done nothing to harm anyone and yet we're punished."

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella muttered darkly.

Troy chuckled, "we're full of apologies aren't we, 'his chuckle fell away, "I just wanted you, physically. I wanted to hold you and feel safe because when you're around Gabriella, I am."

"I'm safe with you too." Gabriella said.

"Come here." Troy whispered.

Gabriella stood and came and sat upon his lap. He rested his hand on her hip and she wound her arms around his neck pulling him close. Their lips touched almost hesitantly.

Gabriella smiled amorously, "We'll get through this Troy, you know we will."

"I know we will. I love you."

"And I love you too, 'they kissed again, nuzzling close to each other, "and you're right, 'Gabriella exclaimed with confidence, "we will get through this mess."

Everything was eased between them and later that evening, to celebrate their joy of having found one another again, Gabriella and Troy made love.

**There another chapter and I must say I was quite pleased with it. Sure, there are probably a few spelling mistakes here and there but it was enough I think. Please review and tell me what you think guys, I want to know your opinions. Eight pages is not bad considering. :D :D :D I hope you liked it.**

**Also, what do you think of Loretta not returning, she's gone for good guys, I promise you that but what's your views on that???**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	32. Picking Up The Pieces

**Wow, two chapters in less than three days, it must be a new moon or something lol. One of my first exams is coming up on Thursday for my A Levels and frankly I'm terrified but I hope I do alright. Wish me luck guys.**

**I feel so much more relaxed and at ease since I placed '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' on Hiatus. It's like an entire weight has been lifted off my shoulders so that's a good thing. I promise that when I finish '**_**Love Never End's**_**' I'll continue with the final chapters of '**_**Humu**_**' before starting one of the two new stories I have planned that are just waiting to be released. Once again everyone, thank you for your unwavering and timeless support. You are all so awesome!!**

**Thanks for the response to my last chapter, I know it was quite extreme and sexual but...hey...it was okay wasn't it??? Your views on Loretta **_**not**_** returning was exactly what I wanted to hear...most of 'em anyway lol. : P **

**The story is taking its time lol, right now I'm not so sure how long it's going to last. It's quite a long one and thanks for the reviews, at the moment I've reached 1315 reviews making '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' my third most popular story reigning behind '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' (2****nd****) and '**_**In Need Of A Saviour.**_**' (1****st****) Let's see if it can at least beat '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' hey guys! Keep reviewing please, I really appreciate it. It makes my day and keeps me smiling so don't disappear!**

**Right, better start before you all go crazy! I tend to babble lol. :D**

**Chapter 30 – Picking Up The Pieces **

THINGS had definitely picked up after Troy and Gabriella had made up that fine and yet bizarre day. It was almost as if lady luck had suddenly blessed the Bolton family, Troy's job was really starting to pick up and he was becoming a well known, well respected coach at East High, Katie having sensed the contented change between her parents seemed more cheerful in herself, basking in the love Troy and Gabriella were giving off. Gabriella had taken a more optimistic look on life too. Instead of moping around the house as she usually did, she took to taking the dogs, Luna and Patches out for long walks, to strengthen her broken leg, and spent more time over at Chad's and Taylors, enjoying herself with her friends. Everything was looking up.

"Troy, Katie, 'Gabriella called up the stairs early that morning, "breakfast is ready." It had been a while since Gabriella had managed the strength to get up in the morning before her husband and child, it was a pleasant change.

Smiling as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she made her way back into the kitchen and fixed the coffee, stirring it casually.

"Hmm, 'Troy's voice sounded, Gabriella's insides quivered but she did not turn around, she felt him come and stand behind her, placing a hand gently on her hip, "something smells great." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Good morning to you too, 'she giggled, she abandoned the coffee and turned in his hold, "where's Katie?"

"Cleaning her teeth. She'll be down in a second." Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him good morning. Troy responded with enthusiasm, tangling his fingers into her hair. It was like heaven. When they pulled apart Gabriella leaned against his chest, pleased to feel Troy's chin resting on top of her head.

"This is nice." She muttered, her eyes closed.

"I know, you have no idea how great it is to feel you in my arms again, 'Troy chuckled lightly rubbing Gabriella's arms affectionately, "all mine."

"Yay! Breakfast!" Katie squeal came unexpectedly; she rushed into the kitchen, a skip in her step and sat down hurriedly in front of her plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes. Gabriella and Troy smiled, turning to watch her as she munched away, beaming, swinging her legs absent-mindedly.

"Morning Katie." Gabriella said.

Katie turned her gaze upon her mother and father, her ultramarine eyes glimmering with exuberance, Gabriella looked at her, seeing her innocence and knowing how perfect she was, her little girl, the image of _her, Gabriella! _Her eyes landed on Katie's broken wrist, wrapped up in a little caste to give it support and thought of how she had almost lost her. Gabriella's heart ached. If she'd lost her, she'd have never forgiven herself. It was then she realised, even if she'd known she was pregnant, even if she'd been a few weeks to months, she would've jumped in front of the car to save Katie. She would've sacrificed the safety of her unborn child to save her child who was already living and breathing in the world. She would've taken that chance.

"Come on, let's sit down and have breakfast." Troy said gently as if sensing her mind was elsewhere, nodding without truly hearing him but beaming brightly at her little girl, Gabriella sat down at the table and mentally thanked the heavens for blessing her with a family. She was lucky...she knew that!

IT was the midday when Gabriella had returned from Sharpay's And Zeke's house to find Troy phoning from East High. She was surprised at the call but glad all the same to hear his voice.

"Gosh this is a change, last week you attack me at the door and now you're phoning me up from school. I'm getting the impression you're not enjoying life at East High." She giggled sweetly.

Troy laughed in response, "I know I'm always bothering you lately but this is a genuine need, 'he exclaimed his voice suddenly turning serious, "their serving their Tuesday surprise for lunch today and no offence to the cafeteria staff but I had the torture of eating it when I was younger."

"Oh my, their still serving that rubbish, 'Gabriella said in disgust poking her tongue out as her memory dwelled back to her teenage years when she and the friends had first tried the Tuesday surprise for lunch...it had resulted in Taylor and Ryan being physically sick and Troy suffering from food poisoning, Gabriella cringed at the thought of it, "you're _not_ eating that!" She said firmly.

"Well that's what I phoned for, 'Troy said, "I was wondering whether you could bring me a packed lunch instead?"

"Is it lunch time now?" Gabriella queried.

"Yes and I'm really hungry." Troy complained in an almost child-like voice.

"I'll be over as soon as I've fixed your lunch, 'Gabriella laughed lightly, "where shall I meet you?"

"Come to the main entrance, 'Troy said, "I'll meet you there."

Gabriella smiled, "See you then. Love you."

"I love you too." Troy replied...

AFTER fixing Troy a suitable lunch Gabriella set off to East High. She was sure Troy was starving and so she hurried, eager to see both him and East High. It had been a while since Gabriella had visited East High. It held some of her most treasured memories, she simply loved the place.

She arrived in the car park of East High in no time at all and her smile widened as she saw its proud appearance. It had not changed, not in the slightest. The sight brought her a swelling joy.

Grabbing the lunch bag from the seat beside her, Gabriella got out of the car, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Already, a thousand different memories were swarming in her head, she and Taylor getting stuck in a store closet for a night and being absolutely terrified, the day when she and Troy had been caught kissing in a classroom by their cantankerous mathematics teacher, Mr Haken. Such thoughts made Gabriella swoon, her head was suddenly spinning as she reminisced.

She reached the main entrance and opened the door, walking through and looking around, searching for Troy.

"Damn, that is one fine girl, 'a voice said from behind her and Gabriella spun around, following the sound, in front of her was a young handsome boy, no older than seventeen, staring at her with greedy eyes, his gaze looking her up and down, "Hello baby!" He said cockily when he realised Gabriella was looking back at him.

"Uh...can I help you?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"I haven't seen you around here honey, you must be new?" He sidled up to her, slipping his arm around her waist.

"More like old." Gabriella muttered slinking away from him.

He was a student at East High, it was obvious and a downright player! Gabriella felt awkward around him; she shifted away from him further, wondering where Troy was.

"I'm Tim Dogma and you are?" He flashed her a dashing smile.

Gabriella was still looking around for Troy, "I'm Gabriella." She answered.

"Do you have a second name sweetness?" Tim queried.

"Bolton."

Tim snorted, "You related to that prick Mr Bolton? Who are you, a sister? Cousin?"

"More like my wife!" Troy's firm, irritated voice boomed.

Tim flinched and turned pale. Troy was standing directly behind him, livid. Gabriella hid a smile and held up her hand showing the embarrassed teenager her wedding ring.

"Mr Bolton...I...um...I –" Tim stammered helplessly.

"I want to know why you are hassling my wife when you're supposed to be in your next class?" Troy demanded.

"I...I was just escorting...your...lovely wife to..."

"You were just leaving Mr Dogma and tomorrow I will see you for the beginning of your weeks detention. One hour, every afternoon." Troy ordered, Gabriella could hear the jealous edge in his voice.

"But...but it wasn't my fault, 'Tim protested in surprise, "I thought she was a student...I didn't –"

"Do not argue with me or I'll make it two weeks!" Troy bellowed.

Tim cowered away, alarmed, "Yes sir. Goodbye Mrs Bolton." He said bashfully, it was so funny to see his arrogance gone, and with that he was off, stumbling down the corridor.

When he turned the final corner Gabriella burst into laughter, collapsing into Troy's arms and holding him there as she laughed and laughed. Troy's tensed body held for a moment before he too joined with her laugher, caressing her hair gently.

"That was so funny, 'Gabriella said hardly able to break from her fit of giggles, "his face...when you were behind him, it was priceless."

"I think he's gone home to change his pants." Troy chuckled.

"I feel kind of sorry for him, 'she stepped back, beaming up at him, "you were actually very intimidating."

"I don't blame him really, 'Troy's smile turned gentle and Gabriella knew his anger was gone, he allowed himself the pleasure of caressing her cheek with his finger, he was watching his wife with great adoration, "you are absolutely beautiful."

"_Troy_." Gabriella said blushing.

Troy winked at Gabriella flirtatiously and wrapped her up into his arms. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck and kissed her soft skin delicately as if frightened he'd hurt her. Gabriella batted him away playfully.

"There's a time and a place for that behaviour Troy Bolton, 'she scolded secretly she was delighted, "we're at East High. Set an example for the students."

Troy pulled away grinning, "you never had much of a problem displaying acts of affection when _we_ were at East High." He teased.

Gabriella ducked her head and hid a smile, knowing what Troy had said was true.

"Do you want your lunch?" She asked him holding up the bag crammed with food. Troy's eyes lit up eagerly.

He nodded, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." He said as Gabriella handed over his lunch. He opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich.

"Brilliant. Thanks." Troy kissed her forehead.

"So I'll see you later?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, 'Troy replied and with a smirk he said, "but I'll be home an hour later today, Tim Dogma will wish he'd never been born with the detention I'm going to serve up for him."

Gabriella chuckled, "take it easy on him Troy. He didn't know."

Troy kissed her forehead one more time before he stepped away, "See you later. Love you."

Gabriella turned around, nodding, "Love you too." She said before she opened the main door and stepped outside, ready to return home.

IT was in school that the conversation started. Katie had been sitting alone pondering the change (once again) of her parents relationship. She just didn't understand grownups, one minute they were happy, the next they were grumpy and the next they were happy again. If that was how being a grownup made you behave then Katie was pretty sure she'd like to stay just the way she was, thank you very much!

She was an unusually curious little one and caught on to things a whole lot quicker than most children her age. Hallie and Monique, worried by her sudden segregation of them, wandered over to investigate.

"Hey Katie, 'Monique greeted, "what's up?"

Katie looked up from the book that she had not been reading and smiled, "thinking, that's all." She shrugged her shoulders.

"About what?" Hallie queried.

"My Mommy and Daddy." She replied.

Hallie and Monique sat down opposite her and smiled gently, "what book are you reading?" Monique asked enthusiastically.

"_The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn_, 'Katie answered holding up the cover, "Nana gave it to me. It used to be one of her favourite books when she was little."

"Katie, 'Monique asked gently, "what's the matter?"

"It's Mommy and Daddy, the way they act around each other. It makes my head hurt. One second their mad at each other and then their kissing and holding hands again. It makes my head hurt. Something really made them gloomy ...it went on for ages, Mommy was always upset, 'Katie explained in a frantic rush, she looked deeply distressed, "and sometimes I could hear her crying in the bathroom...Daddy too. He tried not to show it but he was also really sad. I was frightened Mommy was going to leave again. I just don't understand."

"Once, Daddy forgot that it was Mommy's birthday, 'Monique said thinking back to that horrible day in which Chad had received Taylor's favourite vase to the head, "it was really scary. Mommy was really mad."

"I guess the grownups can be a bit silly sometimes. They're not like us at all, 'Hallie whispered, "my Mommy and Daddy argue sometimes too."

Katie shuddered, "no, 'she shook her head, "this was different. Remember when Auntie Sharpay and Auntie Kelsi took us outside to play at Mommy's welcome home party?"

"Oh yes, 'Hallie nodded, "Auntie Gabi was very upset. I've never seen her like that before. She didn't want us to have a party, did she?"

"There must've been a reason, 'Katie offered looking around at the friends, "maybe we can find out."

"Yes, if your Mommy and Daddy were sad about something then all the grownups must've known, my Mommy and your Mommy are the best of friends, maybe if we listen in on their talks and ask them about it...but sneakily we'll work it all out." Monique said brightly.

"And I'll listen to Auntie Sharpay and Mommy too, 'Hallie approved proudly, "I'll even ask Auntie Robin and Uncle Ryan about it. They get really distracted now that they have baby Maxi."

"So it's settled then?' Katie queried, "we'll come into school on Friday and tell everything we've heard. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Monique and Hallie said in unison.

So it would begin...

NOTHING pleased Troy more than to find Gabriella and Katie playing in the garden with the dogs that afternoon he came home. He'd walked through the house, smelling the rich aroma of Gabriella's delicious meatloaf and caught sight of them in the kitchen window as he'd made his way out. Troy watched with rapture as Gabriella chased Katie around the garden, laughing happily as she did so. He couldn't help but smile, it was pleasant, wonderful, to see Gabriella so happy. He was sure he was falling in love with her all over again, if that was possible.

Stepping outside he paused to watch them. Gabriella grabbed Katie around the waist and Katie shrieked with delight as her mother swung her around and around playfully. The sight was so endearing and adorable that he could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Gabriella looked up, startled for a moment but when she realised it was her husband she smiled and allowed Katie to withdraw from her embrace and run to Troy.

"Daddy!" The little girl squealed holding out her arms and rushing into his. She threw herself at him and cuddled and kissed him with love and affection.

"Hey there Katie Kat, 'Troy said softly, "did you have a good time in school?"

"Uh huh, 'Katie nodded, "did _you_ have a good time in school?"

"I sure did." Troy replied.

He stood leaving his daughter to embrace his wife. Gabriella kissed him back fervently capturing his face between her tiny fingers.

"Eww." Katie protested sticking her tongue out and Troy and Gabriella broke apart.

"Why don't you go and set the table up?" Troy offered.

"Okay Daddy." Katie said and she skipped on inside, humming as she went.

Troy turned to Gabriella when Katie was gone and smiled as she asked, "So how did detention go with the little player?"

"He's not going to be bothering anyone for a while I can tell you that." He snorted almost optimistically.

"You are a bully, 'Gabriella teased, "but I love you for it. Come here." She gathered him to her again and kissed him heatedly, tangling her tongue with his, enticing him to her hold.

"So, 'Troy said untangling himself from her grip, "the meatloaf smells amazing."

"Yeah, I'm making one of your favourites. Meatloaf, garlic mash potatoes, roasted corn and homemade wheat bread."

"Can't wait!" Troy said.

"You know Troy, 'Gabriella said playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "I think everything is going to work out."

"Of course it is." Troy reassured her.

"We're better now aren't we?" She asked him.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, we are. We're _much, much_ better."

He took her into his arms again and kissed her once more, unaware of Katie eyes, watching them, waiting for a slip up that would give her all she needed to know.

**I guess it was kind of a fill in chapter but I was quite pleased with the outcome. Don't worry; Tim Dogma will never play a part in the story again. One of my reviewers mentioned one of Troy's students having a crush on Gabriella but I can't remember who it was so if you'd let me know then the next chapter will be dedicated to you. :D xx**

**Are you all happy that Gabriella is feeling better now??? And what do you think about Katie??? **

**Anyway, do any of you have any HSM fan fictions you can recommend me to read, I'm kind of bored. It can be your own or a friend, uncompleted or completed...preferably completed if you can but I don't mind. **

**Look out for the next chapter guys. I'll try and update A.S.A.P. The next chapter will definitely be some time after Thursday, my exam lol.**

**Anyway, review please and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes guys. xoxMusicalxo/Si xx**


	33. The Process Of Healing

**Another chapter comes and goes and I'm pleased to see the story is still going strong. Thanks for your reviews guys; you always give me a boost of confidence. **

**Good news! GREAT NEWS, my big sister finally gave birth to her baby Thursday so I am officially an Auntie. I'm very proud. She had an astoundingly beautiful little girl whom she named Paige. :D So this chapter is for my new little niece. **

**Thank God my big Religious Studies exam is over. I was so panicked over it. It was really hard; I just hope I've done enough to sustain a C Grade! Wish me luck everyone, I **_**need**_** this.**

**Did any of you hear that Vanessa Hudgen's was going to play Leah Clearwater in New Moon? It was apparently a rumour but I must say I'm kind of gutted about it. In my opinion it would've just made things even better and given us the chance to see whether Vanessa could play a variety of roles from goody two shoes, girly girl to brooding Quileute Werewolf. I'm disappointed. I did have great fun however arguing with Vanessa Haters on particular websites. :D **

**Chapter 31 – The Process Of Healing**

KATIE had tried rather futilely to pry and skulk, to gather and collect as much information as she could from her parent's conversations over the week. She knew something severe had come over her mother and father, something that had left a deep impact upon them but she could not understand what it was. What had made it worse was how swift the confusion had come and passed, one day her parents were grieving something she could not understand and the next, they were fine. Her mother was her usual happy-go-lucky self again; it gave Katie hope that whatever had occurred between her mother and father had not been too serious. She didn't know how she could gather up any clues but she was willing to try.

Bright and early that Sunday morning, Kelsi had brought Hallie over to play while she and Gabriella sat down for a nice cup of tea. In hushed whispers, the girls assembled in the corner and whilst pretending to play with a Lego set they discussed what else they could do.

"My Mommy and Daddy haven't said anything, 'Hallie said as she conjoined two red pieces together, she was staring down at the small contraptions in her hands with concentration as if hoping to get lost within them, "at least when I've been trying to listen anyway."

"My Mommy and Daddy haven't either. What about Monique?" Katie queried anxiously.

"Nothing...but...but something did happen...the other day." Hallie replied with hesitation.

Katie's eyes lit up with intrigue, "What?"

"I could hear Mommy talking with Auntie Sharpay on the phone. Their voices...they sounded...I don't know how to tell it, 'Hallie said shaking her head, "but...Mommy said something about Auntie Gabi."

"What did she say?" Katie asked in a hushed voice, her heart pounding louder than a marching band.

"That it was okay for Auntie Gabi to...I think the word was...gri...grieve but I don't know what that word means. She said that the...I don't know what this word means either, 'the little girl paused for a moment and licked her now dry lips, "the...the foetus wasn't strong enough to go on. Katie, what's a foetus?"

Katie frowned as she stared back into Hallie's bold, curious eyes, "I...I don't know." She answered shaking her head.

"What do you think it means?" Hallie asked her.

Katie didn't answer but stood and ran to the window where her small princess notebook and pen sat waiting. She grabbed them and hurried back to her friend.

"We have to remember the words, 'she exclaimed as she sat down, she flipped through the pages and found a blank page, "if I write them down I'll remember. So, 'she said and she began to write, "grieve, "and "foetus, 'There! Now I can't forget."

"But what if you spelt them wrong?" Hallie implored.

"It won't matter! As long as I remember." Katie said firmly.

Hallie bit down hard on her lip, she was nervous, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet." Katie said but there was a strange force in her voice that gave Hallie the feeling that it would all end it tears.

IT was Zeke's and Sharpay's 8th Wedding Anniversary and to celebrate the friends all gathered to their house for a barbeque. Gabriella was pleased for the union, it gave her a chance to apologise to the friends for her shameful behaviour the day they'd thrown her a welcome home party. Looking back she'd seen that what she'd done was wrong, she hadn't been in the right state of mind that day and though the friends all laughed it off and said that it was okay, she still felt guilty.

"You don't have to keep apologising, 'Robin laughed cheerfully as she rocked a crying baby Maxi on her shoulder, "we understand Gabriella."

"I know but –"

"Relax honey, _we really do understand_!" Kelsi said sympathetically passing Gabriella a glass of red wine.

Gabriella sipped the wine and smiled, "thanks guys, you're my best friends, you know that don't you?"

Taylor came and slumped into a seat beside her, "I'm exhausted. I'm telling you something, I'm not having any more kids after this one." She said tapping her incredibly large stomach.

"Aww, "Sharpay sighed, "you don't mean that really. Beside's Chad will definitely want more."

"Well he can carry the next baby." Taylor said boldly.

"I wish I could have another baby, 'Kelsi interjected, "I don't ever regret having Hallie but it would be nice to give her a brother or sister." **(If you remember I mentioned Kelsi couldn't have any more children, if you're confused go back to chapter 24)**

"It happens sometimes." Robin replied.

"Yeah, I suppose, 'Kelsi answered, "where are the guys by the way?"

"Around the front playing basketball. The children are with them, 'Taylor said, she turned to Gabriella, "how are you and Troy now? Better I hope?"

"We're...we're getting there." She said.

"Good. I guess the seriousness of the miscarriage just messed you both up." Sharpay exclaimed her voice filled with sorrow.

"Yeah. It did." Gabriella muttered and she took another sip of her wine to disguise her sudden disappointment.

"What about Katie, 'Robin asked, "did she notice anything? Does she know about the miscarriage?"

"Katie's a smart little girl. She must've noticed _something_." Taylor nodded.

"Oh she noticed alright, 'Gabriella said as she watched baby Maxi drop off to sleep in Robin's arms, her heart felt heavy all of a sudden, "but we always managed to talk our way out of it."

"She doesn't know about the miscarriage then?" Kelsi asked her.

"No, thank heavens. If I can help it she'll never know. She'd be devastated." Gabriella replied.

The friends all looked at each other sadly. There was a silent almost awkward understanding between them. Taylor leaned across and touched Gabriella's hand gently. Their fingers interlinked and Gabriella squeezed Taylor's hand, letting her know she needed her comfort.

"We're always here for you." Kelsi whispered.

"I know and thanks." Gabriella beamed back at them.

"Anyway, 'Sharpay said reaching across the table to a plate crammed with Zeke's famous chocolate chip cookies, her voice had taken an amused tone, "had any more trouble with the wicked witch of the west?"

"Loretta?"

"Yeah, maybe we should change it to the wicked _bitch_?" Sharpay snorted.

"Rosalie told me she'd just disappeared, 'Gabriella told her, "said she'd just turned up at her house and told her she was quitting her job and moving away. She's gone I think."

"Oh, 'Sharpay smirked, "well, that's great news."

Robin and Kelsi looked at one another frowning. Being closest to Sharpay they could always tell when she was up to something and this was one 100% Sharpay!

"What have you been doing?" Kelsi demanded.

"Nothing, 'Sharpay said feigning surprise, "why would you even ask me such a question?"

"Sharpay, we know you, 'Robin concluded as Taylor nodded, "you're always scheming."

"_Me?_ Scheme? It's like you don't know me at all?" Sharpay said looking hurt.

The blonde sat back thinking. She'd calmed down over the years, she loved her friends dearly but underneath all that pink there was still the flame of rebelliousness, still that evil little spark laying there...not completely dormant but controlled. When Loretta had hurt Gabriella and Troy the spark had turned to a flame and she could not help herself, Loretta was safe, for now at least but if she dared return then Sharpay would make it her personal business to deal with her. There were plenty of people waiting for her phone call, one press of a button and they would be at her beck and call. Loretta would never be seen again if she returned.

"Why don't we just change the subject?" Gabriella offered.

"I'm up for that." Taylor agreed.

The women didn't notice the three children standing by the wall listening intently. In Katie's hand was her notebook. She jotted down the word "miscarriage" and turned back to her friends.

"Do any of you know what this word mean?" She asked holding up the misspelled word that read "miscarige" on the paper.

Hallie and Monique shook their heads, "No." They said in unison.

"I have to find out what it all means." Katie replied.

"What about the dictionary? Your Mommy has one doesn't she?" Monique exclaimed.

"Dictionary?" Hallie queried curiously.

"Yeah, 'Monique nodded, "it's a book that tells you all the words in the world and what they mean."

"Wow! That's great! Katie you should use that, you should use that!" Hallie said eagerly.

Yeah, I will I think. I have to find it first. Mommy has _a lot_ of books, more than the Albuquerque library." Katie said slightly exaggerating.

"Next weekend we'll help you look for it." Monique said kindly.

"Good! We're going to get to the bottom of this, I swear it." Katie muttered resolutely.

IT was pretty quiet that night as Troy slipped under the warm sheets of the bed next to Gabriella who was lying on her side, awake. When they'd returned from the barbeque that evening she'd retired to bed, telling him she was tired and yet, Troy knew just by looking at her, that she had not been to sleep.

He'd left her alone so he could finish his paperwork and Katie had told him she was going to search for a book to read. Troy had been grateful for the break otherwise he'd never have finished his work in time for school tomorrow. Katie was already asleep, had been since 9.00pm.

"Hmm, 'he crooned wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, "this is nice. It's good sometimes, to just cuddle up." He kissed her jaw line tenderly and felt her shiver under his grasp. Smiling, he slid his fingers under her pyjama shirt and caressed her soft tender skin.

Gabriella groaned with pleasure. She turned around so she was facing him and laid her head tiredly against his chest.

"I wish I could sleep." She muttered.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Troy asked his voice quiet and calming.

"You could, 'Troy could not see her face but he knew she was smiling, "but I'd be awake all night. I love it when you sing to me."

Resting his chin on the top of her head Troy continued to stroke Gabriella's stomach, he could tell she was tense but he didn't know why. Gabriella's breath against his chest eased him. Troy didn't know if he could love her anymore than he could, his heart swelled with pride, she was his and only his!

"So, do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm worried it'll freak you out or something." Gabriella replied anxiously.

"Tell me." Troy urged.

"Well, 'Gabriella said lifting a finger to Troy's arm and lightly running it up and down his muscles, "the girls and I were talking today."

"About what?"

"Everything really, the children, babies...the miscarriage." She said with caution and she regretted speaking for Troy's body tensed in her embrace.

"I'm sorry, maybe this is a bad idea –" Gabriella mumbled awkwardly as she tried to pull herself out of Troy's hold. Troy tugged her back as swiftly as he could and held her there until her struggling came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong? I thought we were alright." Troy exclaimed gently.

"We...we are, 'Gabriella said trying to pull away again but Troy held her even tighter, "Troy...let's just forget....forget about it. Let me go Troy!"

"Tell me what's wrong first!" Troy ordered.

"No, 'She snapped, "we're going to wake Katie."

"Then just tell me!" Troy pleaded.

"I want another baby!" Gabriella said in rage.

They froze in harmony and stared at one another, horror burning passionately in their eyes. Gabriella looked down nervously trying to avoid her husband's alarmed gaze. Troy licked his lips and let Gabriella go. She slipped down on the bed and shook her head.

"Seeing Taylor pregnant and...and Maxi being cradled by Robin. It made me want that again. I am never going to get over this grief Troy! Never! It's going to be there haunting me and I want a baby to kind of ease that pain. There, I said it, I want a baby." She said.

Troy came and lay beside her again and wrapped his arm around her waist. His heart had restarted and he was thinking rationally again. He pressed his nose into Gabriella's rich dark locks and breathed deeply inhaling her.

"Is this what's been on your mind?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Gabriella, you don't have to worry about me reacting badly to any of this. I know we haven't been back together for very long but...but I think a baby would be good for us...for this healing process." He told her softly.

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Definitely. I'd give you the world if I could, I'd do anything to make you happy. If you want a baby Gabriella, 'Troy said, "you can have a baby."

"Are...are you serious?" Gabriella questioned, a bright beam growing on her beautiful face.

"As serious as I can ever be." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella threw herself at him, straddling his waist and leaning down to capture his mouth into a heated, gracious kiss. Troy could feel her smiling against his lips, her fingers gently playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Well, we could start practising." She murmured into his ear.

"I like the way you think Mrs Bolton." Troy smirked and she squealed with delight as he flipped her over and smothered her with loving, worshipping kisses. The process of healing had truly begun.

**I hope that was okay. It wasn't my best chapter but I really did try. I guess it was kind of a fill in chapter since I'm loaded over with homework and coursework and exams rearing their ugly heads. Anyway, what did you think??? I'd really like to know! :D**

**Thanks for the brilliant fan fiction suggestions guys, if you have any more let me know. Please review and give me your views on my latest chapter. I'll update soon! :P xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	34. The Special Place

**Hello!!!! Whoa, you guys are absolutely great with the reviews. I'm really pleased! Hopefully this chapter will bring me just over 1400 reviews. :D **

**Ooooh, my fellow UK-IANS, the HSM3 DvD will be released on February 16****th**** and I have to be honest I can't wait for it. I still can't believe it's finally all over. I sobbed my heart out in the last film, the final song "High School Musical" was enough to send me into a crying fest. It was utter perfection. Has anyone from out of the UK got the DvD yet???**

**I hope I have some "**_**In Need Of A Saviour**_**" fans reading this story. If so, there is a one-shot (not written by me) but written by GreyxFreak for you all. It's from Richard Sullivan's point of view, I read it myself and I've got to say I thought it was quite cleverly done. Please, go and read it. It's called "**_**Suffocating Under Words Of Sorrow.**_**" You should read it! It might give you a more open look on Richard. GreyxFreak pretty much had his character to a "T." **

**By the way, it is snooooooowwwwwinnnngggg! :D YAY! **

**I'm not so sure how long this story is going to go on for, it's quite long lol but we'll just have to see won't we. **

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 32 – The Special Place**

THE alarm clocks erratic jingling and clanking woke Gabriella from her restful sleep that bleak, almost darkened morning. She stretched and switched it off, relieving her ears of its irritating noise and turned on her side to snuggle into her husband's warm, naked body.

Troy had not stirred at the sound but obliviously, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close.

Gabriella sighed, she'd have to get up soon and this she did not want to do. It was sometimes nice to just lie still and forget the world outside the bedroom door. It had been three days since she and Troy had expressed that they wished to try for another baby. Gabriella was delighted with the prospect, excited even.

Running a hand down his muscular torso she curled up deeper against him and mused dreamily, thinking of their love making, thinking how their actions had been repeated for the third night in a row. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was enough to send her head spinning.

Of course, there was always that doubt sitting in the back of Gabriella's mind. She'd been a poor excuse for a mother the first time round, she hoped to the highest heavens and back that history would not repeat itself. Gabriella regretted not being around for Katie and if she did catch for another baby she would make sure she loved him or her as much as she could. It was important to her and she supposed it was important to Troy too. She hadn't spoken to him about her fears. What was the point? They were just walls in her mind trying to prevent her from finding happiness. She wouldn't allow them to beat her. That had happened once before and where had that gotten her! No! She had to be brave, for her family.

Reluctantly, knowing they'd have to go back to reality at some point, Gabriella kissed Troy's firm shoulder blade, sat up and shifted out of bed.

She searched for her clothes intermingled with Troy's on the floor, wondering how they could've been discarded so thoughtlessly as she slipped them on as quickly as she could. Stretching a little more to relieve herself of any aches or pains she made her way over to the window, sighing in bliss.

"Troy, 'she yawned as she pulled aside the curtains. Vibrant bursts of light flew into the room extinguishing the darkness instantaneously, "Troy, come on. It's time to get up."

Troy groaned rolling onto his stomach, "No, 'he mumbled into his pillow, he was still half asleep "too tired."

"You need to get ready for school. You have freshman basketball tryouts today. You don't want to miss them do you?" She chuckled coming to sit beside him on the bed. She patiently kissed his neck, devoting her love to him with tenderness.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Look, I'm going to fix some breakfast, wake Katie and get her ready for school. When I come back upstairs you'd better be getting ready yourself or I'll get the bucket of water out on you." Gabriella said firmly but Troy's snoring signalled that he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. He was asleep again.

"Right. So be it." She smirked and she got up and left Troy to sleep knowing that the inevitable was going to happen.

KATIE and Gabriella had breakfast right on time that morning. Gabriella had fixed it simply, a bowl of porridge with sweet honey on top. It was a good change for them both and the warm creamy substance filled them and warmed their hearts.

"Where's Daddy?" Katie asked curiously shovelling another spoonful into her eager mouth.

"He's still sleeping, 'Gabriella answered smiling, "he's being very lazy today. Don't worry, I'll wake him soon."

"He's not always lazy, 'Katie said softly, "maybe he's just really tired." She offered.

"He sure is. So, how's school sweetie?"

"Okay I s'pose. We've got a maths test today. I don't want to do it. I don't like maths very much." The little one replied wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"I never liked it that much either when I was in school. My favourite subjects were physics and English." Gabriella told her scooping up the final spoonfuls into her mouth.

"I like English too, 'Katie said with surprise, looking delighted, "it's my absolute favourite! We read all these brilliant books and get to write loads and loads of stories and make pictures to go with them and everything. My teacher says I'm one of the best in my class."

"Well that's great! What books do you read with your class?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything. We're reading '_Fantastic Mr Fox_' right now. I like it a lot." Katie enthused.

"How about I search for some more books for you. You sound like your running out." Gabriella queried.

"Yes please. Can you get me an animal book?" Katie implored beaming brightly.

Gabriella nodded, "sure. I'm going shopping today so I'll take a look then, 'seeing that they were both finished she added, "why don't you go and get changed while I try and convince your father to wake up."

"Okay!" Katie nodded and she leapt up from the table, dashed through the living room and disappeared around the corner, Gabriella could hear her scurrying footsteps as she hurried to get ready for school.

GABRIELLA honestly wasn't surprised to see Troy still nestled up in bed when she came to check on him. His snoring was light, relaxed and the sight of him made her want to crawl in beside him and go back to sleep herself but she knew that wasn't possible. She flicked on the light hoping it would bring him out of his dream, her attempt was pointless.

"Troy, 'she said a little impatiently, "Troy. Get up."

When there was no reply she decided it was time to take action. She left the bedroom and made her way through to the bathroom. On the side of the bathtub there was a large bowl that held all the conditioners, shampoos, soaps etc. She emptied it of its contents quickly and filled it up with icy cold water.

"This'll wake him." She giggled to herself.

She carried the large bowl through to the bedroom being careful not to tip any of the water that was sloshing up and down and round and round the rim.

"Troy, last chance, wake up." She said firmly.

"Not now." Troy groaned.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." She said and with that she turned the bowl upside down and the water went tumbling down over Troy like a great big waterfall.

Troy shrieked as the icy wave came into contact with his body. He leapt out of bed, his face a mixture of shock and confusion. Frowning, he paused and slipped on his pyjama bottoms. His wife was howling with laughter, leaning against the wall to support herself. He smirked.

"You think it's funny huh?" He challenged.

"I sure do. That was the best fun I've had all week." Gabriella laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

His teeth was chattering as he took a step towards her, "let me give you a hug." He said teasingly.

"Oh no, 'Gabriella protested holding up her hands and backing away, "no you don't. If you had gotten up when I told you to this wouldn't have happened in the first place would it?"

"It's a bit late now Gabriella, 'Troy chuckled, "besides I want a big good morning hug."

"Troy, 'Gabriella squealed as he darted at her and swept her up into a wet embrace, they slipped to the floor, drenched together, "Troy, 'Gabriella laughed batting him playfully as he continued to rest against her, soaking her deeper and deeper, "you loser!"

"But I'm your loser." Troy whispered resting his forehead with hers.

They stared at each other, mesmerized. Brown eyes and blue eyes, absorbed in each other. Troy lifted his hand and caressed Gabriella's face lovingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She murmured her breath soft and enticing, tickling his skin. Troy leaned down and kissed her. He swelled with pride as she moaned with pleasure, her mouth opening to accept his tongue, inviting him.

"How late am I for getting ready?" He asked.

"Late enough." Gabriella replied.

Troy closed his eyes, elating in Gabriella running her fingers through his hair; she nuzzled into him, loving, passionate and beautiful.

"You know what?" Troy whispered.

"What?" Came Gabriella's hushed reply.

"I'm freezing here and very wet." He answered.'

Gabriella laughed and pushed him off of her, "right, it's time to get ready, 'she said sternly as she lifted herself up and exited the bedroom to let him compose himself, "or do I have to get the bucket out _again?_"

IT was during recess that Katie, Hallie and Monique gathered to talk more about what they might've exposed of Troy and Gabriella's plight. All three girls were rather disappointed with their measly discoveries though all tried to conceal it beneath smiles and eagerness.

"So, your parents haven't said anything?" Katie asked, her voice reigning with a strange authority as she look towards her two comrades.

"Not really." Hallie said shaking her head.

"Monique?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, 'the little girl answered, "Katie...maybe...maybe we made a mistake. Maybe there was nothing going on."

Katie frowned biting down hard on her bottom lip. Maybe Monique was right. Her father had once told her that she was a very curious child and that if there was something out there worth knowing then she wanted to know it.

Perhaps she'd looked at things the wrong way. Perhaps her mother and father had just argued and then were friends again. It happened and not just with her parents but with everyone's.

"I don't know. I just think I'm missing something important." Katie muttered her rich ultramarine eyes glowing hopefully.

"Like what?" Hallie queried.

Katie shook her head, "I don't know. It's there in the back of my mind all the time. I just know I'm right."

Hallie and Monique glanced at one another apprehensively, "have you found Auntie Gabi's dictionary yet?"

"Nope, but I will." Katie replied.

"You could ask Auntie Gabi where it is!" Monique offered.

"Yeah. Tell her you need it to find a word for a school project or something." Hallie agreed nodding.

Katie smiled, "I suppose that would work, 'she turned to watch her peers play, blinking with concentration, "it might help us learn what happened quicker. Yes. I'm going to do that."

"And then we'll leave it won't we?" Monique asked her.

Katie sighed and didn't answer. She didn't know whether she could leave it. She didn't understand her parent's strange ways. She'd inherited her mother's sharp intelligence and like Gabriella she was always enthusiastic to learn more things.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

TROY was pleased to see he had a free period after lunch that afternoon. His mind was at ease, no one screaming "Hey coach, hey coach!" or fighting over silly basketball matches or any of the other things that sometimes tended to bring him down during a usual day at East High.

He sat back in a comfortable chair in the empty teacher's staff room and put his feet up. Yawning, he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. His late night activities with Gabriella were beginning to exhaust him but he was not going to complain. In his opinion what would or could be better than making love to the woman of your dreams every night and waking up in the morning knowing she was just as happy as you were. Troy loved Gabriella and he honestly believed that their performances of love were bringing them closer; giving them that intimacy that he felt he'd lacked over the years after she'd left him and Katie alone to fend for themselves.

Yawning once more, Troy's body slumped into complete relaxation and he began to drift into the unconscious...

_**...............Dream...............**_

_It was like standing in an infinite mist. Troy could not see nor spy a thing in sight, it was cold and dark and his body shivered unnaturally as if he would never be warm again._

_Was it possible to feel so artificial? Was it possible to feel so unreal? He gazed around, blinking away the icy wetness from his eyes, deep in a reverie he could not escape from. Where was everyone? Where was the world? Was it just him? _

"_Hello?" He called out his voice quaking in worry._

_He took one step forward and there was a loud crash like thunder breaking the earth's atmosphere. Another step came after and the process was repeated again. Troy frowned anxiously. What was going on? Where was he?_

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" He bellowed._

_There was no reply. Troy's mind was working overtime. Where were Gabriella and Katie? His heart ached for Katie especially; this strange storm would frighten her. He had to find her. She'd be so scared, his little darling, his precious angel. Determined to start his search he strode through the mysterious mist ignoring the mystical crashes and clatters as he searched helplessly for his wife and his little girl._

"_Katie? Gabriella? Katie, 'he cried, "don't be afraid. I'm on my way. Wait for me." _

_His voice echoed through and through the mist and came bouncing back to him, hitting him with an unbreakable violence. _

_Another voice carried back to him, a sensual, erotic voice that for a moment, Troy barely recognised, "Troy, 'it crooned soothingly, "Troy. I'm here. I'm here Troy."_

"_Gabriella?" He called out frantically._

"_Yes. Troy. I'm here." Her voice came back._

"_I'm coming, wait there. Gabriella, Gabi...where are you?" Troy was beginning to feel panicked and clamped in. He could hear Gabriella but he couldn't see her and all the while his mind was screaming out._

"_Come to me Troy." _

_Then, quite suddenly, the mist cleared and Troy gazed around blinking with confusion. He hadn't known it but he'd been in his own home all along. He was standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the front door and Gabriella who stood in the doorway._

"_Look Troy, 'she whispered tenderly, beaming up at him, "it's our baby." _

_In her arms was a small sleeping baby. Troy's heart leapt with excitement. He hurried down the stairs breathing heavily in his anticipation._

"_Let me see." Troy said, eager._

_From nowhere, Katie appeared grinning just as widely as Gabriella. _

"_You can't see her Daddy." Katie answered._

"_Her?" _

"_She's our baby. Not yours." Gabriella and Katie said together, their voices robotic._

_Troy couldn't move, no matter how he tried it was as if his legs were glued to the floor. He groaned with frustration, yanking and pulling but it was fruitless. _

"_Let...let me...see...let me see her!" He demanded._

"_She's our baby!" Gabriella said and she turned, one arm around Katie, one arm supporting the little one and together they left, the door slamming shut forcefully behind them._

"_GABRIELLA! KATIE, 'he screamed in agony, "GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA...come back..._

_**...............End Of Dream...............**_

"HEY! Troy, are you feeling alright?"

Troy was practically heaving. His chest was wheezy and his heart was racing. He looked around; searching for Gabriella and Katie but the only face he was met with was Larry Richardson, the Science teacher.

"Are you okay?" Larry asked him, he appeared concerned.

"I'm...I'm fine, 'Troy gasped, "I'm just fine. Nightmare that's all."

"You look terrible. Do you want me to get somebody?" Larry queried.

Troy could barely hear him, his mind was on Gabriella and Katie and his keen desperation to be home with them, to see Katie playing in front of the television, to feel Gabriella in his arms, sleeping. He just didn't feel safe. Maybe he would phone them just to check they were alright.

He shook his head, "no, it's fine, 'glancing at the clock on the wall his eyes grew wide, "end of school already. Wow. I slept the hour away. I'm going to head off if that's alright."

"Troy, maybe you should just sit back for a while. You've got plenty of time to get home. I think I'll just call the nurse to come and have a look at you. You're sweating really bad and I've never seen you look so pale."

"I have to get home. Gabriella's waiting for me." Troy answered in a panic.

"Yes but –"

Before Larry could protest any further Troy had snatched up his jacket and was gone like a shot through the door, he could just about hear his rasping call, "_Bye Larry!_"

THE car ride home with Katie that day was proving to be a rather awkward one though Gabriella had no idea why. She'd picked Katie up right on time, had stopped at the store to buy her some sweets and had told her all about the books she had bought for her earlier that morning and yet Katie seemed utterly oblivious to her mother as if she wasn't even there. The little one simply stared out the window, her mind in another world almost.

Due to bad traffic Gabriella decided to drive the long way around to their house. She didn't mind really but she wished that Katie would perhaps be a little more enthusiastic to talk. It wasn't like her at all.

"Is everything alright at school?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Came Katie's reply.

"How did your maths test go?"

"Okay I guess." Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Is something bothering you Katie? Are you having any trouble at school?" Gabriella asked slightly concerned now. She checked her re-view mirror, sighing tiredly. If only they didn't have to come the long way around. The time was dragging.

"Mommy, can you help me find your dictionary later?" Katie asked.

"Dictionary? What for?" They rounded another two corners before Katie answered her.

"I have an English project for school and I want to do well but I need the dictionary." She explained playing with her hands.

"I think Taylor has it but we can search later if you want. If we can't find it I'll get Taylor to bring it round for me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Katie nodded.

At that moment, Gabriella's cell phone began to buzz at the bottom of the car. Cursing under her breath, Gabriella pulled over towards a nearby park and picked up the phone. She watched the other cars fly passed her, somehow wishing she could be back home, in the warmth, watching television or reading with Katie.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice rang down the phone, frantic and raspy.

"Troy? Is that you? What's the matter with your voice?" She questioned frowning.

"We've had some intense work outs today, 'Troy lied, "I'm exhausted."

"Oh. Well Katie and I are on our way home. Have you got your key? Just in case you get there before us." Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, okay. Listen...Gabriella...is everything alright with you?" Troy sounded worried and Gabriella could tell by the sound of his voice that he was biting his lip in anxiety.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really, 'Troy said, "I just wanted to check on you that's all."

From beside her, Katie was gazing out the window curiously, "Mommy, 'she said quietly, "what's this place right here?"

"Hang on a second, 'Gabriella said to Troy and she turned to answer Katie. She gasped with surprise at the sight before her. A large park filled with trees and shrubs and wildlife stood proudly in front of them. Gabriella could hardly believe it. The sign in front read "_Pontwyn Park_, "oh my lord."

"What is it?" Troy and Katie said in unison.

"Troy, I'll call you in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to take Katie to the park." She exclaimed.

"Um...okay. Love you. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella whispered and she flipped her cell phone down and continued to stare with surprise up at the beautiful sight known as _Pontwyn Park_.

"Mommy –" Katie began but Gabriella merely cut her off by opening the door and walking around to Katie's.

"Come on. Let's go in." She said beaming.

"In the park?" Katie frowned.

"Sure. This is a very special place, 'Gabriella said accepting Katie's hand as they walked through the opening of the gates, "_Pontwyn Park_ was the number one favourite place of mine and your fathers. We loved it."

"Really?" Katie asked gazing up at her mother with great curiosity.

"Yes. We'd come here all the time, just me and him and we'd spend hours just playing around." Gabriella told her.

It wasn't really a park but merely a long and fragrant garden open to the public. It wasn't really a place to take the children; there were no swings there or big red slides or giant colourful apparatus. It was just a park and yet to Troy and Gabriella, it was a park full of wondrous, sweet recollections.

Katie's eyes wandered in awe, searching for signs of her parent's old lives, imagining how they would've been, "Why did you come here?"

"Different reasons really. Just around the corner of these tree's is this grand old tree house that we built together when we were fifteen years old. On cold winter nights when it was too late to go home or when the weather was bad we'd sit inside the tree house, snuggle up and tell each other all kinds of stories and secrets, 'Gabriella smiled gently, "it was some of the best times of our lives...out here." Her mind wandered to more personal thoughts, more sensual thoughts even of her reminiscences with Troy in the tree house. It was a tremendously special place to her, the beginning of their relationship.

"Why did you stop coming here?" Katie asked.

"We came until up to the time that I left. I'm surprised your father hasn't brought you up here before. We shared so many wonderful memories here."

"Maybe the memories made him sad." Katie answered in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, maybe." Gabriella muttered.

They rounded the corner and Katie gave a squeal of joy. There it stood, the old, beautiful tree house, looking slightly battered but wonderful nonetheless.

"Mommy! Look, look! _There it is_. It's right there." She giggled jumping up and down in her enthusiasm.

"So you like the park honey?" Gabriella asked picking her up and balancing her on her hip.

Katie nodded, "it's perfect! You could probably get lost here forever. It's so big."

Gabriella chuckled lightly, "come on my poppet, let's go home. I suppose Daddy is waiting for us." She said.

Katie rested her head upon her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes feeling at ease and secure. She wound her arms around Gabriella's neck and nestled into her closer, everything seemed well...

LATER that evening after Katie was put to bed Gabriella and Troy stood at the kitchen washing and drying the dishes together.

"Hmm, _Pontwyn Park_. That's a place I haven't seen in...well over six years." Troy said thoughtfully as Gabriella handed over another plate for him to dry.

"It hasn't changed, not one bit." Gabriella exclaimed.

"It's like all the memories are flooding back to me. I loved that place. It was so...magical." He whispered, his eyes gleaming brightly.

Smiling, Gabriella nudged Troy and turned to look at him. Her smile was loving and her eyes were shining back at him.

"Do you remember why it's so special to us?" She queried.

Troy pulled himself away from her and took a moment to glance out the window. He took a deep breath, thinking, though he knew himself why _Pontwyn Park_ was so endearing.

"Under the tallest tree in the entire park, we shared our first kiss. During that December when it snowed and snowed and all we could do was cuddle on that small green bench was the first time I told you I loved you and you, told me the same, 'Troy placed the cloth down and pulled Gabriella into his arms, caressing her waist with his fingers, "and Mrs Bolton, in that silly little tree house that we built with our very hands, I hope it's still there by the way, on the night of your eighteenth birthday was the first time we ever made love."

Gabriella giggled, "you remembered?" She shrieked with happiness launching herself into his arms and devouring him with her lips, smothering him with affectionate kisses.

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget something so important?" Troy reached up to stroke her face, nuzzling into him.

"Hmm, I love you so much Troy." Gabriella chuckled softly.

"And I love you. I think everything is going to be just fine, don't you agree?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded and allowed him to carry her through to the living room, feeling happy, feeling like all was perfect.

**Even though I went and corrected the entire chapter, something still doesn't seem right about it. I don't know, maybe it's just me but it just doesn't seem too right. What do you guys think about it??? Did you enjoy the chapter??? It was much longer this time, 11 pages! **

**Also, what did you think about Troy's nightmare??? I made it so that you could all see Troy's fears of Gabriella leaving are still there and not only just Gabriella leaving but Katie leaving too. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought please. Reassure me. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	35. Joy

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! It hasn't stopped snowing here, my home place is pretty much snowed in (seriously, you can't get in or out) and Monday, school was cancelled...again! I've been out of school for 6 days now. YAY! You know what that means, ****another update!**** Everybody dance and if you can't dance just click your fingers. **

**To be honest, I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go on for. Personally, I don't think there is much left to it. We'll just have to see. I seem to be running out of ideas and the very few ideas I have left are probably my last. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far...**

**I have plenty of new stories just waiting to be let out of my head guys so don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for the time being. However, my updates may be scattered again as I have a few family problems that are really anchoring me down. Plus, school is a big deal for me...also...I GOT THE MAIN PART IN MY SCHOOL MUSICAL! WOO! I swear it, no one is more pleased that me. **

**My fellow UK-ians, 7 days until the HSM3 DvD comes out...yay! **

**Chapter 33 – Joy**

IT was a dark, gloomy night. Thunder and lightning flashed and thrashed through the skies like all hell had broken loose and no one could escape the shadows that had leaked into the earth. This uproar had been predicted for the next four nights, high gale winds, furious rain showers and the sky being hit by lightning and torn by thunder.

Strangely, the weather did not upset Troy or Gabriella who lay awake in their bed, listening with rapture to the terrifying sounds of the storm outside. They were in awe, facing one another in the darkness, hands interlinked, smiling serenely as if these fierce, dangerous forces of nature could not even harm them. Occasionally, the blackened room would light up as another flash of lightening struck overhead and this gave both Troy and Gabriella a moment to stare at one another and share a tender look.

They'd been awake a while. The storm had brought them from their sleep, first Troy, being startled awake by another frequent nightmare, followed shortly by Gabriella who'd decided she'd needed a drink of water.

"In a way it's quite peaceful, 'Gabriella whispered speaking for the first time, the room was lit by another flash of light and she noted the soft glint in Troy's eye, "the storm I mean."

Licking his lips Troy shifted closer to her, "you used to be frightened of storms. It's kind of odd to see you so calm."

"I know. I used to snuggle right up to you and bury my head in your shoulder. I'd flinch at every noise and you'd wrap your arms around me and sing in my ear. Can you remember the song?" Gabriella asked.

"_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh what a rain that would be,_ 'Troy began to sing soothingly, he slipped a hand under the blanket and caressed the smooth skin on Gabriella's arm, "_standing outside with my mouth open wide, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, if all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh what a rain that would be!_"

Gabriella giggled infectiously, adoring the sound of her husband singing, "I love it when you sing that song."

"How come you're not scared of storms anymore?" Troy questioned, curious, as a great roll of thunder rumbled in the sky.

Gabriella sat up and moved to straddle Troy, she felt his breath and smiled, pleased, slowly and very caringly, she ran her hands up and down his strong, bare torso.

"It had to be at least seven months after I'd ran away, 'she crooned, leaning down to press soft kisses against his skin, allowing her lips to travel up from his nipples to his neck, "and there was this great storm. I woke in the middle of the night, sweating and heaving with panic. I remember the first thing I ever did was call out your name. When you didn't come I knew I had to calm myself down. It wasn't easy, 'she nuzzled her nose into his skin, smoothly relishing his scent and the strength of his muscles, "I sang the song to myself as I hurried downstairs to make myself a hot cup of chocolate. It took everything in my power to stop myself from packing my bags and heading home to you. I knew you'd be there, worrying about me, waiting for me. All through the night I continued to sing the song, I kept myself awake but it was worth it. Every time a storm hit I'd repeat the process. I had six years of practice, 'Gabriella ended, "I soon got used to it."

Troy cupped her cheeks bringing her face down to his. Their lips brushed lovingly, "I wish you had come home." He whispered before kissing her directly. Groaning, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and almost involuntarily she opened her mouth to allow him complete access.

There was a sudden burst of thunder and a terrified shriek from down the hall. Gabriella and Troy froze in their embrace listening. Then, there came the soft but quickened sound of someone running across the landing. Gabriella slipped out of Troy's arms and nestled into his side instead, waiting.

"Do I detect the sound of little feet?" Troy said smiling before their bedroom door swung open and peering through was Katie's alarmed bright blue eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked in a muffled, nervous tone.

"Katie Kat. What are you doing up?" Troy asked her sitting up.

"I'm scared. Can I come and sleep in with you?" She pleaded opening the door to its fullest and standing in front of her parents, her little body trembling anxiously, her long curled hair in a mess around her shoulders.

"Of course you can, 'Gabriella said in a quiet voice, holding out her arms to invite her daughter to come and cuddle, "get over here."

Katie closed the door behind her and hurried over and into Gabriella's arms as the thunder rolled above them.

"There, your safe now. I've got you, 'Gabriella said lovingly wrapping Katie up in the blanket and lying back against Troy. Troy answered her action by placing an arm around her shoulder, scooping them both up into a secure embrace, Gabriella looked up at him and smirked, "_we've_ got you." She concluded.

"I don't like thunderstorms. Their so loud." Katie told them.

"You don't have to be worried about them. You know, I used to be frightened of thunderstorms." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Really? How did you stop being afraid?" Katie queried turning to look at her parents.

"Your father used to sing me to sleep."

Katie smiled broadly, "Oh, 'she said exuberantly, "please sing me the song Daddy. Please. I don't want to be awake anymore."

Troy chuckled softly, "okay, okay. Cuddle up into Mommy and I'll begin, 'he wrapped them up even closer and kissed Gabriella's hair, "_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh what a rain that would be..._" and he continued well into the night, soothing his girls into a comfortable, eased sleep.

THE very next morning Troy woke to find Katie wide awake and smiling in her mother's arms. She looked refreshed and content, her hair mangled and her eyes shining. Looking at them, lying beside each other, Troy could see their striking resemblance. Katie and Gabriella looked so alike; if it had not been for her blue eyes then they would've been almost identical. Troy supposed Katie's semblance to her mother was the real reason behind his contained sanity through all those years of painful solitary. He was enormously grateful to his little girl.

Noticing her father's gaze Katie turned and smiled, "good morning Daddy." She whispered.

"Good morning my precious." He replied and Katie moved out of Gabriella's arms and into his. Troy swept her up into a long, happy hug, enjoying her breath tickling the nape of his neck, "feeling better?"

"Much better. That song really works. You never sung it before, when it was just you and me and a thunderstorm." She mumbled.

"I guess singing it just reminded me of your Mom." Troy whispered pulling away so he could gaze into Katie's slightly hurt eyes.

"You were really sad without Mommy, weren't you?" She queried.

Troy nodded.

"Would you be sad if she left again?" Katie's tiny palm pressed against his cheek compassionately.

"Very much." Troy answered truthfully.

Katie sighed, "don't worry. Mommy won't leave again. She promised me and she keeps her promises."

"Just as long as you don't wander out of my sight as well Katie Kat, 'Troy said playing with his daughter's hair smoothly, how she resembled Gabriella, he thought with extreme disbelief, "I'm fine. Now, why don't you go on downstairs and let the dogs outside while I wake Mommy. Then we can all have breakfast together."

Katie brightened at the prospect, "Yay!" She said and she dived off the bed and was gone, as fast as a bullet from a gun.

Chuckling Troy turned to Gabriella who was still sleeping relaxingly beside him. He leaned down and gently nudged her, "Gabriella, 'he said quietly, "Gabriella, honey. Wake up. Come on."

She didn't move but merely nestled into him closer.

For a moment, Troy considered going through to the bathroom and getting a bucket of water, getting his own back for the other morning but such thoughts scattered immediately when Gabriella opened her eyes wearily and looked up at him.

"I don't feel so good." She muttered wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked placing a hand to her forehead softly. She felt clammy and hot.

"I feel sick, 'she shifted to sit up, "maybe a couple of painkillers will do the job." She told him but as she sat up entirely her body hunched over and she heaved, "I'm going to be sick." She groaned and she threw herself off the bed and ran through to the bathroom.

"Gabriella?" Troy called, a little stunned. He got off the bed and hurried through to sit with her. He could hear her being sick, his stomach tightened anxiously.

"Gabriella, 'he stepped through to the bathroom and found her on all fours, her head over the toilet, her body heaving and tensing as she was sick, he sat down beside her and pulled her hair back, holding it for her tenderly, "there, there, let it all up." He told her as she he rubbed her back gently.

When Gabriella was finished she sat back, wiped her mouth and sighed in relief. Troy swept her fringe from her face and kissed the side of her face warmly.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded smiling, she was pale and her lip trembled in her exhaustion, "I'm glad that's over though I still feel a little nauseous."

"Maybe some painkillers will help." Troy concluded.

"Um...Troy." Gabriella whispered, she didn't meet his eye and if it were possible, her face was paler again.

"What is it?"

"I'm wondering, 'Gabriella exclaimed, she licked her lips and took a deep breath, "well...I'm wondering whether...whether I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!?" Came Troy's jubilant cry, "why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I mean, it looks as though I'm experiencing morning sickness and I'm...I'm two weeks late for my period." She told him.

Taking her hands in his, Troy stared at her intently, "are you sure?"

"Uh huh, I think so." She nodded seriously.

Troy took her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him. Gabriella smiled softly, her face a mixture of nervousness and glee, "why didn't you tell me earlier?" He questioned.

"I don't know. If I was pregnant, I didn't want to jinx it. I'm sorry." She replied kissing his forehead.

"How about I pop down to the store and pick up some pregnancy tests while you freshen up and make yourself more comfortable?" He said in a hushed voice as his lips sought out the soft hollow just beneath her ear, nuzzling into the warm space, then tugging on her earlobe with little light nips.

"Okay." She answered, her breath slightly ragged.

"Good girl. Come on. Let's go downstairs and fetch you a nice strong cup of tea first." Troy said and he pulled her up into his arms and made to carry her.

"Troy, 'Gabriella protested, "I can walk."

"I know but this seems more romantic doesn't it?" Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled and allowed herself to be carried down the stairs; she couldn't believe she'd been blessed with someone so beautiful and kind. She truly was the luckiest woman in the world.

"ARE you sure you can't find it?" Katie whispered down the phone to Monique that morning whilst her parents were still upstairs. The little girl had decided it was best to ask Monique to search for the dictionary that her mother had so claimed was still with Taylor. She knew if she kept asking about it, Gabriella would sooner or later, start getting suspicious.

"I've searched all over Katie. It's nowhere in sight." Monique said apologetically.

"Can't you search again?" Katie pleaded her tiny fingers twiddling with the phone wires in her trepidation

"I'll try but I have to make sure my Mommy doesn't catch me. She doesn't like me going through her things. She has a lot of books with men and women kissing on them." Monique told her friend in disgust, she was referring to Taylor's exclusive collection of romance books, something she herself, when she grew to a teenager would steal to devour and read when Taylor wasn't looking. If only she knew.

"If you can't find it then I'm going to have another look here, 'Katie sighed with impatience, "Maybe I'll get lucky this time."

"We'll talk about what we can do in school." Monique agreed.

Katie heard her parent's footsteps coming down the stairs, "Monique, I have to go. Mommy and Daddy are coming."

"Bye Katie. Good luck!" Monique said hurriedly.

"You too. See you in school." Monique bided goodbye and Katie slammed the phone down quickly.

Her father stepped into the room carrying her mother firmly in his arms. Troy frowned, watching his daughter linger by the phone, acting inconspicuous, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for some breakfast, 'Katie answered pretending she was doing nothing whatsoever, "why do you ask?"

"Hmm...don't worry." Troy said setting Gabriella down in the chair next to her.

He leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips, "I'll be back from the store soon. Rest up." He kissed Katie's forehead and left soon after.

"Store? Are you feeling alright Mommy?" Katie asked worriedly.

Gabriella ran a hand through her dishevelled hair and nodded, "I'm fine my darling. I just have a sore tummy that's all."

Katie watched her mother fearfully, wondering...

WHEN Katie was in school Gabriella and Troy sat down in the bedroom and examined the pregnancy box with delicate care as if it were some wondrous treasure. They were tense, their bodies unsteady as they sat together, hardly able to contain their discomfort.

"What if I am pregnant?" Gabriella asked playing with the box in her shaking hands.

"We'll celebrate! It'll be a good thing, 'Troy answered his insides jumping with both excitement and unease, "we'll be happy."

Gabriella turned to meet Troy's eyes, "are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't we be happy? We'll be parents again, we'll have another child to love and Katie will have the baby brother or sister she always wanted. Gabriella, look at me, 'he demanded as she tried to turn away, she winced as he grasped her chin forcing her to look at him, "it will be alright. We'll be just fine because we love each other don't we?" She nodded.

"But...but, 'she hesitated and licked her lips, "but what if I end up hating this baby like I did Katie? What if the depression returns?"

"We'll face any problems together. Katie, you and me. As a family. Okay?" Troy promised wiping away the tears filling in her eyes.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Now, shall we take this test or not?" Troy asked optimistically, his handsome features brightening.

Gabriella shook her head, "can I do it myself...and you wait here?"

"If that's what you want." He replied kissing her forehead, "go on then. I'll be waiting."

Gabriella stood clutching the pregnancy test close to her chest, her heart thudding brutally. It was now or never... **(ha, now or never...*coughs* sorry, HSM humour lol)**

TROY waited, for a sign, a sound, a voice...her voice! He'd never felt so choked up. When Gabriella had fallen pregnant with Katie he'd heard from her unexpectedly as they'd been eating their dinner. She'd taken the pregnancy test herself...alone.

Now, he felt ill. His chest was heaving and he wondered whether Gabriella was feeling the same way. She'd been in there for at least two minutes and yet it felt like an eternity. His eyes kept flickering to the clock on the bedside cabinet, watching, waiting, watching, waiting. Time was slow and it was exhausting Troy. It took everything in his power not wrench open the door and demand to know what the test revealed.

He had to be patient. Troy didn't want to upset Gabriella. He was nervous and had never been _more_ nervous. He couldn't even imagine what Gabriella was going through, he didn't want to imagine.

As he paced back and fore he glanced at the clock again and sighed, three minutes. Surely she was finished. He approached the door feeling as if he could not breathe and tapped at it softly.

"Gabriella, 'he said in a hushed voice, "are you okay?"

There was no reply as he predicted.

"Gabriella, look, if everything is alright answer me, 'when she did not call out he began to worry, "I'm coming in sweetie."

He cautiously opened the door and peered through. Gabriella sat on the floor, her back to him, her shoulders slumped and quaking. Troy knew instantly that she was crying. He came and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her close.

"It's alright, 'he soothed, "we can try again. We can always try again."

"You don't understand, 'Gabriella whimpered pitifully, "I'm...I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. Troy, 'she said, "I'm pregnant."

**For some reason, I could not go on from there. The chapter ends here but I hope it's enough to feed your imaginations. I hope most of my reviewers are pleased Gabriella's pregnant. It was pretty inevitable I think. Review and let me know. **

**There are a few errors here and there. I'm sorry, I've read the chapter over but I'm sure I'm missing things lol. I'm kinda stressed right now, homework and all. Plus, I'm watching _'The Golden Compass'_ has anyone seen that film! Whoa, it's awesome. The books are absolutely amazing too. Eek, sorry, I'm babbling. **

**Like I said, there isn't much left to this story, at least six maybe eight chapters. Don't fret though, I have more stories to write and '_Humuhumunukunukupua'a_' still has to be finished. We'll see. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx Please, review! Make me happy! :D xxx**


	36. Celebrations

**Hey everyone, wow! Your reviews for chapter 33 were absolutely fantastic and so refreshing. I didn't stop smiling all day. You're the best reviewers ever and so supportive! I just had to say that. **

**Also, I have to mention this, thank you so much for the reviews on my brand new story '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart.**_**' I can't believe it's only been the second chapter and I have 93 reviews. I'm gobsmacked and thrilled to bits! :D Being Welsh and all I have to say "**_**Diolch yn fawr!**_**" I hope some of you will feel the need to research that tiny little welsh phrase :P **

**To those who haven't read my new story, go on. Make me happy! You might be pleasantly surprised. **

**EEEKKKK!!! HSM3 came out and O.M.G! It's ever better on DvD! Did you all purchase your copy, especially my fellow UK-ian fans??? :D xxx It is awesome!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favourite friend and internet sis, disneygurl054! Enjoy sis! **

**High School Musical does not belong to me...sighs...sadly. **

**Chapter 34 – Celebrations**

TROY stared at his weeping wife, his heart fluttering lightly and his own eyes brimming with tears. Though he'd clearly heard Gabriella's wonderful words it was almost as if they had yet to register in his baffled thoughts. She sat beside him, looking beautiful as she clutched onto the pregnancy test and Troy knew there and then that all his prayers had been answered and so had hers.

How could Troy express this sudden swell of emotions?

Gabriella would gain the full experience of becoming a mother; she would learn how he had, with spontaneous surprises and wonderful gifts of love and affection from their baby. Katie would have the sibling she so desired and he would be a father again. Nothing could erase their joy.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled brightly, her young, unafraid eyes twinkling, "we're going to have a baby." She whispered caressing her flat-soon-to-be-enlarged stomach.

He swallowed feeling numb and nodded, hardly able to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Gabriella's innocent smile began to falter.

"You're happy, aren't you?" She asked him.

Somehow, Troy found his voice, "Yes...yes, 'he wheezed, his head was positively spinning, "I...I'm sorry, I'm just stunned."

"Well that's natural, don't you think?" Gabriella replied her face softening with relief at her husband's nervous but reassuring voice.

"Yes, I guess it is. Come here." Troy whispered holding out his arms for her.

Gabriella shifted on the floor and crawled towards him. She placed herself in-between his legs and Troy, kissing her neck with care, scooped her up into his hold and held her gently as if he were frightened he would break her.

"We're having a baby." He muttered excitedly into her neck.

"I know, I know. This is the best news ever!" Gabriella nodded in agreement.

Troy's fingers delved under her shirt and he caressed the soft subtle skin of her stomach, knowing she was carrying his child, _their_ child. He was proud! She was his!

He moaned as her fingers traced the skin on his arms. Gabriella's voice was crooning, tender and loving as she muttered words of love and adoration for him. Troy knew there and then he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Our baby, 'he said as if he could still not believe it, "and Katie's brother and sister. Thank you Gabriella, thank you so much. You've given me the most precious gift in the world."

She chuckled lightly, happiness simply radiated from her like some appealing aura, he wanted to be a part of it and a part of her too, "a gift huh? 'her tone was humorous, "if I remember correctly Mr Bolton, this gift is part yours. You were present during it's...um...wrapping." She giggled.

"Why, I believe your right Mrs Bolton." Troy laughed turning Gabriella's face to make him look at her. He pressed his lips down on hers.

Gabriella's face stiffened under his and Troy pulled back, confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Katie." Gabriella whispered.

Troy frowned, "What about Katie?"

Gabriella looked oddly worried. She bit down hard on her lip, concentrating. Troy reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. How he loved her, his beautiful, _beautiful_ wife.

"Should we tell her?" She queried.

"Well, I think we should. It's her brother or sister after all." He offered.

"I know. I just thought maybe...maybe we should hold it from her for a while." Gabriella told him.

"Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders she began to explain, "because I'm worried that this pregnancy could go wrong. I don't want the fear of losing another little one corrupt me, 'she said stroking her stomach again, "besides, if we told Katie we were expecting and then I miscarried she would be devastated. How could she understand something so heart wrenching when we ourselves couldn't understand it the first time it occurred."

Troy stared at Gabriella knowing she was right. His heart felt as if it had sunk and sagged against his ribcage. There it sat, beating dejectedly.

"How long do you propose we hold back the news from her?" He whispered.

Gabriella leaned up and brushed her lips against his offering him the solace he needed, "a few weeks, 'she promised, "until I'm settled into the pregnancy."

"Whatever you want Gabriella, 'he said in a hushed voice nuzzling his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath, "whatever you want."

THAT evening, Troy and Gabriella, wanting to inform all they could of their wonderful news, invited the friends and Gabriella's mother over to the house for a celebratory dinner.

Troy and Gabriella stood in the kitchen, working together to prepare their friends a good meal. There was something sensual and relaxing in the act, they kept catching each other's eyes and smiling at one another bashfully.

Maria had already arrived and was keeping Katie busy in the living room. They were building a house out of Lego and Gabriella smiled, listening to her daughter talk animatedly. Katie always was a babbler.

As she worked she mused. Gabriella wondered what their baby would look like. Would he/she have her rich dark curls or Troy's light sandy hair, maybe they'd have a mixture? Sandy curls, perhaps? What about the eyes? She hoped they'd inherit Troy's eyes. She loved the soft blue that both he and Katie harboured. Her eyes were plain and boring and brown but Troy's and Katie's were exciting and vibrant and striking!

"You're awfully quiet?" Troy said nudging her side.

"Just thinking." She muttered.

"About?" He probed.

"Our baby, 'she whispered as she stirred the rice in the saucepan, "what they'll look like."

"Any good thoughts as of yet?" Troy said placing an apple pie into the oven and coming to stand behind her. He tapped her bottom and chuckled.

"Good thoughts, yes, 'Gabriella replied, "but fuzzy thoughts. I can't wait to meet our baby."

"Me either." He smiled.

"Um...how are we going to tell everyone when the children are in the room?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Troy moved to the sink to rinse his hands and start on slicing the chicken breast, "Well, after the meals the children normally go and play in the garden or upstairs in Katie's room. We'll tell them then. Do we have orange juice? No wine for you missy."

Gabriella laughed, "I think so, 'she turned to look at him expectantly, "have you finished slicing the chicken?"

"Done and done." Troy said presenting her with the small bowl. He kissed her forehead and poured the chicken into the saucepan to join the rice. His eyes devoured her with worship as Gabriella began to stir the contents.

"We're doing the right thing aren't we Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice was tinged with fret.

"Huh?"

"You know, 'Gabriella said, "not telling Katie about the baby yet."

"Stop worrying so much. It's a good thing. How can Katie miss something that so far she doesn't even know exists?" He answered.

"Your right I know, will you slice the onions please? 'Gabriella muttered, "but I just want your reassurance that what we're doing, by keeping this important news from her is right?

Troy sighed peeking into the fridge for the wine and the orange juice. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "look honey, we agreed that we'd wait a couple of weeks before we told Katie. We've made the right decision, when you're comfortable with the baby and when we're confident that everything is well we'll tell Katie the good news. Stop panicking so much, 'he smiled, "anyway, just think of how happy the guys will be when they find out you're pregnant."

Gabriella's face brightened slightly, "I guess." She giggled.

"Sharpay and Taylor will probably take you shopping. Kelsi will probably start knitting those little hats and gloves that she did when Robin was pregnant."

"I have no doubt that Chad will be begging to be a Godfather again." Gabriella added.

"That's for sure." Troy laughed.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella frowned looking at the clock, "odd, 'she mumbled, "It's 6.00pm and the guys aren't supposed to be here until 8.00pm."

"Maria will you get the door?" Troy called, he turned to Gabriella, his face beaming, "I suggest we hurry up then Mrs Bolton!"

WHEN 8.00pm had come around all the friends had arrived. Taylor and Chad had come first presenting Gabriella with a bottle of wine she would not be drinking. Sharpay and Zeke followed with the twins arguing in their arms. Sharpay was sitting on the sofa now with Camden at her arms playing with his toy truck while his brother cooed at sleeping Maxi, cradled in Ryan and Robin's gentle hold. Kelsi and Jason were in the kitchen, helping Troy dish out the meals.

The children were darting around the house, excited at the sudden gathering of their parents.

"So, 'Taylor said sipping her wine, "what's the occasion?"

"No...um...occasion." Gabriella stammered wondering why Taylor's voice was laced with amusement.

"The wine's great, good choice. Have some; it's got a nice sweetness to it." Taylor offered Gabriella the glance, smirking as she did so.

Gabriella pulled back and shook her head, "That's fine Taylor! That's absolutely fine; I'm trying to keep off the wine tonight."

"Any particular reason why? You like a glass of wine when we're at dinner parties." Taylor said.

"Yes, it's been scientifically tested that one glass a wine of day is good for you." Sharpay added as she passed by with Camden in her arms.

"All things considered, 'Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sticking with orange juice. Thanks anyway."

Taylor laughed, "if you say so." She walked off leaving Gabriella wondering whether she knew more than she let on.

THE friends all sat down outside with their dinner, all gathered around the table. The air was warm and pleasant as darkness descended the valley. It was peaceful and the atmosphere was easy.

"Wow Troy, Gabriella. This is splendid." Maria said swallowing a mouthful of the Chicken and Rice Casserole that had been served.

"Thanks Maria. Katie, make sure you eat all of your food or there'll be no dessert." Troy said.

"So Troy, how's the basketball team at East High. Any good?" Chad asked.

"Sure, 'Troy answered, "I've got a pretty good team going. The Wildcat's this year are almost as good as our team had been."

"Just as good or better?" Taylor teased and she stuck her tongue out.

"Probably better, 'Sharpay sniggered, "these _old_ wildcats weren't good they just thought they were. It's all in the mind." She said reaching for her glass of wine.

"I resent that! We were good, 'Zeke said looking deeply offended, "by the way, 'he said turning to Troy and Gabriella, "this is awesome, 'he took another forkful of casserole and shoved it into his mouth chewing eagerly, "I couldn't have made it better myself."

"Here, here!" Kelsi nodded.

"I think we should toast, 'Robin said, "to Troy and Gabriella, who cannot cook like Zeke, 'she nodded in his direction, "but make a damned good casserole."

"To Troy and Gabriella." The friends chorused raising their glasses.

"Just wait until the apple pie and cream. It's my own speciality with a pinch of Vanilla. You'll love it I assure you." Troy told them.

"Daddy, 'Katie whispered softly, "we're all full up."

"Already, 'Troy said in a shocked voice, "show me how much you've eaten." He said sternly.

Katie nudged her plate towards him presenting half of her casserole. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"Please Daddy, 'she pleaded flashing him a pearly white smile, "I'm really, really full. Can't I leave it now? Monique and Hallie want to play and so do the twins. Pretty, pretty please." She looked so endearing, how could Troy refuse her.

"Alright, go on then, but you have to eat _all_ of your dessert or no reading tonight." He ordered.

"Okay Daddy, 'Katie said gratefully, she turned to her friends, "come on. Let's go play!"

The girls escaped quickly with Camden and Calem following behind them as swiftly as they could. Gabriella and Troy glanced at one another anxiously, making sure that the children were inside before they began.

"So, 'Troy said clearing his throat, "there is...um...a reason why we brought you all here tonight."

The friend's attention was upon them instantaneously. Troy stood and Gabriella followed soon after. They took hands and interlaced their fingers together, their hearts were thumping irregularly and they could feel the tension rising as every eye in the room was fixated upon them.

"We have news for you all, 'Gabriella explained, she looked to Troy and smiled happily, "in our opinion, good news."

The friends looked around at one another, inquisitive and bewildered.

"Here goes, 'Troy said, "in just under nine months there will be a new addition to our extended family. Gabriella is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

There was silence. You would've heard a pin drop to the floor, suffocating silence, all that was heard was the soft breathing of the friends as their brains processed the information they'd just been fed.

"We're going to have a baby." Troy repeated.

Then, total uproar. The friends were on their feet, cheering and chanting their praises and congratulations. Maria received Gabriella first, taking her into her arms and holding her tight. Troy was surrounded by the guys, all patting him on the back and shaking his hands. It was like a sudden pandemonium as voice rang overhead.

"This is wonderful news, congratulations Gabriella."

"You sly old dog."

"We should've known."

"This is the news of the year."

Taylor was the second to embrace Gabriella. She was crying, tears of joy coursing down her cheeks, "does this make me an Auntie again?"

"And Godmother." Gabriella said tears now filling her eyes too.

"Another toast is in order!" Zeke said.

"Yes, yes." Everyone said going to their glasses and holding them up in the air, prepared to toast their newfound joy.

"To Troy, Gabriella and Katie! On your wonderful news and the safe arrival of your blessed little Bolton." Sharpay said grinning widely.

"To Troy, Gabriella and Katie!" Everyone chorused.

Gabriella and Troy looked at one another and smiled, everything was perfectly fine, yes, for now, everything was just perfect!

WHEN coffee was served the friends settled down in the living room and talked amongst themselves. This was when the subject of Katie was brought up.

"So, you're choosing not to tell Katie?" Ryan asked them.

"For the time being yes, 'Gabriella nodded, "we want to see at least a month before we tell her. This is a big deal for someone so young and we don't want her to get overexcited and then for something to happen."

"I guess it's understandable my sweet but consider this lightly. Katie is just like you when you were younger. She is ambitious and intelligent, she'll catch on sooner than you think and will not be impressed when she learns of how you've kept this news from her." Maria exclaimed warningly.

"We'll be careful Mama, I promise." Gabriella replied.

"I for one am happy for you both. I think this baby is just what you need to get your feet back on the ground. Once again, congratulations." Jason said cheerfully.

Gabriella smiled and touched her flat stomach, "Yes, I'm happy too."

"YOU know, I think it went pretty well tonight don't you?" Troy said snuggling up into Gabriella's back that night and breathing in her scent.

"Yes, 'Gabriella yawned, "but I'm exhausted now. Katie was pretty tired too, I put her to bed and she went straight to sleep. She didn't even want to read tonight. It's odd for her."

"It's been a long day, with school as well. Remember she's still so young. I'll feel so much better when we can tell her about her new little brother or sister. She'll be so excited."

Gabriella could feel the warmth of the blankets beginning to lure her to sleep. Troy's arms were wrapped securely around her waist; she felt safe and loved and with him close by, Gabriella knew she could never be harmed.

"Thank you Troy." She whispered.

"For what?" Troy laughed frowning.

"For loving me so much. You've given me my life back." She mumbled.

"Your most welcome Gabriella, 'Troy laughed, "do you want to hear a secret?"

Gabriella giggled and snuggled in deeper to her husband, his proximity comforting.

"You've given me my life back too. I love you."

"And I love you." She replied.

Troy kissed Gabriella softly and allowed her to sleep knowing that for now, all was well!

**I know it kind of slacked at the end but I didn't know how to bring it to a stop. I hope that was alright. Here's a preview for the next chapter, it's called "**_**The Dictionary.**_**"**

_**Scene opens with Katie flicking through the pages of The Dictionary...**_

**Katie: Hmm, let's see, miscarriage...**

_**Scene flashes to Katie gasping and dropping the dictionary to the ground...**_

**I know it's not enough but I hope it's enough to feed your imaginations. I have loads of homework to do so I haven't really had a great deal of time to check the chapter over for mistakes and errors so I'm sorry if you find any. Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

**Also, this might just be a rumour but is it true that Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are engaged??? :O Gosh I hope so, this would be the best news of the year! Come on Zanessa Fans, get on your feet and dance!!!!! Let me know what you think of this news. **

**Please review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	37. The Dictionary

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry I've given you such little updates lately, schools been pretty hectic and the rehearsals for the school musical has really sapped all my energy from me. The opening night was on Tuesday and I've got to say it was absolutely amazing, the rehearsals paid off. We had a standing ovation and everything and I delivered my final song with utter perfection. It was nerve-wracking but the most exhilarating experience of my life. You cannot get any better. I now know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Musicals are for me. **

**I've been thinking a lot about this chapter, I know so many of you are excited to see what happens for Troy, Gabriella and Katie. I'll try not to disappoint. I want it all to work out and like I said, there isn't much left to this story...**

**The Twilight DvD is out! EEEKK!!! **

**Also welcome, my newest reviewer, vanilla902. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 35 – The Dictionary**

AT least two weeks had passed since Gabriella and Troy had revealed to their friends that they were expecting and so far all seemed well. The couple were enjoying the pregnancy so far though anxiety was still buried behind their happiness. The fear of another miscarriage was eminent.

Gabriella was beginning to blossom into an expecting mother. Troy loved the sight of her constant flushed cheeks and the way she always seemed to be smiling. A tiny bump had begun to appear thought it was hardly anything. Gabriella would wake up every morning and sing to her little bump. It was a glorious sight and Troy, sometimes pretending to be asleep, sometimes sitting up to join her, would listen, enthralled by the beauty of his wives voice and how happy she was.

Katie didn't suspect a thing of her Mother's pregnancy, she didn't notice Gabriella's frequent runs to the toilet every morning to be sick or the way her appetite changed every day according to her mood. For this, Gabriella and Troy were grateful. Soon they would tell Katie the good news but until then everything had to be kept under the wraps.

Of course neither Troy nor Gabriella could understand their daughter's fragile yet inquisitive mind. They had no idea just how close she was to discovering the truth about the miscarried child. She was so like Gabriella in many ways, incredibly intelligent with a eagerness for knowledge that could not be satiated.

It was Troy and Gabriella's biggest fear to have Katie learn of her sibling's dreadful fate...

"MORNING Mommy, 'Katie said that morning as she came down the stairs while Troy fixed breakfast, Gabriella was sitting at the table drinking her tea, her stomach was unsettled though she was content in herself, "morning Daddy."

"Good morning." Gabriella and Troy chimed together.

"Want some breakfast Katie Kat?" Troy asked cheerfully.

"Yes please, I'm _so_ hungry. Are you feeling better Mommy?" Katie asked, she sat next to Gabriella and patted her arm considerately.

Gabriella chuckled, "I'm feeling much better sweetie. Don't worry; Mommy's just got a bit of a headache. Are you ready to go to school?"

"Nearly, but will you do my hair?" Katie asked.

"After breakfast, okay?" Gabriella nodded.

Katie smiled and Gabriella's heart swelled with pride. She was so blessed to have such a wonderful family. Sometimes, late at night Gabriella would lie awake in bed and wonder what things would be like if she hadn't come back to Albuquerque that night. Would she still be on her own, longing for her family? Would she have eventually moved on, met someone else? Had more children? Such thoughts stung her. She didn't like to dwell on them but they were there. Little painful glitches that haunted her.

She was so lucky! She had her family and she did not regret her decision to return. She thanked fate that she was given a second chance to repair the mess she had made.

"Breakfast is served." Troy declared brightly, he set two plates of fresh scrambled eggs and toast down on the table and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips.

"For your two favourite girls?" She queried, smirking.

"For my three favourite girls." He corrected her patting her stomach gently.

"Hush now." Gabriella giggled pressing her lips to his cheek before she batted him away.

Troy winked and went to retrieve his own breakfast. His smile was dazzling, it made Gabriella's stomach twist all the more and in a good way. She looked at Katie and sighed, yes, she was lucky.

AFTER dropping Katie, Monique and Hallie off at school that morning, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi decided to walk home slowly. The morning was clear and the sky was full of clouds. The brightness lifted them up and made them feel light and cheerful. With her girlfriends linked onto either side of her arm, Gabriella felt safe and at ease. How could life get any better?

"So, have you told Katie about the baby yet?" Kelsi asked.

"Not yet, 'Gabriella shook her head, "but Troy and I are working up the courage. We'll tell her in the next two weeks. With this bump growing it'll be pretty hard to keep it from her sooner or later. My Mother's right, Katie is way too clever for her own good."

"No wonder, when she's got such a brilliant mother." Taylor said kindly.

Gabriella blushed and nudged her friend in the ribs, "besides, Katie's mind is always working harder than it should. I don't want her to dwell on babies too much right now. Everything will work out and fit into place sooner or later and Troy and I don't want to rush it, you know? I just want to keep the peace a little longer."

"I bet you and Troy are pretty excited." Taylor said.

"More than anything, 'Gabriella nodded, "this baby will want for nothing I promise. I'll be better this time."

The fear of her depression was lingering again but Gabriella was determined to look at her pregnancy with positivity. She would have Troy and Katie with her all the way. Katie had suffered the lack of her Mother for six years and she would be damned if this baby would lose a Mother too.

"Everything is going to go swimmingly. You and Troy need to keep optimistic." Kelsi told her softly, Gabriella smiled as she felt Kelsi squeeze her hand.

"We will. We have each other don't we and soon we'll have Katie. Everything will be okay." Gabriella nodded.

They crossed over the road, "are you coming back to my house for some tea?" Taylor asked them both.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

"I could kill a cup of tea." Kelsi agreed.

As they walked, Taylor continued, "So, have you been discussing any baby names yet?"

"No. It's a little too early for that yet but I've got a few names on my mind." Gabriella answered.

"And they are?" Kelsi probed.

"Nope, not telling. Could be bad luck, 'Gabriella shook her head, winking, "but don't you worry, as soon as I'm a little more confident you guys will be the first to know them."

"Speaking of bad luck, 'Taylor muttered darkly, "have you seen or heard anything of the wicked bitch of the west since the...um, 'she hesitated, "um...the accident?"

"Who? You mean Loretta?" Gabriella asked.

"No, the Queen of England, _of course_ I mean Loretta!" Taylor laughed sarcastically.

"I haven't heard anything at all, thank God. Everything was her fault, the miscarriage, the problems between Troy and I, my second depression. I hate her. If she ever comes back I'll kill her." Gabriella said, enraged.

"I wonder why she went? She just disappeared." Kelsi mumbled thoughtfully.

"I know and good riddance too. People...no, _animals_ like that don't belong in the world." Taylor growled.

"Well wherever she is, I'm grateful she's gone. As long as she's gone I'm willing to forgive her." Gabriella exclaimed.

Kelsi smiled, "you're the better person Gabi! Well done on that at least."

"Come on, 'Gabriella sighed growing tired with the conversation, "let's hurry up. I'm starting to get cold."

"CLEAN up children and get ready for snack time." The teacher, Mrs Hangtag ordered as the children finished up their paintings that morning.

Katie examined her painting of Patches and Luna with satisfaction and twiddled her paint brush in her hands unconsciously smothering her fingers with brown paint. Beside her Monique was adding the finishing touches of her painting of a pink and purple flower. She bit her lip with concentration, humming to herself as she did so.

"It's such a pretty picture Monique." Hallie said appreciatively.

"Thanks. What did you paint?" Monique asked turning to Hallie's painting.

"A Lion, 'Hallie giggled, "do you like it Katie?"

"Yep. It's really good. I bet you're Mommy and Daddy will love it." Katie told her.

"Ooh, guess what?" Monique said, sudden excitement lighting up in her eyes.

Katie and Hallie turned to their friend, eager.

"I found the dictionary." Monique declared proudly.

"Really?" Katie shrieked with delight and she threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over again, her joy boundless.

"Wherever did you find it?" Hallie asked curiously as she wiped the paint from her mucky hands.

"Under the bed in my Mommy and Daddy's room. It took me ages and ages to find it but I promised you I would didn't I?" The sweet little African-American girl said and she went over to her bag and rooted around inside until she found the small yet thick yellow book marked "The American Dictionary Of The English Language."

"What words do you want to look up again?" Hallie queried.

"I'm looking for the words; _grieve, foetus_ and _miscarriage, _'the little girl replied as she flipped through the pages of the dictionary, "if I could just work out –"

"Hallie, Katie, Monique, 'Mrs Hangtag called from across the room sternly, "enough reading. Put the book away, wash up and get ready for snack time. I won't be asking twice. Stop this chitter chatter."

"Yes Miss." Hallie called back bashfully.

"Looks like you're going to have to do it later, 'Monique muttered as Katie sighed with disappointment, "don't worry. You're just an inch away from knowing everything."

Katie nodded and turned to Hallie and Monique, "Finally!"

GABRIELLA turned on her side and moaned tiredly. Troy's arms enveloped her securely in a strong naked embrace. She nestled close to him pressing her body against his; he was drenched in sweat as was she and the smell of sex lingered in the air.

After returning home from Taylor's, Gabriella had received a phone call from Troy telling her he would be coming home for lunch time. When he'd arrived home Gabriella was half way through making him a fresh chicken soup.

Of course, hardly able to contain the beautiful sight of his wife and consumed by desire, Troy had switched off the oven and had taken her in his arms and kissed her with as much vigour as he could possibly muster. They'd stumbled to the bedroom...and well...things happened...

"What time is it?" Troy's weary voice whispered into her ear.

Gabriella opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, she groaned and sunk back into her husband's hold, "1.20pm. What time do you have to get back by?"

"Not until o'clock, 'Troy yawned, "ten more minutes maybe and I'll get ready. I just want to lie back and relax."

"Do you want food before you go? I'll get the soup back on." She made to move and get changed but Troy's arms only tightened around her and he pulled her closer to him. She gasped with pleasure as his lips latched onto her neck, his tongue sucking and nipping at her skin.

"No. Let's just stay here wrapped up in our own little world. Forget about food." He said tenderly.

He very gently rolled over and straddled Gabriella. Her breath hitched in her throat as his face came down to hers. His breath was sweet as his lips descended on hers. They kissed passionately, Gabriella's hands tangling into Troy's hair as she pulled him closer to her, wanting to be as close to him as she could possibly get. His hands were light and careful as they caressed and stroke the subtle curves of her body. Gabriella could feel the weight of his want rubbing against her, the way his muscular torso pressed to hers in a sensual, demanding way.

Their breaths were quick as were their bodies as they moved and wiggled closer to each other. They just couldn't get enough.

"If we don't stop now, 'Gabriella protested pulling away from Troy, "then we'll never stop."

"I don't want to stop." Troy laughed.

Gabriella shook her head and shifted herself from under his weight, "what about food? Aren't you hungry?"

Troy smirked, "Oh _I'm_ hungry, 'he chuckled his voice excruciatingly seductive, "but not for food," and he pulled the sheets over them and all that could be heard was erratic giggling as the couple joined together once more.

KATIE was anxious, a little too anxious. She'd have never imagined a day in which she wanted the school bell to hurry up and ring and yet here she was, staring at the clock on the wall, a look of longing glinting in her soft ultramarine eyes.

She'd attempted to look at The Dictionary again during story time but Mrs Hangtag, growing tired of her persistence with the little book had confiscated it from her and she was told she could have it back at the end of the day.

"Slow down Katie, 'Hallie gasped at her friends unusual rough writing, Katie's pencil was practically dancing across her page leaving her work book smothered in words barely visible, like chicken-scratch handwriting, "Mrs Hangtag is going to be so mad at you if keep up this odd behaviour."

"I know but the sooner I'm finished with this the sooner I can get my Dictionary back." Katie muttered back frantically.

Hallie shook her head and looked back at Monique who shared her worried, pitiful expression. They didn't want Katie to grow too obsessed with the Dictionary. Surely what was to come from the book was going to bring a tremendous amount of trouble. They sensed it, why couldn't she?

"I'd better not show Mommy that I have the Dictionary." Katie said sneakily.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"In case she tries to help me search for the words, 'Katie answered, "Mommy loves words and when she hears what words they are she'll catch on."

"But Auntie Gabi doesn't know what you're doing." Monique said frowning.

"But she will as soon as I mention the words." Katie told her,

Just because Katie didn't understand such severe words as 'miscarriage' or 'grieve' didn't mean she couldn't understand the seriousness of the situation her parents had been in.

"Don't think too much on this Katie, please." Hallie pleaded.

"I just want to know that's all, 'she glanced at the clock, frowning and biting down on her lip hard, concentration written across her adorable little face, "if Mommy and Daddy won't tell me what's gone on then I have to find out myself. Nana once told me that if you want something done you have to do it yourself and I'm going to find out what happened to Mommy and Daddy!" She said seriously.

"But...but Auntie Gabi and Uncle Troy are happy now." Monique whispered.

"I know and I like them being happy, 'Katie answered, "but I just have to find out, okay?"

Monique and Hallie nodded, looking at one another nervously. This wasn't going to go well.

"WHAT do you want for tea honey?" Gabriella asked that evening as she rooted around in cupboards. Katie sat behind her, colouring in her picture quietly. To Gabriella, she was behaving but to someone who looked closer there was a mysterious glint in her eye, curiosity intermingled with a deviousness only a child could know.

"I don't know. Can't I just have a sandwich?" Katie asked her shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want. Where's your father?" Gabriella asked, a small smirk played across her face as she thought of her and Troy's exciting actions that day. A blush crept along her cheeks, from one cheek, across her nose and to her other cheek. Her hormones were raging.

"Outside. He's getting the dogs in." Katie answered.

"You're quiet." Gabriella commented.

"I'm tired that's all." She replied.

"Enough late night reading for you missy, you're obviously not getting enough sleep." Gabriella laughed as she moved from the cupboard over to the fridge.

"Can't I finish Harry Potter first and then have no more late night reading?" Katie asked, she flashed her mother a bright, endearing smile and almost involuntarily, Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach, suddenly aware of her other child, growing slowly and securely inside her.

"We'll see about Harry Potter but tonight, you're going to bed early." Gabriella told her firmly.

Katie nodded, "okay Mommy." Katie nodded, anything to be alone with the Dictionary.

The sound of footsteps came through the house. Troy entered the kitchen, a wide smile on his handsome face. His brow glistened with sweat and Gabriella's stomach tightened; a wave of pride overcame her. _He was hers!_

"What are my two favourite girls talking about?" Troy asked, he came and stood beside Gabriella, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. His lips brushed her temple and she shivered. It was so nice to be close to him.

"Nothing much, 'Gabriella replied, "just things. Where are the dogs?"

Troy chuckled shaking his head, "I chased them around the garden a couple of times but I couldn't catch them. Katie Kat, why don't you try and see if you can get them inside? And soon if you can, there are storm clouds above. We're in for some horrible weather tonight."

"Sure Daddy." Katie said, she stood and skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered.

Troy turned to look at his wife and smiled, "Yes?"

"Everything's okay now, isn't it?" She asked him.

Troy nodded, "of course it is. Are you okay? Are you happy Gabriella?" He brought his hand up to Gabriella's face and slowly caressed the tender, flushed skin of her cheek.

"Yes Troy! I'm happy and I never want you to think that I'm not. I just hope what we're doing by Katie is right. I want the best for her, no matter the expense of our feelings." Gabriella told him leaning into his touch.

"We are doing right by Katie. Another two weeks and we'll be ready to tell her, 'he leaned down and lifted Gabriella's shirt, his lips pressed into her stomach and he nuzzled his nose to her skin, worshipping the baby lying beneath it, "besides, this little one, 'he said crooning in a baby voice, "needs to grow a little bit more before Katie knows about them."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you Troy Bolton. You know that don't you and I never want you to leave me."

"Good, 'Troy said pulling himself up to his full height and looking at her directly, "because you're stuck with me anyway."

Laughing, Gabriella kissed him warmly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

IT was late when Katie woke from her sleep. As Troy predicted, a storm was raging outside, violent and vicious. Rain slashed across the windows, thunder rumbled overhead, lightening brightened the skies and a heavy wind rolled and howled through Albuquerque. The weather made her nervous, she didn't like storms and for a moment she considered going into her parent's room...until she remembered the dictionary in her school bag.

She reached down the side of her bed and grabbed for the backpack. Another roar of thunder ripped through the air but she barely recognised it as she opened her bag and pulled out the little book crammed with word definitions.

"Okay, okay, okay, 'she sighed flipping through the pages, "first word, let me see...um..._grieve_!"

She searched through the 'G' section, her bold blue eyes moving recklessly over the pages. She paused and gasped with glee, "found it! _Grieve,_ definition... '_To mourn or sorrow for_." Katie frowned, her mother had experienced this kind of thing and so had her father. They'd both been sad, they'd both worn the same despondent expression for so long and then, from nowhere, they'd snapped out of it. It had been baffling for Katie.

"Second word, _foetus_." She mumbled flipping through the pages again, her stomach was twisting anxiously. This was the beginning of her discovery and all the pain that was to come.

A flash of lightening threw the room open with shards of light. Katie flinched but her eyes remained locked on the book before her.

"_Foetus_...here it is. The definition of Foetus is _a human __embryo__ is the earliest stage of development while a __foetus__ is from the eighth week of development to birth." _Katie was a little stunned. She knew what that meant, Foetus meant baby, and an embryo was the development of an egg to a child. She'd learned this from Monique who'd explain the whole conception thing to her due to her own little interest in her new baby brother or sister simply waiting in Taylor's stomach. **(Remember, Taylor is pregnant too, why wouldn't Monique be interested lol?)**

This didn't make sense to Katie. What would a baby have to do with her parents? Confusion ripped through her fragile little mind.

"And, 'she said, her voice quaking, "the final word is _miscarriage_." Her heart was pounding unsteadily. Katie could sense it in her very being, this would not be good and although her inner concious warned her to put the book away she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She found the 'M' section and flipped through until she could find the word. Katie was not your average eight year old; she understood the deep, long words that most children her age would not. Put it down to her heritage, Gabriella had always been extremely intelligent or you could say it was due to her inescapable thirst for books...but understand, she could.

"Miscarriage, 'Katie said when she finally found the word, slowly but deliberately, she read out the definition, "the expulsion of a foetus before it is viable, esp. between the third and seventh months of pregnancy; spontaneous abortion."

The little girl froze. _Expulsion?_ That was a bad word, a very bad word. Ever so slowly, everything began to fit into place. Grieve, foetus and miscarriage? They meant something.

Her mother...baby...she must've been pregnant...

Katie bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood as tears filled her eyes.

And the grieving...it was because...her mother...she'd lost her baby...the baby had died...when she'd been in her mother's stomach...her mother...baby!

Katie's mind was suddenly shattered with a thousand thoughts. Her baby brother...her baby sister was dead!

TROY woke from his sleep with a great cry of pain. Every pulse in his body was racing with an uncertain aggression. Gabriella sat up beside him, looking concerned. She touched his arm gently.

"Troy, are you okay?" She asked him.

He was panting almost anxiously. She didn't like it but as she reached across to touch his arm again he glanced at her and there was fear in his eyes.

"I...I had a...nightmare, 'he muttered, "about...about Katie. I couldn't find her anymore."

"Troy, 'she whispered shifting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, "it was just a dream."

"I don't know, 'Troy said shaking his head, a rumble of thunder sounded above the house, "it felt so real. I don't like it, it...it was terrible."

Gabriella nuzzled closer to him and smiled, "lie back down Troy and try to sleep. It'll feel better in the morning."

"But Gabriella, you don't understand what I'm saying. The dream, it was...I don't know but I don't think I'm going to settle unless I check on her. Please, let me check on her." Troy said desperately.

Gabriella sighed, "if you'll better I'll go and check, okay?" She said and when Troy nodded she crawled from the bed and made her way across the bedroom floor, the lightening flashing through the room like something out of a horror movie. Troy watched her open the door and peer through the doorway before she stepped out into the landing masked with light.

He listened closely for her footsteps as they crossed to Katie's bedroom door. He heard his daughter's door creak open and Gabriella's gentle whisper, "Katie honey?"

Then..."TROY!!"

Troy threw himself out of the bed and darted through to join his wife. As he reached the doorway he paused, his heart shuddering. Katie's bed was empty...and the window was open. All that lay before them was a half open dictionary and a crumpled mess. Where was she?

"Katie?" Troy called out.

There was no answer and as Gabriella sat on the bed, tears glowing in her eyes, he knew...she was gone!

**I'm sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger guys but I'm so tired I just want to sleep. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took me ages and its 11 pages long so please, show your appreciation and review. **

**Look out for the next chapter, the story will soon be coming to an end but I still want your undying support guys. You've been absolutely awesome. I'm attempting to write a chapter for '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' but so far I'm having some deep problems. If it's still not going right, then I'm sorry but I WILL be deleting the story. It's just too much of a strain. I hope you can understand that much. **

**I'll be updating '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' very soon, A.S.A.P! So look out for it, okay! :D xxx**

**Anyway, please review and look out for the next chapter. HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	38. The Storm

**Hello everybody. Whoa, thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. Your reactions were exactly how I wanted them to be, terrified, shocked, horrified lol. I know you couldn't wait for another update and since it's the holidays I thought, why not! :D Besides, I don't want to keep you guys hanging on this cliff hanger for too long. You might get bored and climb back up again and I want you all to fall. :P I want loads of praise because of this wonderful thing I'm doing for you all, lol.**

**I updated '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' if anyone is interested. The chapter is called '**_**Deeper Interaction**_**' and is 16 pages long so I would really appreciate some good, positive reviews. If anyone hasn't read the story yet, go and check it out, I've had some great feedback from it and I'm told its actually quite good...not my words. lol.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed your Easter. How many eggs did you get???**

**On with the story, I don't own HSM but sometimes I dream I do...**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****BlackBeauty613 who gave me the awesome idea for the introduction of this chapter. Thanks a bunch chick! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 36 – The Storm**

TROY looked around Katie's abandoned room and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His heart was flittering dangerously hard against his chest but he could not shake the shock that had overcome him.

Gabriella was still sitting on Katie's bed, crying into her hands, her chest heaving and falling as she sobbed.

"Whe...where is she?" Troy stammered feeling his own eyes filling up with salty tears as he sat down next to her.

Gabriella didn't answer, he knew she couldn't. His hand brushed against something and looking down he found Gabriella's old Dictionary left open on the mattress. Picking it up he opened the pages wider and examined the words she'd been looking at. His eyes scanned all over, frantic and hurried but his vision was blurred...or was that just the tears?

Then, one particular word caught his eye. It was a dangerous word, one that stung the heart and ripped out any happiness within it.

_Miscarriage._

At the sight of the word, Troy gasped and dropped the book with a smack to the floor.

Gabriella, startled by the noise and the sound of her husband's yelp, looked up from her hands, frowning, her eyes puffy and red.

"What's the matter?" She whimpered.

"She knows!" Troy cried and with a flash he was gone, sprinting out of the room and into the landing where Gabriella heard him running down the stairs.

"Troy! What is it? Troy, please?" She shouted after him, getting up and following him as fast as she could.

Troy reached the bottom of the stairs and threw open the front door. He ran out into the storm, the thunder growled and the lightning flashed and yet it didn't faze him. He ran into the street, the rain soaking his clothes in an instant, and screamed.

"KATIE! KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer. Katie was gone.

"KATIE! KATIE!" Troy bellowed, sobbing.

He collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Gabriella ventured out hesitantly. Her hair was drenched, scooping down into her eyes so she found it difficult to see. She knelt down in front of her husband, weeping desolately. Troy glanced up at her and shook his head, frowning.

"What's wrong? What does she know?" Gabriella asked him.

"She knows about the miscarriage, 'he replied, his expression agonisingly painful, "Katie knows about the baby we lost."

Gabriella gasped bringing a hand up to her mouth, "No!"

Troy scrutinised Gabriella for a moment, he was angry, she could see it in his eyes, taste it in the air, feel it embracing her, "What are you doing out here?" He demanded as if only now realising her presence.

"I...I came out to look for Katie." She whispered, a little surprised at his tone of voice.

"You're pregnant Gabriella, get back into the warm." Troy ordered her.

"She's my daughter too! I want to look for her." She answered, defiantly.

"WAS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER SEVEN YEARS AGO! WAS SHE? 'Troy's rage was incredible, he grabbed Gabriella by the arms roughly and shook her, showing no mercy or thought for her well being, "NO! YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT US TO FEND FOR OURSELVES AND THIS IS WHY SHE'S RUN AWAY! BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT HER HOW!"

"Troy...don't, 'Gabriella cried, "Troy, you're hurting me."

A loud rumble of thunder seemed to wake Troy's senses, a shimmer of light returned to his darkened eyes, licking his lips and sighing he muttered, "get inside Gabriella. Think of the baby."

Gabriella didn't answer. She was too stunned to speak. Instead she stood, a numbness falling over her and looked down at her husband, blinking blindly.

"Go on. Go inside." Troy said his voice softer this time.

Slowly Gabriella wandered back into the house. She felt sick. What if it was her fault? Enclosing a hand over her stomach, she sniffed back another tear. Her baby was out there somewhere, cold, frightened and alone just as she had been only seven years ago.

FIFTEEN minutes later Gabriella was sitting in Taylor's and Chad's house wrapped up in a fleecy blanket and wearing Taylor's pyjamas. She felt ill, her stomach tumbling and despite having Robin on her one arm and Sharpay on her other she still felt like she was going to fall over. The girls had insisted coming over (children and all) when Gabriella had phoned them in her frantic panic asking whether Katie had gone to them. Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke were out looking for Katie with Troy, braving the storm for her little girl. Kelsi couldn't come over as Hallie wasn't very well and she didn't want to risk her becoming worse by bringing her out in the cold.

"We should be out there, 'Gabriella sniffled shaking her head, "looking for her."

"There isn't a lot you can do Gabriella, 'Taylor said firmly, "I'm pregnant, your pregnant and someone has to stay home to watch the kids." She pointed to Camden and Calem who were sleeping peacefully on the sofa, quiet as lambs and little Maxi who was asleep in the crib Taylor had bought for her own baby.

The lights flickered as the storm continued to scream outside.

"It doesn't matter. I want to look for her." Gabriella argued making to get up but Robin's and Sharpay's grips tightened on her as they anchored her to her seat.

"No Gabriella. You're terribly pale, your hair is soaked through, you're shaking like a leaf and to top it all off your pregnant. You don't need this. Kelsi's keeping her eye out from her house and the guys are out searching for her." Sharpay told her trying to reassure her but at the same time trying to enforce some authority.

Gabriella shivered as she thought of Katie. She was all alone in the world right now, cold and frightened. It was such a horrendous night; the rain had not seized or showed any signs of stopping. The thunder was loud and alarming and the lightening was bright and intimidating. The storm was every child's nightmare and every nightmares dream!

"Oh where is she? 'Gabriella murmured helplessly wiping away one large tear that dripped down her cheek, "Troy's right. This is my fault."

"What's that you said?" Robin asked, suddenly curious.

Gabriella looked up, ashamed of herself, "Katie running away, 'she moaned, "It's all my fault."

Taylor looked shocked, "Troy said this?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Why would he say that?" Sharpay asked sounding equally as surprised.

"It doesn't matter, 'Gabriella replied. She deserved his anger. She didn't deserve pity or comfort; she deserved to be cast out into the rain herself, "he was right to shout at me. It is my fault."

"Don't say that, 'Taylor crooned sympathetically, "None of this is your fault. Troy had no right to put the blame on you."

"It was wrong of him." Robin added.

"No, 'Gabriella exclaimed, "it's true. I showed her how easy it was to run away but I didn't teach her how hard it was to come back."

Robin, Taylor and Sharpay looked at one another anxiously. Gabriella gazed up at them, her head spinning and her heart feeling as if it were about to give out.

"Are you alright honey?" Sharpay asked reaching up to touch her hair.

"I'm fine. Just tired...tired that's...al...all." She felt her speech slurring and her vision glazing over and then...everything went black.

"COME on Gabriella...wake up...wake up."

The voice was soothing, gentle. Gabriella murmured and turned on her side, her head was sore and so was every limb of her body. Her breath was slow and drawn out and she snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her, not wanting to wake at all.

"Gabriella honey, 'the voice whispered again, "Gabriella. Come on. Wake up."

"Hmm." She moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open and the room was blurred over. Gabriella whimpered and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The room became clearer. She looked around her and found Sharpay sitting above her, dabbing her clammy head with a damp cloth.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She sighed, "Girls, she's awake." She called out.

Gabriella looked around her, opening her eyes wider, "Is Katie here? Is she home?" Her voice cracked but she could not disguise her eagerness or her worry.

Sharpay shook her head sadly and alarmed, Gabriella struggled to get up.

"No sudden movements Gabi." Sharpay said as Robin rushed into the room to see her.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"You fainted, 'Robin explained in a hushed voice as if speaking too loud would be too much for Gabriella, "you're lucky you were sitting down. If you'd been standing that could've proven dangerous to you and the baby."

"We phoned an ambulance but they couldn't get out. This storm prevented them so we had to explain over the phone, 'Sharpay told her as she continued to dab Gabriella's forehead, "they said the stress of tonight's events have taken its toll on you and you were to drink plenty of fluids and to rest and keep calm...for as long as possible."

"_Now how am I supposed to do that when my baby is out there in a storm which has even stopped the paramedics from coming out to those who need them!_" Gabriella shrieked, she was starting to get distressed.

Taylor walked in from the kitchen, a phone attached to her ear. She was talking very seriously.

"She's fine Troy, stop worrying. We're taking care of her, 'she looked up and her smile lit up the room at the sight of Gabriella, awake and looking alert, "oh, wait a sec, she's up. Yeah? Okay...do you want to talk to her?"

There was silence for a moment before Taylor laughed and walked towards Gabriella, "Okay, here she is." She said and she handed the phone over to Gabriella whispering, "It's Troy."

Hands shaking, Gabriella put the phone to her ear, "Hel...hello." She stammered, she watched Sharpay stand and walk over to the other end of the room to tend to Calem who was whimpering in his sleep.

"Gabriella? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Troy sounded tired but concerned, outside a thrash of thunder dominated the heavens and the phone crackled.

"I'm good, 'she swallowed, her mouth was unbearably dry, "just feeling a little woozy that's all."

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you to make you feel better darling." Troy whispered apologetically.

Gabriella smiled, "that's fine. You just find our little girl and bring her home safe and sound."

"I will, 'Troy answered with determination, "I promise you."

"I believe you. Now find her Troy, find my Katie."

"Don't you worry. We're searching Albuquerque from top to bottom. She's here somewhere and we'll find her. In the meantime you rest up and keep our other baby nice and warm. No stressing out." It was hard to believe that this was her husband talking. Only an hour ago he was blaming her for Katie's disappearance and now he was acting as if no confrontation had happened between them at all. It was baffling.

"Don't worry about me." She told him.

"Gabriella?" Troy said quietly.

"Yes?" She replied.

She heard Troy sigh on the other end of the phone, he sounded exhausted and all Gabriella wanted to do was take him into her arms and hold him forever. A clatter of thunder boomed overhead again and Gabriella winced thinking of her child being out in the cold, all alone.

"I love you."

She smiled tiredly, "I love you too."

The phone went dead and Gabriella knew he'd hung up. She lay back, collapsing into the pillows, tears filling her eyes again.

KATIE stood in the rain, flinching as the thunder and lightning flashed and banged around her. Her clothes were soaked through, she was shivering and her teeth were clattering as she held onto herself for warmth.

She couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt betrayed. Her parents had had a baby and hadn't told her about it. It was what she wanted. A brother or a sister had been her birthday wish and the baby had died.

It had meant the world to her and they didn't think about telling her! Why not? Didn't she deserve to know?

The sound of laugher rang down the street. It the distance she could see a couple of drunks staggering down the road. Terrified, she ran down the opposite street and didn't stop until she couldn't hear them anymore. The streets at night were horrible. They felt so peaceful during the day, full of life and light but now, it was dark and scary. She didn't like it; there was no life, just her.

"I want my Mommy." She whimpered to herself.

Katie had lost direction. She didn't know where she was. In the darkness everything looked the same, all the streets appeared identical. Even if she wanted to go home, she couldn't.

How could she go home? Katie didn't want to be around liars. Her mother and father had lied to her, they hadn't told her about her little brother or sister. They hadn't told her at all and for this she felt violated. It was almost as if she wasn't their daughter at all! She was a stranger and so were they.

Behind her, there was a rustle in the bushes. Katie turned swiftly, looking astounded as she waited, "Daddy? Is that you?" She murmured nervously.

A great gust of wind passed over her, blowing her hair into her eyes wildly. The bushes rustled again and a cat pranced out, hissing.

Weeping, Katie set off again, looking for somewhere she could spend the night, somewhere warm that would hide and protect her from the storm. She'd never felt more alone.

"KATIE! KATIE KAT?" Troy screamed, flashlight it hand as he and Chad practically ran down the streets of Albuquerque, looking in every nook and cranny.

"KATIE! COME ON OUT HONEY! 'Chad shouted, "YOUR NOT IN TROUBLE! WE JUST NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. KATIE!"

Troy groaned rubbing his tired eyes. He looked at his watch. It was 3.00am in the morning and still there was no sign of Katie. He was angry and frustrated and terrified he would never see his little girl again. Apart from losing Gabriella that night, seven years ago, this was the worst night of his life. It actually reminded him of the night Gabriella had left. The weather had been the same, the horrid storm and the rain that fell so hard it almost felt like it could cut through skin. The panic felt the same too, the way his heart was screeching against his chest and the sort of sickness gathering up in his throat constantly. He wanted to find her, he needed to find her and make things better.

Chad must've sensed his distress for he nudged him in the side and offered him a soft, sad sort of smile.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I...I did something really terrible today." Troy mumbled shaking his head.

"What?" Chad queried.

Troy sighed, "I'm too ashamed to say. I feel so guilty."

Chad frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets, he looked odd in the rain, his usually curled afro lay flat and straight around his shoulders and raindrops trickled down his back and over his chest, "It's that bad huh? 'he looked across at Troy, his eyes drooping from his own tiredness, "come on. I'm all ears. Tell me."

"I...I kind of...yelled at Gabriella earlier on." He explained with a whisper, bowing his head with shame.

Chad looked shocked.

"What! When?" He asked.

"When we found out Katie was missing. I don't know how it happened, it just came out and I couldn't stop myself. I told her it was her fault that Katie had run away. I shouldn't have I know, but I did." Troy said in agony.

"Troy...how could you? Your own wife, 'Chad replied with disappointment, "I mean I can understand why you were upset and all but Gabriella's pregnant. No wonder she fainted earlier. You must've really upset her. I hope you've apologised."

"Not yet, 'Troy blushed, they turned down another street corner, and Troy screamed, "KATIE KAT? WHERE ARE YOU? 'he looked across at Chad and smiled miserably, "I _will_ apologise. Oh Chad, you had to see her face. She looked so shocked and once I said it all I couldn't take it back. It was like word vomit. It just spilled from me and I couldn't stop it."

Chad shook his head, "at least you've admitted you were wrong but for her sake, for your sake and for Katie's I think you should apologise as soon as you can."

"You know what Chad, 'Troy laughed, "you can actually be very wise at times." It was the first time that night that he'd laughed naturally.

"I'm a man of many wonders!" Chad said proudly.

A burst of lightening awoke their senses. Looking around, Troy's stomach plummeted. Katie was still in Albuquerque somewhere...living a nightmare.

**I hope this chapter was okay. I was kind of disappointed with it myself. It was only 9 pages long but what else can you add to a chapter where all their doing is searching for someone. You get what I mean. **

**I hope you'll all review. It took me ages to write it. ****The Easter holidays are nearly over (sigh) but I'll try and update 'Love That Scar's The Heart' once more before I get back into school...and possibly this one too. **

**Review please! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	39. My Baby

**Hi everybody. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, I'm glad you liked it and I know you're all really eager to see what happens with Katie, Gabriella and Troy. I'll try and make the chapter as interesting as possible, I promise. **

**I'll keep trying to update regularly but like I said, school is back and homework is priority right now. I'm practically buckling under all my study time and revision. **

**As of yet I'm still considering deleting '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' because it's simply stressing me out and with the story all round, my inspiration has completely dispersed. I'm going to keep trying to write it for a while though and if I still continue to fail miserably, it's gone! I'm sorry. :( I don't want to get rid of the story but I'm at my wits end. **

**Chapter 37 – My Baby**

_THE air was bitter and unbearably cold. It whistled in Gabriella's wet, messed up hair. The darkness was inescapable; it surrounded her like a permanent web, tangling her in a mess of horror and shadows. _

_Though she could not explain it Gabriella felt as if she were following something. She couldn't justify what it was and it was too dark for her to see but it was there all the same, looming in front of her, not letting her get close enough to catch a glimpse of it. What was it and where was she? _

"_Troy?" She called out, her voice echoed..._

_No comforting face came to greet her. No reassuring voice. Just silence, just the wind. _

"_Troy?" She cried again. _

"_Mommy...Mommy...Mommy!" _

_Gabriella spun around on the spot, her eyes wide and every sense in her body alert and alive. Fear knotted her stomach up. She felt ill. She _was_ ill. _

"_Katie?" _

_There was no reply but it had been Katie's voice Gabriella had heard on the wind. She was sure of it. _

"_I want my Mommy." The same soft, sad voice whispered. _

"_I'm coming Katie. Mommy's coming." Gabriella called out and though she tried to run it was like her feet were glued to the ground. _

_She struggled against the strange force that kept her entrapped in the darkness. What could Gabriella do? _

_Katie's voice echoed over her again, "Daddy? Is that you?" _

"_Katie! Katie! I'm coming. Wait for me honey! Mommy's here." Gabriella shrieked hysterically. _

_  
She yanked against the force, crying out almost in pain. Then, suddenly Gabriella's body loosened and she felt free again but with all the struggling she'd been doing she went flying forward onto her face..._

_**...............End of Nightmare...............**_

...GABRIELLA woke with an agonised cry. Her breath hitched dangerously in her throat and her head was spinning and groaning in protest as she fought to get up.

She didn't recognise the bed she was sleeping in nor the darkened small room with the closed curtains and the cold circulating atmosphere than clung to her like a thousand piercing daggers. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Gabriella forced herself out of bed and stumbled towards the door. She placed a secure hand on her slightly swollen stomach and rubbed it soothingly as if consoling her baby resting beneath, that everything was alright.

She opened the door and looked around the brightened passageway. On the wall in front of her was a big picture of Chad, Taylor and Monique. Relief swept over her as she remembered where she was and how Robin had ordered her to bed because she'd been so exhausted.

Gabriella's heart clenched as she also remembered Katie was still out in the storm. Cold and alone. She looked down at her watch, it was 4.00am in the morning, the storm had not ceased and daylight had still not broken through the skies.

There were voices downstairs. Tired, somewhat croaked feminine voices intermingled with strained, exhausted masculine ones. She recognised Sharpay's demanding, domineering voice and the silky almost tame sound of Robin's voice. Then, Gabriella heard a voice that made her heart pound. It was Troy.

She hurried down the stairs, anxious to see him and anxious to see Katie. Had they found her? Gabriella hoped in vain that they had.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and threw open the living room door. The friends looked stunned to see her, Taylor, Robin, Sharpay, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Troy all gazed at Gabriella as if she'd gone insane. Gabriella ignored their stares, she only had eyes for Troy who was watching her hungrily, his hair soaked through, his clothes drenched.

"_Troy_." Her voice was hushed, nearly excited. Gabriella hurried to him, not caring that she would get wet, not caring that only hours ago he had screamed at her and blamed her for their daughter's disappearance.

Troy's arm enveloped Gabriella. She snuggled into him; her pyjama's growing damp against her husband's shivering body. She felt his lips press against her forehead, his relieved sigh against her skin. Gabriella was safe again.

"Have you found her? Look at you, your freezing cold." She said looking up at him, concerned.

Troy's eyes were sad. He shook his head, it appeared as if he'd aged miraculously over night and Gabriella wondered whether he'd looked this distraught when she'd gone and left him.

"Not yet, 'his speech seemed almost forced, "but we're going to go back out. We just came back to see if she'd come here. Apparently not."

"Find her Troy. Please." Gabriella pleaded, tears scorching in her eyes.

"I will baby, 'Troy promised softly, caressing Gabriella's hair, "don't fret. I'm going to bring her back home."

"Do you boys want something to drink? Something hot maybe?" Sharpay asked touching Zeke's arm.

Troy shook his head, "No, we're going back out there. Anything could happen to Katie whilst we're stuck in here."

"Yeah, 'Chad agreed, "let's start out again."

"We'll find her Gabriella, that's a promise." Ryan exclaimed firmly.

"Come and see me to the door." Troy turned to Gabriella with a desolate smile.

She did as he asked, completely at a loss as Troy led her to the doorway. The guys set on ahead; Chad leading the way, knowing the couple needed a moment to themselves. Gabriella looked out at the raging rain and flinched. Her little girl was out there somewhere, in this weather, experiencing hell.

"Please don't panic, 'Troy whispered, "we're going to find Katie. She's out there, I know it."

Closing her eyes, she sighed, "I can't get my head around it all, 'she shook her head, "it all feels like a bad dream. I just want to wake up."

"The nightmare will be over soon, 'Troy said, he paused, Gabriella could see he was anticipating something, licking his lips nervously, "um...um...about what hap...happened earlier, 'he coughed, "I'm –"

"Troy, you don't have to apologise, 'Gabriella cut him off, "you were entitled to do it. It _is_ my fault she's gone."

"No! No! Of course it's not your fault, 'Troy said quietly, he stepped towards Gabriella and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her face nuzzling into his chest, "I was wrong to shout at you Gabriella. I shouldn't have blamed you for Katie. I was just so angry...so...so terrified by the concept that she was gone...I took my rage out on you and it was wrong, especially with you being pregnant and all."

Gabriella smiled, "you're forgiven."

"Good, because losing you too is the last thing I want." Troy said caressing her face.

"I'll be here. Waiting." She murmured.

A great flash of lightening brought Troy back to reality, he looked around, his body trembling with cold, "I'd better get going, this storm doesn't seem to be stopping and I don't want Katie out in it for much longer. I still can't figure out where she'd go. It's like she wants to stay lost forever."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She stared blankly at her husband for a moment until he stepped towards her, his eyes still glazed over with agony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. His lips brushed hers with such affection that she knew everything was better now. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him to her tighter and harder, his passionate little kisses easing her aching heart and tender soul.

"I'll see you later." He whispered.

"Okay." Gabriella mumbled, she kissed him once more before she watched Troy hurry up the garden path, pulling out of his pocket a flashlight.

He was gone before she knew it and as Gabriella closed the door, her mind began to work. It had been something that Troy had said that had baffled her. Something wasn't right.

She walked back into the living room where the girls were waiting for her. Taylor looked up from the sofa and smiled, "How you feeling sweetie?"

"Okay I guess, 'Gabriella answered shrugging her shoulders, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Would you like me to stand outside the door and wait for you? Only if you're not feeling too good?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"No, 'Gabriella frowned, "I'm fine. I think I'll go and lie down too."

"Okay." Taylor said.

"And call if you need anything." Robin called to her as Gabriella stepped back into the passageway, closing the door behind her.

She sat down on the bottom of the stairs and held her head in her hands, thinking deeply. What had Troy said? _It's like she wants to stay lost forever._ Katie had said something before...and what Troy had just said had sparked those words back into Gabriella's mind.

They'd been at the park...Pontwyn Park...

Katie's face blurred in her head...

The image of the tree house and then Katie's words, "_it's perfect! You could probably get lost here forever. It's so big._"

Could it be possible? Could Katie be at Pontwyn Park? The place where she and Troy had shared so many fantastic and romantic memories. Gabriella herself could not be sure but she had to find out!

She grabbed her shoes that were sitting on the bottom of the stairs and her coat hanging on the coat hangers behind the door. A pounding rumble of thunder broke through the heavens but this did not upset Gabriella. She knew her destination. She knew where she had to go. Opening the door in silence so the girls would not hear her, Gabriella pulled up her hood and stepped out into the disastrous storm. She closed the door quietly behind her and looked around into the rain. Her nightmare earlier was a sudden revelation. Only _she_ could find her daughter. Katie was there at Pontwyn Park! She was sure of it!

"I'M proud of you Troy, 'Chad said over the rumbles of thunder as their search for Katie continued, "apologising to Gabriella was the best thing you could possibly do tonight."

"Did you see her face when I came in? 'Troy asked, he moved towards a small gathering of tree's and pushed his way through his flashlight brightening the path, "KATIE! KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" He cried.

In the distance, Zeke's calls could be heard too and Troy was comforted by the fact that the search for his daughter was so vast. Kelsi had phoned Jason not too long ago and had sadly told him that she'd seen no sign of Katie over her side of Albuquerque. The news had upset Troy even more and he'd decided against telling Gabriella. He didn't want her to worry excessively.

"She looked ill, 'Chad said, "her face was all hollow and pale but that's probably due to exhaustion too. Pregnancy is a strange, strange thing. Just be thankful we don't have to go through it my friend. I'll never doubt that women are the stronger sex. Poor things. All they have to go through."

"You have no idea how worried I was when I rang Taylor up and she told me Gabriella had fainted." Troy told him, shaking his head.

"She'll be fine, 'Chad said soothingly, the night sky lit up with orange light and the men looked up at it, anxious "KATIE, 'Chad screamed, "KATIE!"

There was dampness in the air; it hung in the trees and amongst the streetlights, along the fences, amidst the soft grass and waving wildly in the wind. It brought a haunting chill to the men as they walked, all was wrong about this night, daunting, overbearing.

"KATIE KAT! PLEASE, COME ON OUT! KATIE!" Troy bellowed again, with every cry his voice was beginning to tire but he would not rest until Katie was safe again.

"Do you think the storm is going to die down anytime soon?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Of all the nights Katie wanted to disappear it had to be this one. This storm makes me even more nervous. Katie hates storms, she's terrified of them. Always has been." Troy muttered.

"I don't think even fully grown adults would like this storm buddy." Chad answered.

At that moment, Troy's cell phone began to ring. Restless, wondering whether Katie had come home, he grappled in his coat pocket and pulled it out. Switching it on and ramming it to his ear he said, "Have you found her yet?"

"Troy!" Taylor's voice was frantic down the phone and her breath was unnaturally quick and riddled with gasps, it sounded as if she were crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Troy demanded his heart rate increasing.

"Its Gabriella, 'Taylor whimpered, "She's gone."

Troy looked to Chad, his eyes wide and horrified, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know...I don't know. I...I went to check on her, 'Taylor sobbed, "beca...because she was ra...rather quiet and she seemed odd when...when she came back inside after you'd l...left. I knocked the bedroom door...but when there was no...no...answer I just walked in. S...She...was gone. Th...The bed hadn't even be...be...been slept in."

"Gabriella." Troy whispered, quite stunned.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." Taylor cried.

Troy frowned but knew now it was vital to find both his wife and daughter before the storm got any worse, "Don't apologise Taylor. You and the others stay inside and watch the children. We'll find them!" He stated determinedly.

"Ok...okay." Taylor stammered.

Troy hung up without saying goodbye and looked at Chad with serious, terrorised eyes.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked him.

"Its Gabriella, she's gone."

"Then we'd better split up and start looking for them both!" Chad concluded, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Let's go." Troy agreed and they shook hands before both turning in separate directions, their cries now louder than ever as they called, "KATIE! GABRIELLA!"

THE tree house was right in Gabriella's sights as she walked through Pontwyn Park under the intimidating shade of the great blowing trees. Though the storm still raged an odd sense of emptiness had settled over Gabriella and as she determinedly strode through the long grass she felt as if she were naked and blind and walking through some sort of death land.

Would Troy be angry with her? Of course he would but somehow Gabriella felt that it was _she_ who had to find Katie, not him.

It was Gabriella who had to make things better. It was Gabriella who had to explain the miscarriage and the miracle of a second chance through their new baby. It was Gabriella, not Troy!

Day would be breaking through the clouds soon and Gabriella hoped that the brightness of a new day would bring Katie out of her depression and give her some positivity. Gabriella would be firm and reproachful but she would also be gentle and happy to see her daughter safe again. She would wrap Katie up in her arms and tell her everything was alright and that she would always be home to love her and care for her.

Gabriella reached the tree house and gazed up at its largeness for a moment, taking in how dangerous it had become. Part of her hoped that Katie would be inside, sheltering from the storm but another part of her hoped Katie had steered clear of the great house. It looked as if it were ready to fall down.

From inside she heard a sniffle and sob and Gabriella froze.

She knew that voice all too well. Katie was there in the tree house. Bracing herself, Gabriella began to climb the rickety ladder. It was a struggle, the weather had worn the wood down, damaged it somehow and Gabriella wondered how she and Troy had ever managed to make such a heaping load of a junk. It was still bizarre, coming back to a place full of memories, the _best_ memories even.

She reached the top of the tree house and smiled softly. There sat Katie, alone in the corner, scrunched up into a tight, fixed ball, her head tucked into her knees, shaking and shivering, whimpering and sniffling.

The sight brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. She was delighted to see her daughter, a ramshackle no doubt but well and safe.

"Katie?" She said tenderly as she pulled herself up into the dry shelter of the tree house.

Katie's tiny body jerked at the sound of her voice and her eyes were wide and alarmed when she turned to gaze at her mother.

"Mommy?" She whimpered.

A bubbling exhilaration was rising in Gabriella's stomach. What a relief it was to see Katie. She would take her home and make everything well again.

"Oh Katie, 'she exclaimed, her voice soft and maternal, she came and sat beside her daughter, wanting to be near her again, frightened she would lose Katie, "my silly billy, 'she whispered, "where have you been all night?"

Katie didn't answer; she simply shrugged her shoulders and dipped her head back into her knees, sniffling desolately.

"Katie? Are you well? Are you hurt, tell me please." Gabriella asked.

Gabriella moved towards Katie to embrace her but the little one shrieked as if Gabriella had burned her, Gabriella, though deeply distressed by the sight of her child, was hesitant to attempt it again.

"Katie? Please, talk to me." She pleaded.

"About what?" Katie muttered. A great rumble of thunder surged above the tree house, the sound made Gabriella nervous and the tree house creaked and croaked unnaturally as if it were about to crumble into a million little pieces.

"About the dictionary. About the words you were looking up." Gabriella encouraged her, she reached a hand up to brush a strand of soaked hair out of Katie's face.

Katie shook her head, frowning, "It doesn't matter."

"Well if it doesn't matter to you why did you run away? Your father and I have been so worried about you....your auntie's and uncle's too. We've all been looking for you." Gabriella told her.

"I didn't want you to look for me!"

"Katie, 'Gabriella said in shock, "there is no need for you to snap at me. Can't you see I'm concerned for you?"

Katie didn't answer. She buried her head back into her knees and began to cry agonised little sobs.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to react to this new angry Katie. It was an almost alien experience, something she couldn't understand and didn't _want_ to understand.

"Why don't we go home and talk about this?" Gabriella asked her.

"No!" Katie growled.

"It would be better if we were home. I'll make you some soup and a warm cup of tea and we'll sit down a –"

"I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Katie shrieked, her sudden burst of frustration surprised Gabriella, her eyes were blazing, her face was contorted with fury...

Gabriella sat in silence for a second, staring at her blankly. Was she to blame for everything? The depression? Her escape? Her baby? Who would give her a break and allow her to explain that she was desperately sorry and all she wanted was to be forgiven!

"Sorry, 'Katie muttered, realising what she'd done was wrong, she looked up at her mother and offered her a somewhat reluctant, false smile, "I'm just...I'm just...oh I don't know." She whimpered.

"Tell me." Gabriella crooned, shuffling closer.

There was a fantastical rage of lightening. It filled every shadow of the tree house and brought upon Katie's face a strange glimmer of infinite darkness, like she would never find happiness again. Gabriella didn't like it. It made her terribly uncomfortable.

"I...I don't know i...if I can." The little one stammered.

"Well, let me talk to you, okay?" Gabriella whispered stroking her daughter's hair.

Katie nodded and sighed.

Gabriella didn't know how to begin so she took a deep breath and went with her instinct, "when I learnt I was pregnant with you...gosh, I was so happy. Your father and I were the _proudest_ parents in the world. We'd been married for two years and the thought of having a baby; of having you seemed to complete that perfect little world we'd fallen into."

Katie showed no emotion. Her eyes were as dull and as dark as the storm outside and the tears rolling down her cheeks may as well have been the raindrops pouring from the heavens.

"Then why did you hate me! Why did you take my little brother or sister away from me?" She whimpered.

"Hush hush, 'Gabriella said soothingly, "all in good time."

Katie was silent again and so Gabriella went on, "the pregnancy was as normal as any pregnancy could be, you were growing and healthy and I was blossoming as a mother. When we learnt you were a girl we were ecstatic. Troy had always wanted a daughter and on that very day we gave you your name. Of course, I was both excited and nervous for the birth, 'Gabriella whispered, "but something happened...something changed the day you were born. I'm sorry Katie. I looked down on you, 'Gabriella explained her voice hitching in her throat as she relived her experiences of Katie's birth, "and...and I hated you...no I despised you. I couldn't help but think 'how could such a tiny thing bring me so much pain?' I was convinced you weren't my baby, that you'd been switched with someone else's."

"But why?" Katie snivelled.

"The doctor's ran some tests and told me I had an illness called Post Natal Depression. That's why I hated you so much. Because...because I was ill. I never wanted to hurt you. How could I? You were still my daughter but I had taken to disliking you because you seemed to pull at your father's heartstrings, I wasn't the only girl in his life anymore."

"But what has that got to do with my little baby brother or sister?" Katie asked, her pretty little features etched with rage.

"Some would say nothing, I say absolutely everything. You see Katie, 'Gabriella exclaimed, "a baby was something I wanted...it would've given me a reason to redeem myself...to ask for forgiveness and to show that I can be a good person and that if I were unfortunately struck with post natal depression again, I could overcome it."

"So the baby?" Katie asked.

Gabriella's face turned incredibly sad, she shook her head, her eyes glimmered with tears, "I lost the baby yes, but...but it isn't how you think."

There was silence again, it stifled and strangled the air as mother and daughter glanced at one another, "Can you remember Loretta?" Gabriella asked.

"Eww, Loretta." Katie growled with repugnance, so she remembered.

"Do you remember when you came to work with me...and she pushed you out in front of a car." Gabriella told her.

Katie nodded, her heart pounding dangerously fast.

"At that time I was pregnant and I didn't even know. When Loretta pushed you out and I saved you, the impact of the car hitting me...it made the baby very ill inside me and soon, the little one died." She said.

"So, it was my fault?" Katie looked devastated.

"No, no, of course not, 'Gabriella said and it seemed that Katie was too shocked to pull away when she took her in her arms and cuddle up to her, she nestled into her mother's hold and waited for her to continue, "it was Loretta's fault. No one is to blame but her. If she'd not pushed you I wouldn't have had to save you and regardless of anything, you're my daughter. I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Thanks Mommy." Katie said in a hushed voice.

"So, do you believe me now? About the baby? I'm sorry that I lost the baby. I just wasn't strong enough to keep it safe." Gabriella crooned.

"I suppose so Mommy. I didn't mean to worry you and Daddy." Katie sobbed, her embrace locking tighter around Gabriella.

"I know, I know, 'Gabriella whispered, she smiled softly, stroking Katie's hair, "do you want to know something though?"

"What?" Katie asked looking up.

"You're still going to be a big sister." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, frowning.

"After I had the miscarriage, the most wonderful thing happened, 'Gabriella told her, "I became pregnant again. You are going to have your wish after all."

Even above the rumble of thunder Katie's gasp was heard. She looked ecstatic, suddenly a picture of life, blossoming with a welcoming, glowing smile.

"Really?" She cried with joy.

"Yes, really." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh Mommy, this is the best news ever. It makes everything better again!" Katie squealed.

"Good, 'Gabriella nodded, "so, are you ready to go home?"

Katie looked around at the tree house that had been her sanctuary for the night and nodded. Gabriella smiled, pleased. Katie was officially safe and her secret pregnancy was no longer a secret.

TROY stood in the window of Taylor's and Chad's house. He was physically and mentally drained and he'd lost all hope of finding Katie and Gabriella. His heart ached, what would he do without them? They were everything to him, they completed him. He may as well have been dead to the world without his girls to fill the days of his life.

"Why don't you come and have a cup of tea? Then we'll call the police?" Taylor asked coming up behind him.

"I...I should be out there...loo...looking for them." He stuttered, shaking his head.

"Troy, you're soaking wet, you need a warm shower and some fresh clothes, you need some food in you and...Troy are you listening?" Taylor queried.

Troy was staring out of the window with deep concentration. His expression was unbreakable at first but soon it changed to something more. A smile formed on his lips and he was suddenly crying out in exultation.

"Gabriella! Katie!" He yelled with happiness.

"What? Where?" Taylor asked frantically.

"There! Coming down the street." Troy said and he was already out the front door of the house, running in the rain. His eyes were bright and dazzling, Gabriella was walking towards him, Katie cradled in her arms. She was beaming back at him, the perfect image of pride.

"You found her." Troy said, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Gabriella groaned, delighted with herself.

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. He took Katie from her arms and cuddled her; she was sleeping, completely worn out by the night's events. Troy kissed her tenderly, smothering her with affection, so thrilled to see her and when he looked at Gabriella his eyes were shining with happy tears. Gabriella felt her heart swell, he was pleased with her.

Grabbing her by the waist, Troy kissed Gabriella adoringly, his tongue running along the bottom of her lip, "you have no idea how worried I've been about you. Running out in this godforsaken weather, 'he said when he'd pulled away, "what were you think? You're pregnant."

"How about we get inside and into the warm before I apologise and explain." Gabriella mumbled, flushing pink.

Troy extended an arm around her waist and guided her the whole way, looking absolutely thrilled that his family was home.

MORNING had risen and the storm had passed. Gabriella and Troy were home, cuddled up in their bed with Katie nestled in beside them. They'd left the friends behind, all giving their praises that Katie was well and safe again. They'd spoken for ages, asking Gabriella how she'd found her and why she'd taken so long to bring her back. When Troy and Gabriella had brought Katie home they'd set her in a lukewarm bath and had given her an entire bowl of steaming hot soup. When she'd finished, all three of them, completely exhausted went to bed and slept for hours.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked Gabriella, playing with a stray strand of hair sprawled across her pillow.

"Just Katie. How brave she seemed sitting up in the tree house in that storm. I was so relieved to see her." Gabriella answered.

"I'm glad you found her. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you both, 'Troy said, "so what did you talk about?"

Somehow, the conversation Gabriella and Katie had had seemed too private for Troy's ears but she decided to tell him one little detail, smiling she replied, "I told her I was pregnant."

"What?" Troy gasped.

"Yes, I know, 'Gabriella laughed softly, "but it seemed to quell all those hard feelings."

"If it helped I suppose it was the right thing to do, 'he glanced over Gabriella's shoulder to where Katie was sleeping quietly, "I'm frightened I'm going to look away for a second and she'll be gone. You too. You mean the world to me Gabriella; my life is pointless without you."

Gabriella smiled and shifted closer to her husband, "I didn't want to frighten you honey. I just knew I had to find Katie...as soon as I had any sort of inkling where she might be."

"How are you feeling anyway? Is the baby alright?" Troy asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine and so is the baby, 'Gabriella chuckled sensing his distress, she pressed her lips to Troy's neck, "there's no need to worry anymore. Everything is perfect again."

"I don't know, 'Troy muttered, "I'm still waiting to wake up and find you gone. How can things be perfect when I still have issues going on in my head that seriously need to be resolved? I still feel terrible for shouting at you."

"Don't." Gabriella assured him, stroking his cheek, rough with stubble.

"Come here." Troy said and he scooped Gabriella into his arms, loving the feel of her resting against his bare chest.

"Promise me we'll get through all of this." Gabriella asked him.

"Of course we will. When Katie wakes in the morning we're going to have a proper talk. No shouting, no punishing just talking, okay?" Troy said, smiling.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella wondered if Troy was right about everything being okay again but for the time being she was too tired to even dwell on such thoughts. The last thing she remembered was Troy's worshipping blue eyes as he kissed her nose gently...

**Wow! This was nearly fourteen pages. I'm sorry it took so long guys but I simply couldn't get it right and even now the chapter doesn't seem spot on. :( Please review and let me know what you think. I've got to say, I'm terribly disappointed with it. **

**There's only about three chapters left of this story so look out for them and I'll probably start a brand new story if I can't get 'Humuhumunukunukupua'a' to work out for me. I'm still considering deleting it. I'll let you all know by the end of the week. Okay! **

**I'll try and update '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' soon. I'll be updating that story before I re-update this one. So look out for it. Exams are piling up on me so don't expect an update immediately. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx REVIEW! **


	40. The Heartstrings

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated but school has been really hectic right now, exhausting me even and I just didn't have the time to write any of my fan fictions. I'm telling you something, if I ruled the world, exams and tests would be **_**banned**_**. Forever and ever and ever, amen! Lol. **

**After this chapter there are only two chapters left. I might consider writing a brand new Troyella story but as of yet I'm not so sure. I'll see how I feel about my studies first. Also, I'm still debating whether or not to delete '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' so bare with me. I know the waiting is annoying but I'm busy. I hope you understand. **

**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to AshNA58, thanks for the review chick. It made my day, please enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 38 – The Heartstrings**

THE sweet melodic song of the birds whistled in and out of the bedroom that calm early morning as Troy shifted awake from his well needed sleep. The sheets around him were soft and warm as he turned on his side and opened his eyes, pressing himself up against Gabriella's back, relishing the satisfying heat emanating from her slender body.

He could feel her breathing; scent her exhaustion in the air. They'd slept for a long time, him, Gabriella and Katie resting in their bed.

Pulling himself up onto his elbow, Troy peered around Gabriella's body to find Katie still sleeping beside her, cuddled into her mother, nestled in as close as she could get. The sight comforted Troy. It now seemed he'd lost them both, driven them both away. First Gabriella, six year ago and now Katie. He wouldn't be surprised if one day, he'd lose his other child or worse, all of them. The thought terrified Troy and conjured up strange, puzzling images of his loneliness in his head.

Gabriella stirred beside him, her eyes fluttering open, "Troy?" She muttered her voice ringing with exhaustion as she stared up at him.

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, his touch a mere brush, "stay in bed honey. Rest up."

She didn't need to be told twice. She rolled over onto her back and drifted back to sleep fairly quickly. She'd fallen into an instant deep sleep, her breath slow and relaxed. Troy watched Gabriella, love shining in his eyes. His gaze slipped down her body to the small beautiful little bump protruding under the blankets. He hoped in vain that the baby was well for if Gabriella was tired he knew the baby would be too.

"Ah, 9.15am, 'Troy muttered glancing at the clock as he pulled himself out of bed, at the moment, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Troy's body was aching but he hurried out of the bedroom anyway, closing the door behind him to leave the girls in peace, "just a second. I'm coming."

He could make out the faint outline of a figure standing in the doorway as he made his way down the stairs. The doorbell rang again. Troy reached the bottom and unlocked the door, revealing Chad, Taylor and Monique waiting out in the sunlight, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, 'Troy yawned, "you're here pretty early."

"We came to check on you, 'Taylor said, stepping through and making her way into the living room, "we phoned a couple of times but there was no answer. We started to get a little worried."

"Oh, thanks for the concern. Gabriella and Katie are still in bed. We're all so tired. I'm surprised you guys aren't still sleeping in." Troy said, following her in.

Monique walked in looking awfully disappointed, she looked up at Troy with big imploring eyes, "But Uncle Troy, I wanted Katie to play with me."

Troy smiled and knelt down to her level.

"I'm sorry sweetie. She's still sleeping right now. How about I make you a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked her.

"Okay." Monique answered offering him a little smile.

"Good girl, 'Troy made his way through to the kitchen, Chad and Taylor following closely behind, "what time did you guys finally go to bed last night?"

"Late. Too late in fact, 'Chad sighed, "we'll be having an early night tonight."

"Me too I think. Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Tea please?" They asked in unison.

"Thanks for everything you did for me last night, 'Troy said as he searched the cupboard for the teabags, his mind was still muddled up and his chest felt unusually tight like he was going to just stop breathing any second now, "I am so grateful to you both. I couldn't have asked for better friends. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been out there looking with me."

"No problem buddy. What kind of friends would we be if we left Katie out there stranded in some storm?" Chad said though he wore a bashful smile of delight.

"What do you think of Gabriella? Going out there in that weather when she was pregnant? And in her first trimester too!" Taylor said rubbing her own massively swollen stomach.

"How did she even know where to find Katie?" Chad queried.

"I call it a mother's instinct. I can never doubt that Gabriella loves Katie." Troy replied flicking the switch of the kettle on and turning to look at his friends who were smiling at him brightly.

"Of course she loves Katie. She would never have risked her own life and her babies if she didn't. She was so brave, 'Taylor exclaimed brightly, "a true, real mother! You know there are stories of Mother's being able to summon the strength to lift cars off their children. I kind of see her as one of those."

Troy felt a swell of pride building up inside of him. That was his wife! A hero! A real mother as Taylor had put it.

"It's one of the reason's I married her, because she's so strong you know." He told them.

"How are things with you and Gabriella now? Does she forgive you completely for shouting at her?" Chad asked as the kettle screeched out that it was boiled.

"Well, I think so, 'Troy answered nodding as he turned back around to pour the tea, he stirred the hot water casually, "I'm not so sure yet though. I was pretty brutal. I shouldn't have said anything to her but I was just so frantic with worry. I never thought I'd see Katie again and it was Gabriella I took all my frustrations out on. I behaved the same way when my grandmother died; you know when we were nineteen. I just screamed at Gabriella until she cried."

"I remember that, 'Taylor nodded, "she came and stayed over mine for the night. She was so cut up but the flowers made up for it. Gabriella is a sucker for daisies."

"I told Gabriella that when she and Katie got up I talked to them. Make everything better and I will."

"I don't know, 'Chad said shaking his head pessimistically, "maybe bringing it all back again will ruin things. You're better now right? So why not leave things as they are. The storm has passed. Why bother brewing another."

Taylor frowned as Troy passed her a mug of tea, "no. Troy needs to do this. If Gabriella plays on what he said it could tear her apart. You know how sensitive she can be. The post natal depression destroyed them both before, 'she turned to Troy, looking extremely wise and thoughtful, "do you want to be destroyed again just when things are picking back up?"

Troy shook his head, "I can't hurt her anymore. I need to talk to her."

"You'll do the right thing. You always do." Taylor answered, pleased.

Troy sighed and turned to look out the window, growing lost in his thoughts. He would make things better! His relationships with his wife and his daughter depended on it!

TWO hours had passed and Taylor, Chad and Monique had left a good time ago. Troy had spent the morning giving the house a full makeover, cleaning here and there, scrubbing at the windows, dusting the cobwebs out of the corners, polishing the kitchen until it was sparkling. It hadn't been because the house had been dirty; he'd just wanted something to work off his progressing anxiety.

After everything was spick and span, he sat down on the sofa in the living room and stared at the now dazzling house, hardly able to believe the work he'd done in such little time.

"Wow, 'a quiet beautiful voice whispered, breaking all his senses away, "it's amazing."

Troy looked up and found Gabriella gazing at him from the open doorway of the living room. Her eyes were still tired, red and puffy, her hair was still messy, tangled with knots and her face was unbelievably pale and yet as Troy watched her, he'd never seen her look lovelier.

"Yeah, a little bit too amazing." He answered.

A laugh bubbled out of Gabriella's lips; she smirked and walked slowly over to him, her eyes asking for his permission. Troy must've granted it for she sat beside him, looking at him keenly. Troy didn't like the way she kept her distance. It made him feel as if she was nervous around him...and he supposed she was after all the trouble he'd sparked between them.

"Just wait 'til Katie see's it. She'll rectify it to a mess again, 'she told him jokingly, she ran a hand through her ruffled hair, giggling. The action seemed so eased, "but I doubt she'll be awake for a while."

"Good." Troy exclaimed.

"Good?" Gabriella frowned looking utterly confused.

"I want to talk to you, 'Troy said and he shifted over to her, pressing her between his body and the arm of the sofa, like he was imprisoning her, "just you and me. Alone."

"We talked last night." She replied bring a hand up to play with the buttons of his favourite blue shirt.

"It wasn't enough Gabriella and you know it, 'Troy said, "I've got so much to be sorry for and I can hardly think of where to begin."

Gabriella's fingers traced the light stubble of his jaw, "you've nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I have and you know it!" Troy argued.

Gabriella huffed and moved away from him. He didn't know whether he'd just upset her again but he was eager to change that and to please her. If she would let him he would spend the rest of his life making sure her feelings were always put before his own.

"How is the baby?" He whispered cupping the small bump that had expanded at her stomach.

"Fine I think. He's a little fighter, just like his father!" She said with a smile.

"So it's a boy is it?" Troy asked, his eyebrow raised with amusement.

"Of course. Wouldn't you like a son?" She queried.

"Sure but I was always under the impression that my little one, 'he crooned tenderly pressing a kiss down onto her stomach, "was a girl."

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

"Yes, we shall. You know, I'm so glad you told Katie you were pregnant. No matter the past, it seemed to soothe that part of her that was tortured by the loss of our other baby." Troy commented.

"I think so. She's so excited about the prospect of being a big sister! It may just be the making of this family." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"No Gabriella, 'Troy whispered passionately, "you are the making of this family."

As soon as Troy had uttered those beautiful words Gabriella's eyes had begun to fill with tears, she bit her bottom lip, frowning with concentration, "you can't say that."

"I can and I will. I'd be absolutely lost without you. When Katie had gone missing...I shouldn't have shouted at you. I didn't mean it. I just got so angry." Troy explained, his heart was clenched within his chest but he knew if he did not confess to Gabriella his wrong doings then the guilt would eat away at him.

Gabriella was gazing up at Troy with such intent that it almost broke his heart, "I don't want to lose you Gabriella. Not ever. I want you to be mine forever."

"I am yours." Gabriella mumbled.

"It doesn't feel like that sometimes."

"I don't see why, 'Gabriella said with surprise, "I've _always_ been yours from the very first day I met you. I belong to you. I was born to be Mrs Gabriella Bolton."

"You pull at my heartstrings Gabriella." Troy said cupping her cheeks and bringing her face to his, kissing him with every need in his body.

They kissed softly for a while, moaning into each other's mouths. For a moment they were teenagers again, yearning for each other, needing one another. It was intimate...it was magical.

"I never wanted to hurt you, 'he whispered as he peppered a final few kisses upon Gabriella's lips, "you, Katie and the baby are all I care about."

"I know." Gabriella breathed.

"Sometimes at night I'm frightened to go to sleep in fear of waking and finding you gone. It would finish me if you disappeared again." Troy admitted with a blush.

This was true. The arousing panic that one day he would be on his own again terrified Troy. To raise Katie alone once more would suffocate him. He needed Gabriella more than a flower needed light. Not a need but a want! Not a necessity but a requirement. She was now the reason he woke in the mornings. When Gabriella had ran away Troy had died and when she'd returned he'd been reborn, alive and well, blooming with life! Completely happy!

"To be quite honest, 'Gabriella answered with a sigh, "I fear that myself but I know I have to be strong and bring myself to believe that I'm not going to abandon you and Katie again. If I stop believing then I think one day I'll just go and I don't want or need that."

Troy pressed a kiss to her hand, "then keep believing!"

"We'll find a way to make everything work." Gabriella nodded, beaming.

"I really am sorry. I take you for granted and I shouldn't. I don't want to feel this mistrust anymore. I lost you once before and I couldn't bare it to lose you again." Troy continued tenderly.

Gabriella brushed her lips to his, "I know exactly how you feel. I need you too."

Troy flashed Gabriella a dazzling smile, worthy of the God's and she knew he was right, they had to believe everything was alright otherwise the past would destroy them. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

**I know this chapter was short, only 7 pages but still, it was a chapter nonetheless. This story has two more chapters left after this one, so please look out for the next one, '**_**New Addition.**_**' Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. I wasn't really fond of it but what can I do. I know Katie barely feature in the chapter at all but I felt it was more of a Troyella theme in this one. They needed to sort through their anxieties. I was disappointed with the chapter to be honest! **

**Oh, can you all give me suggestions for boys and girl baby names. I haven't decided whether the baby will be a boy or a girl yet but I would like some names. The best name will be given to the Troyella baby and I'll mention the reviewer in the next chapter too! **

**Please review! I'm going to be updating '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' as soon as I can. Be patient guys, I beg of you. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	41. New Addition

**Hey there guys. Wow, I'm kind of really emotional that this story is drawing to a very firm end. It's sad you know, it feels like I've been writing forever. This is definitely one of my favourite stories so far and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. I've tried my hardest to make it perfect. **

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I hope you'll all be happy with the baby's name. The name choices you gave me were absolutely beautiful and I just want to thank you for giving me your time and patience. **

**I hope the next reviews you leave me will help me beat my highest number of reviews which came from '**_**In Need Of A Saviour.**_**' All I need is 1764 reviews and we've done it! Yay! We're almost there guys and this will be my highest reviewed story so far. **

**Also, welcome to my newest reviewer who's actually just joined fan fiction missvee. Hope you like the site chick! This chapter is dedicated to you for reading all the chapters of this story is such short time.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter guys...**

**Chapter 39 – New Addition**

EIGHT months had come and gone! Eight months of pure perfection.

It had seemed that Katie's attempt at running away had only brought harmony amongst the Bolton family as a whole. Troy and Gabriella had finally found peace in each other and their somewhat mangled past of confusion and anguish. Their relationship had only grown from there. They'd found an understanding with one another and with that understanding they'd experienced the taste of love and affection that they'd lost six years ago.

Gabriella and Katie's relationship had also taken a turn for the better. They'd spend hours and hours talking about everything and anything. They went for walks with the dogs, (sometimes Troy went with them) stayed up late watching girly movies, worked on Katie's homework projects together and any other mother/daughter activity that they possibly could do. It was a strong budding relationship and it pleased Troy to see them so attached to one another.

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, Gabriella's stomach had began to expand. The family had attended sonograms and ultrasounds to check on the baby who was growing at a remarkable rate. They'd gone against learning the baby's sex; Katie had firmly stated she'd wanted it to be a surprise.

Gabriella had blossomed as an expecting mother. She was a vision, a large vision but a vision at that! Troy worshipped her. He loved how beautiful she looked. Her mood swings were spectacular! One moment she would be the most devoted, wonderful wife in the entire world, the next she would be throwing plates at him in an uncontrollable rage. It was enough to send Troy wild but the tenderness and desire that over took her when she was hungry for him was satisfying enough. They truly belonged together.

Life was good for Troy, Gabriella and Katie at the moment...really good...

GABRIELLA woke early to the familiar painful burning that appeared to be searing through her spine and her lower region for the last four hours. She'd been well enough throughout the night, sleeping calmly with Troy's arm wrapped securely around her unbelievably swollen stomach but as the night had ebbed away it had brought to Gabriella strange, excruciating lapses of pain. Gabriella had forced herself to ignore the pain. Many a time she'd experienced these kinds of false contractions and she would not force Troy to take her to the hospital yet again. The baby wasn't due for another week.

Sitting up and stretching as the pain drifted away, Gabriella turned to her husband and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Troy shifted awake and turned to her smiling.

"Good morning handsome." She greeted him, her beam quirky and fresh.

"Morning, 'he yawned sitting up in bed and facing her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before turning to look at the clock, "I better go take a shower. Big tryouts in school today."

With a smile that was broad and beautiful Gabriella replied, "make sure you're home by 3.30pm. My mother's coming over for lunch, remember?"

"I know, 'Troy replied rolling his eyes playfully, "this is the third day in a row you've reminded me."

"Only because you'll forget if I don't!" Gabriella laughed smacking him in the arm.

Troy smirked before leaning closer to his wife. He skimmed his fingers over the rippling swells of her stomach, his eyes glazed over with love and pride, he looked up at her, biting his lower lip with deliberation, "you know, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about the birth if I was your birthing partner."

Sighing, Gabriella turned away from him, "Troy. We've talked about this. Taylor's going to be my birthing partner."

With the "big day" as Katie put it, looming closer and closer, Gabriella and Troy had taken the time to argue over who would be Gabriella's birthing partner. Troy had firmly voiced that he was the father of the baby and so he should've rightfully been present at the birth but Gabriella had expressed her worry of being diagnosed with Post Natal Depression a second time and so she'd managed to persuade Troy to allow Taylor to sit with her through birth.

"But I don't want you to be on your own in there and yes, Taylor's really supportive but I want to be the first to meet my baby." Troy said.

"Oh honey, that's sweet, 'Gabriella whispered stroking Troy's arm tenderly, "but I don't want you to see me reject our second child if the possibility should arise that I have Post Natal Depression again. I just want you to understand that."

"I do, I do but can't we just see how you feel on the day?" Troy queried hopefully.

"I'll be feeling pretty lousy I'm sure." Gabriella giggled.

Troy nuzzled into Gabriella's side, crooning to her softly as he nestled into her neck, "I'm sorry but I just want to be with you."

"You're sweet, 'Gabriella mumbled curling her body into Troy's, relishing the heat his body gave off. It seemed to ease yet another pulse of pain that was increasing in the pit of her stomach, "come here."

"Hmm, 'Troy groaned as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her reverently, "I could lie like this all day. Just you and me, a bed and..."

"_Good morning!" _A very merry Katie yelled throwing open the bedroom door and bouncing onto her parents bed, jumping between her mother and her father ecstatically.

"Morning Katie Kat, 'Troy chuckled pulling himself away from Gabriella to embrace Katie who was already snuggling up into the crook of his neck, "and how did you sleep?"

"Okay but I'm really hungry Daddy." Katie said with a smile.

"How about you and I go down and fix some breakfast then while your father has a shower and gets ready for work. Huh?" Gabriella questioned. She was eager for a soothing mug of steaming hot tea, anything that would calm the new twitching pain that was flashing up the base of her spine.

"Yes please." Katie answered, nodding.

"Go on down and flip the kettle on." Gabriella ordered and as quickly as Katie had arrived, she was gone again.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella as he heard the sound of his daughter's footsteps thumping down the stairs. His eyes were compassionate and thoughtful and Gabriella was sure she loved him all the more as she gazed back at him, trying to ignore yet another burning pain bubbling in her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" He asked.

Gabriella swallowed her throat dry, "of course I am. It's just early and I'm tired that's all." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll fix Katie some breakfast instead, huh?" Troy questioned, stroking her cheek.

"No, no, 'Gabriella answered shaking her head, "I'll never be able to get back to sleep now. I'll sort the breakfast out. Do you want anything, jam on toast? Eggs?"

"Just a mug of coffee and please, take it easy getting down those stairs Gabriella, 'Troy said as he watched her struggle to her feet, exhausted and already out of breath, "there's only a week left until you give birth. You're terribly pale today, it makes me nervous."

"I'll be fine." Gabriella said resignedly.

Troy watched her leave the room, walking uncomfortably. Seeing the way she was, made him feel helpless. He wished he could carry the load of the child instead of her. Chad was right; women were the stronger sex. Mentally if not physically. Seven days, that's all it was and Troy couldn't contain the rising worry that was niggling at him in the back of his head. He had no idea what was waiting for him around the corner...

"SO Katie, 'Gabriella said as she hobbled into the kitchen, breathing deeply, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm, 'Katie said considering this as she looked down on her reading book, "pancakes with syrup."

"Final answer?" Gabriella asked.

"Final answer." Katie giggled.

As Gabriella turned to search for the syrup in the cupboards, she thought back to that morning when Katie had finally gotten out of bed. Her talk with Gabriella and Troy had been...well eventful...

_**..................Flashback..................**_

_...She peered around the doorway, gazing at Troy and Gabriella with bold, terrified eyes, biting so hard on her bottom lip that Gabriella had imagined it would start bleeding if she did not stop soon. _

_Gabriella and Troy had been curled up on the sofa together, completely comfortable with each other but Katie's sudden appearance had sparked some sort of terror in them that neither could disguise. Katie must've seen it written for the small smile that was plastered on her face faded instantaneously._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Can I come in?" She'd asked with great hesitance. _

_Troy and Gabriella looked at one another, stunned, before Gabriella opened her arms in invitation, "Silly, of course you can." She whispered and Katie shuffled across the floor in embarrassment and into her mother's waiting arms._

"_Did you have a good sleep?" Troy questioned, stroking a darkened curl from the front of her face._

_Katie nodded, "but I still feel really tired." She told them._

"_That's understandable, 'Troy replied, "you've had a long hard night but that doesn't mean we don't have to talk about your action's little miss." _

_Katie looked deeply apologetic, her eyes were searching and sorrowful as she stared into her parents eyes._

"_I know and I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to upset you or Mommy. I don't know why I did it."Katie said imploringly._

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each other again and this time it was Gabriella's turn to talk, "I think I do."_

_Troy and Katie said nothing. They waited for Gabriella to talk, giving her time she needed for both could see that what she was about to say was hard. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, feeling under immense pressure._

"_Katie, I want to be a role model to you but not one that shows you how do to stupid things. Running away was foolish honey. I don't want you to feel you have to hide anything from us." Gabriella exclaimed._

_Katie hung her head in shame, "I know, I know. I just did it because..."_

"_Because what?" Gabriella asked tenderly._

_Katie closed her eyes tight, "because you did it and...and it helped you."  
_

"_No! No it didn't, 'Gabriella shook her head, she looked at Troy who smiled at her supportively, "it didn't help me. It only made things worse. If you have problems Katie then the only way you can possibly deal with them is to face them head on." _

_She sighed sadly, looking at her child with a smile._

"_It's what I should've done. I should've stayed here with your father and you and been the mother you wanted me to be. I'm sorry Katie." _

"_Don't be sorry Mommy. You're here now and I love you just the way you are." Katie said firmly._

_Gabriella smiled broadly, delighted with her child's confession. She enfolded Katie into her arms and hugged her tight, tears suddenly streaming passionately down her cheeks, "Oh I love you too Katie. More than life itself. More than anything in the entire world!" She cried._

_It was like everything fitted back into place again. Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on them both and she felt safe and loved and warm. _

"_Listen to me, 'Gabriella whispered pulling back, "I want to be a good role model to you, a really, really good role model so this is what I want you to do for me, 'she explained, "whenever you feel you have a problem, anything, whether its problems in school or problems about Daddy or me...anything, I want you to come to me. We'll talk through it and try and make it better. Okay. Can you do that for me?" _

_Katie nodded._

"_Good girl. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Mommy and you Daddy." Katie crooned back affectionately nuzzling into her parents hold._

"_And I love both my girls. My beautiful wife and my beautiful little Katie Kat." Troy mumbled into Gabriella's hair._

_Katie looked at her parents, from her mother to her father, "You know you can call me Katie Kat too if you want Mommy." _

"_Really?" Gabriella's voice broke from the shock of her daughter's approval. Katie Kat had been Troy and Katie's special connection and now she was being invited to share in that. _

"_Definitely."  
_

"_Alright then, 'Gabriella laughed feeling on top of the world, "Katie Kat. My Katie Kat..." _

_**..................End Of Flashback..................**_

...GABRIELLA's mind was ripped away from her sweet, sweet memory by an unbelievable surge of pain rising up into her spine and spreading chaotically through her stomach and her sides. The glass she'd been holding dropped from her hand in her moment of panic and smashed to the floor, the little pieces spraying here and there as Gabriella doubled over in agony, barely noticing Katie's alarmed cry.

"What was that?" Troy's voice yelled from upstairs, he came sprinting, as fast as a bullet from a gun into the kitchen, skidding to a halt as he beheld his wife, clutching her sides in pain.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Katie asked sounding petrified.

"Nothing, she's fine, 'Troy said to her, "go into the living room Katie Kat and watch some television for a while."

"But –"

Troy didn't take his eyes of Gabriella who was crying in pain, "don't argue sweetie, just do it."

Katie could tell Troy was being serious so she stood up and with a pale, confused glaze in her vision; hurried out of the room.

Troy did his best to dodge the glass that seemed to be everywhere around the floor and got to Gabriella's side, pressing a reassuring hand to her back as she continue to whimper and sob in distress.

"Honey what's wrong? 'he asked her, "is it the baby? Are you in labour?"

Gabriella said nothing. She continued to lean forward, hissing through her teeth, her face contorted and blood red.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered.

She turned her head towards him, her features splayed with defeat and fatigue, "I...I don't know, my waters haven't broke, 'she gasped, "I...I feel like I can't br...breathe."

"Alright, alright, 'he said patting her back, 'let's get you out of this kitchen and into the living room. You're going to settle down on the sofa and then I'm going to call an ambulance alright.

She nodded slowly.

"Good, 'atta girl." Troy whispered and he scooped her up into his arms, feeling her dead weight considerately and brought her through to the living room. Katie was sitting on the arm chair, watching 'Barney And Friends' but as soon as she sensed her parents presences in the room she was alert and gazing at her moaning mother with alarmed, panic-stricken eyes.

"Troy, 'Gabriella whispered, "I'm...I'm afraid."

"Don't be, I'm here. I'm here." Troy hushed her gently, stroking her already drenched hair, "now you just lie there and try and be comfortable whilst I phone the ambulance, okay?"

Gabriella licked her lips and nodded. Troy kissed her lips tenderly before turning to Katie, "watch your mother for two minutes, okay."

"Okay." Katie said.

"I'm counting on you." He said as he left the room, searching for the phone...

"YES, that's right, 'Troy said after he'd given over his address and details to the phone operator. His insides were in knots, what could he do but try and comfort Gabriella as much as he could? He was in a helpless situation, "please, 'he pleaded, "hurry."

"Daddy?" Katie's hesitant voice said from behind him. Troy closed his eyes and sighed, he thought he'd told her to stay in the room with her mother.

"We'll try and be with you as soon as we can Mr Bolton." The operator said soothingly.

"Thank you." Troy said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Daddy?" Katie said again, this time, more forcefully.

Troy turned, a little peeved and said, "_what Katie?_"

Katie was standing in the doorway, her eyes puffy and red, she wiped her running nose and whimpered, "Mommy's leaking."

"What?" Troy asked, puzzled.

"She's leaking." Katie said and she hurried back into the room with Troy in tow.

The sight that overcame Troy next was horrific. Gabriella was lying on the ground, limp and lifeless in a puddle of water and blood. Troy was at her side in a second, bringing her up into his arms and holding her there securely. Her water's had broken.

"What happened Katie Kat?" He queried frantically.

"I don't know, 'Katie sniffled, "she wanted to know what was taking you so long. She stood, I tried to stop her and then there was this big gush of water and she fell. Daddy, is...is she going to be alright?"

He nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips, trying to act brave, "She's going to be fine. This just means the baby is coming."

He dipped his head and brushed his lips over his wives forehead, "come on honey, 'he muttered in her ear, "you've got to be strong now, 'he turned to Katie, his heart clenching tighter, "can you go and get Daddy the phone please?"

She nodded in silence and went quietly. Troy knew she understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Troy?" A quiet voice said from beneath him.

Troy looked down and found Gabriella, awake but looking thoroughly drained of all her energy. A tiny smile played on her lips but it was intermingled with pain, her brow was soaked in sweat, "I'm sorry you know." She told him.

"For what?" Troy frowned.

"In case I end up being a failure to our second baby...I'm sorry in advance." She sobbed.

Troy cupped her cheeks pulling her to him, kissing her feverishly as she whimpered and nipped at his lips in return, whispering sweet nothings to him, "don't you ever say that Gabriella, 'Troy ordered, "don't you _ever _say that again."

"I am sorry." She repeated and she closed her eyes and screamed in agony, her body jolting under his.

Katie returned with the phone and handed it to Troy, "is she alright Daddy?" She asked.

"She's fine, she's fine, 'Troy answered though he wondered whether she was fine at all, her skin had gone sallow and her eyes were rolling back in her head, the water around them quivered at her anxious movements and she kept crying out, worn out and sick. Troy knew exactly what he had to do, he dialled the number on the phone quickly like his life depended on it and waited, silently begging that the receiver would pick up, "come on, come on, come on." He snarled impatiently as Gabriella gasped and tried to get up before she realised she couldn't and sunk back down again.

"Hello?" Chad's voice came on the phone.

"Chad! 'Troy said in a rush, "can you and Taylor get down here right now. Gabriella's just gone into labour!"

"_What?" _

"Just hurry buddy, please!" Troy pleaded.

Troy looked at his watch, wondering what was taking the paramedics so long...everything kind of blurred from there...

"ARE you feeling alright Mr Bolton?" A midwife asked as she passed him that evening as Gabriella's cries and shrieks of pain filled the hospital ward.

Troy winced and looked up at her. Was it right to feel such a swell of emotions, fear, exhaustion, happiness, anxiety...no one should've been allowed to feel such things all at once. Katie was staying with Sharpay and Zeke. She was worried about her mother but Troy had made her, not needing to have both of them on his mind at such a drastic time.

"I'm...I'm okay I guess, 'he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "how's my wife?"

"Doing well, 'the midwife said as Gabriella shrieked again, "how come you're not in there with her, allowing her to break your hand?"

"She wouldn't let me, 'Troy answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders, "her best friends in there with her so I know she's in safe hands."

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck! I hope all goes well for you." She said as she walked off.

"So do I." Troy muttered.

"KEEP PUSHING MRS BOLTON!"

Troy wished terribly that he could've been in there with Gabriella but he understood that she was frightened of the Post Natal Depression returning. Taylor was a strong woman and she would take care of Gabriella but Troy couldn't help but feel she was getting the better end of the deal. She would greet his child before him, she would have the joy of meeting them when it came to them encountering their first breaths and cries with the world. It didn't seem very fair but what could he do?

At least he had Chad for company...when he finally returned from the cafeteria with their coffee. They'd been at the ward for six hours, listening to Gabriella's screams as she fought to push their little one into the world. The midwives kept Troy updated but it wasn't as if he needed it. Gabriella's sobbing was enough.

"I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE!" He heard her bellow.

"But you must Mrs Bolton, its almost over now." A midwives voice said encouragingly.

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO YOU TWIT!"

Troy chuckled for her temper brought back memories of Katie's birth when all she'd done was blame him for getting her pregnant in the first place. It had been a bizarre and petrifying but an all round wonderful experience. Troy couldn't hear anything for the next few weeks afterwards but he was pretty sure Gabriella had suffered _far more_ than he had.

"ONE MORE PUSH! JUST ONE MORE!"

There was a great, strained cry and a sob that was loud and ringing and tore a hole in Troy's heart and then he heard it, the faint cries of a newborn baby. Standing, he rushed to the door and peered inside. The midwives were holding up a bloody mess, a small, beautiful little child, smeared in blood and gunk. Troy stared...quiet...peaceful as the child kicked and writhed in the arms of the strangers. He got see them checking over the child, examining them with care and attention. Gabriella lay slumped in her bed, watching with curiosity. Troy waited for her reaction, wondering...and then she held out her arms and an exhausted smile spread across her sickly face.

One of the midwives noticed him staring anxiously through the window. They approached, smiling brightly and opened the door.

"Mr Bolton, 'she said in a whisper over his babies cries, "would you like to come in and meet your son?"

A boy!

The world had stopped. Troy was a father.

A father of a beautiful, precious little boy.

He nodded, numb and was led into the room.

"Mrs Bolton, your husband is here?"

Gabriella looked up from her little one, smiling with delight and pride, her baby was placed naked upon her chest with a blue blanket resting over his back. He was crying loudly but Troy couldn't even hear him. Gabriella's face, filled with such beauty and happiness filled him to the brim with passion.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She proclaimed.

He came and sat beside her, kissing her cheek chastely before pulling back to gaze down on his little boy's bloody face, "Yes he is...I am so proud of you Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, thrilled with herself before she looked down on her son, "he's ours Troy. He's all ours."

TROY looked down on his son, cuddled into his hold as he slept securely, breathing deeply. Gabriella was sitting beside him in her bed, smiling brightly, the picture of contentment. She loved her little one with all the might in her body and Troy was pleased to see her connecting so well with him. She'd been nervous over nothing. No Post Natal Depression. No hatred. No disgust. Just love. Just pure maternal love!

"Where's Katie?" Gabriella asked.

"She's coming soon honey. Taylor's bringing her up any minute now." Troy answered softly.

The baby was beautiful, the very image of Troy. He had his sandy brown hair and his bright ultramarine eyes. He had Gabriella's nose and tiny, thin lips. On his middle finger was a small brown birth mark. All Troy could do was watch him resting knowing he'd soon be experiencing the world as a man and the thought terrified him.

"Thought of a name yet?" Gabriella queried.

"Don't you want to name him, I mean you did all the hard work." Troy offered.

"We could do it together." She whispered back.

At that moment, the ward door swung open and in rushed Katie, squealing with excitement, "is he here? My new baby brother!" She giggled loudly.

"He sure is, 'Gabriella answered, she beckoned Katie near and sat her on her lap so she could lean over to see her sibling.

Katie's eyes were suddenly soft and tender. She stroked her brother's sandy curls, gentle and soothing. Troy and Gabriella watched her with fascination. It was wonderful to see her so loving. The sight made Troy want another child all over again but of course, he wasn't going to rush Gabriella into much else. She looked exhausted.

"Mommy? 'Katie said, "what's his name?"

"Uh...well...why don't you choose a name?" Gabriella told her.

"_Me?"_ Katie asked in surprise.

"If you want." Gabriella laughed.

Katie giggled frantically and looked at Troy, holding out her hands, "can I hold him Daddy?" She asked.

"Sure Katie Kat but be really gentle." Troy said as he handed the baby over to his sister.

Katie looked surprisingly maternal for a seven year old. Her eyes were tender as she looked down on her brother. She seemed keen and intrigued by the sleeping baby. Troy and Gabriella looked at one another and smiled. She was a perfect sister.

"You did brilliant Gabriella." Troy said.

Gabriella chuckled lightly, "no, _we_ did brilliant."

"Jacob." Katie suddenly said.

They turned in sync and said in unison, "what?"

"Jacob. Let's call him Jacob." Katie answered smiling simply.

"Any middle names? Any at all?" Gabriella asked her, caressing her daughter's hair as she watched her brother sleep.

"No. Just Jacob Bolton. Jake for short." Katie replied, smirking.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "do you like that name? Jacob?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. It was a beautiful name and perfect for her little boy. Her son, Jacob Bolton. She loved it and she loved Katie for choosing it for him.

"Jacob, 'she said leaning over Katie's shoulder to stroke her little one's cheek, "Jacob Bolton is absolutely wonderful."

The world was suddenly perfect!!!!

**For some reason I didn't like this chapter at all. It felt very rushed, like I couldn't get it right but I knew I had to finish it before tonight. Sorry guys if this is disappointing for you. **

**There is only one chapter left and I'll try to do better with it. I'll be updating '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' before I finish this story anyway because I know you're all really interested in seeing what goes on there. **

**So they had a little boy and named him Jacob. Hope you liked it and yay for reviewer07 who chose the name. Great job! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't looked over the corrections of this chapter because it's getting kind of late and I'm really tired. Look out for the final chapter and once again I'm sorry it was so disappointing. REVIEW PLEASE! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	42. Love Never Ends

**Hello everyone! It feels so strange to know this is the final chapter of the story, it's been a long time coming and we've all expected it and yet I still can't believe it! I'm going to leave all the '**_**thank you's**_**' until the end of the story because there's so much I wish to say. **

**I hope in all hope that this final chapter can give me the reviews I've been hoping for. Your comments mean so much to me and I've been so glad of them all the way through. We're almost there in beating '**_**In Need Of A Saviour**_**' for my most highest reviewed story ever. All I need is 14 more reviews and we've done it! If we could just get there it would be amazing. **

**I also hope that you guys will continue to read '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' I'll have much more time to work on it after this is finished and I hope those who haven't yet started to read it will give it a try. I'll assure you that you'll not be disappointed! **

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of my precious reviewers. You're all fantastic! **

**Anyway, let's get this over with...I promised I wouldn't cry... :(**

**Chapter 40 – Love Never Ends – Epilogue**

ALL was well, indeed it was, Gabriella thought that bright summers day, four years later as the sun was beginning to set into the far west of beautiful Albuquerque.

It was so easy to think everything was simple. Jacob was cradled in her arms, sleeping comfortably as she rocked him back and fore. At four years old Jacob often complained that he was too old to go to Gabriella for everything yet it still left a soft flutter in her heart when he'd crawl up onto her lap and cuddle in close to sleep.

Jacob was beginning to look more like Troy every day. He shared his father's bright bold blue eyes and the same shining sandy hair that Gabriella loved so much. He was like a mini version of Troy, her perfect little boy in every way. Gabriella smiled as she thought about this; she reached a hand into her son's hair and stroked the bangs out of his eyes. Jacob shifted but did not wake, he merely snuggled in deeper to his mother's breast and murmured for a moment before his breathing became even again.

It was nice to have these moments to herself. Troy and Katie were out getting some groceries; they wouldn't be out too long. Gabriella relished her quiet time. Though her post natal depression was gone it was always good to get away from the kids every now and then. She loved her children dearly but there was always that edge of exhaustion in the back of Gabriella's mind that drove her to _need_ some space. Troy understood, their relationship had improved over the years and the pair had reached a great level of sympathy and appreciation. The couple were both thirty one years old and though it wasn't considered old it had definitely brought upon them a deeper sense of maturity than they had once known.

Of all the things that had ever surprised Gabriella about the way life had turned out it was the strange yet erotic passion she still felt for Troy. They still loved each other, irrevocably! There was still many a fine warm night where, when overcome with desire, Gabriella and Troy would find the time to make soft, fervent, indulgent love. Of course this had to be done when the children were sleeping or when they slept over at their cousin's house but all the sneaking around made life exciting or at least that's what Troy said.

Gabriella shifted and Jacob jerked awake with a start. He looked around for a moment, puzzled but met Gabriella's tender familiar brown eyes and relaxed, slumping into her hold and yawning.

"Hello Mommy." He whispered quietly.

Gabriella smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Hello my little prince. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked him affectionately. After all these years she still couldn't believe that Jacob was hers. He was just so handsome.

"Yes, 'Jacob nodding rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "where's Daddy and Katie Kat?"

"Hush now, 'Gabriella said reassuring rocking him, "they'll be back soon."

Katie and Jacob were very close. Jacob doted on his older sibling and often followed her around, adoring her to the fullest. Katie didn't seem to mind _most of the time, _she liked to show her little brother different things and teach him everything she knew.

"Mommy." Jacob said again.

"Yes."

"Can I go play with Chad tomorrow?" He asked imploringly.

Chad Jnr was Taylor and Chad's little boy. Chad had inherited Taylor's intelligence, he was curious about the world, eager to discover new things but he'd inherited his father's wild, fantastical mane of hair. He was born a couple of months before Jacob and the two were the best of friends. Their friendship had been almost immediate, they were quite inseparable and the friends loved it. They'd wanted their younger children to be close, just like Monique and Katie. Little Chad and Jacob were mischievous in every sense; they were known by everyone in Albuquerque and were rarely apart from one another. It was a good friendship, one very much like Troy's and Chad's had been and Gabriella and Taylor often prayed together that it would last. The world was easier to face when you had a best friend you could rely on and Chad and Jacob would definitely need each other.

"We'll see. Go back to sleep my poppet, you're tired." Gabriella ordered soothingly and turning and curling into her side, Jacob drifted back into his dreams where everything was magical and enchanting.

The other families were doing well too, Gabriella thought as she watched Jacob sleep again. Sharpay and Zeke owned their own bakery called '_Pink Cookies_' (one guess who came up with the name) and were well on their way to have another baby. Sharpay was four months pregnant. Ryan and Robin were doing well and little Maxi had just celebrated his fifth birthday. He was like Ryan in so many ways; he loved colourful hats and Musicals which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. Kelsi and Jason had split up for a while two years ago due to the fact that Jason didn't do enough around the house but fate intended them to be as one and after a year apart they were back together, loving life and planning a second wedding.

Yes, everything was fantastic. Everything was peaceful!

"HONEY, we're home." Troy's voice called through into the kitchen as the front door closed with a click. Gabriella was in the kitchen, making supper when Katie came darting in, her long dark hair bouncing wildly as she bounded up to her mother and hugged her tight.

"Hey Mom." She said exuberantly.

Gabriella leaned down and kissed Katie's cheek, hugging her back.

"You were gone pretty long, 'she chastised firmly but with a cheering smile, "where in the world have you been?"

"We went to the grocery shop but ran into Derek Winston." Katie answered as a blush spread across the soft supple skin of her cheeks. Derek Winston was a twelve year old boy Katie had developed a rather swooning crush on. Troy had sensed it a couple of months ago at the Albuquerque school fair and it was backed up when Gabriella found '_I Heart Derek Winston_' printed in the back of every page in Katie's school books.

"Ooh, Derek huh?" Gabriella said grinning.

Katie ducked her head and said nothing. The sheer shame of having been caught out by her parents when crushing on a boy was embarrassing.

"What did you think of this Derek then?" Gabriella asked as Troy came into the kitchen, a bag of groceries clutched in his arms.

He approached her and kissed her chastely on the lips, his face grim and disapproving, "I don't like him one little bit. He's not good enough for my Katie Kat."

"So he's charming then?" Gabriella laughed.

Troy nodded, "sadly, yes."

Gabriella sighed contently as she gazed up at her husband. Even after all these years he still made her insides twist and knot up in pleasure. Troy seemed older; his glorious ultramarine eyes looked tired and drawn though when he saw Gabriella, they glimmered with love and excitement. His hair had lost some of its shine though it would take many, _many_ years for it to age. He was muscular, firm and strong, sometimes feeling those muscles above her as they made love drove Gabriella mad...how could anyone be so perfect?

"Supper's nearly finished, 'Gabriella said beaming, "Katie why don't you go and call your brother, he's in his room."

Katie nodded looking happy to escape and left the kitchen as quick as possible. Troy chuckled light heartedly and placed the grocery bag on the table beside him. He scooped Gabriella up into his arms and kissed her hungrily, capturing her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting the sweetness she offered him.

"I've missed you." Gabriella whimpered as she trailed her hands into his hair, yanking him closer to her as if she couldn't get enough.

"I've missed you too, 'Troy muttered into her neck, "all I've wanted to do is be with you. Just you wait until tonight Mrs Bolton. I'm going to take you to bed and –"

"Mom, Dad I...eww. Don't do that!" Katie said coming into the kitchen and sticking her tongue out in disgust as she watched her parents make out.

Gabriella pulled away and laughed, turning to her daughter, "I'm pretty sure you and Derek Winston will be kissing soon enough. You won't think it's so bad then will you?"

"Don't say things like that, 'Troy shuddered through gritted teeth, "she's my little girl and I'm probably likely to kill the boy which is illegal...once again sadly."

"Oh don't be so silly Troy, 'Gabriella smacked his shoulder playfully, she turned to Katie and winked, "you'll be a good girl won't you Katie Kat?"

Katie shook her head and turned pink. Ignoring her mother she turned to Troy, "Daddy, 'she said brightly, "can I sleep over at Hallie's tomorrow night please? We've got an English project that needs finishing."

Gabriella gazed at her daughter lovingly. Katie was an exquisite child and she was proud to be her mother. Her hair was longer, reaching just to the bottom of her back in fine lavish dark ringlets, her eyes were shining, brave and blue like the stunning crystal waves of the ocean. She was slimmer too and taller and it made Gabriella very sad knowing she was growing up and would one day not need her anymore. The revelation stung every layer of love she'd built up in her heart.

"I guess that'll be alright, 'Troy's voice broke through Gabriella thoughts, "does Auntie Kelsi know you'll be coming over?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded.

"Well that's fine by me." Troy exclaimed with a smile, "go back up and call your brother again. Dinner is ready."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom." Katie said happily running over and pressing a kiss to each of her parent's cheeks before she disappeared out of the kitchen again.

Gabriella turned to Troy and buried her head into his chest. Troy pulled his arms around her waist and clung to her, relishing her hold.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sad." He said.

"You don't miss a thing, 'Gabriella replied with a smile, "It just worries me that Katie and Jacob are growing up a little too fast. One day we'll wake up and they won't need us anymore."

"Hey, 'Troy said stroking her back tenderly, he pulled back so he could look down on her better, "we're their parents. They'll _always_ need us."

"Do you think so?" Gabriella asked a little unsure.

"Absolutely!" Troy said smiling broadly.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Troy asked.

"Yes and I love you too, 'Gabriella nodded, "more than anything in the entire world."

She played with the buttons of Troy's shirt, her eyes turning seductive and needful. Kissing the lower base of his jaw, trying to forget about all her worries of the future, Gabriella crooned, "Now Mr Bolton, what are you planning later? Did you mention a bed?"

Troy's eyes sparkled and he pulled her closer and silenced her with his lips.

THE dazzling light of the moon shone through the bedroom window that dark, warm night. Gabriella and Troy lay in their bed, the sheets covered over them as they kissed eagerly. Troy straddled Gabriella, his hands greedily roaming over her body still covered over with her pyjamas. There was enthusiasm in their movements, the children were bed sleeping and they wouldn't be disturbed.

They'd been planning on having another baby for a while. Gabriella had expressed her need for a third child to complete their perfect little world, another boisterous son or a lovely little daughter to care for. Troy could only second her decision, he wanted anything Gabriella wanted.

"This is nice." Troy said in between kisses.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella giggled cupping her husband's face in her petite little hands and bringing him closer, "peace and quiet. Just you and me."

There was a tap at the door and the pair jumped apart. Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed, "I think you may have spoken too soon."

"Hush, 'Gabriella giggled before she called out, "come in."

The door opened slowly as the couple composed themselves, re-buttoning buttons back up and fixing their mangled hair, controlling their heavy breathing.

A very timid, very small looking Jacob stood in the doorway, clutching his teddy bear and looking bashful as he gazed at his parents with sad eyes.

"Mommy? Can I come and sleep in with you and Daddy? I had a nightmare." He said in a whisper.

Gabriella looked to Troy who nodded and she held out her arms to him. Jacob darted over and climbed into the bed, crawling up into her embrace. Kissing his forehead, Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"Tomorrow." She promised him.

"What's tomorrow?" Jacob queried curiously.

"Nothing, 'Gabriella smirked, "something I have to do for your father that's all, 'she said looking at Troy and winking seductively, "Now little man, it's time for you to sleep."

The three lay down and Jacob pressed himself close to his mother, needing her comfort. Troy wrapped an arm around them both and watched as Jacob's tense stature began to loosen up as all his worries faded away.

"Perhaps we should stop reading all those fantasy books to him, 'Troy said, "he's still a little young to read about monsters."

"Nonsense! My mother read me fantasy books at the age of two years old. It didn't do me any harm. Besides, those books expand the imagination." Gabriella reprimanded.

"I like reading them." Jacob said determinedly.

Troy rolled his eyes but did not argue anymore, "fine, whatever you say."

The conversation may have continued but another knock at the door stopped everything.

"That'll be Katie, 'Troy mumbled to Gabriella before called out, "come in Katie Kat."

The door creaked open and Katie stood before them, biting her lip hard as she watched her family, lying in the large double bed.

"Can I come in? Couldn't sleep." She said.

"Of course. Come here." Gabriella laughed and closing the door behind her, Katie clambered into them bed and lay next to Jacob who was nestled in beside Gabriella as if he never wanted to leave her go again.

"Well...this is interesting." Troy said with a smile as he looked over the top of Katie and Jacob to where Gabriella lay, holding in a fresh new giggle.

"It's good." Gabriella said with a satisfied nod, perhaps the children did need them after all.

"I hate not being able to sleep, 'Katie groaned, "it feels like the night goes on forever."

"I know. When I can't sleep your Daddy tells me stories." Gabriella told her little ones.

Jacob and Katie's eyes lit up with the prospect of a story, both were avid readers with vivid imaginations.

"Oh please tell us a story Daddy!" Jacob pleaded.

"Yeah, come on. Tell us a really good one." Katie implored, looking terribly excited.

"I don't know, 'Troy said turning on his side to face his family that were waiting anxiously for him to begin, "what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"One about monsters!" Jacob cried.

"Not tonight, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "you'll have another nightmare."

"A love story then." Katie asked keenly, Gabriella chuckled, ever since Derek Winston Katie had a soft spot for romance stories.

Troy gazed across at Gabriella in the dark, silently loving her, proud that she had given him two very special children, "okay then, 'he said not taking his eyes away from hers, not wanting to even, "a love story it is."

"Daddy...can there be a dragon in the story?" Jacob queried hopefully.

"Sure there can." Gabriella smiled.

"Well are we sitting comfortably, 'Troy said and the children nodded, "then I'll begin. This story is about an extremely beautiful princess named Gabriella in love with a strong handsome Knight named Sir Troy who was pulled apart from each other by an evil dragon named Loretta." He said in a serious voice. The children laughed.

"Ooh, this sounds interesting, 'Gabriella said, "maybe they fell out of love because they weren't together anymore."

Jacob and Katie looked between their parents who were smiling at each other dreamily. Troy reached a hand over the blanket and took Gabriella's in his, their embrace kept their little ones safe from any kind of harm.

Troy shook his head, "no, never. You see Gabriella; their love for one another was strong. Once upon time my favourite person in the entire world told me '_Love Never Ends_' and they were right, 'he said sitting up and leaning over the children to press a kiss on her forehead before sitting back down, "It doesn't!"

**Done! I promised I wouldn't cry but I almost am. This chapter was very emotional for me. I know I didn't do a lot of background on the others but I wanted this final chapter to be situated around Gabriella and Troy and the way their life had changed for the better you know??? If you didn't like it, you have every right to tell me. I'll only be a **_**little**_** upset! :D **

**Okay! It's time for the big thank you's! **

**Thanks for everything you've done for me everyone. I couldn't have asked for better people to review my stories. You've all been so amazing. Thanks to everyone whose ever...**

**Considered reading.**

**Read the story.**

**Read the first few chapters of the story and got bored.**

**Only reviewed a few chapters here and there. **

**And Read and Reviewed the entire story from start to finish! You guys are awesome! **

**I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story guys and I do hope you'll continue to read my other stories and stay faithful to me. This story has been through a lot and we've been through it together. What with me not updating or that girl who tried to steal it once...thank you for all kicking up about that by the way...I couldn't have stopped her without you. Not to mention all your support and excitement and the way you've given me great ideas about how to write it! Gosh, I could go on forever but I have to stop. I'd name all of you one by one if I could but it would take tooooo long. **

**So please, keep reading and hopefully I'll start a new story very soon. In the meantime, please keep reading '**_**Love That Scar's The Heart**_**' and for those who haven't started reading it yet, please consider it. Here's the Summary...**

_**An odd match. A peculiar, out of this world match. She was perfection; beautiful, bold, intelligent...he was invisible, lonely and scarred...physically! How could an unparalleled pair, fire and ice, work so well? Troyella!**_

**Anyway, thanks again and review! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx (sobbing)**


End file.
